Sing A Song
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: A big fanfic100 package of 100 songfics/karaokes. Mostly JIBBS, but there will be TIVA and MCABBY. T for a few select chapters. Please R&R!
1. Three Wooden Crosses

**Sing A Song**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Rating: varies between K—T, but mostly K+ and T**

**Pairings: Jibbs, McAbby, Tiva**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: I keep writing songfics, so I decided to just write them all in a series of one-shots, all based on songs. So… yeah. Some are AU, and I'll indicate them after the title, as shown in this first story. Please R&R!**

**Chapter One: Three Wooden Crosses (AU)**

_A farmer and a teacher, a hooker and a preacher_

_Riding on the midnight bus, bound for Mexico_

_One's headed for vacation, one for higher education,_

_And two of them were searching for lost souls_

Gibbs needed a day off. So he took one. He was off to Mexico to see his father Mike. After working long days at the farm with his brother Tobias, he could use a vacation. He never really did go on vacation, so Tobias suggested taking day off and visiting their father. Gibbs boarded a bus at midnight. There was only three other people on the bus besides himself and the driver.

Jenny knew that she needed to learn more. A student asked her a question she didn't know the answer to three months ago. She felt kind of stupid. So a fellow colleague told her to go to this nice college in Mexico where she could take a few classes. It was just a two month course, and it was summer vacation, so what better time to do it? She found only two people on the midnight bus she boarded.

Abby didn't know what to do anymore. She was tired of working the late nights with the sloppy men. Yeah, being a hooker paid good, but the men that she hooked up with sometimes were just plain horrible and disgusting. She left the last guy and just boarded the bus, even though it was midnight. There was only one person on the bus.

McGee followed the Bible as if his life depended on it. The Bible told him everything. God was always there for him. When he needed someone to be his guide, when he needed answers, God was there for him. But lately, something has felt weird. His questions aren't being answered. He doesn't know what to think of this, so he's gone searching. It was late, but he boarded the empty bus anyway.

_The driver never ever saw the stop sign_

_And eighteen wheelers can't stop on a dime_

The bus drove on, just a few miles away from the Mexican border now. There were only four passengers on the bus. The driver drove on as if nothing was going on. The bus was completely silent. They were coming up to an intersection, but the bus wasn't slowing down. Maybe the driver didn't see the stop sign. It doesn't really matter. Who else was on the road that night? Before any of the passengers or the driver could think, an eighteen wheeler carrying cargo smashed into the side of the bus.

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway_

_Why there's not four of them, heaven only knows_

_I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you_

_It's what you leave behind you when you go_

Anytime that you go by Highway 81, you'll see three crosses on the side of the road.

_That farmer left a harvest, a home, and eighty acres,_

_The faith and love for growing things, in his young son's heart_

Fifteen year old Jimmy looked at the view from his front porch. All he could see was miles of farm fields, all of them his. He loved farming, just like his father. His mother never really cared for it, and she was going to sell all 80 acres, but Jimmy had stopped her. He wanted to farm it, just like his father.

_And that teacher left her wisdom in the minds of lots of children_

_Did her best to give them all a good start_

"Ms. Shepard will be remembered by all of us," the principal said at the assembly at the beginning of the new school year.

Many of the students and staff in the audience were crying. One student got up and started to speak.

"Ms. Shepard was one of the best teachers I ever had," the student said. "She always was there to answer my questions. There was only one that she couldn't answer, which made her pursue a higher education at a summer program at a college in Mexico. I know that all of us will use the information she gave us to live out a better life. The one thing she wanted was to give us all that first step into life." The student stepped down as the crowd clapped.

_And that preacher whispered, "Can't you see the promised land?" _

_As he laid his blood stained bible in that hooker's hand_

Abby pushed off a piece of debris from the preacher. He was barely alive. She knew right then that he wasn't going to make it. They didn't really know each other. All four of the passengers had introduced themselves, and that's it. Abby had taken a liking to the preacher, though.

"Tim," she said, trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up. Can you hear me? Say something!"

McGee moved slightly, opening his eyes to look at the hooker sitting in front of him. He took his Bible, stained with blood now, and placed it in Abby's hand. "Can't you see the promised land?" he asked before he took his final breath.

Abby looked around, searching for somebody… anybody… She found the already dead bodies of the Jenny and Gibbs. The driver was dead as well. She was the only one left.

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway_

_Why there's not four of them, Heaven only knows_

_I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you_

_It's what you leave behind you when you go_

_That's the story that our preacher told last Sunday_

_As he held that blood-stained Bible up_

_For all of us to see_

_He said, "Bless the farmer, and the teacher, and the preacher,_

_Who gave this Bible to my mamma,_

_Who read it to me." _

"Bless the farmer, and the teacher, and the preacher," Tony said at the usual time on Sunday, "who gave this Bible to my mamma who read it to me."

The people in the altars all bowed their heads in a sign of sorrow. Who knew that their preacher today could've been someone completely different, and that one life-changing moment in his mother's life was the reason he became a preacher.

"Let's pray now for all who we have lost," Tony said. Every bowed their heads again and prayed for everyone.

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway,_

_Why there's not four of them, now I guess you know_

_I guess it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you_

_It's what you leave behind you when you go_

_There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway_

**A/N: *sniffs* Time to bring out the tissues. Please Review now! Next chapter is written and I'll post once I get (A) a review :D (B) a story alert and/or ( C) a favorite. Reviews are preferable, please!**

**Song - Three Wooden Crosses by Randy Travis**


	2. All American Girl

**Chapter Two: All American Girl (AU) **

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

Jasper Shepard smiled at his new wife, Janet. He was finally married to her. Now maybe they could start a family. He could already imagine fishing with a son. He'd be a handsome young boy, with Jasper's hair and Janet's beautiful blue eyes. They'd go fishing together and he'd win first place in fishing competitions. He'd learn how to play football and the two of them would be throwing around the football in the backyard.

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

Jasper looked at the shelf he just built. That's where the first trophy would go. He got down from the small ladder when he heard his wife cry out from the kitchen. He ran in to see what the problem was.

"Janet, what is it?" Jasper asked.

"I think my water just broke," she said, holding herself up against the oven.

Jasper sat with his wife while the nurse was making sure everything was okay with their kid. Jasper didn't hear any of them say a gender, but he was pretty sure it was a boy. It had to be.

"Congratulations," the nurse said as she walked through the door. She had a pink bundle in her hands. "It's a girl." Jasper thought his heart would fall at the sight, but he took one look at his baby girl and he smiled.

"What do you want to name her?" Janet asked as he held their daughter.

"Jennifer," Jasper said. Yep. She was going to be Daddy's Little Girl.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's a center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American-Girl_

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_

"Dad!" 16-year-old Jenny yelled as her father took the phone away from her.

"You've been on the phone for long enough," her father said. He put the phone to his ear. "Sorry, Jenny has to go now." He hung up the phone. "What do you girls talk about on the phone for that long, anyhow?"

Jenny smiled a smile that made Jasper very nervous. "Well, there's this really cute guy that's on the football team."

Jasper groaned. He'd have to kick somebody's ass now. "Who is he?"

"His name's Jethro. Leroy Jethro," Jenny said in a dreamy voice. "And please, Daddy, don't kill him." She put on her innocent face. "Please? For me?"

Jasper groaned again. Just as he had predicted, she was Daddy's Little Girl… and a spoiled one at that. He just couldn't say no to her. "Fine, I won't kill him. But I will have one serious talk with the man!"

Jenny squealed, jumping up and hugging her dad. "I love you, Daddy!"

"Love you too."

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind? _

_Daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy, you better tell her goodbye." _

Jethro ran down the field, ready to catch the ball flying towards him. His thoughts kept drifting to his girlfriend, Jenny. She was so hot. Especially when she had her red hair down in flowing waves. And when she smiled, that was even better. Her eyes lit up and everything.

Before he even knew what was happening, his coach was yelling at him. He looked down and saw that he had dropped the ball. Oops.

"Hey, son," Coach Tobias said. "What's your problem? Have you lost your mind?"

Jethro kept his head up. "No, sir."

"Is this girl related?"

Jethro paused. "Yes, sir."

Tobias rubbed his face in agony. "Listen…"

When Jethro got home, his dad was waiting for him. Pissed off, by the looks of it.

"What is this I'm hearing from your coach, Leroy?" Jackson asked. "Did you drop that pass because your thoughts were on that _girlfriend_ of yours?"

Jethro nodded. "Yeah, Dad. That's pretty much it."

"Boy, you better shape up, or you'll lose your free ride to college," Jackson said. "Boy, you better tell her goodbye."

_But, now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

"I can't, Dad," Jethro said.

"And why not?"

"I love her."

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want." _

_And he said, "Honey, you oughta know. A sweet little beautiful,_

_one just like you. A beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American…"_

"I want a kid," Jenny said to her husband as they sat in front of the fireplace, cuddling.

Jethro smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Good, because I'm pregnant."

Well… That was unexpected. "Oh, that's great, honey!" Jethro said.

"Be honest with me, Jethro," she said. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "You ought know. A sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American girl, just like you."

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

_All-American-Girl_

**A/N: Isn't that sweet? There's probably more Jibbs up ahead, but I'll be sure to add in McAbby and Tiva, just for you guys! Thanks for reviewing to all that reviewed! The next chapter has all three, and it's a karaoke, so there's no lyrics in italicized. It's the characters singing. SO yeah. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Song - All American Girl by Carrie Underwood.**


	3. Man! I Feel Like A Woman!

**Chapter Three: Man! I Feel Like A Woman!**

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Tony relaxed in their chairs at the bar. It was sort of a Guys' Night Out. Abby had invited Ziva and Jenny over to her house for some sort of girls' thing. She had said something about manicures and pedicures, but Gibbs wasn't really paying attention. He clapped for the act that had just got done on the small stage. He started to pay attention to the next act (for once) when he thought the voice sounded awfully familiar.

What he couldn't believe, and by the looks of it no one else at the table could believe, was when Abby herself came onto stage in what looked like one of McGee's shirts and one of her skirts. Jenny was on the right side of her in one of Gibbs' old NIS shirts that he had left at her house back when they were together, and one of her skirts. Ziva was on the left of Abby and was wearing one of Tony's shirts and what looked like one of Jenny's skirts.

"I'm going out tonight— I'm feeling alright," Abby said. "Gonna let it all hang out. Wanna raise my voice, really raise my voice."

Ziva started singing now, moving to the center with Abby taking her place. "Yeah, I wanna scream and shout. No inhibitions, make no conditions. Get a little out of line."

Ziva switched places with Jenny, Jenny singing now. "I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have little fun, yeah."

All three of them started singing, dancing along with it. "Oh, oh, oh!" Their hips swayed to the side on each beat of 'oh!' "Got totally crazy, forget that I'm a lady! Men's shirts, short skirts, whoa-oh-oh-oh!"

"Really go wild, yeah, doing it in style," Ziva said, turning on one spot. "Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action, feel the attraction!"

"Color my hair, do what I dare," Abby sang.

"Oh, oh, oh! Wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel," Jenny sang. She stopped at the front of the stage and said in the most alluring voice Gibbs had ever heard as she looked directly at him, "Man, I feel like a woman."

"The girls need a break," Abby sang. "Tonight we're gonna take the chance to get out on the town."

"We don't need romance, we only wanna dance," Jenny sang. She flung her hair out of its ponytail while singing, "We're gonna let our hair hang down."

"The best thing about being a woman," Ziva sang, "is the prerogative to have little fun, yeah!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" They all sang. "Go totally crazy, forget that I'm a lady! Men's shirts, short skirts, whoa-oh-oh-oh!"

"Really go wild, yeah, doing it in style," Abby sang. "Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action, feel the attraction!"

"Color my hair," Jenny sang. "Do what I dare."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Ziva sang. "Wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel." She stood the same way Jenny had and was looking directly at Tony. "Man, I feel like a woman!"

"The best thing about being a woman," Abby sang, "is the prerogative to have a little fun, yeah!"

"Oh, oh, oh! Go totally crazy! Forget that I'm a lady! Men's shirts, short skirts, whoa-oh-oh-oh!" All three sang again.

Jenny sang, "Really go wild, yeah, doing it in style. Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action, feel the attraction!"

"Color my hair," Ziva sang. "Do what I dare!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Abby sang. "Wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel." She did the same as Jenny and Ziva, but was looking at McGee, who looked terrified. "Man, I feel like a woman." She took a quick pause before singing, "I get totally crazy!"

"Can you feel it?" Ziva sang.

"Come, come, come on baby!" Jenny sang.

They got together in the middle of the front of the stage. Abby was in the middle, with one arm wrapped around Jenny's shoulders and the other wrapped around Ziva's shoulders. Both Jenny and Ziva had their arms wrapped around Abby's middle. "I feel like a woman!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Ducky was clapping in a horrified sort of way. Gibbs, Tony, and McGee just sat their stunned. What happened to these girls?

"Hey," Abby said as the three walked over to them while the next people got up. She sat down on McGee's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ziva did the same with Tony and Gibbs did the same with Jenny. "Like our act?"

None of the boys answered her. They all just stared in shock.

"Well," Ducky said. "I thought it was quite wonderful, ladies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go attend to Mother." He got up and left.

"What do you want to do now?" Jenny asked.

"Since you had your fun," Tony said, looking at Gibbs and McGee. "We should be entitled to have our fun."

"Should I be worried?" Ziva asked.

"No," McGee said. The boys gently lifted the girls off their laps and headed off backstage.

This couldn't be good.

**A/N: Cliffhanger ish thing! This is just tying into the next chapter. It wasn't originally going to be like that, but I did so when I realized that the guys had to sing the next song. It's a really good song. I'll leave you in suspense, though. :P Please review! And thanks for those that did review, story alert, and favorite!**

**Song - Man! I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain**


	4. Whatever It Is

**Chapter Four: Whatever It Is**

A nice, slow, melodic song started up a few minutes after Gibbs, McGee, and Tony left the table. Jenny, Abby, and Ziva looked intently up at the stage, wondering if it was the boys and what song they were singing.

Gibbs got onto the stage, answering their first question. He started singing. Weird. "She's got eyes that cut you like a knife and her lips that taste like sweet red wine, and her pretty legs go to heaven every time. She got a gentle way that puts me at ease when she walks in the room I can hardly breathe. 'Got a devastating smile, knock a grown man to his knees."

McGee and Tony joined in. "She's got whatever it is. It blows me away."

McGee took it in a solo now, looking directly at Abby. "She's everything I want to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say."

"She's got whatever it is," all three sang. "I don't know what to do. And overtime I try to tell her how I feel it comes out 'I love you.' You got whatever it is."

Tony sang his solo now. "You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay. Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day. But all that changed when she walked into my life." He looked at Ziva, drawing the crowd's attention to her. "And people ask me what it is, I tell them I don't know. There's just something about the woman that makes my heart go haywire, and she's gonna be my wife."

Gibbs and McGee joined in with Tony. "She's got whatever it is. It blows me away. She's everything I want to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say. She's got whatever it is. I don't know what to do. Every time I try to tell her how I feel it comes out 'I love you.' You got whatever it is."

McGee sang alone again. "Now when you love me, girl that's how I feel. When you love me, I'm on top of the world. When you love me, I can live forever. When you love me, I am untouchable."

Gibbs and Tony joined in. "You got whatever it is. It blows me away. You're everything I want to say to a woman but I couldn't find the words to say. You got whatever it is. I don't know what to do. Every time I try to tell her how I feel it comes out 'I love you.' I do. You got whatever it is."

They finished up their song and the whole crowd clapped. Jenny, Abby, and Ziva ran up onto the stage and kissed their respective man.

**A/N: Don't say anything about the ending! It sucks, I know. Anyway, I know it was short, so that's why I'm posting two chapters right now. Please review! **

**Song - Whatever It Is by the Zac Brown Band**


	5. Bless the Broken Road

**Chapter Five: Bless the Broken Road**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Tony thought about how his love life had kind of gone turmoil. Ever since Jeanne…

At least Ziva had been there to help him through it.

Speaking of the ninja, Tony kept getting this weird feeling everything he was near her. He pushed it off, figuring it was just his nervousness that she was going to kill him or something. The Mossad— or more specifically Ziva— were strange like that.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Tony knew he was dreaming. There was no other explanation. Besides, the edges of his vision were fuzzy, and that always happened when he was dreaming. He looked up ahead at a feminine figure. She had long, brown hair. She was beautiful. Tony walked around her to see who she was, but she didn't have a face. Who was she? Before he could even answer his question, he woke up.

Who was she? She looked familiar, but there was something about her that told Tony that he should be with her. That she was the one. But… who was she? That's the question that he kept asking himself.

He thought about all the girls he'd ever had feelings for or had ever been in a relationship with him. That's a long list to go through. How about any girl that he had an _intimate_ relationship with. Yeah, that works.

There was that Candy chick. But she was a bitch.

There was Jeanne. He still thought about her to this day.

In a way, she was the reason he thought about Ziva so much. Ziva had helped him through that rough path on the road to happiness. Oh, god, he wasn't in love with her? Was he? He couldn't be. Gibbs might kill him. Or head slap him. Or both.

It just… It can't be true.

Maybe, though… maybe it was. Tony thought back to all the times he had been with her, and he realized what the weird feeling was. It wasn't nervousness, it was love.

Oh, no. This wasn't good. After all, she couldn't love him, too.

Could she?

_I think about the years I spent just passing through._

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you._

_But you just smile and take my hand. _

_You've been there you understand._

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Tony thought back to those times again, but this time he paid attention to what Ziva was doing.

She would smile at him in that devious way. She was jealous whenever he boasted about his new date. She was worried to death that he was sick when he was really just seeing Jeanne. She was pretty jealous then, too. Maybe she was in love with him. Who knows?

"Ziva?" Tony asked as he walked into work early the next morning. She was awfully early.

She looked up from her desk. "Yeah, Tony?"

Tony looked around quickly, making sure nobody was around to hear them. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it you want to talk about?"

Tony took a deep breath and grabbed his chair, rolling it over to beside her chair. "Listen… I don't know how to say this, but… I feel like something's happened between us and our relationship." He stopped, not knowing where and how to go from there.

She took his hand in hers. "I know what you're trying to say Tony. I understand what you mean."

Tony smiled at her for two reasons: one was that he didn't have to explain (cause God only knows how _that_ would work out. He was just as bad as Gibbs was when it came to talking about feelings with women.) and the second reason was that she might actually feel the same way about him.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Whoo!" Everyone cheered as the bride and groom kissed. It had been three years since Tony realized his feelings for Ziva, and now the two were getting married.

"Congratulations!" Abby squealed, coming up to them and hugging them each.

They glanced at each other, happy that they were finally at this point.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Anthony! Give that back to your sister!" Ziva yelled at her son, Anthony the 3rd.

The four year old complied, pouting, before giving the binky back to his sister, Talia.

"Good," Ziva said. She turned to her husband, who was staring at her with a smile on his face. "What?"

"I was just thinking about the first day I finally realized my love for you," Tony said. "After all that hell I went through just to figure it out, too. That was the worst part."

"The road before you was blessed," Ziva said.

_That God blessed the broken road._

_That led me straight to you._

**A/N: Aw, some nice Tiva fluff. Please review! :D Oh, and a warning: the next chapter is sad… ish. You'll understand what I mean. **

**Song - Bless the Broken Road by Rascall Flatts**


	6. Just A Dream

**Chapter Six: Just A Dream (AU)**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,_

_six pence in her shoe_

_Something borrowed, something blue_

Jenny sat in the car on her way to the church. She couldn't believe that so much had happened in such little time. She had just turned 18 two weeks ago, and school had ended for her three days ago. And now… she was getting married to her high school sweetheart, Jethro. She looked at the letters beside her, sitting in the passenger seat, and smiled. They were all the letters he had sent to her over the past few years. So much had happened to them alone over those two years.

She quickly ran the checklist in her mind for the seventh time. Obviously, she had her white dress on. It wasn't poofy; she didn't like that style. It was sleek and fit to her lithe figure nicely. She had on high white heels, with six pence in the left one, nestled under her foot. She had her mom's _old_ necklace on, made of genuine pearls. Her dress was _new_. She had _borrowed_ the garter that was on her leg from her younger sister, Abby. And then her earrings were a very light shade of _blue_. Okay, all set.

All set… except for the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? Wait… stupid question. Of course she was going to be nervous.

"Ready?" her father asked, walking over to her. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Her father held his arm out for her. She took it, smiling at him, and the usual cue of the wedding march came.

_And when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down _

_trying to hide the tears_

_oh she just couldn't believe it_

_she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand_

One week… just one week after their wedding. He had been deported two days after, ruining their honeymoon. Off to Kuwait he went. And now… now he was gone. Gone forever.

She was at the funeral and about to enter the church doors, wearing a black dress. She put the black veil over her face, not wanting anyone to see her tears falling.

As she walked down the aisle towards Jethro's casket, the military trumpets started up. She felt the tears pouring out of her eyes, and she dropped the black roses in her hands, falling onto her knees in directly in front of his casket and crying.

She felt hands on her shoulders, and knew that her parents were there, trying to comfort her as best they could. No amount of comforting would work, though. He was never coming back.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

"Wake up, Jethro." She knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try. Maybe this was some sort of cruel joke.

"Honey," her mom said. "He's not coming home now. He's gone."

Jenny let her head fall down to his cold, silent chest. She had hoped that their marriage might last forever. That they'd grow old together and sit on in their rocking chairs with grandchildren surrounding them. But… that was never going to happen.

Why did he have to leave?

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

When Jenny finally tore herself away from the casket and sat down. The preacher looking guy stood up and started to speak. Jenny didn't really hear the beginning of his little speech. She couldn't take her eyes off of the casket. She was still waiting for him to sit up and tell her everything was going to be alright. But… but everything wasn't alright.

"…Let us bow our heads and pray," the preacher said. The whole crowd of people did so. "Lord, please lift his soul, and heal this hurt."

The congregation got up and started singing. The words that came out made Jenny feel even worse about what happened. Of course they sang a sad song.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_and she held on to all she had left of him_

_oh, and what could've been_

_and then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

"Miss," a man in military uniform said. Jenny looked up and he handed her a flag that was folded up in the proper military fashion. "For you."

Jenny took the flag and held it close to her chest. Her eyes were all dried up, and there were no tears left.

The man turned away and yelled out commands to the other members of the military that were there. They fired off their last shot and Jenny felt like the bullets fired were tearing through her heart.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, oh, baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Jenny awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead. She took deep breaths and calmed herself.

"Jen, you okay?" a familiar, gruff voice asked from beside her.

She turned in the bed to see Jethro lying there, looking a bit tired. Her face lit up with delight and she practically pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, easy there!" he said, patting her back.

"Oh, thank god you're okay," Jenny said, kissing him.

When she pulled away, Jethro laughed. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jenny ignored his question. "Please don't go to Kuwait tomorrow."

Jethro looked at her, thinking about it. "If it makes you feel better, I guess I can tell the colonel that I can't go."

"Thank you!" Jenny said, kissing him again.

"What is up with you, Jen? You act as though you saw me dead or something."

"It was just a dream," she said.

_This is just a dream,_

_Just a dream_

**A/N: So like I said, it was sad, but it wasn't sad at the same time. And **black widow mistress** you must be psychic or something in your review. :P ****Thanks for all the reviews, and if anybody has any songs they'd like to see in here, please do not hesitate to suggest them. There's about a 98% chance that I will do the song, as long as I can find the lyrics. Please review now! And since people liked the karaoke chapters, the next chapter is songfic in the very beginning, but then it turns into karaoke. I love the song, too. Enough of my rambling. Byes! **

**Song - Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood**


	7. I Wanna Be Like Other Girls

**Chapter Seven: I Wanna Be Like Other Girls **

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Get to be_

Much to contrary belief, Jenny Shepard didn't like living the life she did. The heels hurt her feet. The other agency directors pissed her off, as did the SecNav. Why couldn't she live a normal life? Like normal girls do?

On the other hand, Abby Sciuto might seem like the most happy gothic girl in the world, but she, too, was unhappy with her life. She always wondered what it would be like if she had chosen the normal life, like other girls.

Ziva David, according to Tony DiNozzo, was a ninja Mossad assassin. She didn't want to be considered a ninja Mossad assassin. She didn't want anything to do with the Mossad. She just wanted to live the normal life. The life other girls got to live.

The three of them got together and decided to make a music video of sorts. The one thing they forgot to do was to keep the tape in a safe place, and because of that, the tape was found. Tony had been rummaging through Ziva's desk (looking to see if she had the latest GSM magazine) when he found a tape labeled "Girls." Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to have McGee put it on the plasma. Gibbs had come in, and the three of them watched the video. The rest of the room was empty, seeing as it was almost 10:30.

"Just because we're weird like this," Abby was saying on the video, smiling. She ran backwards to stand with Ziva and Jenny. The music started up.

All three of them started singing. "I wanna be like other girls. I wanna see what other girls see. Just to be free like other girls. Get to be! Nanananana… Whoa, whoa!'

"To wear my old jeans," Jenny sang.

"To eat a whole cake," Abby sang, giggling.

"Feel the sun on my feet," Ziva sang.

"Be quiet," Jenny sang softly.

Abby yelled out, "Be crazy!"

"Be anything I want to be," the three sang.

"Dance around in my underwear!" Ziva sang. Tony's mouth dropped at that point.

"To walk by myself," Jenny sang.

"Do nothing all day," Ziva sang.

"To eat a whole cake," Abby repeated. "Be cranky, with frosting!"

"No cameras," Jenny sang. "No pressures, no phonies, no hair gel!"

"No people who think that they know me but don't," Ziva sang.

"No platform shoes!" Jenny yelled, taking off her heels and tossing them aside.

Ziva and Abby joined her in singing. "I wanna be like other girls. I wanna see what other girls see. Just to be free like other girls. Get to be. Nanananana…."

"To stay in one place," Ziva sang alone.

"To sleep until three," Jenny sang.

"To meet a nice guy, who likes me for me!" Abby sang.

"No cameras, no pressures, no phonies, no hair gel!" Jenny sang again.

"No people who think that they know me but don't," Ziva sang.

"No platform shoes!" Abby sang this time, taking off her platforms that she was wearing.

Jenny and Ziva joined her. "I wanna be like other girls. I wanna see what other girls see. Just to be free like other girls. Whoa, whoa! I wanna be like other girls. I wanna see what other girls see. Just to be free like other girls. Get to be!"

The music stopped and the three women stayed in their places before giggling their girlish laughs. The video stopped.

Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were all standing there, their jaws dropping to the floor.

"What… the…" Gibbs started.

"What's the matter, boys?" Jenny asked from behind them. They all jumped. "Never seen a girl dance?"

"What was that?" McGee asked.

"That was called a music video," Abby said slowly. "You really need to get out more."

"What was the point of it?" Tony asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Ziva asked. "We just wanna be like other girls."

Abby and Jenny exchanged amused glances before shouting out, "Get to be!"

**A/N: Amusing? Horrible? Please review and let me know if you want more karaoke or if you want more songfic. Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews I've been getting. And thanks to anyone who's read it and not done any of those. No matter what, I appreciate it. The next chapter is one that I wrote off a song I got, and then I'll be doing the suggestions given to me.**

**Song - I Wanna Be Like Other Girls by Atomic Kitten**


	8. Yes!

**Chapter Eight: Yes!**

_She moved into my old apartment_

_That's how we got this whole thing started_

_She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me_

_How could I know in just a minute_

_That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny_

Jethro sat down on his new couch in his new apartment. Finally, he was out of that old apartment with the annoying teen across the hall that was always bugging him. Looks like the new owner was screwed.

His phone started to ring. He knew he shouldn't have bothered putting in a phone. "Hello?" he said as he picked it up.

"Hi," a feminine voice said. "I bought your old apartment. I just called to tell you that you have some mail here."

"Okay," Jethro said. "I'll come and get it." I hung up and sighed before going downstairs and getting into my car in the parking lot.

I drove to my old apartment building. When I entered, the clergyman looked confused.

"Jethro? What are you doing here? I thought you moved?" he asked.

"Forgot some mail," I said simply, taking the stairs up to the first floor.

I knocked on the door. It felt weird, seeing as I normally would just be unlocking it and entering.

When the door opened, his breath caught in his throat. There she stood, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had red hair that hung down to the top of her ribs in messy curls. Her eyes were emerald diamonds to him.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Jethro, the old owner. You called me about some mail…?"

She smiled. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Come on in."

Jethro walked in, taking in the apartment. It hadn't changed much. Obviously she hadn't unpacked yet. The boxes were stacked over by where he used to keep his exercise equipment.

The woman blushed slightly. "I know, it's kind of a mess."

Jethro shrugged. "Looks better than when I was here." He smiled at her.

She smiled back before her eyes opened wide. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She held out her hand. "Jenny. Jenny Shepard."

Jethro took her hand and shook it. "Jethro Gibbs."

She turned and walked over to the countertop next to the stove. She picked up a few envelopes, presumably his mail, and handed them to him. "Your mail," she said.

"Thanks," Jethro said. He looked around. "You need some help unpacking?"

"Sure," she said.

_Oh, how we sat there talking just like we were old friends_

_Oh, then I asked her can I see you again?_

"…And then he started playing the bagpipes, right there on the top of the roof," Jethro said, laughing.

Jenny laughed with him. The two had finished unpacking by now and Jenny had invited him to take a drink with her. Now they were sitting on her couch and chatting about funny stories of their past.

"This 'Ducky' guy sounds like a really funny guy," Jenny said, chuckling still.

"He is," Jethro said. He looked at Jenny, who was looking at her knees that were drawn up to her chest. "Hey, Jen, can I see you again?"

_She said yes! I said wow!_

_She said when? And I said how about right now _

_Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes_

"Sure," she said. "I'd love that."

"Wow…" Jethro murmured.

"When?" she asked.

"How about right now," Jethro said, leaning in and kissing her. She kissed him back, and he pulled away a few seconds later.

She smiled at him. He then asked, "Do you believe in fate?"

"Yes," she replied, kissing him again.

_The days flew by just like a fast train_

_And nothing else has been on my brain_

_Except the thought of how she makes me the man I wanna be_

_She's the one I long for a million reasons_

_Loving her is just like breathing_

_It's easy and it's obvious she was made for me_

"I'll have a small black raspberry with rainbow sprinkles in a dish," Jenny said.

"And you, sir?" the man behind the counter of the small ice-cream store asked.

Jethro didn't take his eyes off of Jenny. "Medium vanilla on a cone."

"Alright," the man said. "That'll be $5:50." Jethro handed over the money and the man put it in the register before going to get their orders.

Jenny noticed that Jethro was staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you," Jethro said.

Jenny smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

"Your order," the man behind the counter said. He handed them their ice-cream. "Have a nice day."

"You, too," Jenny said.

She and Jethro walked through the park, eating their ice-cream.

"Are you coming over for dinner?" Jethro asked once he had finished his ice-cream.

"Sure," Jenny said. She looked at her watch. "I'd better be getting back to work." She gave him a quick kiss. "See you later."

_Oh, then it happened one night looking in her eyes_

_Oh, when I popped the question much to my surprise_

"This is the best Chinese take-out I've ever had," Jenny joked.

Jethro laughed, putting down his empty take-out box and leaning back on the couch. He gazed into Jenny's eyes as she ate. When she looked up at him, he said the first thing that came into his head.

"Marry me," he said.

Jenny choked on her food. "What?"

"Uh…" Jethro's breath caught in his throat again. He got down on his knee and held her hand in his. "Jennifer Jocelyn Shepard, will you marry me?"

_She said yes! I said wow! _

_She said when and I said how about right now _

_Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes_

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Jethro, I'll marry you."

Jethro smiled and kissed her. "Wow," he whispered.

"When?" she asked him.

"How about right now?" Jethro asked. "It's only 4:00." They had had an early dinner.

She smiled. "Sure."

_So we called a preacher, family and friends_

_And nothing's been the same since…_

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Jethro said.

"And do you, Jennifer Jocelyn Shepard, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jenny whispered.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said.

Jethro took Jenny in his arms and kissed her deeply. The small crowd around them cheered.

Jenny's mom came running up to them, hugging the both of them and crying happy tears. Jethro's dad congratulated them both, shaking Jethro's hand and kissing Jenny on the cheek. Their friends surrounded them, hugging them tightly.

He looked in her eyes and realized that nothing had been the same since…

_She said yes! I said wow!_

_She said when? And I said how about right now_

_Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes_

**A/N: Isn't that sweet? Thanks for all the reviews! :D They makes me happy! But so do the favorites and alerts. Please review now! It'd make me extra happy! And the next chapter is one of the requests. It should be up tomorrow. **


	9. No Love

**Chapter Nine: No Love**

_Staring out into the world across the street_

_You hate the way your life turned out to be_

_He's pulling up_

_In the driveway_

_And you don't make a sound_

'_Cause you always learned to hold_

_The things you want to say_

_You're always gonna be afraid_

Hollis Mann looked out the window of her boyfriend's house. If you could call him that. He never really talked to her. He barely was home. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she didn't like her life right now.

Why couldn't he just pay attention a _little_ bit. He paid enough attention to Director Shepard…

She watched as he drove up in his truck. He was home early. She didn't move from her spot.

"Hol?" he asked when he walked in. "Is that you?"

She still didn't move or answer him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_So what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_What will you do?_

"Jethro," Hollis said, finally turning to look at him. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. That was a first.

"This isn't going to work," she said.

"What isn't going to work?"

"This relationship! You're still not over Shannon and Kelly. You're still recovering from the pain of losing them. This is why your other marriages didn't work out, Jethro. You're only getting married and dating girls because you're _attempting_ to get over them," Hollis explained. "There's no love."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! I can only recall one other woman you loved besides Shannon."

"Who?" Jethro asked.

Hollis sighed. "All of your exes talk about how you said Shannon's name in your sleep. I was talking to Stephanie and she said that you said Shannon, but you also said Jenny on numerous occasions."

Jethro turned away from Hollis, trying to hide the look on his face.

_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces_

_You learned the hard way _

_To shut your mouth and smile_

_If these walls could talk_

_They would have so much to say_

'_Cause every time you fight_

_The scars are gonna heal_

_But they never go away_

"I tried to just ignore it, Jethro, but it's next to impossible. All you do is mope around. Why do you bother getting into a relationship when you're not even interested in the other person?" Hollis asked.

"Hey!" Jethro interrupted. "I _was _interested in all the other girls. Just because they didn't work out doesn't mean—"

"You may have been interested in _them_, but that doesn't mean you were ready to fall in love again! The scars from the past will eventually heal, but they'll never go away."

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_So what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_What will you do?_

"Funny," Jethro said, "each of my exes have said the same thing."

_You're falling_

_You're screaming_

_You're stuck in the same old nightmare_

_He's lying_

_You're crying_

_There's nothing left salvage_

_Kick the door 'cause this is over_

_Get me out of here_

"When is this going to stop, Jethro?" Hollis asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"It has stopped," he lied.

"No, it hasn't, and by the looks of it, it never will. You're never going to get over them, are you?"

Jethro sighed. "I guess not."

"Then I don't know what I'm still doing here," she said. "Goodbye, Jethro."

She walked by him, the tears falling down her cheeks. She opened up the door and kicked it behind her, leaving him for good. Maybe he could find some love in someone else that might actually be able to take Shannon's place. But it didn't matter to her. She had a flight to catch to Hawaii.

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_So what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_What will you do?_

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain...._

_There is no love here_

**A/N: Wow… look at the angst. So this song was suggested by Magnis, and while it was suggested to possibly be about Ziva, I listened to the song and got the lyrics off some site and I thought it looked good for something about Hollis and her relationship with Gibbs. I hope I did a good job with it. Please review and let me know! And thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! **

**Song - No Love by Simple Plan**


	10. It Won't Be Like This For Long

**Chapter Ten: It Won't Be Like This For Long (AU)**

_He didn't have to wake up_

_He'd been up all night_

_Laying there in bed listening_

_To his newborn baby cry_

_He makes a pot of coffee_

_He splashes water on his face_

_His wife gives him a kiss and says _

_It's gonna be okay_

Jethro was laying in bed, not able to get to sleep. He hadn't been to sleep since he woke up at 2:00 a.m. because of his newborn daughter crying.

Caitlin Abigail Gibbs was born just two days ago, at 6 pounds 5 ounces. She had her mother's green eyes, and from what they could tell, a tuft of brown hair like her dad used to have. Apparently, though, she liked to not sleep.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:30. He'd might as well get up now.

He walked downstairs and turned on the coffee-maker before going back upstairs to the bathroom. He ran the water for a few seconds before splashing it onto his face. God, he was tired.

He felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to see his wife looking up at him, tired but happy.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jen, I'm fine," he replied. "Just a bit tired."

"It's gonna be okay," she said.

"I know."

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon we'll look back laughing_

_At the week we brought her home_

_This phase is gonna fly by_

_So baby just hold on_

'_Cause it won't be like this for long_

_Four years later 'bout 4:30_

_She's crawling in their bed_

_And when he drops her off at preschool_

_She's clinging to his leg_

_The teacher peels her off of him_

_He says what can I do?_

_She says now don't you worry_

_This'll only last a week or two_

Jethro woke up when he felt someone crawling up the bed. He looked down to see Caitlin. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"What?" Jenny asked, waking up beside him. She noticed Caitlin. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I had a bad dream," she said.

"Come here," Jethro said, holding out his arm so she could go up and cuddle next to him. He stroked her back soothingly. "It's okay," he said.

Jenny curled up on the other side of her, wrapping her arms around both her and Jethro. The three of them slept for the next one and a half hours.

Jethro was driving Caitlin to her first day of preschool. When he got there and gave her a kiss goodbye, she clung to his leg.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't go, Daddy," she said.

The teacher came over to him. She peeled Caitlin off his leg. "Look at all the toys over there," she said, pointing at the box filled with toys near a couple of other children that were playing.

The toys got Caitlin's attention, and she went over to them while Jethro and the teacher talked.

"What can I do?" Jethro asked.

"Don't worry," the teacher said. "This'll only last a week or two."

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon you'll drop her off_

_And she won't even know you're gone_

_This phase is gonna fly by_

_If you can just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

_Some day soon she'll be a teenager_

_And at times he'll think she hates him_

"C'mon, Dad!" 16-year-old Caitlin Gibbs said. "Why can't I go?"

"Because I said so!" Jethro said. "You don't need to go to that drive-in with him!"

"But Ari's so sweet! He wouldn't try and get lucky!" Caitlin whined.

"I don't care what you think he thinks! He's a teenage boy. What else is there to say?"

"Oh, my god, Dad! I hate you!" Caitlin screamed. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jethro sighed loudly in frustration. "She's gonna drive me crazy."

"Jethro, be easy on her," Jenny said from behind him. "She's not going to be 'Daddy's Little Girl' forever, you know."

"But he's 18! She's only 16!"

"So? You're nine years older than me," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He did the same. "She's 16, though."

Jenny laughed. "Just let her go, Jethro. So what if she gets laid? Give her the protection lecture if you're _that_ worried." She kissed him softly. "Don't be such a hard ass."

"Fine," Jethro grumbled. He let go of her and walked up to his daughter's room.

He knocked on the door cautiously. "Caitlin?"

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Kate, I just want to talk."

He heard the lock click and he prudently pushed it the door open. Caitlin was sitting on her bed, her back to Jethro. He walked over and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"I've decided to let you go to the drive-thru with the boy," he said.

Caitlin turned around with an excited expression on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jethro said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caitlin squealed, hugging him. "I have to get ready! Oh, what am I going to wear?" She gave him another hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Caitlin."

_Then he'll walk her down the aisle_

_And he'll raise her veil_

"You ready?" Jethro asked his daughter.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Caitlin said. She put her veil down over her face.

The music started up, cuing the bridesmaids and the flower girls. The music changed into the traditional wedding march of the bride, and Jethro walked Caitlin down the aisle. When he got to the end, he lifted up her veil and passed her over to the groom. She smiled and kissed her father's cheek before turning to the preacher and her husband-to-be.

_But right now she's up and crying_

_And the truth is that he don't mind_

_As he kisses her good night_

_And she says her prayers_

Jethro woke up from his dream to hear his newborn daughter crying. Jenny mumbled into the pillow beside him.

"I'll get her," Jethro said, getting up and stretching before heading over to the crib and picking his daughter up. She quickly quieted down and Jethro placed her back in the crib, kissing her forehead quietly. "'Night, Caitlin." She started crying again and he sighed. He picked her up and brought her back over to the bed, setting her down beside Jenny. Jenny looked at their daughter, smiling. Jethro lay on the other side of Caitlin.

_He lays down there beside her_

'_Til her eyes are finally closed_

_And just watching her, it breaks her heart_

'_Cause he already knows... _

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be_

_All grown up and gone_

_Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by_

_So, he's trying to hold on_

'_Cause it won't be like this for long _

He watched his baby finally fall asleep. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and he sighed with happiness. Finally, peace and quiet.

He picked up her sleeping form and placed her back in her crib, where she finally stayed asleep.

He went back over and lay down beside his wife. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"It won't be like this for long," she said.

"I know," he said. "And it breaks my heart."

_It won't be like this for long._

**A/N: I took a quick break from suggestions and I just **_**had**_** to do this song. I love it so much. The next chapter is a suggestion given to me. It's a little weird, but bare with me! Please R&R! **

**Song - It Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker**


	11. Whenever, Wherever

**Chapter Eleven: Whenever, Wherever (AU)**

_Lucky you were born that far away so_

_We could both make fun of distance_

_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_

_The lucky fact of your existence_

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely _

_To count the freckles on your body_

_Never could imagine there were only_

_Ten million ways to love somebody_

Jenny Shepard loved her Georgetown home and all the people that lived there. She loved Mrs. Thompson, the old lady across the street that always baked delicious cookies. Then there was the Marks family that always had some sort of adorable animal. One thing that this town didn't have was cute guys.

In 9th grade, Jenny decided to start taking French classes. She took them each year. In her senior year, the class was allowed to take a field trip to Paris. This was going to be so exciting!

On that trip, she met one of the most wonderful men in the world: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was born in Pennsylvania, but when he was nearly two, his family had moved to France. She still remembered their conversation that they had before she had to leave.

"Well I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you," Jethro had said.

Jenny laughed. "Are you kidding? I would climb the Andes just to count the freckles on your body. I know this is going to work out, Jethro. It has to."

"If you say so."

_Le Do Le Le Le Le _

_Le Do Le Le Le Le_

_Can't you see_

_I'm at your feet _

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder _

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_But that's the deal my dear_

Six years later, Jethro was happy to find that he was getting a promotion. He was being transported to the NCIS headquarters in D.C. That town sparked something in his head, like a memory, but he knew he'd never been there. Maybe he knew somebody from there.

He walked through the doors and was greeted by a numerous amount of fellow agents, all asking about what it was like in France. One agent caught his eye, however.

"Jenny?" he asked, walking up to the redhead.

"Jethro!" she exclaimed. She gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I told you this would work out somehow," she whispered in his ear before pulling away from his embrace.

"That you did."

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_

_They spill kisses like a fountain_

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains_

Jenny pulled away from the kiss she was sharing with Jethro, needing to catch her breath.

"We should take this somewhere else," he said in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea," she agreed.

They were in the armory section of the NCIS headquarters. They probably shouldn't be doing what they're doing in here, especially if Director Morrow walks in… or even worse, Stan.

They would never live to see the end of it.

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_

_To run for cover when I need it_

"Jen, run!" Jethro yelled to his partner. He didn't want to see her get hurt by this rogue terrorist guy.

He looked behind him, but Jenny was nowhere to be seen. He ran behind a dumpster, intent on not getting shot. He was surprised to find his partner behind there as well.

"How the hell did you get here this fast?" Jethro asked her.

"I run fast," Jenny stated simply. "It's one of the traits I got from my mom."

Jethro laughed. "Thank god you're your mother's daughter."

_And these two eyes that for no other_

_The day you leave will cry a river_

"Jen, I have to go," Jethro said one night as they lay in her bed.

"Go? Go where?"

"I'm being transported back to France. The Director knows about our relationship and he won't stand for it." Jethro looked sorrowfully into her eyes. "I leave tomorrow."

Her eyes welled up with tears that immediately started pouring out. "Jethro, you can't go!"

"I have to! If I had a choice, believe me, I'd stay. But I don't have that option." He lay a comforting kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We'll meet again for sure," Jethro replied. He smiled. "Didn't you say that?"

She smiled back, sniffling a bit. "Yeah, I did."

_Le Do Le Le Le Le _

_Le Do Le Le Le Le _

_At your feet_

_I'm at your feet_

_Whenever, Wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_And that's the deal my dear_

Another five years passed before the two saw each other again. Jenny was on an ops mission in France when she saw him eating at a small cafe. She ran over and hugged him, surprising the hell out of him.

"Wha— who—?" he started to ask. She pulled away and he recognized her. "Jenny?"

"Jethro," she replied courtly. She smiled at him. "See? What did I tell you?"

Jethro sighed. "Jen, I believe you now, okay?"

She kissed him. "Good."

_Le Do Le Le Le Le_

_Le Do Le Le Le Le_

_Think it out loud_

_Say it again_

_Le Do Le Le Le Le_

_Tell me one more time_

_That you'll live_

_Lost in my eyes_

"Agent Shepard, how is the mission going?" the new director, Director Johnson, asked.

"Oh, it's going fine, sir," she said while Jethro lay beside her, kissing her cheek.

"Good. Are you getting along fine with the French agents?"

"Perfectly fine, sir. Yeah, they're all really nice." She smiled at Jethro.

"That's a good thing to hear. Keep me updated." Director Johnson hung up the phone on Jenny. She tossed it aside while Jethro stared into her eyes.

"Are you going to stare at my eyes all day?"

Jethro shrugged in his unique way. "I can't help but get lost in them."

Jenny laughed. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man."

_Whenever, wherever,_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You've got me head over heels_

_There's nothing left to fear_

_If you feel the way I feel_

**A/N: Yeah, not my best. I'm not that happy with it in all terms, but I **_**sort of**_** like it. This song was suggested by NCIS7BEXX, and I love Shakira, so I had to do it. Please review! And the next chapter might be a couple of days because I have this stupid Social Studies project and then I have to read part of Julius Caesar and I don't like the way Shakespeare wrote. **

**Song - Whenever, Wherever by Shakira**


	12. This One's For the Girls

**Chapter Twelve: This One's For the Girls**

_This is for all you girls about thirteen_

_High school can be so rough, can be so mean_

_Hold onto, onto your innocence_

_Stand your ground when everybody's giving in_

_This one's for the girls_

"Look at the nerd!" the popular cheerleader, Jeanne Benoit, said, pointing at Abigail Sciuto. Jeanne laughed with all her friends. "Where're you going, Abby? Got a science date you're missing?" They all laughed again.

Abby ignored them, trudging off to sit in the corner by herself with her lunch and study for her Calculus test.

She was surprised when a lunch tray was set in front of her. Timothy McGee, another nerdy kind of guy, sat down. "Hello," he said nervously.

She smiled. "Hi."

"Look at these two nerds!" Jeanne said as she came over to them. "They're so perfect for each other. Both nerds, both lame, and both are never going to have a life."

McGee looked at the ground, unable to stand up for himself. However, Abby was not going to let this down.

"Shut up!" she yelled at Jeanne and her posse, standing up. The lunchroom got a bit quieter.

"Does nerd girl wanna pick a fight?" Jeanne asked, getting defensive.

"I'm not going to fight you, Jeanne, but one thing I will do is not let you make fun of me! Just because I don't get laid by every guy on the football team and I'm not a cheerleader and I happen to actually _pass_ my classes doesn't give you the right to be so harsh!"

Now the whole room was silent. Everyone was looking at Jeanne to see what her reaction would be.

"I don't like your attitude," Jeanne said.

"Right back at you!"

Jeanne's lips formed into a tight line. Oh boy, she was pissed.

"You think you're so funny, huh?" Abby asked her. "Well guess what, _I'm_ going to be the one laughing when I have a nice, high-paying job and you're some sort of prostitute! I'm the one that's going to have a nice house while you're living out on the streets! I'm the one going to have a family to look forward to at the end of the day and what'll you have? Nothing, because you're a bitch, Jeanne. You hear me? A bitch! Not so funny now, is it?"

The whole room let out an, "Ohhhhhh…"

"What are you gonna do now, Jeanne, huh?"

"Girls," she said, her hands tightening up in fists. She paused, giving more drama to the room than before. "Let's go." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Whoa," McGee whispered. "Abby, you just stood up to _Jeanne_!"

Abby smiled. "Yeah, I did." She gave a small laugh. "It kind of felt good." She sat back down and munched on her lunch while looking through her notes again.

"Hey, Abby," McGee said, "are you doing anything this Friday?"

Abby thought. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Would you like to go see a movie with me?"

She smiled. "I'd love to." She wrote her number down on a piece of extra notebook paper as the bell rang. "Call me." She picked up her books and lunch and, after throwing out her uneaten lunch and putting her tray back, headed off to take the Calculus test. The next day, when she got the test back, she was pleased to find an A+.

_This is for all you girls about twenty-five_

_In little apartments just trying to get by_

_Living on, on dreams and Spaghetti-O's _

_Wondering where your life is gonna go_

Twenty-five year old Ziva David sighed as she closed the door of her apartment closed. It was really all she had left. They didn't pay her nearly enough at the grocery store— then again, how much did she expect?

This wasn't the way she pictured her life. She'd always imagined herself with a handsome guy, living in a nice house in a nice neighborhood with three kids. And maybe a dog or two. But she didn't really have any of those in her life. She didn't live in a nice neighborhood, that was for sure. There was enough crime in this place to last forever. And she didn't have a dog. She didn't have a boyfriend, let alone a husband. But there was still the years to come.

Ziva went to the cupboard and took out a can of Spaghetti-O's. At least she had something to eat and a roof over her head. She was cleaning her dishes when the doorbell rang.

She opened up the door to find a cute (which meant probably taken) guy standing there. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, uh, Tony DiNozzo from Steve's Shoe Store," the man, Tony, said. He lifted up a package. "You ordered these the other day."

Ziva took the package from him and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's what I do," Tony said, flashing her a wide-eyed grin. A sexy grin at that. "I just need you to sign here," he said, holding out a pen and pointing at a line on the piece of paper. She attempted to sign her name, but no ink came out.

"I think your pen is dead," she said.

"Oh, crap," Tony muttered.

"I have one," Ziva said, backing up slightly and letting him in. "Just give me a sec."

She disappeared into a side room and came back out a few seconds later with a pen in her hand. She walked back over to Tony and signed the paper quickly.

"Thanks," Tony said. He looked around. "Nice place you got."

"Not as nice as I would like it to be," Ziva said softly, thinking he wouldn't hear.

"What's wrong with it?"

Ziva looked up, surprised that he had heard her. "Uh… well, I'd much rather have a nice house. I don't like having to pay the rent all the time. Especially when the prices are going up like they are."

Tony laughed. "I get your point. You know, there's a nice house in my neighborhood that's for sale. It's small, two bedroom two bath, I think, but it's better than an apartment."

"Sounds like a nice place. Where's your neighborhood?"

"Here, uh," Tony ripped off a small piece of paper. As he wrote, he said, "This is my number. Call me sometime on Saturday, and I can come over and pick you up and take you over there. How's that sound?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ziva asked as she took the piece of paper with his number from him.

He flashed her another one of his sexy grins. "I guess you could say that." He looked at his watch. "Oh, crap, I gotta go. So, see you Saturday?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Sounds lovely. Bye."

"Bye!" Tony said as he closed the door behind him.

Well… at least one part of her life was going as planned. Maybe even two would be covered soon. Ziva smiled to herself and started packing up her stuff, intent on getting the hell out of this apartment.

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they had_

_All around the world_

_This one's for the girls_

_This is for all you girls about forty-two_

_Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth_

_Every laugh, laugh line on your face_

_Made you who you are today_

Jenny shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked towards the fountain in the middle of the park. Around her, children played with each other, laughing and running about. She wished she had kids of her own. Jenny looked down when she felt something bump into her leg. Staring back up at her was an adorable little boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him. "Are you lost?"

The little boy nodded, looking around slightly as if to emphasize it.

Jenny picked him up. "Can you point out who you came with?"

The boy looked around and pointed at a man that was looking around worriedly. He had silver hair and from what Jenny could tell, blue eyes. Cute blue eyes. Whoa, stop yourself there, Jenny. He has a kid, which means he probably has a wife.

She walked with the boy on her hip over to the silver haired man. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man turned and sighed with relief. "Oh, Cam, thank God you're okay!" He took the boy from Jenny's arms and hugged him. "Where'd you find him?" he asked Jenny.

"He just ran into my leg," she replied. "I asked him who he came here with and he pointed you out."

"Thank you so much," the man said. He held out a hand while balancing Cam on his hip. "I'm Jethro, by the way."

"Jenny," she replied, shaking his calloused hand. She looked at Cam, who was looking around in Jethro's arms. "Your son's cute."

Jethro laughed. "He's not my son; he's my nephew. My brother has to work today and his wife is out of town on a business trip, so he asked me to look after Cameron."

"So you don't have any kids of your own?" Jenny asked.

"No. Then again, I'm not married," Jethro said, chuckling. "Tried it three times. Never worked out." Jenny laughed with him, the laugh lines from over the years etched out on her face. "Yeah, I'm kind of bad with women."

"You're not doing that bad with me."

Jethro looked at her with a half smile. "You sure about that?"

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Cam struggled in Jethro's arms. "Unca Jefwo, can I go pway on da pwaygwound?"

"Sure thing, Kiddo," Jethro said, putting Cam down. Cam ran over and started playing with a couple of other kids. Jethro turned. "Walk with me?"

Jenny smiled. "Sure."

The two walked on the path around the park, both of them with their hands in their pockets.

"So… are you married?" Jethro asked her.

She snorted in a very unladylike action. "Yeah, right. That'll be the day."

"You not good with guys or something?"

She sighed. "I never had the time to settle down. I was always doing something for work. I guess you could say that I'm ambitious."

"You still have enough time to settle down with someone," Jethro said, looking at her.

She looked back, her eyes full of flirtatiousness. "Is that an offer?"

"If you want it to be."

She thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I guess I do."

"Great," he said in a tone that didn't sound excited, but from the look in his eyes, Jenny could tell he was _really_ excited. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. He fished through it until he found a small business card. "Here, you can give me a call on Saturday. Cam will be with me for half the day, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine," she said, taking his card. "He's a cute kid."

Jethro smiled. "I'd better be going now. I have to take Cam to the hairdresser's. See you Saturday?"

"It's a date," Jenny replied. He smiled at her before walking over to the playground to get Cameron. Jenny looked at the card in her hand.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs' Boat Building Company_.

He built boats? Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one surprising man. Jenny smiled to herself as she walked to her car, happy about the life she now had. She'd finally gotten a second chance for a loving husband.

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are _

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world_

_This one's for the girls_

"…And that's how your dad and I got together," Abby said to her daughter, Tessa.

"You said all that to Jeanne?" the six year old asked.

"Almost," Abby replied, giggling. "Some of the words aren't appropriate for your age level."

_Yeah we're all the same inside_

_From one to ninety-nine_

"That's how your grandfather and I met," Ziva said. It had been seventy-four years since that fateful day that Tony had delivered that pair of shoes to her.

"Grandma, are those the shoes over there?" her grandson, Logan, asked, pointing at a pair of shoes next to Ziva and Tony's wedding picture.

"Those sure are," Ziva said. "I'll never get ridden of them, either."

_This one's for the girls_

_Who've ever had a broken heart_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you are_

_This one's for the girls_

_Who love without holding back_

_Who dream with everything they have_

_All around the world_

"That's how Jethro and I met," Jenny said.

"Because I needed my baby brother to babysit Cam?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it? I guess we have to thank your boss for making you work."

"But you'll have to thank Diane, too. And Emily, technically, because she couldn't babysit her brother because of that stupid vampire movie that she just _had_ to see," Tobias said, rolling his eyes.

"True," Jenny agreed. "In that case, give Diane and Emily my thanks. And thank you, Tobias. Jethro means the world to me, now." She smiled at her husband, who was busy watching the football game, Steelers vs. Patriots. He definitely was her life now.

_This one's for the girls._

**A/N: I actually am quite proud of this one. 'Cause Abby is a child even in her age now, so she was the 13 year old. Ziva's a little older than 25, but she's pretty close. And Jenny's somewhere around 42, so they're all perfect for it! Right, that was rambling. Enough of it! Please review now! And thanks for all the reviews I got! I love you guys! *hugs***


	13. I'm Already There

**Chapter Thirteen: I'm Already There**

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_When he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

_A little voice came on the phone_

_He said Daddy when you coming home?_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was tired of being away from his family. The Director of NCIS had made him go on this stupid mission all the way in L.A. while his family stayed at their house in Georgetown. He didn't like it, especially since it had been a month since he'd seen them. He had talked to them, of course, but it wasn't the same as seeing them all in person. Not to mention all the hotels that he got stationed at along the way and on the way back were as crappy as hell. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was lonely. Jethro pulled out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" her voice answered.

"Hey, Jen, it's me," Jethro said, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed over the phone. "Hi! How are things in Cali?"

"Lonely," Jethro said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jethro."

That's when he heard it. The sound of his kids' laughter in the background. It tore his heart to not be there with them right now. His youngest son's birthday was in a week, and he was going to miss it. He hated the thought of it alone. He felt tears come to his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away.

"Here, someone wants to talk to you," Jenny said.

"Daddy?" a new voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Jackson," Jethro said. Speaking of his eldest son, here he was.

"Are you gonna be back here by my birthday?"

This was going to be one of the most difficult moments of Jethro's life. "Jackson, I'm sorry, but I can't make it. I really wish I could, but I'm across the country right now. I'll be sure to buy you something extra special, though, kay?"

"Yay!" his son shouted. "When are you coming home, though?"

_He said the first thing that came to his mind,_

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

Without even thinking about it, Jethro blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm already there, Jackson. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend." Jethro paused. "And I know that I'm in your prayers."

"Okay, Daddy. Mommy wants to talk to you again."

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling_

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Lying right there beside you_

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the lights and close your heart_

"I really miss you, Jethro," Jenny said when she got back on the phone. "Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright. I really wish I was in your arms right now, lying right there beside you, but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips, so turn out the lights and close your heart."

"You know what, Jen?" Jethro asked her.

"What?"

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there till the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you _

_Wherever you are_

"I'm already there, Jen."

"But I thought—"

"Don't make a sound, Jen. I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there till the end."

He heard her choke up a little bit. "Jethro—"

"We may be thousands of miles apart, but I'll always be with you, no matter where you are."

"I have to go make supper," Jen said. "I love you so much, Jethro, and I can't wait for you to come home."

"I love you, too, Jen. And trust me, I'll be home as soon as possible. Bye." He hung up his phone, sighing as he pulled into his driveway, but smiling.

He walked up to the door and opened it up. "I'm home!" he called out.

His three kids, Jackson, Caitlin, and Kyle, came running out of the kitchen screaming, "DAD!" His legs were mauled as they hugged the only part they could reach.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked as she came out of the kitchen. "I thought you said you were in L.A. just now?"

"I never actually specified where I was, Jen." He walked over to her, taking bit steps with his three kids clinging to his legs, and kissed her sweetly. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Daddy, you said you weren't going to be home in time for my birthday!" Jackson said from his spot on Jethro's left leg.

"Why would I miss my son's birthday?" Jethro asked, ruffling Jackson's hair.

"Did you get me a present?" Jackson asked.

"Sure did, buddy. But you'll have to wait until your birthday to see it."

Jackson pouted. "That's not fair!"

Jethro laughed before picking Jackson and Caitlin up while Jenny grabbed little Kyle.

"Are you gonna leave again, Daddy?" Caitlin asked.

"Not at all, sweetcheeks. I told my bosses that if they're going to take me away for long period of time again, they can kiss my as— butt— goodbye."

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there till the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share? _

_Oh I'm already there_

_I'm already there_

**A/N: Short, sweet, and simple, as my English teacher says. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! It'd make me happy! :D Oh, and uh, just out of curiosity, is it weird if you're more excited about your teacher's baby than they are? 'Cause my science teacher (who I also consider to be my friend because she's just that awesome) is pregnant and both my friend Charlotte and I are super excited and convinced that we're more excited than the teacher. Weird? Normal?**


	14. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Chapter Fourteen: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

Tony and Ziva stood at the top of the catwalk, watching their two friends down in the squad room. Abby was sitting on the edge of McGee's desk while talking to him. The two thought they were the only ones there, as the rest of the place _was_ technically empty, but they didn't know that Tony and Ziva were watching them.

"I can see what's happening," Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"And they don't have a clue!" Tony exclaimed, ignoring Ziva's question.

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line," Tony said. He held up three fingers. "Our trio's down to two." He put down one finger.

"Oh," Ziva said, starting to understand now.

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings. _

_The world for once in perfect harmony,_

_With all it's living things. _

Abby couldn't believe that as she talked to McGee, she started falling in love with him. Again. Obviously, she had forgotten why she found him so irresistible in the first place. He was so nice to her and he respected her. For once, they were working together perfectly, without any trouble whatsoever.

Meanwhile, McGee was wondering the same thing. He'd never really stopped loving her, but now he was starting to remember why he loved her to begin with. If he could only get the guts to tell her…

_So many things to tell her, _

_But how to make her see,_

_The truth about my past?_

_Impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

How could he tell her that he loved her? How could he tell her that he really had loved her so much in their past relationship? He knew she'd just turn away and pretend as though it wasn't true. She was like that. He didn't think that she could commit to a relationship, much like Tony. But something deep inside told him that that wasn't true.

_He's holding back he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside_

Abby could tell that McGee was holding something back. He wasn't being completely honest with her. Something was bothering him, and she was wondering what it was. Why couldn't he tell her? Did he not like her? Why wouldn't he be the man that she knew he was inside? The man she had loved— and was still in love with.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

"Timmy, is there something you're not telling me?" Abby asked.

Oh, crap. "Uh… no, why?" McGee asked, knowing that he looked just as nervous as he actually was.

Obviously, she noticed. She hopped off the side of his desk and walked over, starting to massage his shoulders a little. "C'mon, McGee, be honest with me. What's on your mind right now."

"You," McGee blurted out without even thinking. _Great job, McGee, now she's going to run away and never talk to you again._

Abby stopped massaging. McGee swallowed, extremely nervous now.

"You're thinking about me?" Abby asked, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, I am." McGee said. He might as well be truthful with her. He turned around to see her shining face. "Listen, Abby, we really need to talk."

"I know what you mean, McGee," Abby said, smiling at him and taking his hand in hers.

He stood up, looking down at her now. "I really regret us breaking up, Abby. I… I think I still love you." There, it was off his chest.

"I love you, too, Timmy," Abby said, pulling his face down to meet him with a kiss.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far._

_Steeling through the night's uncertainties, _

_Love is where they are._

"And if he falls in love tonight," Tony said, sniffling a little as he watched McGee and Abby kiss again. "It can be assumed…" He stopped talking, and Ziva gave him a comforting half hug.

"His carefree days with us are history," she finished for him.

"In short our pal is doomed," Tony said.

The two watched as McGee and Abby walked to the elevator together, hand in hand.

**A/N: I had to add in some McAbby fluff. It's a bit short, but it's fluffy. And just so you know, the stuff that Tony and Ziva are saying is what Timon and Pumbaa said in the movie. I always thought of Tony, Ziva, and McGee to be a little trio. Away from the story a bit, I have a question that I've been **_**dying**_** to have answered: What's the difference between the bullpen and the squad room? Or is there a difference? Thanks for all the reviews I got and please review now! It'd make me happy! :D **

**Song - Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from the Lion King **

**Last chapter (sorry I forgot it) - I'm Already There by Lonestar**


	15. Strawberry Wine

**Chapter Fifteen: Strawberry Wine (AU)**

_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm_

_I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car_

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child_

_When one restless summer we found love growing wild_

_On the banks of the river on a well beaten path_

_It's funny how those memories last_

"Hey, Grandpa!" Seventeen year old Jenny Shepard yelled as she got out of her father's car. Her grandpa waved back and opened his arms for Jenny as she came running over to him for a hug.

"Jennifer, how's it going?" Grandpa Ducky Shepard asked.

"Okay, I guess," Jenny said.

"Great!" Ducky exclaimed. He looked over at her father, his son. "Jasper, would you mind—"

"Not at all, Dad," Jasper said, already knowing what his father wanted to do. He walked around behind the house.

"Dear, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Ducky said. He looked behind him. "Jethro! Can you come here for a moment?"

Jenny's eyes widened as a boy that looked somewhere in his mid or early twenties came out from behind the chicken coop. "Yeah, Duck?" he asked, his voice gruff. Jenny noticed that his eyes were a dazzling blue.

"I'd like you to meet my granddaughter," Ducky said, gesturing to Jenny. "Jethro, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, Jethro."

"Hi," Jethro said, smiling widely and taking in the girl in front of him.

"Hi," Jenny echoed quietly, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, Dad! I need some help!" Jasper called from behind the house.

"Coming!" Ducky said, walking behind the house to help his son.

"So, Jennifer—" Jethro started.

"I'd rather you call me Jenny," Jenny said. "I only let my grandpa call me Jennifer."

Jethro smiled a half smile that Jenny found very appealing. "Jenny, then. How long are you going to be here?"

"Three months. I come down on summer break and spend it down here before I have to go back to school. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just working through college. I was driving along the road when I found a stray horse, and since this is the only place that I could see that had horses, I took the horse back here. I asked your grandpa if he needed help fixing the fences, since the horse got loose, and he hired me. I'll probably only be here for the summer, too."

"Great," Jenny whispered softly so that he couldn't here. "Oh, there is this place you have just _got_ to see!"

She took his hand and pulled him along with her to the river way out behind the houses after quickly telling her grandpa where they were going. They walked for a little less than a mile before reaching their destination. Jenny jumped off the small slope into a small strip of land on the riverbank.

"I always come here," she said, taking off her sandals and feeling the soft sand with her feet.

"I can tell," Jethro commented, noting how beaten down this path was.

"It's so quiet and peaceful. And it has an almost romantic touch to it when the sun is setting," Jenny said, not seeing the half smile that crossed Jethro's face.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen._

_The hot July moon saw everything._

_My first taste of love, oh, bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine_

"Wine?" Jenny asked Jethro as he came walking over with what looked like wine in a large glass.

"Family recipe, I guess you could say," Jethro said, sitting down beside her on their secluded section of beach on the riverbank. He held it out to her. "Try it."

"Jethro, you have to be twenty-one to have alcohol! I'm only seventeen!"

"I don't see anybody around," Jethro said, glancing around.

Jenny sighed and snatched the glass out of his hands. She took a sip. "Tastes like strawberries."

"It's not called strawberry wine for nothing."

Jenny punched his arm affectionately. "Smart ass."

They watched as the sun began to set. "You're right," Jethro said. "It does have a romantic touch to it."

Jenny glanced over at him to see that he was staring at her. Before she even knew it, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.

When they pulled apart, both of them smiled. The two talked for the next two hours about their families and history, and before they knew it, the only light provided was by the moon.

"It's hot out here," Jenny said. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Jethro smiled his half grin. "Sure."

Jenny stood up and was walking to the edge of the river when Jethro came up behind her and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. She squealed as he walked into the water and dropped her in when they were deep enough.

"Jethro!" Jenny said when she got back to the surface. She pounced on his back, and the two wrestled in the water, neither wanting to go back to the house, even though it was nearly midnight.

_I still remember when thirty was old_

_And my biggest fear was September, when he had to go_

"It's September," Jethro said sadly.

"I still have another week until school," Jenny said, not understanding what he really meant.

"But I have to leave… today."

"Today?" Jenny barely squeaked out.

Jethro was about to say something when Ducky came out of the house. "Jethro! You'd better be going soon if you want to beat the evening traffic!"

"Got it, Duck!" Jethro called out. He stood up and Jenny followed suit. "I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too, Jethro," Jenny said softly, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he said. He gave her one last kiss before he got into his car and drove off.

_A few cards and letters, and one long distance call_

_We drifted away like leaves in the fall_

Jenny looked at the three cards and two letters in her hands. These were the last words she had shared with Jethro. He hadn't really been writing back as much. They had talked on the phone once, but were kicked off when her father said it cost extra money for long distance.

They were drifting away, as much as she hated to admit it. They were just a summer fling. Nothing more.

_But year after year I come back to this place._

_Just to remember the taste…_

Jenny walked along the small path by the riverbank. She always would come here whenever she came to her grandfather's for summertime. Jethro never came back to work. Nobody had heard of him since those letters and the phone call.

She really had wished that he would say something to her somehow, but she never got anything from him.

When she got onto the small beach section, her tongue got a weird twisted feeling, like she was tasting something bittersweet. It was just like the wine he had given her.

…_Of strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_The first taste of love, oh, bittersweet_

_Green on the vine._

_Like strawberry wine. _

_The fields have grown over now._

_Years since they've seen the plow._

_There's nothing time hasn't touched._

_Is it really him or the loss of my innocence_

_I've been missing so much, yeah._

Jenny found herself walking along the small beach section again. She was twenty-three now, and it had been six years since her summer with Jethro. The fields were horrible looking. The animals had died and Ducky didn't feel like raising more. A plow hadn't touched the fields since that summer with Jethro. He probably didn't even remember her. But she remember him, and she still missed him. Or did she miss the loss of her innocence?

He was the first man she had done a lot of things with. He was her first _real_ relationship she had ever had. She lost her virginity to him, not that her parents knew. She had had her first alcoholic drink with him. She would definitely never forget him, but to him, she was probably just another girl.

For all she knew, he could be married right now.

"Jenny?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see the man that she was just thinking about. "Jethro?"

Without even thinking, he ran up to her and kissed her, releasing everything that had been building up over the past six years.

"I missed you so much, Jethro," Jenny said, pulling him into a hug as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "I thought you'd forgotten me."

"Forgotten you?" Jethro asked, surprised. "How could I forget my redhead of '99?"

Jenny laughed, kissing him again. He had a different taste to his mouth. It tasted…

…_like strawberry wine and seventeen. _

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_The first taste of love, oh, bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine_

_Oh…_

_Strawberry wine. _

**A/N: I heard this song on the radio the other day and I just **_**had**_** to do it. Just so you know, I probably won't be updating tomorrow or Tuesday. I have to write a page on the Bill of Rights for Social Studies and then I might be going over to a friend's house on Tuesday before our concert. I'll try to write more tomorrow, though. I just have GOT to finish up that project. Thanks for all the reviews and help with my questions! Please review now! :D **

**Song - Strawberry Wine by Deanna Carter**


	16. The Good Stuff

**Chapter Sixteen: The Good Stuff**

_Well me and my lady had our first big fight_

_So I drove around 'till I saw the neon light._

_A corner bar, and it just seemed right _

_So I pulled up._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was furious. Absolutely, positively furious. Who the hell did she think she was? Okay, so maybe it was his fault, but that didn't mean she had to go around screaming at him. They'd been married for two years and this was the first time he'd actually walked out on her.

He didn't really feel that good about it, either.

Jethro noticed the neon light that said, "Mike's." He pulled up and got out of his car, walking in. It seemed right to be there right now. He hadn't been to this bar before, but maybe this place could calm him down a bit.

_Not a soul around but the old barkeep_

_Down at the end and looking half asleep._

_And he walked up and said, "What'll it be?"_

_I said, "The good stuff." _

_He didn't reach around for the whiskey._

_He didn't pour me a beer._

_His blue eyes went kinda misty._

_He said, "You can't find that here."_

Jethro walked in and noticed that the whole place was completely empty. He thought it might've been closed for a second, but then he noticed that the barkeeper was at the end of the bar, looking as though he was half a sleep. He quickly stood up and walked over to Jethro, who had sat down at a chair.

"What'll it be?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

Jethro noticed his name tag read _Mike_. He must be the owner. "The good stuff," he replied.

Mike's eyes got a little misty. "Son, you can't find that here."

'_Cause it's the first long kiss on the second date_

_Momma's all worried when you get home late_

"I had a really great time," Jenny said. She and Jethro were standing on her porch in a classic position. They had just gotten done watching a movie at the theaters as their second date.

"So did I," Jethro said.

Silence passed between them before Jethro got the guts to lean down and give her a long kiss.

They broke apart when the porch light started flickering. Jenny laughed. "That's my Dad." She giggled and gave Jethro a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Jethro said as she went into her house. He drove back to his own home slowly, contemplating the night.

When he walked through the front door, his mother came out, throwing a fit. "Where have you been? My, god, you're forty minutes late!"

"Sorry, the traffic was horrible," Jethro said, still in a daze. "Night," he said, walking up the stairs.

_And dropping the ring in the spaghetti plat,_

'_Cause your hands are shaking so much._

"Spaghetti?" Jenny asked, sitting down. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Surprise," Jethro said with mock enthusiasm.

They ate their dinner in silence, only a little bit of small talk passing between them. Halfway through his dinner, Jethro took Jenny's hand in his own.

"Jenny, I've been thinking a lot lately," he said. When he saw her worried expression, he quickly said, "No, it's a good thing. At least, I think it is. I saw something in the store the other day, and I bought it… for you… for us…" He got down on his knee and pulled out an engagement ring. "Jennifer Shepard, will you marry me?"

She nodded, unable to speak. He smiled and was sliding the ring on her finger when he dropped it into the plate in front of her. She laughed.

"Jethro, it doesn't go there," she joked.

Jethro laughed with her at his foolishness. He didn't realize his hands had been shaking so much. He finally got the ring on her left finger on her right hand and kissed it briefly before kissing Jenny.

_And it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair_

"We're going to have to sprint," Jethro whispered into Jenny's ear as they walked out of the church.

"Jethro, I'm wearing a poofy dress, how the hell am I supposed to sprint?" Jenny asked.

"Just do it!"

When they walked out, people started throwing rice at them, and Jethro ran towards the car. Jenny was a few feet behind him, her dress causing her to go slower. She finally fell into the back of the limo with her new husband.

Jethro looked at her and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"You've got something in your hair," he said, pulling out a grain of rice that had nestled its way into her hair. "And something else," he said, pulling out another grain. "And another something."

_And eating burnt suppers the whole first year_

_And asking for seconds to keep her from tearing up_

_Yeah, man, that's the good stuff_

"Spaghetti?" Jethro asked. "I didn't know you could cook," he said, echoing her words from a year ago when he proposed.

"Surprise," Jenny said in the same tone he had.

He took in the first bite and nearly choked. Somehow, she had managed to burn spaghetti.

"Well?" she asked, smiling hopefully. "Did you like it?"

Jethro put on a smile. "It's great." He finished it up and noticed that she was looking at him weird. "Seconds?" he asked.

She smiled and gave him some more. If it kept her from crying, it made him happy.

_He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass_

_And I smile and said "I'll have some of that." _

_We sat there and talked as an hour passed,_

_Like old friends._

Mike finished explaining what the goods stuff was. He then grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator, pouring himself a glass.

"I'll have some of that," Jethro said.

Mike smiled and grabbed another glass, filling it up for Jethro. "Here you go," he said, placing the glass in front of Jethro.

"Thanks," Jethro replied, taking a sip of the cold liquid.

"What's the problem between you and the girl?" Mike asked.

Jethro sighed. "I might have, uh, tore a hole in the wall between our bedroom and our baby's bedroom."

"Ooh, that's bad," Mike said, laughing a bit. He took a sip of his milk before asking, "You got kids?"

"Not yet," Jethro said. "Jenny's six months pregnant now."

Mike smiled. "Well, then, good for you!" He raised up his milk glass. "To family!"

"To family," Jethro said, clinking his glass against Mike's.

_I saw a black and white picture and it caught my stare_

_It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair._

_He said "That's my Bonnie,_

_Taken about a year after we were wed." _

Jethro laughed at what Mike was saying. That was when he noticed a black and white picture of a pretty girl standing on the beach in a white dress. She had blonde, bouffant hair.

"Who's that?" Jethro asked.

Mike looked at the picture. "That's my Bonnie. That picture was taken… oh, I'd say about a year after we were wed."

"She's pretty," Jethro commented.

"That she was."

"Was?"

_He said, "Spent five years in the bottle, when the cancer took her from me. But I've been sober for three years now, 'cause the one thing stronger than whiskey…_

"Yeah, was," Mike said sadly. "She was diagnosed with lung cancer; had to have been from all that smoking she did. I drank out my sorrow for her for five years, when finally, the cancer took her away from me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jethro said.

"Don't apologize," Mike said. "It's a sign of weakness."

Jethro was startled. "Uh.. okay."

"I've been sober for three years now," Mike said. "The one thing stronger than whiskey was the sight of her holding my baby girl. The way she adored that string of pearls I gave her the day our youngest boy, Earl, married his high school love." Mike smiled at the memory. "And it's a new t-shirt saying 'I'm A Grandpa!' Being right there as our time got small, and holding her hand when the Good Lord called her up. Yeah, man, that's the good stuff." He took another sip of his milk.

"Sounds like you had it all," Jethro said.

"I did," Mike said. "Now, when you get home she'll start to cry. When says I'm sorry, you tell her 'So am I.' And look into those eyes, so deep in love, and drink it up. You got that?"

"Yeah, I do," Jethro said, standing up. "Thanks for the milk and the pep talk."

"No problem," Mike said, cleaning up the bar as Jethro left and drove home.

'_Cause that's the good stuff._

Jethro burst through the door and ran up the stairs to the bedroom where he was pretty sure Jenny was. He sighed in relief when he saw her sitting on their bed, cuddling a pillow to her chest. It looked like she'd been crying. She looked up when Jethro walked in.

"Jethro," she said, new tears forming in her eyes. She got up and ran into Jethro's awaiting arms. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I," Jethro said, remembering the advice Mike had given him. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her face away to look into it. The tears were stopping now, but like Mike had said, her eyes were full of love. "I love you," Jethro said, kissing her softly.

"I love you, too, Jethro."

_That's the good stuff._

**A/N: I know I said I might not update, but I got my rough draft due Friday done with so I decided to post it. Okay, so I had a few minutes to spare and I wrote this. The large-ish paragraph where Mike is talking about all his good times with Bonnie is from the song, as is the stuff he says after Jethro says his quick thing. I'll try and write more, but like I said, I can't promise much. It was a miracle I got this out. After June 1st, which is when my project is due, there'll be more and I will definitely write for the suggestions I've been getting. I'm just trying to do songs that I really know well so I can be quick about it. Please review now! **

**Song - The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney**


	17. What Hurts the Most

**Chapter Seventeen: What Hurts the Most**

***spoilers to Kill Ari***

**GIBBS' POV:**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

I sat in my basement while the rain spattered outside, doing the usual: working on my boat. The _Diane_ was coming out nicely, but every time I worked on her, I kept thinking of Diane. We'd divorced a couple of years ago, before I went to Paris with… her. Not Diane, of course, but _her_.

She had come here before. She was surprised that I had named a boat after Diane. She knew I kind of hated her for cleaning out my bank account when we got divorced. Actually, it was more than kind of, but we'll go with that for now.

She liked the basement best. She loved helping me work on the boat. She'd always sanded with the grain, just how it was supposed to be, unlike my exes. She… she was the perfect girl for me.

But then she left last week. And… and I still love her. Everything about her.

I'm not afraid to cry. It may be uncharacteristic of me, but I do cry. I cried about Shannon and Kelly. Now I cry about Jen leaving.

It doesn't hurt that she left. It feels weird, but it doesn't hurt. I'm so used to her helping me or cooking something for dinner that isn't take-out. Now the house just echoes with its emptiness. It's almost spooky. But I've never been scared… have I? I can't answer that.

It's almost as if I can't live without her. She's my life… she's everything. She's like my second Shannon.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

We were so close to making it work out. So close to just having everything in line.

But she put her career first. She wants to climb the ladder up to the Director of NCIS. For what reasons, I wouldn't know.

I almost proposed to her. I was so close to it on the night before she left, but I decided to wait until we came back to D.C. Then she was gone.

She was like the holster to my gun. And no matter what, I was going to love her.

I can't believe I let her go like that.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade away al the words I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

2002-ISH

"Jethro, how are you today?" Ducky asked his old friend.

"Fine, Duck, why?" I replied.

"It just seems like I haven't seen you since a couple months after Jen— after the Paris mission," Ducky said.

As soon as Ducky mentioned her name— and even the mention of Paris did this— I was overflowed by a wave of memories. Us. Paris. The nights we spent together. All of it came back in just that one second before I responded to Ducky. "Well I'm seeing you now, aren't I, Duck?"

"Yes, my dear boy, you are." Ducky paused, and it looked as though he were contemplating a decision. Finally, he spoke. "How hard was it for you after she left?"

My breath caught in my throat for a second before I answered. "Pretty hard. It's still hard. I regret never telling her how I really feel. I regret not proposing that last night. Maybe I could've stopped her from leaving me."

"Jethro, she was long gone," Ducky said. "She had made up her decision years before she met you."

"I know," I replied sadly. "But I really wish I had at least _tried _to do something."

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

2005

I walked into MTAC, wondering what the Director had to say. I found him sitting in the back so I sat down beside him while something went on on the screen in front of us. The room had a lot more people in it. Weird.

"What do you have?" Director Morrow.

"Brass from Ari's sniper nest; three bullets. Tire tracks in Anacostia Park from where he fired a shot across the river into our forensic's lab," I replied.

"Unusual for a sniper not to police his brass, isn't it?" Morrow asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I've received calls from every director I know promising to hunt down this sniper as if he killed one of their own," Morrow said.

"FBI might be the most help," I said. "Ari Haswari is their mole."

"I endorsed your recommendation to award the Presidential Medal of Freedom to Special Agent Todd."

I nodded. It was hard to lose Kate; it really was. She was such a good agent. I was going to kill that bastard Ari if it was the last thing I did. "Thank you, sir."

"According to your after-action report, no one actually saw the sniper who killed Agent Todd," Morrow commented.

"Ari was on the rooftop, six hundred meters away," I said smoothly.

"Extraordinary shot."

"No, sir, not really."

Morrow looked at me. "You were a sniper in the Corps, weren't you?"

"Two tours."

"Vietnam?"

I chuckled softly. "I'm not that old, sir. Panama and Desert Storm."

"Thought you were older."

I smiled at that. Morrow was a nice man.

The mission on the screen became incredibly important at that time, so I shut up. Some tech guy was giving out orders in some language I didn't quite get. The target on the screen blew up a few seconds later, and everyone congratulated each other. I thought I heard a familiar voice, but it was probably just my imagination.

"Where was I?" Morrow asked as everyone left.

"Avoiding using Ari's name and the word 'sniper' in the same sentence, sir."

"Your anger is understandable, Jethro. You lost an agent; you want payback."

"Don't you, sir?" I asked hotly. Didn't he care at all that Kate was down in autopsy on a cold slab with a bullet hole through her forehead?

"It's a passion I can't afford."

I looked at him. There was something about the way he was acting that struck me odd. "You honestly think it wasn't Ari?"

"No, but there are those who do."

"Those who ran him? Those who thought they had the Holy Grail of moles? Those people covering their asses right now?" How could someone not be sure that Ari was the one that killed Kate. It was pretty obvious.

"Make sure you cover yours when you bring him in."

"Won't be a problem, sir," I replied. "I won't be bringing him in."

Morrow gave me a look before standing up. "Anyway, you're not my problem anymore, Jethro."

Wait a minute… "You firing me, sir?" Like he'd do that. I'm the best damn agent he has.

He smiled, buttoning up his coat. "I've been offered a Deputy Director's position at Homeland Security."

"You would leave NCIS, sir?" How could he do that?

"Ah, well, the agency could use some younger blood," he said.

"Who'd be replacing you, sir?"

He looked at me, smiling a bit, his eyes twinkling.

"Not me!"

He laughed. "As much as I like you, Jethro, I wouldn't shoot NCIS in the head." He walked down to a seat that had someone in it. I hadn't noticed that. "He's your problem now, Director."

My breath caught in my throat when I recognized the back of _her_ as she stood up. She turned around and smiled. "Hello, Jethro."

Was this my second chance? The chance to tell her how I really feel and how I wanted us to live our lives out? Together?

"Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?" she asked.

Without even thinking, I replied cockily, "Why start lying to each other now, Jen?"

She smiled. Oh, god, how I missed that smile so much. It hurt to see it again. "

"Any problem taking orders from me?" she asked.

"As director or as a woman?" I asked in a cautious voice. Who knew what could set off this red missile standing in front of me.

"Either," she replied cooly.

I shifted in my seat. "It was six years ago," I said, standing up. "The past won't be a problem." I walked over to her. "You were a damn good agent, especially under cover."

She smiled seductively. "Jethro," she said in a cautioning tone.

"Madame Director."

All the feelings came back. The feelings of remorse, the feelings of love I had for her, everything. This was going to hurt. It hurt bad enough that I was just _that_ close to having the woman of my dreams, someone to be my second Shannon, but it was all thrown away the day she left.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back. Thanks for the reviews I got! I love you guys! *hugs* Please review and I believe we have some Tiva stored for the future… because you guys like that. And of course, more Jibbs and McAbby. Please review! :D **

**The "holster to my gun" was actually given to me by a friend while I was on the phone with her while writing this, but there's this really good story called ****The Gun To Her Holster by **** and it's really good! You should read it! **

**Song - What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**


	18. You Were Mine

**Chapter Eighteen: You Were Mine (AU)**

***Dedicated to **The Sneezing Panda** and **black widow mistress**, my constant reviewers***

_I can't find a reason to let go_

_Even though you've found a new love_

_And she's what your dreams are made of_

_I can't find a reason to hang low_

_What when a wrong can be forgiven_

_Without you it ain't worth living alone_

Jenny sat down in her study with her usual bottle of bourbon, going over case reports and signing them when needed. She got to Jethro's report on the latest case and she felt her heart skip a beat.

No matter how much she hated to admit it, she was still in love with him. She couldn't let go of him. He kept worming his way into her thoughts. She always so jealous whenever she saw him with Hollis.

How could he go for that chick, anyway? She was blonde! Jethro was not into the blondes! He was into redheads, like Jenny. Even if he did have commitment issues.

She never would forgive herself for what she did to him though. She broke his heart, and now she had to pay the price. He didn't love her, and he never would again. All because of that stupid mistake she made of leaving him. Why had she done it? Sure, he had come back to her a few years later, but then he had been the one to leave her.

Jenny sighed in exhaustion and headed upstairs. She got her pajamas on and collapsed into her bed.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night_

_And sometimes I scream out your name_

_What right does she have to take you away_

_When for so long you were mine?_

"Jethro!" Jenny cried out, springing up into a sitting position in her bed.

Her heart was racing, and she could feel fresh tears on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, calming herself down.

"It was just a dream," she whispered. She lay back down onto the pillows, still breathing a little hard.

She knew then that somehow, she would find a way to get Jethro back once and for all. At least she had to do it for their kids. They were over at his house tonight. She knew he wouldn't introduce them to Hollis yet. They still weren't quite around the fact that Mommy and Daddy weren't really together right now.

Hollis didn't deserve him. Jethro needed to be with someone that fully understood his complications and could still love him through them all. That was Jenny. Why did she get to be with him when he and Jenny had been married for so long? Why did she have to be the reason for their divorce?

_Took out all the pictures of our wedding day_

_It was a time of love and laughter_

_Happy ever after_

_Well even though those pictures have begun to fade_

_Please tell me she's not real_

_And that you're really coming home to stay_

Jenny looked at the photo album in her hands. She gently and carefully slid out a picture of her and Jethro on their wedding day. It was slightly faded, but the color in Jenny's cheeks was still quite protrudent. She had on her white wedding gown and her mom had just embarrassed her by telling the whole crowd of people at Jenny and Jethro's wedding the story of how Jethro had met Jenny's mom.

The whole wedding was hilarious. People got up and told stories of the happy couple. Ducky told at least seventeen, if not more. Thomas Morrow, the previous director of NCIS, had showed up to the wedding and told the story of how the two met from his point of view.

Everyone was happy, and everyone thought that things were the way they were supposed to be. But alas, they were wrong.

Jenny heard the doorbell ringing. That was probably Jethro with the kids but... He always used to just walk in. Maybe he was really going along with this whole "divorce" thing. She was the fourth Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and the fourth Ex-Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She opened up the door and sure enough, there he stood with their two kids.

"Jethro," Jenny said.

"Jen," Jethro replied smoothly. He placed their four year old down and she ran to the living room where the toy box was. He gently placed the two year old down after and he crawled after his older sister.

Jethro was turning away to go when Jenny stopped him. "Jethro, we really need to talk."

"About what, Jen?"

She gestured to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and followed her in. They sat down at two chairs opposite of each other.

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night_

_And sometimes I scream out your name_

_What right does she have to take your heart away_

_When for so long you were mine_

_I didn't give you too good a reason_

_To show your love's not blind_

_He's two and she's four and you know they adore you_

_So how can I tell them you changed your mind?_

"Jethro, are you really going to follow through with this?" Jenny asked.

"I've already made my decision, Jenny," Jethro said. "You should be asking yourself the same question. Something's holding you up, Jen, what is it?"

"Besides the fact that I still love you and I don't want to do this?"

Jethro nodded. "Yeah, besides that."

Jenny started to feel anger welling up inside of her. "Jethro, Caitlin's only four years old! She loves you just as much as she loves me! She wants to be around you, and she can't do that if you move to Hawaii with Hollis! And then there's Jasper. He's only two, and he's never going to remember all the times he's spent with you. Are you really going to put them through this?"

Jethro swallowed. "Jen, I—"

Jenny continued on, interrupting him. "And I'm not going to let them grow up without a father!"

"Jen—"

"Do you know how much pain they'll go through? Especially Caitlin, who'll remember you more! She'll ask where her Daddy went to. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"JEN!" Jethro shouted, interrupting her and shutting her up. "I'm not going to Hawaii with Hollis!"

Jenny looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Did you honestly think I was going to leave my kids behind while I went off to Hawaii? Seriously, Jen? Hollis wanted me to go, and when I refused, she broke it off."

"Jethro, I'm so sorry."

"No you're not," Jethro said, smiling.

"You're right, I'm not." Jenny laughed. "So you're staying with us?"

"I don't think I want to go through with the divorce, Jen. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jethro."

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night_

_And sometimes I scream out your name_

_What right does she have to take your heart away_

_When for so long you were mine?_

Hollis woke up in the middle of the night, screaming out her ex-boyfriend's name. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. Why was she crying over this guy? She was in Hawaii, finally retired from the Army.

And she was crying over one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It was like crying over spilt milk.

He didn't want to come with her to Hawaii. He said he didn't want to leave his kids. He couldn't live without them. He failed to mention the fact that she could see in his eyes that he was still in love with his soon to be ex-wife.

She was taking him back, even though they were planning to get divorced for the past nine— or was it ten?— months. He had been with Hollis for almost all of that time.

Now she was taking him away from her. Why would she be doing that? Hollis liked being with him, but no, she just wasn't good enough for him.

No one could ever take the place of Jenny, apparently. Hollis was forever going to miss Jethro. She really did love him. But he had loved Jenny more.

_I remember when you were mine._

**A/N: You didn't really think that I would make this a Mibbs fic, did ya? I hate that pairing with a burning passion. Same with Hollis, no offense to any fans of hers that is reading this. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! Please review now! And if you wouldn't mind checking out my other story I just posted called "Rule 12" I'd really like that! :D **


	19. Good To Go To Mexico

**Chapter Nineteen: Good To Go To Mexico**

"_I can feel the chill of a cold November wind. Here in Oklahoma that means that it's wintertime again. Every time I think about the rain and sleet and snow, I start dreaming about siestas underneath this sombrero_," the guy on Jethro's radio sang. Jethro turned it off, getting sick of the song. It reminded him that he could be in Mexico right now, drinking a beer and working on that hot tub Mike had wanted him to make, but no, he was up in D.C. IN THE FREAKING COLD!

Why couldn't D.C. be like Mexico? Mexico was perfect. The only thing missing was a lady to be by Jethro's side. A redheaded lady, to be precise. One who ran an agency, like, say, NCIS. That lady was a nice lady. Jethro smiled as he thought about her.

_Baby if you're good to go we'll go down to Mexico_

_And get a place in Cabo, kick back in the sand_

_It'll be just you and me and the moonlight dancing on the sea_

_To the Spanish guitar melody of a mariachi band_

"Hello, Jethro," Jenny said, not looking up from her case report. She knew it was him. No one else flung the door of her office open without knocking before slamming it closed. "What can I do for you?" She finally looked up to see him… in a tropical island shirt. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Jen, I got this great idea," Jethro said.

"Should I be worried?"

_I got two tickets bought_

_There won't be no second thought_

_The weather's always nice down there in paradise_

_We'll find that little man who owns that taco stand_

_We'll be drinking margaritas while we're working on our tan_

"No, of course not," Jethro said, sitting down at the edge of her desk. "How does a little trip sound to you? Laying on the beach tanning in Cabo, or even at Mike's place, get some nice tacos, listen to the mariachi band playing… I've already got two tickets, Jen. You've gotta say yes."

Jenny looked startled. "Jethro, there are a few flaws. One, I'm the director of a federal agency and you're my backup if I go on vacation, so that would put DiNozzo in charge if we both left and I'm afraid of what will happen if he's in charge. And two, wouldn't people start jumping to conclusions if we went down to Mexico together? They'll think we're starting up our relationship when we really aren't."

"Maybe I want to start it up again," Jethro said. "I missed you, Jen."

Just at that moment, with just _perfect_ timing, Jenny's phone rang. She gave him a look before answering it. "Director Shepard."

_Baby if you're good to go we'll go down to Mexico_

_Get a place in Cabo, kick back in the sand_

_If you'll get off that telephone and put your shorts and sandals on_

_Tomorrow we'll be dancing to the mariachi band_

"I understand, sir. Thank you," Jenny said, hanging up her phone. "Right… where were we?"

"You were saying how delighted you would be to come to Mexico with me," Jethro said.

Jenny smiled. "As much as I need a vacation, Jethro, I can't go."

"C'mon Jen," Jethro groaned. The phone rang again, but Jethro put his hand over the phone, making it unable for her to pick it up.

"Jethro, this call might be important," she said, glaring at him.

"Get off the damn telephone, Jen, and get on some booty pants and sandals. Our flight leaves tonight, and we'll be in Mexico early tomorrow morning," Jethro said slowly.

"Jethro!"

Jethro sighed and took his hand off the phone, as it had stopped ringing. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, you know."

"Resort to what?"

He walked around the desk and up to her.

"Jethro, what are you—" she stopped suddenly and squeaked in surprise when Jethro picked her up, practically flinging her over his shoulder. "Jethro!"

"Sorry, Jen," he said, opening the door with his foot.

"Jethro, put me down right now!" Jenny screamed.

"Uh, Director," Cynthia said from her post as she watched her boss and Special Agent Gibbs walk out of her office in a very… unprofessional manner.

"Special Agent Gibbs, if you don't put me down right now, so help me I will—"

Jethro interrupted her. "Cynthia, the Director's got the next two weeks off for vacation."

"No, Cynthia, don't lis—" Jenny was cut off when Jethro put his hand over mouth.

"It's okay Cynthia," Jethro said, walking out of Cynthia's reception area and walking along the catwalk to the elevator.

He ignored the stares coming from the squad room down below. They all had a common thought: What the hell was going on?

"I hate you," Jenny grumbled.

"You say that now," Jethro mumbled. "In a week you'll be screaming my name."

_Cancun don't get me high_

_That's where the snow birds fly_

_They like to winter there_

_Then they come from everywhere _

_I'll take the Baja sun_

_man it ain't overrun_

_Wit hall them gringos and touristas _

_we might be the only ones_

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Jenny said. They were on the airplane headed to Mexico. Jethro was currently staring out the window, trying to ignore Jenny's constant complaining. "I shouldn't be here right now."

"Jen," Jethro said, interrupting her to glare at her. She looked at him, glaring back at him. "Shut up," Jethro stated simply. "Please."

"Hey, you wanted me to come on this stupid trip," Jenny said. "I could've stayed at NCIS doing my job instead of leaving it in the oh so trustworthy hands of DiNozzo."

"Seriously, Jen, you're killing the mood. Think about it for a moment. We'll have a whole beach to ourselves. No stupid senators calling you up to try and get you on a date even though they know you'll never date them, no dealing with the SecNav, and no FBI. What more could you want?"

Jenny thought about it. "When you put it that way, I guess it does sound good."

Jethro did the unusual thing of smiling. "Great. Now go to sleep."

_Baby if you're good to go we'll go down to Mexico_

_And get a place in Cabo, kick back in the sand._

_It'll be just you and me and the moonlight dancing on the sea_

_To the Spanish guitar melody of a mariachi band_

"I'm so glad I agreed to this," Jenny said, stretching out on the sand.

_So am I_, Jethro thought, taking in the view of her in nothing but a dark purple bikini. She was starting to tan already.

The two lay there, listening to the sound of a mariachi band on a tape recorder Mike had lent to them. They'd visited him while they were down here a couple times, but he was busy taking care of his granddaughter.

A few hours later, the moon was shining down on Jenny and Jethro. The two hadn't moved from their spots on the sand.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Jethro asked.

Jenny looked up at him, then smiled. "Sure."

He got up and held his hand out for her in a gentlemanly fashion. She took it and when she was up, she ran to the shoreline. "Race ya!"

"You cheated!" Jethro shouted, running after her. She was up to her waistline when he got up to her, tackling her into the water.

Jenny shrieked before her head went under the water. She emerged a couple of seconds later, already soaked, before pouncing on Jethro's back and dunking his head. She sat on his shoulders in the water, laughing the whole time.

He decided to have a little more fun himself, so he flopped onto his back, sending Jenny into the water once more. When she got back up, she was surprised to see his eyes twinkling the way they did when they were in Paris together. She was just remembering Paris when he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Just as soon as it started, it was over, as he pulled back.

"Ah… sorry," he said, rubbing his neck.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, taking his mouth in hers.

When they broke apart, Jenny giggled, making Jethro himself laugh. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Jenny replied, kissing him again.

_Spanish guitar melody of the mariachi band._

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if Gibbs is somewhat OOC. Next chapter is a request. Again, any other requests are welcome! I finally got my stupid project done, so there will be more updates. Please review now! **


	20. Every Time We Touch

**Chapter Twenty: Every Time We Touch**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Ziva could hear Tony's voice filling her head, even though the room was completely silent and he was sleeping. She couldn't believe she had just done this. Having sex with your partner wasn't exactly the best thing to do, and it wasn't exactly approved of in Gibbs' mind. Boy was he going to have a fit.

In a way, though, Ziva didn't care. She felt good now that she was in a… complicated relationship with the man she'd been after for the past few years. She'd first found out that she was in love with him when she thought he was dying. In truth, he was undercover with that Jeanne girl, but still, Ziva was worried she was going to lose him. Then when she found out about Jeanne she got pissed. It was more of a rage of jealousy, come to think of it.

She couldn't live without this man.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

The next morning, Ziva was awoken when she felt a hand brush up against her back. She got a fluttery feeling in her stomach and she shivered.

"You okay?" Tony asked, his voice rough from morning grogginess.

"Fine," Ziva replied, rolling over to face him. "I guess I just have ladybugs in my stomach."

Tony laughed. "Butterflies, Ziva. You have _butterflies_ in your stomach."

"Whatever," Ziva mumbled, making Tony laugh again. He gave her a quick kiss, making Ziva's heart race. She felt as though she was… flying.

"Where do we go from here?" Tony asked, getting serious now.

"I don't know, Tony," Ziva replied. "But I would really like this to last."

Tony smiled. "So would I."

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

"What smells so good?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen of his apartment to a delicious smell. He ran a hand through his wet hair, shaking it a little to get it drier.

"Waffles," Ziva said, smiling at the freshly showered Tony. "Blueberry is okay, yes?"

"Sounds perfect." Tony gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the butter, whipped cream, and some extra berries from the fridge. He placed the items on the table.

Ziva came over with a plate of waffles and set them down in the middle of the table, grabbing two for herself. She wasn't going to get over him if their relationship ended. It would be a hard road, but by golly it would be worth it if she was able to be with him.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

"David," Ziva said, answering her phone.

"This is Ziva David?" the man on the other line said.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father was killed yesterday in a terrorist bombing."

What… "Uh…"

"I'm sorry," the man said.

"Thank… thank you for telling me," Ziva said, hanging up as the surge of tears threatening to spill did.

Sure, her father was a bit of an ass at times, but she loved him no matter what. He was her father, after all. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was startled when she felt warm arms wrap around her. She instantly recognized them as Tony's, and she collapsed into his embrace.

"I just heard from Gibbs," Tony said. Of course Gibbs would know. Eli David was the director of the Mossad after all, and Vance was sure to tell Gibbs. "I'm sorry, Ziva."

Ziva didn't answer. She just cried into his shoulder, soaking up his shirt slowly.

After about twenty minutes, Tony pushed Ziva away slightly, wiping away the last of her tears.

"This was bound to happen someday," Tony said. "We've all been through losses like this."

Ziva nodded, sniffling a little bit. She took a deep breath and let it before smiling at Tony. "Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't miss any moment with you for the world."

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

"… You are now pronounced husband and wife," the preacher said. He looked at Tony. "You may kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered as Tony took Ziva in an embrace and kissed her. Ziva still felt the butterflies in her stomach, and she once again felt like she was flying.

"I love you," Tony said, his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you, too," Ziva replied.

She knew at that moment that this was going to last. He would forever be by her side.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

"C'mon, Ziva, you can do this," Tony said, ignoring the pain in his hand as Ziva clenched it tightly. Ziva screamed, panting a little and clutching his hand even tighter. He was going to have major bruises later.

"I see a head!" the doctor exclaimed. "I need you to push again."

Ziva did as she was told, screaming again. Finally, the doctor exclaimed, "It's a boy! Congratulations!" He quickly cleaned up the baby a bit and handed him over to the awaiting parents.

Ziva looked into the eyes of her son. They were the same shade of green as his father's. The small tuft of hair on his head, however, was the same dark chocolate color as Ziva's.

"He's a handsome little boy," Ziva said, cooing softly at the baby.

"Just like his daddy," Tony said from beside her, smiling. He and Ziva laughed softly.

A doctor came over and handed Tony an icepack. Tony nodded his thanks and put the icepack to his hand, still gazing lovingly at both his son and his wife.

"How about Eli for a name?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled at him. "Sounds lovely. Eli… Anthony DiNozzo."

"Eli Anthony DiNozzo," Tony repeated. "I love it."

And so started their family. The family that all started with one night. The family that would be together forever, no matter what.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

**A/N: Some sweet Tiva fluff that NCIS7BEXX suggested. I love this song. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I got! I had a question… but I forgot it… It'll occur to me after I post this, most likely. Please review now! **

**Chapter 12 (I just found out I forgot that one): This One's For the Girls - Martina McBride**

**This chapter: Every time We Touch - Cascada**


	21. Think of Me

**Chapter Twenty-One: Think Of Me**

***more spoilers for Kill Ari***

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me _

_once in a while-_

_please promise me you'll try_

Why'd she do it? Why did she leave him? She… she shouldn't have. She was still in love with him! She had left him a letter telling him she was leaving, and she wished she had added a few more things to the letter.

Like to think of her. Even if it's thoughts of hate, at least to think about her and the good times they had. Marseilles, Paris, Serbia, the list goes on. All of the cities filled with sweet memories. Hopefully, he would think of her. Even if it's only a couple of times a year, it would be something.

_When you find that once again you long_

_to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…_

Would he like to see her ever again? Would he try and fight for her to return? Her question was answered when she met up with Ducky a few months after she left him.

"Jennifer," he said sorrowfully. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…"

"Ducky, is he okay?" Jenny asked, her voice cracking a little.

Ducky knew exactly who she was talking about. "He's fine, Jennifer. It's just that… well… here," he said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to her.

_You're Invited!_ was scrawled on the front of the envelope in Jethro's familiar handwriting. She opened it up and pulled out a small card, reading it.

_Dear Ducky,_

_You're invited to another wedding, Duck. Remember Stephanie Flynn? Yeah, well, now we're getting married. It might seem soon, but it feels right. And don't go on about that crap about it being a rebound! I'm over Jen. Yeah, so, wedding's on November 8th at 14:00. Hope you can make it. It's at the church down the street from my house. You know what I mean. We might be moving to Moscow afterwards, so there's that… Have a good day._

_-Jethro._

Jenny read over it again. Getting married? She had just left him… what was it, six months ago? And he's already getting _married_!

At least he still thought of her enough to mention her in his letter to Ducky. That's all she wanted.

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea—_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me_

"Special Agent Shepard, the Director would like to see you in his office," Director Yale's secretary, Ingrid, said.

"Be right up," Jenny said, hanging up. She looked at her team. "Don't fool around while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Ma'am," Probationary Agent Gage Pickett said.

"What have I said about calling me 'ma'am'?" Jenny asked, smiling a sweet smile with a terrifying message behind it.

"To not call you that," Pickett said. "Sorry."

"Thank you, Probie," Jenny said. As she walked past his desk, she said, "It makes me feel old."

She walked swiftly up the stairs to the director's office. Ingrid nodded her head for Jenny to enter.

Director Evan Yale was looking out at the view of the river behind the NCIS headquarters in London. "Agent Shepard," he said, turning around.

"Director," Jenny replied smoothly.

"You are probably the youngest agent to have ever gotten such high praise and reward."

"Thank you, sir."

Yale smiled. "Did you hear about Director Morrow's good news?"

Morrow…. Oh, yeah, that was the director of the NCIS headquarters in D.C. Yeah, he was the director when she was an agent under… under _him_. "No, sir, I haven't."

"He's been promoted to a job at the Deputy Director position at Homeland Security."

"Good for him!"

"Yes, well, they'll need someone to replace him as the Director of NCIS." Yale gave Jenny a look that she instantly recognized.

"Not me, sir?"

"Why not? You're great with politics, Shepard. You'd be perfect as the director. If you're willing to give up the field, that is."

Jenny smiled. Director? This was all she had been hoping for. The reason why she left Jet— him— in the first place. "Really?"

"Only if you're willing," Yale said. "You don't have to if you don't—"

"I'll take it!"

_Think of all the things_

_we've said and seen—_

_don't think about the way_

_things might have been…_

Jenny packed for her trip back to the good old US of A. She tried to occupy her thoughts with the friends and family she could see again that she hadn't seen in a while. However, her thoughts kept lingering back to the man she'd have to face again.

Yale had given her a list of all the people working at NCIS in D.C. The first name on the list was, of course, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She would have to face him again.

She kept thinking about how things might have been if she didn't leave him. Would they be married? Would they have kids? Would they be divorced? Or would things not have worked out in the first place and they ended up where they were right now? Would one of them be dead already?

No, she told herself. She had to stop thinking about what might have been. She would never know. What mattered was right now and right here at this time.

Still…

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying to hard _

_To put you from my mind._

Jenny twiddled her fingers nervously as she rode in the car on her way to her new job. She had arrived in D.C. yesterday and was heading in to take over today. She'd already been briefed on their current mission against Ari and the loss of Agent Todd. Jenny also found out that her friend Ziva David would be there as a Mossad liaison. At least there was one familiar face besides… his. Then again, Ducky would be there as well. But _he_ would be there.

She had to stop thinking about him. He… he was just another agent now. Nothing more. There would be no off the job this time. Hopefully.

"Are you alright back there, Ma'am?" the driver, Stan, asked.

"Fine, why?" Jenny asked.

"You're a lot quieter than usual. Something on your mind?"

"No, Stan. I just… I guess you could say I'm a little nervous."

Stan laughed. "Who wouldn't be?"

_He_ wouldn't be. Then again, he'd never be director. Ever. No one would dare even offer him that job position. Not that he would take it. He was meant for the field.

_Recall those days, look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you_

Jenny could remember everything from their time together. They were so deep in love at the time. She longed for those times. But he would never forgive her for what she did. He probably didn't even remember her. Just another girl in the "Discard" pile.

They'd never be a normal couple. Married, any of those things. They'd never have the life they both dreamed of. Those times were in the past now.

No matter what, though, she would always think of him and the amazing times they had together, from Marseilles to Paris to Serbia. All of those times great times. All of those times times of love. She braced herself as she heard Morrow talking to him when everyone left MTAC after their successful op.

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Jenny?_

_Bravo!_

Jethro heard the voice in MTAC tell everyone that they did a good job. The voice was so familiar.

It was unforgettable.

But… it couldn't be _her_. Not Jenny. No, he must have been hearing things. But there was no mistake. His gut told him something was wrong with this picture.

_Long ago, it seems so long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_She may not remember me, _

_but I remember her_

Paris of 1999. Good times. Jethro was instantly overwhelmed by a wave of memories as he saw her face when she stood up and turned to him. He remembered her clearly.

Did she remember him? His question was answered she when she said in an almost suggestive tone, "Jethro," as she addressed him.

Oh how he wished that they could go back to the way they were. They were so deep in love. They belonged together. She was like his second Shannon. She was like the second half to his soul.

She'd never want him, though. She was the one that left. She didn't love him anymore. However, he loved her. He loved her and would do so to the day he died.

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fate_

_They have their season_

_So do we _

She would forever love him. No matter what. If only he would feel the same way.

The one thing she did want more than that was that he would think of her. Think of her anyway he wanted to. Whether it be as a partner, a lover, or as an ex-wife, as long as he thought of her, she'd be happy.

_But please promise me,_

_that sometimes _

_you will think of me!_

**A/N: Love this song, not as much the fic part. The line "Can it be Jenny?" is actually supposed to be "Can it be Christine?" but I changed it because Jenny fit with… well, Jenny. Obviously. Thanks for the numerous amount of reviews I got! I love you all! *hugs* Suggestions are still welcome. I have quite a few (being about fifty) songs up my sleeve, but I would love more suggestions because I'm sure many of you don't know all these. Please review now! **

**Oh, sorry if the last little bunch of lyrics is wrong. It was wrong on the thing I got it off and I can't understand what she's saying on my MP3 file. **

**Song: Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera sung by Christine and Raoul**


	22. SOS

**Chapter Twenty-Two: SOS**

Jethro didn't know why he was here at this club. Sure, it was SecNav's idea, but he had gone along with it. There was some sort of surprise guest in all this, too, but of course, SecNav hadn't mentioned who it was. Stupid fundraisers. Why can't NCIS get the money it needed by the cases they solved.

"Next up is Special Agent Gibbs, everybody, with a special guest singer that I'm sure all of you know," the SecNav said into the microphone. Everyone clapped and the light shone on Jethro as the music started.

"Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find," Jethro sang. Yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs singing. What a miracle. A couple people in the crowd whistled. "I try to reach for you, but you have closed your mind." As Jethro was singing this, his thoughts kept drifting to a certain lady that he was really, in a way, singing this to. "Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good."

The rest of his team came up and joined him for the chorus. "So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, SOS! The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, SOS!"

"When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?" Jethro sang. "When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?"

A mysteriously familiar female voice started singing. "You seem so far away, though you are standing near." Everyone looked around, trying to find the mystery woman. "You made me feel alive, but something died I fear."

Jethro's breath caught in his throat as he saw none other than Jenny Shepard walk up onto the stage, still singing. She had a long red, one shoulder strapped dress on and her hair dangled in curls. The crowd cheered.

"I really tried to make it out," she sang, looking at Jethro sorrowfully. "I wish I understood… what happened to our love, it used to be so good."

Jethro and the team joined in with her. "So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, SOS! The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, SOS!"

Jethro and Jenny sang a duet now. "When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?"

The team joined in again. "So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, SOS! And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me, SOS!

"When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone…" Jenny sang.

"When you're gone," Jethro sang.

"Though I try, how can I carry on?" Both sang.

Jenny and Jethro stood facing each other, barely a foot from each other now as Jenny sang. "When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone…"

"When you're gone," Jethro echoed.

"Though I try…"

"How can I carry on?" both sang, the music fading slowly.

The crowd stood up, cheering, whistling every once in a while. Jenny and Jethro stood staring at each other, each with a longing look in their eyes.

"Great job, Special Agent Gibbs," SecNav said. "I told you you could do it. Same with you, Director. Don't you think it's worth it now?"

Neither of them answered him. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes. SecNav just stood there awkwardly. He cleared his throat and they nodded in answer to his question before going off the stage once the cheers had finally died down.

"Right…" SecNav said into the microphone. "Great job, guys. Next up is former Mossad Liaison turned Agent, Ziva David!"

**TBC…**

**A/N: Hey. I felt like connecting this chapter to the next, like I did earlier. Thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting! It makes me feel happy. Next chapter is a bit more Tiva before we go back to Jibbs, and maybe a bit of McAbby thrown in. **

**I need to know something…. what's your guys' (and gals') opinion on Kari (Kate and Ari)? **

**Song - SOS from Mamma Mia! sung by Donna and Sam (you'll see a lot of Mamma Mia! songs because those songs all seem to relate to NCIS pairings I like :D)**


	23. Fever

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fever**

Ziva got up on the stage as everyone clapped. Jenny and Jethro sat at a table close to each other, his arm laid loosely across the back of her chair. Tony, Abby, and McGee sat at a separate table from them right next to the stage, each interested in seeing Ziva sing. Ducky, Palmer, and Lee were sitting at yet another table near them.

The music started off with just some simple snapping coming from a guy on the stage. The bass came in as Ziva started singing.

"Never know how much I love you," she sang. "Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever!" The drums beat fast before stopping. "In the morning. Fever all through the night."

Abby nudged McGee's shoulder. "Look who she's glancing at a lot."

McGee followed Ziva's gaze to Tony. He gasped. "You thinks he likes him?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders, listening to Ziva again.

"Sun lights up the daytime. Moon lights up the night. I light up when you call my name and you know I'm gonna treat you right. You give me fever when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning. Fever all through the night."

This time Jethro said to Jenny, "She's gonna end up breaking Rule #12."

"You're breaking Rule #12," Jenny said.

"So?"

"Don't you think that's kind of hypocritical?"

Jethro sighed. "Well… they're partners."

"So were we."

"And how did that turn out?"

"Fine, as far as I'm concerned. Now shh!"

Ziva continued on with her singing. "Everybody's got the fever. That is something you all know. Fever isn't such a new thing. Fever started long ago. Romeo loved Juliet. Juliet, she felt the same. When he put his arms around her, he said, 'Julie, baby, you're my flame. Thou givest fever when we kisseth. Fever with thy flaming youth. Fever! I'm on fire. Fever yea I burn for sooth.' Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair. When her daddy tried to kill him, she said, "Daddy, oh, don't you dare. He give me fever with his kisses. Fever when he holds me tight. Fever! I'm his misses. Oh, Daddy, won't you treat him right?'"

Tony looked at Abby and McGee. "Why does she keep looking at me?"

Abby and McGee gave him an "are you kidding me?" look.

Tony just looked away and listened to the end of Ziva's song.

"Now you've listened to my story. Here's the point that I have made. Cats were born to give chicks fever, be it Fahrenheit or centigrade. Then we give you the fever when we kiss you. Fever if you live and learn. Fever! Till you sizzle. What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn." Ziva ended her song and the whole crowd cheered as they had done with Jethro and Jenny.

"That's the last act tonight, folks!" SecNav said into the mic. Any donations can go into the donation box by the front door. Thank you for coming, and I hope you had a lovely evening!"

Everyone got up and started to leave, chattering the whole time. Jethro and Jenny told Ziva how much they liked her act before they headed home together. Ducky left to go tend to his mother shortly after. Lee and Palmer were nowhere to be found. That left Tony with Ziva.

"Great… great job, Ziva," Tony said nervously.

"Thank you, Tony," she said, smiling at him.

"You… you look tired," Tony commented.

"I am," Ziva said.

Tony cleared his throat. Was it just him or was he heating up? "You can crash at my place if you want? It's not as far from here as your apartment."

Ziva smiled her unique smile. "Sure," she said.

Later that night, while Tony lay awake in bed with Ziva sleeping next to him, he realized that he did indeed have something. He had the fever.

**A/N: I heard this song on "Charmed" first, and then I got an Elvis CD and it was on it, and it sounded similar to when Ziva was singing "Temptation" in season 6, so I thought "oh, what a perfect song for Ziva!" Yeah, that's the story behind this chapter. Please review! Thanks for all the ones I got, too! Next chapter is a suggestion I got from a while back! **

**Song - Fever by Elvis Presley (the King of Rock N' Roll! :D)**


	24. Motion

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Motion**

ZIVA's POV:

_I can't dance next to everybody_

_But I want to dance with you_

I kept a watchful eye on the Director while scanning the room for anything suspicious. My eyes betrayed her and kept glancing back at Tony. He was dancing with some chick he found. He'd probably go home with her, too, knowing him and his charming self. I wanted to dance. Sure, I was asked by a few people, but I turned them down. I wanted to dance with Tony, and only him.

_I'm not sophisticated_

_I'm not your average girl_

_I don't like to wear make-up_

_I like my matted curls_

I didn't like the girl he was dancing with. That girl had beautiful, fluorescent blonde hair that was in delicate curls. Her eyes were a beautiful sparkling green. The dress she wore had no sleeves and it complimented her curves nicely with it's dark shade of blue. She had on blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Plus some nice pink lipstick.

What did I have? I was wearing a dark purple dress with barely any make-up on at all. Abby and Jenny had to practically force it onto me. Make-up just wasn't my thing. I'm not like every other girl. I'm a… a bit different. I'm just not that average.

_Do I make you feel unstable? _

_Do I put you in a whirl_

_because I do not fit your idea of a beautiful girl?_

Tony's idea of a beautiful girl… it just wasn't me. I knew he liked the make-up on girls. As I said before, I'm not one of those kinds of girls. He liked sweet, innocent girls. I was a former assassin. That wasn't exactly the "sweet and innocent" type. That and assassins didn't usually wear make-up.

I thought about how he acted towards me. He was always looking at me in an almost frightened way. Did I make him uncomfortable? Was it because I wasn't the kind of girl he was used to? I never met Kate; I only knew what the team rarely said and what my brother had said about her after he held her hostage. From what I've heard, she wasn't sweet and innocent, but she at least acted like a girl. I was more of a tomboy. That's how I was raised, though. I was raised to fight and to never let my guard down no matter what. I was raised to kill.

Was it because of this that Tony was frightened of me? Did he think I would kill him? He should know by now that I wouldn't hurt him. That I couldn't for that matter. I… I might have actually fallen in love with him.

_I can't jump in next to anybody_

_Let me jump right next to you_

_I can't dance here next to everybody_

_But I want to dance with you_

I was sitting at one of the tables, keeping an eye on the Director, when I heard his voice.

"Hey, Ziva," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Tony," I said, acknowledging him. "Where'd the blonde run off to?"

"Oh, Krista? Yeah, she's married. Her husband came over, all pissed, and dragged her off."

"I'm sorry." Not.

"Yeah, well, she wasn't my type, anyway."

"What is your type?" I asked curiously.

He ignored my question, simply asking me, "Would you like to dance?"

I nodded, startled by his question. We rose from the table and walked over to the dance floor. He put his arms on my waist and I put mine around his neck as the previous dance changed to a slow one. I felt so comfortable and happy dancing with him. It was like we fit perfectly together.

_You're so illuminated_

_Your heat could melt the world_

_You're so wrapped up in last week_

_You make them toss and twirl_

I noticed beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. "Hot?" I asked.

"Yeah, a bit," he said. "Big room, but lots of people."

I nodded. I noticed his mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Something bothering you?"

"Well… remember that case last week? The one with the chick at the balloon factory?"

I nodded. It was a hard case for him. He had to choose which of the two women to save. It had been a tough choice, and they nearly lost both of the girls.

"It's just that… I feel as though we could've saved both of them, you know?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I know the feeling. But you know that you did what you had to. It couldn't have been any other way."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. "How can you know that I couldn't have saved both of them?"

"I can't. No one can. But you just have to face the facts and put the past behind you."

He gave me a weird look, and I was wondering if I had said something wrong.

_Do I make you feel uneasy?_

_Do I break your steel bad world_

_because I do not fit your idea of a beautiful girl?_

We danced in silence for the next ten minutes. Did I say something wrong?

All sorts of horrible thoughts were swimming through my mind at the moment. Was I just not right for him?

Did he hate me? Do I make him feel uneasy? Am I not the girl for him? Do I not even come close to his "type" of girl? He never answered my question from earlier. Maybe he did hate me.

_I can't jump in next to anybody_

_Let me jump right next to you_

_I can't dance here next to everybody_

_But I want to dance with you_

_I can't jump in next to anybody_

_Let me jump right next to you_

_I can't dance here next to everybody_

_But I want to dance with you_

_We're all different_

_We're all strange_

_Who really cares_

_Let's just keep dancing_

I finally broke the silence. "I'm should probably be going."

"Ziva, you have to stay here for as long as the director is here," Tony said.

Oh, yeah. Crap. "Right, uh, what I meant was… I have to… go…"

"Don't bother trying to make up an excuse, Ziva. If you don't want to dance, that's okay."

"No, I'm fine with the dancing," I quickly said, not wanting to screw anything up more than it already was. "I'm just…"

"Got something on your mind?"

"Yeah."

"Care to share?"

I cleared my throat. "Do… how do you feel about me, Tony?"

"Well… you're my favorite kick ass ninja assassin chick," Tony said, chuckling.

Great, that was the last thing I wanted to hear. I guess he could see the disappointment on my face.

"I just… I don't want to be some other girl. I want to be a girl that everyone notices as a person, not by my past."

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Tony said. "Besides, who really cares? We're all different. We have different pasts, different families, different personalities. Just look at the comparison between the Director and Abby. One's Goth and one's a political prep."

I laughed at that. Jenny, a prep? Boy did he have his lines crossed.

"Let's just keep dancing," Tony said. "I'm having a good time."

_I can't jump in next to anybody_

_Let me jump right next to you_

_I can't dance here next to everybody_

_But I want to dance with you_

"You wanna come hang out at my apartment?" I asked.

"Sure," Tony replied. "Where's the director, though?"

"She left half an hour ago with Gibbs. Abby left with McGee ten minutes ago, and I believe I saw Ducky leaving with a lovely looking woman."

"In that case," Tony said, taking my arm in his. "Shall we leave as well?"

"Oh, yes, let's."

_I can't jump in next to anybody_

_Let me jump right next to you_

_I can't dance here next to everybody_

_But I want to dance with you_

**A/N: I got this suggestion from Magnis a while ago. I finally got around to writing it. I feel like this isn't the actual title to the song... but these were the lyrics I got... Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them! Again, suggestions welcome. Please review now! The next chapter's a fun one, without any pairings, but it's cute! **

**Song - Motion by Plumb**


	25. Beer For My Horses

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Beer For My Horses**

_Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news_

_Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused_

_Somebody blew up a building_

_Somebody stole a car_

_Somebody got away _

_Somebody didn't get too far, yeah_

_They didn't get too far_

"Another prostitute has been killed here in D.C.," the newscast person said. "Has the…"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs tuned out the reporter and listened to what his agent, Tony DiNozzo, was saying.

"Another one biting dust, Boss," Tony said.

"Let's get out of here," Jethro said. "Leave the rest to Ducky."

Tony noticed the look on his face. "Don't tell me you're going to call him?"

"We need a pro."

"He's not going to do it!"

"Yes he will. I can talk to him."

"No you can't."

Jethro turned and slapped the young man on the back of the head before walking over to the driver's side of the car, sliding himself in as he dialed the familiar number.

"He's been out of the game for years, Gibbs," Tony said, getting into the passenger seat. "He's not gonna do it."

Jethro glared at him and put the phone to his ear as it rang on the other end.

_Grandpappy told my pappy, back in my day, son,_

_A man had to answer for the wicked that he'd done_

_Take all the rope in Texas_

_Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys_

_Hang them high in the street, for all the people to see_

Mike relaxed in his hammock, drinking his usual beer. This was all until his phone started ringing. Why the hell did he get one of those? He didn't want to be bothered. He picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked when he answered.

"Geez, Mike," the familiar voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs said on the other line. "Crabby, are we?"

"I don't like to be disturbed, Probie. You should know that," Mike said, chuckling.

"Sorry, Mike, but this is an urgent matter."

"I'm retired, Probie. I ain't helping you out."

"C'mon, Mike!" Jethro pleaded, an unusual thing for him. "We're stuck and we need some professional help."

Mike grumbled. " come to me, Probie."

"Thanks, Mike."

Mike hung up the phone. What was he getting himself into? At least he'd get a criminal off the streets, whether it be putting him in jail or just plain shooting him.

_That Justice is the one thing you should always find_

_You got to saddle up your boys_

_You got to draw a hard line_

_When the gun smokes settles we'll sing a victory tune_

_And we'll all meet back at the local saloon_

_We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces _

_Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses_

Jethro entered the little hut with a few items in his hand necessary for the case. Tony followed with his arms full of everything else.

"Probie!" Mike greeted.

"I'm back again, Mike," Jethro said, smiling.

Tony dropped down one of the boxes he was carrying. Mike picked up a file from inside and skimmed through it before heading into his kitchen.

Tony looked at the guns hanging on the wall. He went to pick one up when he heard Jethro's voice from the entryway.

"Hey, DiNozzo, he doesn't like his stuff touched," Jethro warned. Tony nodded and just looked at them, sitting on the couch and picking up a file.

Mike came back in with a beer and a coffee. He handed the coffee over to Jethro before sitting down on the couch, going over the files and and what they already had.

_We've got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds_

_Too much corruption and crime in the streets_

_It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground_

_Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down_

_You can be he'll set em down_

Tony looked around to make sure no one was in the room before he picked up the guns and started messing around with them. He heard a throat clear behind him and turned to see Mike standing there with a very angry look on his face. He stormed over to Tony and grabbed the guns out of his hands, giving him a good glare and placing them back where they were before.

"Don't touch," Mike growled.

"I tried to warn him," Jethro said from the doorway where he was chuckling. He turned and headed back to the other room.

Mike went back to where he was and ten minutes later his face lit up.

"Hey, Probie, I think I got it!" Mike shouted. Jethro came in.

"This guy," Mike said, pointing at a picture of a threatening guy.

"Nathan Knight," Jethro said. He smiled. "We'll get him."

"We need to be quick about it," Mike said. "And we need bait." They both turned to Tony.

"Me?" Tony asked. "But this guy goes after female prostitutes!"

"Your point?" Jethro asked.

'_Cause Justice is the one thing you should always find_

_You got to saddle up your boys_

_You got to draw a hard line_

_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune_

_We'll all meet back at the local saloon _

_We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces_

_Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses_

"Wait for my cue, everybody," Jethro's voice sounded over the radio.

Tony straightened up a bit and walked down the dark, empty street as best he could with the heels on. He was dressed as a female prostitute. He had on a short skirt and high heels. A leopard print jacket covered up his torso, which was bare other than the bra Jethro and Mike had forced him into. Not to mention the blonde wig he had on. He fumbled to get the purse on his shoulder as he was walking. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned his head ever so slightly to see that a man that resembled Nathan Knight was walking behind him, following him.

"Got him boss," Tony whispered into his wrist as he pretended to be fixing a bracelet with his teeth.

"You know what to do, DiNozzo."

Tony continued walking down the street. Nathan Knight's pace quickened, and Tony pretended not to notice.

"Hey, little lady," his voice said. "What's a girl like you doing out on the street all alone?"

"About to kick your ass for calling me a lady," Tony said, turning around to face the man. He pulled out a gun from his purse. "NCIS! Hands on the ground, Mr. Knight!"

Nathan Knight smiled. "I don't think so." He turned and ran.

"He's headed your way, Boss," Tony said into his wrist.

Jethro appeared out of nowhere and pointed his gun at Nathan Knight. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

Nathan Knight backed up one step, right into Mike, who grabbed his wrists and trapped them in a pair of handcuffs.

"Got him," Mike said loudly.

A group of federal agents, from both the FBI and NCIS, came out, their guns held aloft.

"I'll take it from here," Agent Ron Sacks said as he took Nathan Knight, reading off his Miranda rights.

"Job's all done," Mike said.

"Sure is," Jethro agreed. "Thanks for coming up and helping."

"No problem, Probie," Mike said, smiling. "Now can I go back to Mexico?"

Jethro laughed. "Sure you can. Tell that bartender I said hi."

"Will do!"

Tony stood there, looking at his boss. "Can I take off the heels now?"

_Justice is the one thing you should always find_

_You got to saddle up your boys_

_You got to draw a hard line_

_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune_

_And we'll all meet back at the local saloon_

_We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces_

_Singing whiskey for my man, beer for my horses_

_Whiskey for my man,_

_Beer for my horses_

**A/N: A kind of guy chapter. I based this mostly on the music video of Beer For My Horses, or at least what I can remember of it, plus the bit I saw the other day. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! Please review now! **

**Song - Beer For My Horses by Toby Keith, featuring Willy Nelson**


	26. Need You Now

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Need You Now**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Jenny sighed as she looked through all the photos spread out of the floor. She was organizing her photo albums. Too many of the photos brought back too many painful memories, though. There were pictures of France, pictures of the team today, including Abby and Ducky. Every picture brought a memory, and many of those memories were too painful to bear.

Without even thinking, Jenny grabbed her cell from her pocket. She hit the 7 on her speed dial and was about to hit the talk button when her mind finally gained control again. What was she going to say to him? He probably didn't even think of her anymore. But she always thought of him.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone _

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Jenny hit the end button, dropping the phone on the floor. It was 1:15 in the morning. He was probably sleeping under his boat again or something. Jenny was just sitting in her room alone. She need him, though. She needed him like never before. She picked up her phone again and dialed the 7 on her speed dial, hitting talk.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder If i ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Jethro looked at the empty bottle of bourbon in front of him. There was only a little left when he got home, and he'd just downed the rest of it. He walked up the stairs from his basement and into his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey instead. He started taking shots, staring at his front door. He couldn't help but remember the times when she would just waltz right in and make herself at home. How he wished for those times right now.

She didn't feel the same way as he felt about her. Or at least, he didn't think she did. She was always on his mind. Was he on hers? Probably doubtful. The only time she'd be thinking about him was when she was pissed at him for pissing off sister agencies, most likely. She was the one that left. She was the one that didn't love him anymore.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

It was 1:15 a.m. according to his clock on the microwave. She was probably sleeping, like the rest of the world was. He really needed her right now though. He needed her comfort, her presence. He just needed _her_.

Jethro got up and grabbed the phone sitting on the counter. He dialed her familiar number and was about to press talk when his cellphone started ringing in his pocket. He put down the house phone and grabbed his cell.

"Gibbs," he answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID. He probably should have, so he could've braced himself.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

"Jethro?" Jenny said nervously into the phone. He was awake?

"Jen, what are you calling for?" Jethro asked, his voice off slightly.

"Uh…" Jenny trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She should've thought this through before calling him.

"You want to come over?" Jethro asked abruptly.

"Yes," Jenny answered immediately. "I'll uh… be over in a few, I guess."

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

Why had he invited her over? What had compelled him to ask her that when they were sitting in silence on the phone? The answer was plain and simple: he was drunk. Drunk off his ass. He would have a hell of a hangover the next day, but he didn't care. He would be with her.

He heard a knock on the door. He quickly got up and opened it, finding her standing there with her hair in a messy ponytail and wearing jeans and a casual tee.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Jethro replied, stepping aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her and they stood there in an awkward silence, avoiding each other's eyes.

"I… I don't really know why I called," she finally said, blushing a little.

"Just need a bit of company?" Jethro guessed.

She nodded her head. "Something like that, I guess."

Jethro nodded, and it lapsed into silence again.

Jenny broke it again. "I guess I just… I need you, Jethro." At his wide-eyed look, she said, "I know I said there would be no 'off the job' but I can't stand it anymore. I shouldn't have left you in Paris. I should've stayed with you and then we could've…. we could've… I guess what I'm trying to say, Jethro, is that I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you stay with me," Jethro replied.

"What?"

"Jen, I need you right now, too. I can't stand it not having you with me. I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too, Jethro," she replied.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her. They were finally together.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh, baby, I just need you now. _

**A/N: How cheesy. Thanks for all the reviews I got! I love them! Please review now! Please tell me what you'd like for a pairing for the next chapter. I'll let you fans decide.**

**Song - Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**


	27. Heart Like Memphis

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Heart Like Memphis**

***There are some spoilers in here from all over the show. So beware.***

_She's got a heart_

_She's got a heart_

_Like Memphis_

_She's Georgia Honeysuckle sweet_

_Smiles at strangers on the street_

_Remembers everybody's name_

_Calls her momma every day_

_Got the look_

_Got the friends_

_Gives the world_

_All her best_

_But she hides_

_All the rest_

MCGEE'S POV:

"Hi," Abby said to a random person as she walked down the street. She was so confusing sometimes.

"Abby," I said. "Do you know who that was?"

"No," she replied, giving me a smile as her pigtails bounced with her walking. Her smile looked a little forced, which wasn't usual for her. "Doesn't mean I can't wave, Timmy."

I chuckled. She was strange, but I liked it that way. She was such a sweetheart to everyone. She looked like an innocent little girl on the outside. Every day she would get up and call her mom while making breakfast, then she'd eat, then do whatever else she had to do before going to work.

But underneath, she was like a demon. I love her to death, mind you, but if you crossed the line… let's just say that you better hire a bodyguard. She could kill you without leaving any forensic evidence. Kind of scary, if you ask me. Actually, it's scary if you ask anybody.

During the day she helps people out. She builds homeless shelters, helps animals in need, and bowls with nuns. But at night she clubs with the girls and threatens to kill people with her spiky wristcuff things.

But no matter what, I still loved her. She was an angel to me. She reminded me of the city of Memphis. She got so upset and blue by the smallest things, like when Gibbs left or when Kate died.

"Hey, Timmy, check this out!"

_She's got a smile like California_

_She's got a spirit like New Orleans_

_Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah_

_Cool as a Carolina breeze_

_But underneath_

_But underneath_

_She's got a heart like Memphis_

MCGEE, TONY, AND GIBBS' POVs: (They're all thinking the same thing)

I have every feature about her memorized and put to place. Her smile reminds me of the sunny side of California. It's radiant, and it makes you want to stay there forever. It welcomes you in and sometimes you'd like to just sit there and look at her smile like there's no tomorrow.

Her spirit reminds me of New Orleans. She's calm and pleasant, until that time of the month that kind of reminds me of a hurricane. Don't tell her I said that.

Her eyes light up the sky and make me think of New York City with the bright lights. I love it when they sparkle as she's giggling. She looks so beautiful.

Then there's her attitude. She's happy, but she's got a cool temperament mixed in, kind of like the breezes in the Carolinas. Just one thing could strike up one of those breezes.

But no matter what, her heart will always remind me of Memphis.

_She sleeps with the TV on_

_Wakes up dreaming he came home_

_Won't lay on his side of the bed_

_Too many memories in her head_

_No one knows_

_When she cries_

_All alone_

_In the night_

_They just think_

_She's alright_

JENNY'S POV:

"I'm so glad you came back," I said to Jethro as he stood in front of me. "I never thought you'd forgive me."

"We all make mistakes," he replied, kissing my forehead.

"Even you?"

He laughed. "Jen, you've got to believe me. I never really _wanted_ to leave you. It wasn't a decision I was proud of."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

My vision blurred and I blinked my eyes, opening them to reveal the TV on the Late Night Show. I looked around and realized I was sleeping on my couch. It was all just a dream.

I got up, trying to get the dream out of my head. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, looking at the side _he_ used to sleep on before he left. I went around to the other side, unable to sleep on that side. There we so many memories that I just couldn't will myself to remember right now. It's just too painful.

Even thinking about thinking about the memories is starting to make me cry.

I won't ever admit to crying over a man. It's just not like me to do this. But I love him. He's my other half. I can't just sit by and know that he could have moved on. No, he wouldn't do that. It was just a fight… right?

_She's got a smile like California_

_She's got a spirit like New Orleans_

_Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah,_

_Cool as a Carolina Breeze_

_But underneath_

_But underneath_

_She's got a heart like memphis_

_Oh yeah_

_She puts on_

_She puts on_

_A new dress_

_A new dress_

_She goes out_

_She turns all the boy's heads_

_That's as close_

_That's as close_

_As they get_

_As they're ever gonna get_

ZIVA'S POV:

I looked at the new dress on its hanger. It was cute. It was a dark black halter top with a slightly deep cut in the front. I slid it off the hanger and unzipped the back, stepping into it before pulling it up and zipping it in the back.

I was doing this "clubbing" thing again with Abby and Jenny. It was fun the first couple of times, but now it was getting a little boring. It looked as though the other two thought the same.

Every single time we went, guys would come up to us, asking to buy us a drink or if they wanted us to dance with them. And each time, we would decline, saying we already have drinks, or that we're currently seeing someone. That's about as close as they got.

I've started to notice that Abby and Jenny seem a bit down lately. I can get why Jenny is down; Gibbs left her about a week ago after a big fight. I have no idea what it was about. Abby, however… I can not think of a reason why such a happy girl would seem depressed.

Maybe she's like that city… that Memphis city in Tennessee. The birth of the King of Rock N' Roll. Home of the blues, apparently. If that was the case, then all of our hearts are like Memphis.

_She's got a smile like California_

_She's got a spirit like New Orleans_

_Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah_

_Cool as a Carolina breeze_

_But underneath_

_But underneath_

_She's got a heart like Memphis_

_She's got a heart like Memphis_

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not that happy with this one. I tried, though. I got a vote for Jibbs and a vote for Tiva/McAbby. So I put all three in. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Next chapter is some Jibbs, then McAbby, then Tiva. In that order. **

**Song - Heart Like Memphis by the Carter Twins**


	28. How Do I?

**Chapter 29: How Do I Live?**

GIBBS' POV:

_How do I_

_get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

"Jenny," I said, kneeling by her dead body. Her face was frozen with the last look of her life. She looked peaceful. I couldn't take it, though. How could she leave me like this? Her body suddenly came to life.

"Jethro, this is what could happen," she said.

"Jen…? What—?"

She sat up. "Do you want this all to end like this?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then you can't let me leave," she said. "You have to stop me from leaving you. Do what you wanted to do before I left."

"Okay…"

"Now wake up, Jethro," she said. She shook my shoulder. "Wake up, Jethro!"

My eyes flew open to see a younger version of the woman I was just talking to. "Jen?"

"C'mon, Jethro, we have to set up for Ducky's surprise birthday party! You promised you would help!" Jenny complained. "Then we're going to have to pack for the states. We're leaving in three days."

"Right," I replied. I threw the covers off and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her small form. I gave her forehead a quick kiss. "So what do we do first?"

_Oh I…_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

"Surprise!" Everyone around me shouted, including me. "Happy birthday, Ducky!"

The old man stood in the doorway, shock written all over his face. "A birthday party for me?"

"Of course, Ducky," Jenny said, walking up to him and hugging him. "You deserve it!"

"Thank you, dear," Ducky said, chuckling. "You planned this, I assume?"

"With Jethro's help, of course," Jenny said, shooting me a smile.

Ducky's face grew even more surprised. "_Jethro_ helped?"

"Surprise, Duck," I said, grinning at him as I walked up to him and Jenny. The rest of the crowd started to chat amongst themselves. I wrapped my arms around Jenny from behind, resting my head on her shoulder. "Didn't think this would happen when you woke up, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Ducky said, smiling. "I expected a couple of presents from an assortment of people but not a birthday party."

"We thought it'd be a nice gesture," Jenny said. "Now it's time for the _real_ fun to start!"

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Jenny pounced onto the bed by my feet. She crawled up and lay herself down in my arms.

"You look sad," I commented.

She turned her head to face me. "Jethro… I… I offered a promotion."

"Really? Why are you sad, then?"

"Because the promotion was to have my own team… here in Europe. That would mean leaving you."

Leaving me? "Jen, I… I'm not going to tell you what to do. This is your decision." I wanted to say so much to her right then and there, but I couldn't. This was her choice. I shouldn't be holding her back. "I just want you to know that I love you."

Tears started forming in her eyes. "I love you, too, Jethro. I just… I don't know what to do."

"Marry me," I replied.

_Without you,_

_there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I,_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

She sat up on the bed, leaning away from me slightly. "Wh… What?"

"Marry me, Jen," I repeated. "Please."

"I… I don't know what to say, Jethro. You were just saying that I can make the decision on what I want to do."

"I can't live without you, Jen," I interjected. "I love you. There'd be nothing left for me if you left. My life would have a huge gaping hole in it where you would be."

"Jethro…"

"Please, Jen."

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

"Jethro, I can't answer your question right now!"

"How am I supposed to go on without you, Jen? We've been partners for five years, but lovers for two. I… I know it's a tough decision, but I want to marry you, Jen."

"Jethro," she said for what seemed like the millionth time. "I want to marry you, too, but—"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"My job."

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_I need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything_

_Real in my life?_

I sighed, simply whispering, "Jen."

The tears were starting to fall down her cheeks and she stood up and walked over the small balcony of our room. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared out at the view of the city. I slowly got up and walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and kissing her cheek lightly.

"I can't live without you, either, Jethro," she said. "And that's the problem. We shouldn't have done this. It started out as just fun and games and now it's turned into something real. I'm scared, Jethro."

"We can get through this, Jen. I know we can."

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

"Yes, Jethro," she finally whispered.

"What?"

She turned to face me, a smile making its way onto her lips. "Yes, Jethro, I'll marry you."

I smiled and pulled the ring out of my pocket, sliding it onto her finger. She looked surprised.

"You had a ring?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah. I'm kind of a traditional man," I replied.

"I thought you just asked that on the spot!"

"Of course not!" I said. "I've been trying to find the right moment to ask you for the past week."

She smiled and kissed me. "So I get to be the next Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes, you do," I replied. "And hopefully the only one from now on."

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

**A/N: This song has just been bugging me, so I just had to do it. Thanks for the reviews! Please review now! Remember, McAbby next and then Tiva. **

**Song - How Do I Live? by Leann Rimes**


	29. Unusually Unusual

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Unusually Unusual **

_She's unusually unusual _

_She introduced herself as Amy, said call me Caroline for short_

_She said I just moved in three doors down so I wouldn't be the girl next door._

_And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearing fit her just right_

_She said, "Hey man, did you know that somebody left the grass out in the yard all night?"_

Timothy McGee grabbed the newspaper off of his lawn, looking at the front page. Oh, look, the Director of NCIS was resigning so she could get married to her senior agent. Fascinating.

"Hello," a voice said, drawing McGee out of the newspaper world.

McGee looked up and saw a bright, cheery looking girl. She had black hair that was up in pigtails and the most dazzling green eyes that McGee had ever seen. "Hi," he replied.

"I'm Abby," she said, holding her hand out. "You can call me Caroline for short."

McGee shook her hand. "Uh… o…okay."

"Or if you like Abby, that's fine, too." She smiled.

"I like Abby," McGee replied. "It's a pretty name." He looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes…

"I just moved into the neighborhood," Abby continued. "I live three doors down. This way I won't be the girl next door."

She was nut job. That's for sure. "Oh, well… okay."

"Hey, man," she said.

McGee interrupted her. "Please, call me Tim."

"Tim," she said, smiling. "Did you know that somebody left the grass out in the yard all night?"

What the hell?

_She's unusually unusual_

_Absolutely unpredictable, yes she is_

_She's so different and that's what's wonderful, yeah_

_She's unusually unusual_

_And that's beautiful to me_

"So what do you do for a job?" McGee asked his peculiar new neighbor.

"I'm a forensics specialist," she replied.

"Oh, cool," McGee said. "I'm a writer. I'm writing a book."

"That's so cool!" Abby paused. "Do you online game? You know, play virtual computer games online?"

McGee's face lit up. "Oh, yeah! I have this character on this one site, and he's an elf…"

_She had a tattoo above her ankle of a trident submarine_

_She said it symbolizes awesome powers hidden deep within our dreams_

_And her diamond eyes, different in color, held me captive in their light_

_And she said, "Hey man, did you know we used to be brothers, yeah, in some past life?" _

McGee looked down at her ankle. "Is that a tattoo?"

Abby looked down at her ankle. "Oh, yeah, it's a trident submarine. It symbolizes awesome powers hidden deep within our dreams."

"Cool," McGee said. She looked up and met his eyes. That's when he noticed that one of her eyes wasn't really green, it was more of a blue. The other one was green, though. Strange, but they drew McGee in like a bug to a lightbulb.

"Did you know we used to be brothers?" Abby said, gesturing to herself and McGee.

"Uh… excuse me?"

"Yeah, we were," Abby said. "I can tell. I have this sort of sixth sense where I can just tell things. We used to be brothers in some past life."

"That's… that's wonderful."

_She's unusually unusual_

_Absolutely unpredictable_

_She's so different, and that's what's wonderful_

_She's unusually unusual_

_And that's beautiful to me_

_Oh, some people may think she's strange_

_A different cup of tea_

_But she just does it for me_

"Did you hear about the new girl that moved in next door?" Ziva asked.

Her husband Tony looked at her. "Uh… no, why?"

"She's so peculiar. A… misfit, yes? She's so… weird."

"Weird in a good way or weird in a bad way?" Tony asked, sitting down beside her.

"She's so unpredictable. She came up to me and said that I used to have six eyes before I fully evolved into a human being."

"Creepy…" Tony said. "Kind of reminds me of this movie I watched once…"

_She's unusually unusual_

_Absolutely unpredictable_

_She's so different and that's what's wonderful_

_She's unusually unusual_

_And that's beautiful to me_

**A/N: Some cute McAbby fluff. I heard this song, thought it fit to Abby a bit, then realized it said "Amy" which is her character's name in Deep Six, so I just flipped out and said "McAbby fic!" Yeah. Thanks for the reviews I got and please review again now! **

**Song - Unusually Unusual by Lonestar**


	30. Holding Out For A Hero

**Chapter Thirty: Holding Out For A Hero**

Tony relaxed in his chair, depressed because of his break-up with Jeanne. He actually had loved her. But he knew it would never work out.

He was taking a sip of his beer when he heard a familiar song come on. One of the hits from _Footloose_, though it was in the style of when it was in the move _Shrek 2_. What he didn't expect was a familiar voice to start singing the words.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…" the familiar voice sang from the shadows. Where had he heard that voice before?

Just as he realized who it was, Ziva came onto the stage wearing a stunning red dress that flowed down to the ground and fit her perfectly. Her hair was sleek and curled, flowing down over her shoulders. She had on a pair of sparkling earrings and a matching necklace.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

Tony didn't think that it was actually happening, but it looked as though she was looking at him.

"Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"

Ziva gracefully stepped off the stage and slowly made her way towards Tony, smiling at everyone she passed. Tony didn't know what to do.

"I need a hero," Ziva sang. "I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night. He's gotta be strain and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

As she was singing, Tony started to think about his times with Ziva. They had a love-hate relationship, in a way. But when he was with Jeanne, she thought he was sick. She thought he had some sort of deadly disease because of how much he was going to the hospital, when all he was doing was seeing Jeanne. It was the mission Jenny had given him. She was so worried, though. It was right then that Tony realized she was in love with him, and he _might_ just be in love with her.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea. I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me," Ziva sang.

Tony was reminded of when she told him that her father had sent people to spy on Ziva. They had seen Tony checking up on her multiple times and Eli David thought that they were sleeping together. Someone had been watching her.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood."

Ziva had arrived at Tony now and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life…" she finished singing.

The crowd erupted with applause as Ziva and Tony stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tony," she whispered to him.

**A/N: Quick little karaoke chapter. Hope you didn't mind. Short, sweet-ish, simple-ish. We have a suggestion coming up next that's McAbby… and AU at that. Thanks for the reviews! Please review now! **

**Song - Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler**


	31. What Was I Thinking?

**Chapter Thirty-One: What Was I Thinking? (AU)**

**MCGEE'S POV:**

_Well, Abby was a beauty from south Alabama._

_Her daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer._

_Think he even did a little time in the slammer._

_What was I thinking? _

I gazed at the beauty in front of me. Abigail "Abby" Gibbs was one beautiful girl from South Alabama. Nobody knew that much about her, except that her father is real tough. Leroy Jethro Gibbs won't let you get near his daughter. He had a heart like a nine pound hammer. He might have been in jail at once. Or so it seemed to me… what was I thinking?

_She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate_

_Her daddy came out a waving that 12-gauge _

_We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate._

_What was I thinking?_

I sat in my car, waiting for Abby to come out. I saw her open the door and close it as quietly as she could before tiptoeing as quickly as possible towards me. I got out of the car and met her at the front gate. She gave me a smile and was opening the gate when we heard the front door burst open. There was her daddy. This wasn't going to be good. He had a 12-gauge shotgun in his hand.

I quickly grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her towards the car. We got in as her dad started shouting.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled.

We tore out of the driveway and he shot at the car a couple of times. Abby started laughing, looking back at her deranged father. She looked at me and smiled again.

_Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay_

_But that crossed my mind a little too late_

'_Cause I was thinking 'bout a white little tang top_

_Sitting right there in the middle by me_

_An' I was thinking 'bout a long kiss_

_Man, just get going, where the night might lead_

_I know what I was feeling.._

_But what was I thinking?_

_What was I thinking?_

This was probably the worst mistake I had ever made. I didn't even know what I was thinking when I did this. Oh, never mind, I do know what I was thinking.

I was thinking about Abby, who was sitting right next to me in the middle seat of the car, holding my arm and giggling. I was thinking about finally getting away and kissing her, maybe going even farther than that.

No, that was what I was feeling. I was feeling adventurous, dangerous, even kind of lusty. But… what was I thinking? I was going to be in _so _much trouble after this.

_By the county line, the cops were nipping on our heals_

_Pulled off the road an' kicked it in four-wheel_

_Shut off the lights an' tore through a cornfield._

_What was I thinking? _

I looked at the sign up ahead that read, "Entering Orange County." Almost out of this county, at least. My eyes quickly darted to the rearview mirror when I heard sirens behind us. The cops were right behind us.

"Dammit," I muttered.

Without even thinking, I pulled off of the road, kicking my truck into four wheel drive as we tore through a cornfield. I shut off the headlights so it was harder for the cops to track us. Abby was still laughing next to me.

_At the other side, she was hollering, "Faster!"_

_Took a dirt road, had the radio blasting_

_Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancing,_

_What was I thinking?_

"C'mon, Timmy, go faster!" Abby yelled. "They're catching up to us!"

I saw a dirt road up ahead and I drove up onto it. The radio was blasting some goody-two-shoes song, which so did not fit the mood right now.

I noticed a honky-tonk up ahead. I drove up into the driveway, seeing that the cops were a bit farther behind us now. Maybe we could lose them here.

We got out and entered the disreputable bar. I asked Abby to dance.

"Sure," she said, dragging me over near the other couples dancing.

I put my arms around her waist as she put hers around my neck. We slowly danced, and all the time we slowly got closer together.

_Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay_

_But that crossed my mind a little too late_

'_Cause I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top_

_Sitting right there in the middle by me_

_An' I was thinking 'bout a long kiss,_

_Man, just get going where the night might lead_

_I know what I was feeling_

_But what was I thinking?_

_When a mountain of a man with a "Born To Kill" tattoo,_

_Tried to cut in, I knocked out his front tooth_

_We ran outside, hood sliding like Bo Duke_

_What was I thinking?_

"Excuse me," a rather _large_ man asked, trying to cut in-between Abby and me. "I'd like to dance with this young lady."

"I don't think so, punk," I said, swinging my fist foreword and connecting with his mouth. His front tooth fell out, blood coming out with it. He gave me the downright scariest glare I'd ever seen.

"You're gonna pay for that," he grumbled, nodding for his men to join him as they started closing in on us.

"Sorry, but, uh, we gotta go," I said. I grabbed Abby's hand and we ran outside. She got into the passenger side while I slid across the hood of the car, landing on the other side and wrenching the door open. The car tires spun as we tore off out of the driveway and down the road.

_I finally got her home at a half past too late_

_Daddy's in a long chair sitting on the driveway_

_Put in park as he started my way_

_What was I thinking?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

I decided to finally drive Abby home after our wild night. Her daddy was sitting in a long chair in the driveway, giving us a good glare. He got up and started walking towards us. I put the car in park, thinking I was going to be in deep shit trouble.

_Then she gave me a "Come an' get me" grin._

_An' like a bullet, we were gone again_

Abby didn't seem to care that her father was stalking towards us. She made me turn my head to look at her. She had the most seductive look on her face. The grin she wore said, "Come and get me."

I smiled back at her and quickly kicked my truck into reverse, driving out of the driveway and off down the road, leaving a bewildered and pissed Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing in the driveway, wondering what the hell was going on.

All I cared about, however, was finding someplace secluded to park. Abby was just too damn hot sitting right there next to me. I knew what I was feeling right now, but what was I thinking?

'_Cause I was thinking 'bout a white little tank top_

_Sitting right there in the middle by me_

_And I was thinking 'bout a long kiss_

_Man, just gotta get going where the night might lead_

_I know what I was feeling_

_But what was I thinking?_

_What was I thinking?_

_I know what I was feeling,_

_But what was I thinking?_

**A/N: Bad McGee! He was a bit OOC, too. Oh well. It was amusing. I replaced "Becky" with "Abby." Just so you know. This was recommended by **ALotLikeEmily** a few chapters ago and so I did it, plus I love this song. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting and please review now! **

**Song - What Was I Thinking? by Dierks Bentley **


	32. Leave the Pieces

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Leave the Pieces**

_You're not sure that you love me_

_But you aren't sure enough to let me go_

_Baby it ain't fair, you know_

_To just keep me hanging 'round_

Hollis Mann walked down the basement stairs slowly, watching her boyfriend hard at work on his boat. He didn't look up, not that he did anymore. He knew it was her. He had some sort of psychic power like that. Abby had been talking about it one time.

Hollis didn't even know why she was bothering with this relationship. He didn't love her, not that he was even sure about that. The only reason he held onto her was because he didn't know if he still loved her or not.

"Jethro, we need to talk," Hollis said.

"About what?" he asked, still sanding his precious boat.

"Our relationship. It's not fair that you're hanging on to me even though you don't love me anymore," Hollis said. "Why?"

_You say you don't want to hurt me_

_Don't want to see my tears_

_So why are you still standing here_

_Just watching me drown?_

"I don't want to hurt you, Hollis," he replied, finally looking at her. "I know you're still very much into this relationship."

"But you're not!" Hollis interrupted. "You're still in love with the two people you decided to just not tell me about!"

"Hollis, don't bring Shannon and Kelly into this."

"Why the hell not? We both know you're never going to get over them. You can't get over the past!" Hollis felt a mixture of angry and sad tears forming in her eyes.

"Hol, don't cry," Jethro pleaded.

"Then stop trying to fool yourself, Jethro!"

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

"Hol—"

"It's fine, okay? I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Hollis said. "Just take your love and give it to someone who could actually use it. When you go, though, leave the pieces of my broken heart."

With that, she started up the stairs, but stopped when he shouted out her name. She turned to look— or more of glare— at him. "What?"

_Now you can drag out the heartache_

_Baby you can make it quick_

_Really get it over with_

_And just let me move on_

_Don't concern yourself_

_With this mess you left for me_

_I can clean it up, you see_

_Just as long as you're gone_

"I…" Jethro started, but he stopped.

"No amount of complaining and bellyaching is going to stop me, Jethro," she said.

"But Hollis—"

"No, Jethro. Don't bother. As long as you're out of the picture, I can heal. I'm telling you Jethro, I'll be fine once I'm the hell away from you."

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

"Goodbye, Jethro," Hollis said. She was walking towards the basement door when it opened and a familiar redhead stepped through.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here, Colonel," Jenny said. "I was just dropping something off for Jethro."

"It's fine, Director," Hollis said, faking a smile. "I was just leaving anyway."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Really, Director." Hollis glanced at Jethro. "We're through." With that, she left the room.

Jenny looked down at Jethro. "What was that all about?"

_You're not making up your mind_

_It's killing me and wasting time_

_I need so much more than that_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"We… broke up, I guess," Jethro replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jenny said, stepping off the last stair.

"Apparently she thought I wasn't in love with her anymore."

"Were you?"

Jethro sighed. "No, not really." He grabbed a sander and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked at it before starting to sand the boat, remembering how to do it from her "lessons" eight years ago. "She also was complaining that I wasn't over Shannon and Kelly."

"Well you're not, and you probably won't ever be," Jenny said.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Leave the pieces when you go_

_Oh yeah, leave the pieces when you go_

"What makes you say that?"

Jenny gave a small smile. "You're still not over them and it's been quite a few years since their deaths. You've tried to love others, but you never did. There's was always the competition of another woman in the relationship, and this 'she' isn't your boat."

"Is that how you felt?"

Jenny thought for a moment, pausing in her sanding. "In a way, yeah. You yelled out Shannon's name multiple times in your sleep. I never knew who it was till after you were in that coma a couple of years ago. I figured it was an ex-wife you never got over."

Jethro nodded solemnly, picking up a sander and joining Jenny in the sanding of his boat. Neither of them knew that the other's thoughts were of them.

Meanwhile, Hollis drove down the road, feeling a little relieved. She was finally out of the relationship with a man whose past was always coming in the way. She felt free. She could now go to Hawaii without a problem. That'd be nice. Maybe meet a nice Hawaiian guy. Someone who wouldn't break her heart like Jethro had. Yeah, that sounded good.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Leave the pieces when you go_

**A/N: Love this song. Again, a "Down with Mibbs" chapter… I love doing that. I added in some Jibbs at the end, too. Hope you liked it. Please tell me in review form! Thanks for the reviews I got before!**

**Just a quick heads up, I won't be able to update from the... 23 to the 28 or so of June because I will be in Montana and my mom said I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop on because... because she's mean. So sorry about that. **

**Song - Leave the Pieces by the Wreckers**


	33. Seasons of Love

**Chapter 33: Season of Love**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was thinking about everything that had happened in the best year of his life. He had broken up with Hollis in the beginning of that year, and that hadn't gone over too well. But then Jenny had been there for him. They had even started up their own relationship. But how did you measure up that past year in the life of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

_In daylights_

He thought about that one faithful morning when he had woken up to find Jenny sleeping in his arms. He knew then that he had finally gotten what he wanted: her. He loved her. And she was even more beautiful with the faint rays of sunlight streaming through the window and hitting her face.

_In sunsets_

There had also been the time when they were sitting on his back porch, watching the sunset. They were curled up together on a lawn chair. The light reflected off her hair, highlighting it in some places. She was beautiful then, too. She was so peaceful as well, which was unusual when you know how she acted as director. She would be incredibly angry and not be in good moods at all during the day, but once she saw that sun start to set, she would immediately be entranced by it and be the exact opposite of Director Shepard. She would become Jenny, or even Jen.

_In midnights_

Then there was the time when they had gone for a midnight swim. The moon reflected off the water and her skin, making her look paler than usual, but to him she looked like a porcelain doll. The same kind that Kelly had liked. But the past was finally behind him. He had something to look forward to now.

_In cups of coffee_

Each day he would walk in, two coffee cups in his hand. He'd walk up the stairs after slapping DiNozzo on the back of the head and up to her office. Cynthia would usual bid him good morning and not even try to stop him. It was almost a routine now. He would walk in and place one of the coffee cups on her desk and she would gladly accept it. He'd do the same later in the day when they both needed refills. That was probably at least 1,460 cups of coffee per year if they each had two cups a day. Wow. That was a lot.

_In inches, in miles_

The hardest part for their relationship was when she had to go on a three week meeting thing over in Australia. They stayed in touch, though. Whenever she had the time, she would call him up and they'd chat for a few minutes. No matter the distance, they still felt as though they were right next to each other. They were each other's souls now. There would be no turning back.

_In laughter _

He loved her laugh. It always brought a smile to his face and joy to his heart. And it made her even happier when he would smile and laugh with her. They were constantly laughing with each other. It was next to impossible to get them to _stop_ laughing once they started up.

_In strife_

As with every other couple, the two had their occasional fights. The worst one was when they were fighting over… Jethro didn't even remember anymore. All that he remembered was that she had ended up leaving his house and spending the night at Ziva's. She stayed the next night, too. They finally had gotten over their dispute and she went back with him. Until the next fight came. But that would soon be over as well. They could never stay mad at each other for long.

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love? How about love?_

_How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

Could he measure up all the moments in the past year in love? He had surely loved a lot in that year. He loved his family, from his kids, Abby, Ziva, Tony, and McGee, to his uncle-figure, Ducky, and his father-figure, Mike. He loved Shannon and Kelly, still, too. He loved Jenny, of course. That's why he proposed to her and she had accepted.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

He and Jenny were married within a year, and soon they started a family. But with that family came responsibility. They had two sons, Jackson and Jasper, and a daughter, Kate. They took family vacations every chance they could. Jethro's life was perfect to him.

_In truths that she learned_

Things had gotten a little rough when she started asking him questions about Shannon and Kelly. What were they like? What did they like to do? What did Shannon think of your boat building? He finally started to talk about his first wife and daughter for the first time. He told Jenny anything he could remember, which was everything. She finally learned what she had been dying to know, and what nobody else knew.

_Or in times that he cried_

The news of his father's death took quite a toll on Jethro. Kate and Jackson were over at friends' houses, and Jasper was asleep in his room when Jenny had walked into the bedroom to find Jethro sitting on their bed crying. She knew he hadn't been too close to his father over the past few years, so it almost surprised her that he would be like this. She tried to comfort him as best she could, and he was grateful for it, but no amount of that could take up for the pain he had caused his father over the past few years. There was so much that he wanted his father to know, but he wouldn't ever know now.

_In bridges he burned_

Their relationship had started to dwindle when he had burned the metaphorical bridge of trust. He didn't even mean to cause it, but it had happened. Hollis was up from Hawaii, and she wanted him back. She had kissed him to see if that would get him back. Jenny had walked in on it and thought that Jethro was cheating on her. Jethro tried to explain it to her, but Hollis had said that he loved her more. Jenny had fled the room, crying. Later that night, Jethro told her all that he could. She said she believed him, but there was going to be less trust between them now. The trust would build up again, slowly, but it would never be the same again.

_Or the way that she died_

She had cancer. The doctors tried all they could to get it out of her, but none of it worked. Not even the experimental treatment. She was suffering in her own skin, not that she would let it show. When she went into a coma, Jethro had told them to pull the plugs. He knew she would've wanted it. She never would've said anything about it, but she had fought long enough against the disease. It was her time to pass on, as much as Jethro didn't want it to happen.

_It's time to now to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

Everyone at NCIS had gone to her funeral. Many of them had spoken about good times they had shared with her. Ziva told everyone about some of the funny things that Jenny had done when they were in Cairo together. Ducky had talked about some of the moments he had seen her when he had helped her and Jethro in their undercover op in Paris. Even McGee spoke. They all celebrated the life of one of the most beloved directors in history, and they remembered the love she had given to all of them.

_Remember the love_

_(oh you got to, got to)_

_Remember the love _

_(Remember the love)_

_Seasons of love_

_(Measure, measure your life in love)_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

**A/N: I love this song and the movie it's from. And if you listen to the song, the third to last line "Measure, measure your life in love," I have this close friend that's a guy that can hit that note. I don't know if he can anymore, but it was so funny, because I can't even hit that note. Anyway, hope you liked! Please tell me in review form! Thanks for all the reviews I got!**

**I'm posting the next chapter later today because I _thought _I posted this yesterday, but apparently it didn't go through or something. So the next chapter comes in a few hours. **

**Song - Seasons of Love from **_**Rent**_


	34. Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come, too_

"The usual?" Kyle, the man behind the counter at the coffee shop asked.

"Yeah," came Jethro's grunted reply. He leaned on the counter, waiting for the young boy to get him his coffee. It was just the average day, or so Jethro thought. He didn't know that today would be the day that changed his life forever.

"What can I get for you, ma'am?" Kyle asked someone behind Jethro as Jethro's order went through.

A redheaded woman came up beside Jethro. "Jamaican blend, please."

"Sure thing," Kyle said, putting in the order.

Jethro took a good look at the woman next to him while she fished around in her purse for something, presumably her wallet. She had red hair, of course. Her eyes were a dark emerald shade of green. She was beautiful. Jethro started to get a tingly feeling in his stomach. It was weird feeling; almost like he was falling in love with her. But he just met her! That couldn't possibly be! Or… or could it?

_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you_

Jethro handed his money to Kyle as he handed Jethro his coffee. On a normal, average day, he would retreat to his car and drive off to work, even if there was still an hour until he had to actually _be_ there. Today, though, wasn't a normal day.

He leaned up against the counter on one of his elbows, turning his gaze back to the beauty waiting for her coffee. She seemed to have not noticed that he was staring at her. She looked around the coffee shop, examining her surroundings. She then opened up her purse again and started to sift through it while saying, "Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?"

Jethro looked startled, but he quickly put on a normal face again, trying not to break his "macho" facade. "I don't know. You tell me," he replied smoothly.

Kyle came back with her coffee and handed it to her while she handed over the money. She thanked him and took a sip, finally meeting Jethro's eyes. Her face may have been neutral, but her eyes were revealing her emotions. She was curious, but she also had a deep twinkling in her eyes that Jethro couldn't quite place. It made him fall for her even more.

"You just spoiled my plan," Jethro said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the woman asked.

"I was going to offer to buy you coffee, but…"

"You could just ask me to sit with you," she replied.

Jethro sighed. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said with mock enthusiasm and surprise. She giggled and walked with Jethro to a small table in the corner of the coffee shop. "So who are you?" she asked deliberately.

"Jethro. Jethro Gibbs. And you?"

"Jenny Shepard."

That name would forever stick with him forever.

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

"You were once married." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Jenny gestured to the pale line on Jethro's left ring finger. "Divorce?"

Jethro didn't answer at first. "Yeah, I have two exes," he finally said.

Normally, someone would then pressure Jethro, asking him if there was a third wife. But not Jenny. Even though she had just met him, she understood that he wasn't comfortable talking about this subject. It was a shadowy place to step into. She had a couple of her own.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while, I never knew_

"So what do you do for work?" Jethro asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Well, I'm just starting up with a new job at NCIS," Jenny said.

Jethro nearly choked on his coffee. "NCIS?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

Jethro reached into his back pocket and pulled out his badge. "I work there, too."

Jenny gasped. "Isn't this a bit weird, then?"

Jethro laughed, putting his badge away. "Morrow warned me that my new probie was coming in today," he muttered. He glanced at his watch. "We'd better get going if you want to make it to work on time for your first day."

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

"Morning, Gibbs," Stan said as he watched his boss walk in with a rather attractive redhead following behind him. Before he could even ask, Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Boss, what was that for?"

"Because I know exactly what you're thinking, Burley," Gibbs said. He dropped off his jacket on the back of his chair before heading with the redhead up to Director Morrow's office.

"Who's the chick?" Pacci asked as he walked up to Stan.

Stan shrugged. "Don't ask me. Although I'm pretty sure it's not an ex, and she sure as hell can't be a newbie. Maybe it's his girlfriend."

"One of these days, Gibbs is going to run out of redheads," Pacci said.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining, too_

_Because, oh because_

_I've fallen quite hard over you_

Jenny and Jethro sat in the director's office, waiting for him to get back from his meeting in MTAC. Charlene, his secretary, had informed them that it would be approximately 20 minutes.

"Why'd did you slap… that guy… in the back of the head?" Jenny asked.

"What, Stan Burley?" Gibbs asked. When she nodded, he gave out a short chuckle. "I'm always slapping him across the head. It's a thing I picked up from _my_ mentor. Just don't annoy me and you'll be fine. But Stan… he's just a bit different. He'll say what's on his mind, and if he doesn't, his face will betray what he was thinking."

"What was he thinking, then?"

"He was… he was wondering who you were."

"And that gives you a reason to slap him… how?"

Jethro sighed. "I guess you'll find out anyhow. It's a known thing that… that I have a thing for redheaded women. Stan automatically would've jumped to the conclusion that A: you're an ex-wife, B: you're my girlfriend, or C: you're a new recruit, and my probie, so somehow, in the end, we'll end up sleeping together. He's a bit of a perverted man."

Jenny smirked. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

"Are you following Rule #9?" Jethro asked as he walked into the coffee shop with his newly appointed probationary agent, Jenny.

Jenny paused, thinking. "Uh… never be unreachable?"

Jethro sighed, pulling out a pocket knife. "Never go anywhere without a knife."

"Right… I knew that."

Jethro chuckled, and the two walked up to the counter. Kyle was there again. "Usual for both?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jenny and Jethro said in unison. Kyle went off to get their orders.

"I love this place," Jethro said.

"Why? 'Cause they have coffee?" Jenny joked.

Jethro shrugged. "I don't know."

"Somebody you met here, maybe?"

Jethro glanced at his partner and smiled, a rare occurrence for him. "Maybe."

She smiled shyly back at him. Kyle came back with their coffee and Jethro paid for both.

"Looks like you finally got to buy me that coffee," Jenny said, giggling. The two walked out of the shop and down the road. Jethro took a chance and slipped one of his hands into hers. She glanced at him nervously, but smiled when she saw him smiling.

Jethro finally realized what it was he liked about the coffee shop.

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you_

_You_

**A/N: How could I resist not doing this song? Thanks for the reviews! Please review now and make my day! :D**

**Song - Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg**


	35. Wife and Kids

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Wife and Kids (AU)**

_Everybody thinks I've got it all_

_Nobody really does, do they?_

_I've got more than I deserve, more than I ever dreamed_

_But there's always a price you pay_

_It's been an amazing road_

_I've been blessed, I know_

_But at the end of the day I go home alone_

"Man, you got it all," Tony said to his good friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "You've got that really nice house of yours, you've got your own boat building company… what more could a man like you want?" He chuckled, taking another sip of his beer.

Jethro laughed with him, but it was a forced laugh. Yeah, he did have a great house. And he had a nice job that payed good, but what was all that for if there wasn't someone for you to spend it with?

He had a lot more than he should right now. He got more than he ever dreamed of. The road was long, but it was a lot easier than he thought it would be. But still, every night, he would go home to an empty house. Even though he knew it wasn't something he should want, he wanted more.

_I still hope someday I'll have a wife and kids_

_Smiling faces running to the door when I walk in_

_Saying "Daddy's home, you were gone so long. What'd you bring me? Swing me. Let me show you what I did."_

_I still dream about that look on a woman's face_

_That says I love you through the good, the bad, the sunshine or the rain_

_Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with_

_Maybe I'll have a wife and kids_

_Maybe someday..._

Jethro still hoped for a wife and kids to look forward to each day when he got home from work. He'd open the door and be greeted by the smiling faces of his kids that would beg for his attention. They'd want him to push them on the swings in the backyard. They'd want to show him all the cool stuff they did during the day, whether it be at home with their mom or at school.

Then there would be his wife. She'd have red hair, of course. And her face would always say "I love you." Whether they'd be fighting, chatting, or anything else, her face would always tell him how she felt about him.

Jethro wanted a life like this very badly. If only he share his wonderful life with someone.

Maybe someday he would.

_Maybe I could have a son_

_Play football in the backyard_

_Or take my daughter fishing, and when she turns 15 teach her how to drive a car_

He might have a son. Perhaps named Mike. He'd have his mother's eyes and Jethro's hair.

Jethro would take him out to play catch in the backyard with a baseball. Or maybe even play football.

There's the chance that one of his kids would be a girl, though. The opposite of her brother, with her mother's red hair and Jethro's blue eyes. She probably be raised to be a tomboy. Jethro would take her fishing in the creek behind his house. Then teach her how to drive a car when she turned 15 so she could officially get her license at 16.

_When I grow old and they've all left home_

_I want to lay beside my wife and talk about the old times, remember the good times_

His kids would grow up, however. The short period of their lives with Jethro and his wife would be over. They'd move out and start their own families in distant places from their parents.

Jethro would take the chance to lay beside his darling wife in their bed and they'd talk about all the old times. They'd talk about how they'd met, where their first date was, where he proposed… everything from the good old times.

Then they'd talk about the good times they had as a family. The births of their kids, the birthdays, the graduations… everything.

But all this required a wife and kids.

_I still hope someday I'll have a wife and kids_

_Smiling faces running to the door when I walk in_

_Saying "Daddy's home, you were gone too long. What'd you bring me? Swing me. Let me show you what I did." _

_I still dream about the look on a woman's face_

_That says I love you through the good, the bad, the sunshine or the rain_

_Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with_

_Maybe I'll have wife and kids_

_Maybe someday…_

"I gotta go," Tony said, standing up and snapping Jethro out of his trance. "I got a date with this hot Israeli chick. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Tony," Jethro said. Tony exited the bar. It was then that Jethro noticed that he was the only one left in the bar besides the bartender. He signaled the bartender to get him another drink. The bartender got his drink and set it down in front of him.

"Can I get you anything, ma'am?" the bartender asked.

Jethro looked up, about to conk the man in the head for calling him "ma'am," when he noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a woman with red hair sitting on the stool two seats from him.

"Bourbon," she answered smoothly. She looked over at Jethro and when she caught his eye, she gave him a small smile. The bartender came back with her drink, and she took it, giving him a smile as well. The bartender then disappeared into the bathroom.

"That's strong stuff," Jethro said to her.

"That's how I like a lot of stuff," the woman replied swiftly. "Strong." She raised an eyebrow almost suggestively. "What are you drinking?"

Jethro looked at his drink. "Same stuff." He looked back at her and gave her a charming smile. "I've never seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"Jenny," she said. "Jenny Shepard. And you?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs at your service," he said.

She giggled, and Jethro was immediately attracted to this "Jenny" girl even more than he already was. Maybe she was the one… maybe she could be his future wife.

"You go by Leroy or Jethro?"

"Jethro. My dad's the only one that calls me Leroy." Jethro paused. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jenny gave him a half smile. "Depends on the person."

"How about someone like, say, me?"

She pretended to think hard. "Hmm… I don't know. Still depends on what kind of person you are."

"I like bourbon," Jethro said. "Coffee, boats. And redheads, specifically beautiful ones like you."

"You sure are a charmer," Jenny commented.

"You can call me Prince Charming."

Jenny giggled again. She took a sip of her bourbon. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. She quickly searched through her purse before finding a pen. She grabbed a napkin from the napkin holder next to her arm and wrote down something, placing it neatly into Jethro's chest pocket.

"You can just plain call me," she said, smiling devilishly. With that, she gracefully walked out of the bar, casting one last look at Jethro.

Jethro took the napkin out of his pocket and looked at the number scrawled across it in elegant handwriting. This was definitely a start to the future he wanted.

_Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with_

_Maybe I'll have a wife and kids_

_Someday…_

_I'll have a wife and kids_

_Maybe someday_

**A/N: Talk about OOC at the end! :D It's cute, though. Thanks for all the reviews and please review now! **

**Song - Wife and Kids by Kenny Chesney**


	36. Summer Nights

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Summer Nights**

_Summer loving had be a blast_

_Summer loving happened so fast_

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_I met a boy, cute as can be_

Jenny walked down the empty beach, enjoying the feeling of the water lapping at her toes. She started twirling around in circles. That's when she noticed she wasn't alone. There was a cute boy about thirty feet from her, watching her with amusement.

"Hi," she said in an embarrassed tone, smiling shyly.

"Hey," he said. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Jethro."

"Jenny," she said.

_Summer days drifting away_

_To uh-oh those summer nights_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Like, does he have a car?_

Jenny and Jethro walked along the beach, staring at the sun as it slowly drifted below the horizon.

"Swim with me?" Jenny asked, tugging on his hands towards the ocean.

Jethro just smiled in response. He picked her up in his arms bridal style, making her squeal in response. He carried her into the water until he got to his waist and her back was dipping into the water. He spun her around once before dropping her into the water. She squealed again.

"Jethro!" she yelled when she reemerged, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

He may not have a car, but he was sure one heck of a guy.

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

Jenny dived out of the way of Jethro's attempt to dunk her again. She stuck her tongue out at him and swam by him tauntingly. She stopped suddenly and pain flashed across her face.

"Jen, you okay?" Jethro asked.

"Fine," she said. "I just got a bit of a cramp."

"Let's go back to the beach," Jethro said, dragging her onto the beach.

_He went by me, got my suit damp_

Jenny laid across the sand on her towel, sun tanning herself. She sat up, looking around for Jethro. She saw him running up to her, dripping wet from running in the water. He ran right by her, getting her wet. She squeaked at the sudden coldness of the water.

"I was trying to tan myself," she said pointedly.

"I was trying to have a little fun," he said right back at her.

She smiled at him, realizing she was deep in love with this boy.

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

Jenny shrieked as she fell off the dock into the deep water. Jethro laughed at her. But he stopped laughing when he realized she hadn't come up yet. He ran off the dock into the water. He looked around under the water, finally locating her. He grabbed her gently by the waist and lifted her back to the surface. When he got her onto the sand, he started doing the CPR training he had gotten last summer. He gave her mouth to mouth and she gasped in air.

"You okay?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said. "I just panicked." She looked up at him and smiled. "That was some kiss right there."

"That was CPR."

_Summer sun, something's begun_

_But uh-oh those summer nights_

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Tell me more, tell me more,_

_Did she put up a fight?_

Jenny used to think that romance novels and movies were cheesy when they had the damsels in distress falling in love with the prince of the story right as soon as she saw them. "Love at first sight" was such a fickle thing.

That was before she met Jethro, though. She had fallen in love with him as soon as she saw him staring at her after her little embarrassing number on the beach. Now she believed.

_Took her bowling in the arcade_

"Yes!" Jethro shouted in triumph as the bowling ball knocked down all the pins. "Strike!"

"Great job," Jenny said with mock enthusiasm.

"Bet you can't beat that."

"There's no possible way to beat a strike," Jenny said.

"You already have one strike from last time. Now I have one strike in a row. First one to get a turkey wins."

"Turkey?"

"Three strikes in a row."

"You're on." Jenny rolled the bowling ball down the lane, hitting all the pins and knocking them down. "You're up."

Jethro concentrated carefully, rolling the ball down the bowling lane. All of the pins knocked down except one, which tilted slightly.

"C'mon, baby," Jethro said to the pin. The pin stayed standing. "Dammit!"

"I win," Jenny said triumphantly.

"You haven't gotten a turkey yet." Jethro said as he rolled the second ball down the lane, missing the single pin.

"Oh really?" Jenny rolled the bowling ball and it knocked down every single pin. "There. I win."

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

Jethro casually draped his arm over Jenny's shoulders as they walked through the park. She snuggled closer to him, her arm around his waist.

"Look!" she suddenly exclaimed. "A lemonade stand! Let's go get some!"

They walked over to the lemonade stand where a young man stood.

"Two lemonades, please," Jenny said.

The man nodded and squeezed up some lemons. He then added some sugar and water to the lemon juice and mixed it up, pouring it into two plastic cups before handing the drinks over to them. Jethro handed the man some money and he and Jenny walked off, quietly sipping their lemonade.

She couldn't remember what he said, but something made her laugh so hard the lemonade came out of her nose, effectively making the inside of her nose sting. Bad.

_We made out under the dock_

Jethro kissed Jenny passionately, as he had been doing for the past twenty minutes. She had dragged him under the dock to see if there were any shells there. He caught her off guard and kissed her, effectively stopping them from doing anything else.

_We stayed up until ten o'clock_

Jenny drew away from him, glancing at her watch. She gasped. "Oh, I gotta get home!"

"Why?" Jethro asked, his lips moving to her neck.

"It's already ten! I have a curfew, you know."

"What's life without a little excitement?"

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing_

_But uh-oh those summer nights_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_But you don't gotta brag_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

'_Cause he sounds like a drag_

_He got friendly, holding my hand_

Their favorite pastime was walking along the beach. Each time they met they would walk along the beach, holding each other's hand. They would stop at one point and watch the sun set. It was a week into August, when they were watching the sunset, when he first said it.

"I love you." It was out of the blue, and it startled both of them. She looked over at him and he smiled, taking the hand he was holding and kissing it softly.

She smiled back at him. "I love you, too."

_Well she got friendly, down in the sand_

Jenny screamed, giggling at the same time, as she ran along the beach with Jethro chasing her.

"Get back here!" Jethro yelled after her.

She suddenly stopped and turned sharply, pouncing on him and sending them both tumbling into the sand.

"I'm here," she said, giggling again.

He chuckled, pushing her red hair back before kissing her sweetly. He rolled them over so he was on top of her, kissing her again.

"I don't think so," she said, flipping them back over, sitting on top of his stomach triumphantly. Jethro sighed in defeat. She giggled. "I win."

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

_Well she was good, you know what I mean_

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet_

_But uh-oh those summer nights_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_How much dough did he spend?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Could she get me a friend?_

_It turned colder, that's where it ends_

_So I told her we'd still be friends_

_Then we made our true love vow_

_Wonder what she's doing now_

"I have to go back to school tomorrow," Jenny said sadly. "I won't be able to see you anymore."

Jethro gazed at her sadly. "That sucks. We can still be friends, though, right?"

She nodded, smiling unhappily. "Of course we can." She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you, too," he said. "We can make it our vow. To love each other forever and always, no matter what."

"Deal," she said, sealing the vow with another kiss.

_Summer dreams, ripped at the seams_

_But oh, those summer nights_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

**A/N: Okay, so I can't take credit for the "That was some kiss right there" and "That was CPR" thing because I got that off of an episode of **_**Eureka**_**. It fit, though. I just had to do this song. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten and please review now!**

**Quick note: I'm planning to make this into a Fanfic100 thingy. Hopefully I can get this to 100 chapters and then I'll end it there. I've already got a song for it, too, thanks to my wonderful song suggester **NCIS7BEXX**. So yeah. **

**Song - Summer Nights from **_**Grease**_


	37. Paris

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Paris**

_The train pulled into Paris like a rocket to the moon_

_The station's like a circus, every face is a cartoon_

_Everyone's stoned on pride and drunk on cheap champagne_

_Tonight this joie de vivre sure don't live up to its name_

Jenny sighed as she got off of the train at Paris. She hated having to go away from the headquarters for meetings. And what she hated even more was that she couldn't ride in a car; she had to ride in a train.

The station was packed with people from all sorts of different countries; there were American, German, Hungarian, Russian, and, of course, French people. They all seemed like cartoon figures to Jenny, though. Many of them looked as though they weren't even there, like they were off somewhere else mentally, but in the Paris station physically.

She used to love Paris. Even before she had come here with _him_. It was always the most beautiful city ever. Now the joyfulness that had always lit up her face seemed to have disappeared. She didn't see the joie de vivre that she saw in the earlier years. What had happened that made this city less of a sight for her?

It might not have helped that she was feeling like complete _crap_ right now. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Thankfully, her meeting was tomorrow. She could just go to her hotel and not be bothered by anyone.

That was until something caught her eye. She saw a familiar face amongst the crowd. What was he doing here? He spotted her and walked over to her.

"Hey, Jen," he said.

"Jethro, what are you doing here?"

"I've been talking to DiNozzo lately about… certain things… and he gave me a great idea—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there," Jenny interrupted. "DiNozzo gave you a good idea? As in _Tony DiNozzo_ gave you a good idea?"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird. Anyway, listen, I came here to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot," Jenny replied, wondering why he hadn't just called her.

He looked at her nervously. "I figured coming here to ask it would be best. I know you're wondering why I didn't call, but you'll understand." He cleared his throat. "Jen, there's something I really want from you."

"What is it, Jethro?"

"I want Paris. I want it the way it used to be between us, the days when everything was carefree. The days when we were deep in love. Can you give me that?"

_And now all I can say_

_Is I'd give this world to you_

_Every rock and every stone_

_Every masterpiece in Rome_

_And if you asked me to_

_I'd steel the Mona Lisa, tear it up in little pieces_

_And lay them down at your feet_

_For all the world to see_

_But tonight I can't give you Paris_

"Jethro…" Jenny breathed out. "I… you know I'd do anything for you."

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

Jenny felt tears coming to her eyes. "I'd do anything for you," she repeated. "If I could, I'd give you every single masterpiece hidden in Rome. I'd steel the Mona Lisa for you and tear it up into pieces."

Jethro looked confused. "What does this have to do with my question?"

"What I'm saying is, I do love you, Jethro, but just… I can't relive Paris right now. Not tonight, at least."

"Oh… okay."

_Aristocrats are everywhere_

_And the air's as thick as thieves_

_She'd like nothing better than to steal the breath from me_

_The tower's lights ain't shining as it hangs its head in shame_

_At the sight of American blood on the streets of St. Germain_

_Washing up into the Seine_

Jenny watched as Jethro said goodbye and walked off. She really wanted to say yes to him. She loved him still, with all her heart. But today was just _not_ the day to ask her. She was in a pissy mood, and she'd have to deal with stupid politics tomorrow. If only he'd asked sooner, or maybe even waited until she got back.

Then again, he said he wanted to ask her here in Paris. The place where they really had started. Paris was _their_ city. It had lost its touch after they had left, though.

The air was filled with pollution, making it difficult to see 50 feet in front of you, much less breathe. People walking the streets were a lot less kind. They all acted as though they were better than everyone else. As Jethro would say, they were all "…a rich bunch of bastards." Jenny smiled to herself, thinking about it. She saw Jethro sitting on a bench, waiting for the public bus to come.

She walked over and sat beside him. "Jethro," she said. "I want to better explain myself."

_Is I'd give this world to you_

_Every rock and every stone_

_Every masterpiece in Rome_

_And if you asked me to_

_I'd steel the Mona Lisa, tear it up in pieces_

_And lay them at your feet_

_For all the world to see_

_But tonight, I can't give you Paris_

"You heard my words before," Jenny said. "I'd do _all_ that stuff for you. I'd really like to be with you again, Jethro, but just… not tonight."

"Why not tonight?"

"I'm not in a good mood. I don't really want to deal with people right now. When I get back to D.C., though…" she trailed off, knowing he could fill in the blanks.

He smiled. "Anything else?" he asked as he saw the bus driving up through the thick traffic.

_And I'd give this world to you_

_I'd steal the crown and kingdom from the queen of England_

_And if you asked me to_

_I'd take this city in my hands, break it down in grains of sand_

_And lay them at your feet_

_For all the world to see_

"I'd give this whole entire _world_ to you, Jethro. I'd steal the crown and kingdom from the queen of England. I'd take this city and break it down into pieces. I'd do this all for you, Jethro. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jen." He gave her a quick kiss as the bus pulled up and people started to get on. "See you in D.C."

"Bye," she said, smiling. She watched as the bus drove away.

For once in her life, she couldn't wait to get away from Paris and back to D.C.

_But tonight I can't give you Paris_

**A/N: Cheesy angst-ish stuff! With a bit of OOC, but not too much. If only something like this had happened. *sigh* We can only wish. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I'll be sure to do those in the next few chapters. Please review now!**

**I will be putting up another chapter this afternoon and that will be it until next monday. :( That's why you get two chapters today. But I will be sure to write more in my notebook! **

**Song - Paris by Faith Hill**


	38. No One Needs to Know

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: No One Needs to Know**

***spoilers to Kill Ari and Under Covers***

_Am I dreaming or stupid_

_I think I've been hit by cupid_

_But no one needs to know right now_

Ziva David wasn't one to easily surprise. Or fall in love on sight for that matter. Until that one fateful day where everything changed.

Her friend Jenny had asked her to be the Mossad liaison for NCIS. Naturally, Ziva agreed. It was a chance to get away from her father for a while.

She had walked into the building, looking for an Agent Gibbs, when she saw _him_. He was staring at an empty desk, or more of googling at it— no, sorry, _goggling_ at it. She immediately felt an attraction to this mystery man having phone sex.

_I met a tall dark and handsome man_

_And I've been busy making big plans_

_But no one needs to know right now_

He was tall, or at least taller than her. He wasn't completely tan, but he wasn't exactly pale, either. And to top it all off, he was quite a handsome man. He had green eyes that were always sparkling with delight. His hair always seemed to be messed up, and something about that made Ziva want him even more.

She was going to get him. Somehow, some way. She was going to get him. Not that she was going to tell anybody about that anytime soon. It would be her little secret.

_I got my heart set, my feet wet_

_And he don't even know it yet_

_But no one needs to know right now_

She would devise the perfect plan to get him to fall for her. She already knew he was more than attracted to her. But she needed him to feel it, rather than think it. She would get him somehow. He would never know what hit him.

That's what made her volunteer for the undercover mission. She then had asked the director if Tony could be her "husband" undercover with her. Jenny had been slightly suspicious, but Ziva had a point. Tony was one of the top agents at NCIS, and Jenny could trust Ziva perfectly. What better choice?

Although, in Ziva's thoughts, what was a better time than undercover as married assassins?

_I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow_

_But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now_

"What is Rule #12?" Ziva asked Tony.

"One of the most important rules in the book," Tony said. "Never date a coworker."

Ziva felt her heart drop a little. "And… what happens when you break one of Gibbs' rules?"

Tony shrugged. "I've never really broke any of them to see. I heard that he gets real pissed, though. Extra hard head slap, maybe. I don't know." He grabbed his jacket, getting ready to leave. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just making sure I know all of Gibbs' rules," Ziva lied.

"What's number nine?"

Ziva reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, flicking it open. "Always carry a knife."

Tony smiled. "Very good. See you tomorrow." With that, he headed off to the elevator.

Ziva smiled to herself. Dropping subtle hints like that would let him now someday. Not today, however. Today it would remain a secret.

_I want bells to ring, a choir to sing_

_The white dress, the guests, the cake, the car, the whole darn thing_

_But no one needs to know right now_

The bells rang in the church, alerting everyone that it was noon. The choir started to sing as the bridesmaids started to walk down. Jenny was next as the Maid of Honor, with Abby throwing flowers as the flower girl. The traditional wedding march came on and everyone stood, watching Ziva walk down the aisle with Ducky, who was acting as her father for the occasion since her _real_ father was too upset with her for not marrying a Jew like her.

Ducky handed her off to Tony, who stood, smiling at his wife-to-be. The minister talked on and on before finally, they got to the ring exchanging part. They exchanged rings and vows before sharing their first kiss as a newly married couple.

The reception went by smoothly. McGee had done a rather awkward speech, saying he didn't really want to do it but he thought it was his duty as Best Man. The cake cutting part came, and Jenny had been nice enough to slice them each a piece. Ziva was about to feed Tony his piece, as he was to her, when he shoved it into her face. She retorted by shoving the piece in her hand onto his face. The crowd laughed and cameras clicked all around them.

Later, Ziva was having trouble getting to their getaway car with her long, white dress. Ziva picked her up bridal style and carried her into the convertible, setting her into the passenger seat.

"I don't get to drive?"

Tony smiled. "As much as I love you, I'd rather not die within two hours of being married."

Ziva punched his arm lightly and he started to drive off while they waved goodbye to their friends and family, the cans clanking behind them.

_I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow_

_But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now_

_We'll have a little girl, a little boy,_

_A little benji we call Leroy_

_But no one needs to know right now_

"Talia, put that down!" Ziva said to her little toddler as she picked up a knife off the counter. Talia obeyed her mother. "Why don't you go see what Daddy's up to?" Ziva asked her sweetly.

The little girl nodded and ran off to find her dad. He was in the backyard, pushing her twin brother, Ari, on the swing.

"Hey, Tali, what're you up to?" Tony asked his daughter.

"Mommy said to come see what you were up to," Talia answered. "I'm bored, Daddy."

"Why don't you go play fetch with the dog?"

"Okay!" Talia said excitedly. She grabbed a toy from the dog's toy box and called him. "Leroy!" The dog, a little benji, came running towards her. She threw the toy and he chased after it before bringing it back to her.

"Ari, why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Ziva said as she walked up to her son.

"Kay, Mommy," the little boy said, running back into the house.

"Where's Talia?" Ziva asked Tony.

"She's playing catch with Leroy." Tony smirked as he remembered the day they got Leroy. Ziva wanted an adorable little puppy, a benji to be exact. They both wanted to name it after someone special, and since McGee already had a dog named Jethro, they went with Leroy.

"Can you get her for dinner?"

"Sure thing, honey," he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

_And I'm not lonely anymore at night_

_And he don't know only, only he can make it right_

_And I'm not lonely anymore at night_

_And he don't know only, only he can make it right_

It was the perfect life for them. Ziva could picture it all. Everything about their life. The life that she wanted, and somewhere deep inside her, she knew he would want, too.

"Tony," she said.

He looked up from the magazine he was reading at his desk. "What?"

"You wanna go see a movie tonight?" she asked casually. "After work."

Tony smiled. "Sure. What one?"

Ziva shrugged. "You're the movie expert. Name off a few of your favorites."

"Well, there's _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Those are great movies. I think you'd like them. Then there's Bert Lancaster in _From Here to Eternity_. Oh, then we have to watch Bert Reynolds in _Smoky and the Bandit_. Classic. Then there's Robert Redfern in _Butch Cassidy_, and of course…"

_I'm not dreaming or stupid_

_But boy have I been hit by cupid_

_But no one needs to know right now_

_No one, no, no one needs to know right now_

_No one, no, no one needs to know right now_

**A/N: Okay, people, last update for the next week-ish. I love this song, plus it was suggested by **AwesomeQueenoftheLab **so how could I turn it down? Oh, and I have to agree with you, there is that one line that will forever remind me of NCIS in that song. :D Suggestions are lifesavers at points. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please! **

**Song - No One Needs to Know by Shania Twain**


	39. You Belong With Me

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: You Belong With Me (AU)**

ABBY'S POV:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I looked out of my window to see my neighbor, Timothy McGee, yelling into his cellphone. By the sounds of it, it was with his girlfriend. She was probably yelling at him for doing something wrong again, not that he actually ever did anything wrong. She just liked to be difficult like that.

"No, Jessica, I didn't mean it like that!" Tim said in a rather annoyed tone. "It was a joke!"

Of course it was. Jessica Langley never did get Tim's humor. I did, though. When would he see that she isn't the one for him?

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_.

"_Dark are the streets, gloom's creeping out of the walls. Dirt comes alive and all the neon-lights call. Demons and fools and a lady of black. She's of the kind nighttime insomniac. She sees the pray and she's aware the times are hard but she don't care._" The music blasted out of my radio. I was listening to Vampire by Xandria, something that _Jessica_ would never even think of listening to.

I looked at the calculus papers in front of me, singing to the music. "She's a vampire. Desire darker than black. She's a vampire. Reach higher, no turning back. Her wings are curtains of the night. She knows no wrong or right." The answer to the problem came to me easily.

That's yet another thing that makes me different from Jessica. She wasn't smart; she was barely even average. Which was strange, seeing as Tim was just as smart as me. He needed so much _more_ out of a girl. But he was settling with Jessica. Stupid bitch.

_But she wears shorts skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

There was a rather large difference between Jessica and me, besides the tastes in music. She wore short skirts, and I mean mean _short _skirts. Yeah, I wore the occasional skirt, but they weren't overly revealing like hers. She wore halter tops and tank tops. I just wore regular t-shirts.

In short, she was a whore and I was a nerd. Tim was a nerdy geek, but the popular chicks like Jessica found him cool for some reason. I'd never understand high school. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

When would he figure out that Jessica didn't like him for him? That she only was pretending to like him so that she could toy around with his brain?

When would he notice that he belonged with me?

_You're walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

"I'm going out for a walk, Mom!" I yelled.

"Come back before dark!" she yelled back to me as I closed the door of our house.

I walked down our small pathway to the road. I saw a familiar figure walking up ahead of me. "Tim!" I called out.

He turned and smiled, stopping to let me catch up to him. "Hey, Abby."

"What're you up to?"

"Just going out for a walk." I looked at his clothes. He was wearing worn out jeans a simple cotton shirt.

We continued walking, both of us content with the silence.

"You mind taking a stop at the park?" he asked.

I smiled. "No, not at all." We took a right into the park and sat down on one of the benches. "So how'd you do on the test the other day?" What a stupid question to ask, but I had to ask something.

"I got half of the last page wrong, but I got away with a 91. You?"

"97," I said in an almost ashamed voice.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

"So how are things between you and Jessica?" I asked.

"Eh, you know her. She's in her weekly bad mood," he replied, chuckling slightly. I loved the way he smiled. If I was in a bad mood and he smiled, I knew that everything was right. I would be happy again.

"Why are you still with her, then?"

Tim shrugged. "I figure it's just because she's slightly moody. I don't think she really means the stuff she says."

Wow, he was blind. "How are you holding up with her attitude, though?"

"Fine," he replied. I could see it in his face that he wasn't fine. He used to not be able to deal with people like that. He'd changed a lot, and not in a good way.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Hey, Tim!" a voice called. I looked up to see Jessica strutting towards us in her usual short skirt, tank top, and heels.

Maybe it was the attire that he liked. I looked down at what I was wearing. Casual pants, a tee of my favorite band, Brain Matter, and sneakers. Did Tim want more from a girl? Maybe it was the fact that she was a cheerleader and was out on the field all the time in more short skirts and waving her arms around, making awkward positions with her teammates. I sat on the bleachers watching them.

"There you are," Jessica said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. C'mon, we're gonna go see a movie!" She grabbed Tim's hand and started dragging him off.

"Bye, Abby," he said as he left with Jessica.

I waved my hand, smiling at him.

When was he going to learn that she was just toying with him? That she was using him to get what she wanted?

When was he going to learn that he belonged with me?

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me_

I heard something hit my window. I figured it was nothing and ignored it. When I heard it again, I walked over to my window and pulled the curtain aside. I saw Tim standing there, looking like he was about to cry. I quickly and quietly went downstairs and out the front door.

"Tim, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, worried he had some terrible disease or he was hurt.

"I… I just…" he stopped, taking a deep breath. "Jessica…" he simply said.

Of course she did something to him. I knew this day would come. "Jessica's a bitch, Timmy."

He laughed. "I figured you'd say something close to that."

I smiled. "Why wouldn't I? It's the plain and simple truth."

"I always hoped that she wasn't going to toy with me. That she really _did_ want to be with me. But… but she used me."

I pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Tim."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by here waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I walked up to Tim's backdoor. It had been a day since Jessica broke his heart. I saw his mom and dad leave, but I knew he was still here. I cautiously knocked on the door.

Tim opened up the door a minute or so later. "Hey, Abby, what's up?"

I was about to speak but I couldn't. I had everything planned out for what I was going to say, but nothing came out. It was like in eighth grade when I was supposed to make that big speech and as soon as I saw everyone's faces looking at me I froze up. This was just like then, except for instead of everyone's faces it was just Tim's.

"You okay?" he asked, a nervous and worried look on his face.

"Fine," I managed to get out. "I… uh…"

"You… what?"

Ah, to hell with words. I took a couple steps forward and placed my lips on his, quickly pulling away when I realized what I had just done. I giggled nervously. "Uh… that didn't just happen."

"Maybe that didn't," Tim said, stepping forward and kissing me, "but that did." I smiled, giggling again. "What took you so long?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had the biggest crush on you for the past four years."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you act sooner, though?"

"Because of Jessica."

"I've only been dating her for a few months, Abs."

"I know, but I was so nervous to begin with, then you got together with Jessica and my nervousness became jealousy."

He laughed. "Your eyes were green with jealousy? They still are!" He gave me another quick kiss.

"Tim… my eyes are naturally green."

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**A/N: I'm back... Cute McAbby teenage fic. So I have some more suggestions for upcoming chapters and I will definitely be doing them. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review now! ^_^ **

**Song - You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**


	40. Our Last Summer

**Chapter Forty: Our Last Summer**

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs opened up one of the drawers attached to the workbench in his basement. He sifted through the items, trying to find something, when he found something that he didn't know he had. It was a simple scrapbook that Jenny had made him for Christmas when they were in Paris in 1999.

He blew on the top of it, getting rid of the dust that had accumulated over the years. He sat down in-between the ribs on the boat he was building and opened up to the first page. Jenny's familiar handwriting was scrawled across it.

"_Merry Christmas. I give you this scrapbook in hopes that you'll never forget me, or forget us. I'll love you forever and always. -Jenny_."

She didn't love him anymore. He turned to the next page, looking at the pictures, the memories pouring back. It was summertime in Paris. It was one of the summers he would never, ever forget...

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river _

_And we sat down in the grass_

_By the Eiffel Tower_

"Jethro, you're so slow," Jenny said, pulling his hand. Jethro stumbled forward, nearly dropping the picnic basket he was carrying. "And you seem to be losing your balance in your old age," Jenny joked.

"Watch it, Jen," Jethro commented, "or I might just lose my balance and push you into the Seine." He fake pushed her towards the river they were walking along.

"If you did that, Jethro, I might just have to kill you."

Jethro laughed. "You love me too much to do that."

"You're right," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Too bad, then." She giggled, walking over to the grass between the Eiffel Tower and the Seine. "Here looks like a good place to picnic."

Jethro set down the basket, pulling out a blanket and setting it neatly on the grass. Jenny sat down on it while he took out a couple of food items and placed them down before he sat next to her. "_Bon Appetite_."

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret, oh yes_

_Those crazy years that was the time_

_Of the flower power_

Jethro watched his lover take a bit of her asparagus. She noticed him staring at her and she blushed.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Jethro replied.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

Jethro shrugged, not answering. He continued staring at her.

"You're creeping me out, Jethro!" she said, scooting away from him a bit. He scooted with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. He gave her a long kiss to which she melted into.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

_But underneath_

_We had a fear of flying_

_Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_We took a chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

"Jethro, we're only going to be here for another month," Jenny said sadly. "I don't want to leave Paris."

"Neither do I," Jethro said. "But we have no choice. Orders are orders."

"What happens when you don't obey the orders?"

Jethro looked at her with a mixture of shock and amusement written on his face. "What are you gonna do, be like a teenager skipping school?"

Jenny smiled. "It's not a bad idea. We'd get to stay here, live out our lives here. Then again, you'd have to actually learn the language, but—"

"Hey," Jethro interrupted. "I can speak _some_ French."

"Like what?"

"_Bonjour, au revoir_… _merde_."

Jenny giggled. "Of course you learned how to swear."

"First word I learned off of the French language."

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, 'round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

Jethro grabbed Jenny's hand. She looked at him in surprise. "I don't want to lose you in the crowd," he said. They weaved their way through the large mass of people. Everyone was taking pictures of the Gothic cathedral in front of them.

"So, little miss 'I know everything,' what's the history on this thing?" Jethro asked, pushing past a tourist with a Hawaiian shirt on and knee high socks with sandals.

"Well, the Notre Dame is a cathedral dedicated to the Virgin Mary. It was built between… 1163 and… 1250. It's especially noted for it's flying buttresses."

"Know it all," Jethro muttered. Jenny giggled.

They finally escaped the crowd and got to a more secluded place with only a few people around them. Both of them gazed at everything around them.

And even though there was barely anybody around them, he never let go of her hand.

_Paris restaurants, our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

"Ooh, here come our croissants," Jenny said.

The waiter walked over to them and placed the croissants on the middle of the table, in-between Jenny and Jethro. Jenny said a quick 'thank you' in French and the waiter hurried off to another table.

They each took a croissant, covering it in with what they saw fit necessary. Jenny took the first bite. "These are good," she commented.

Jethro nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, they are."

"Beautiful view," Jenny said, looking at the morning sun rising, casting its orange glow on the small Parisian restaurant.

Jethro nodded again, once again agreeing with her. "What's on the agenda today?"

Jenny thought, swallowing her food before she answered. "Today's another free day, right?"

"Yep."

"Then we should go see that military museum thing. Make you happy, at least."

_I can still recall, our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, 'round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_I can still recall, our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain,_

_Our last summer_

"Jethro, what are you doing?" Jenny asked, walking down his basement stairs and pulling Jethro out of the memories of the two of them years ago.

"Ah, nothing," Jethro replied, quickly putting the album away.

Jenny walked up him. "Oh really? So 'nothing' consists of looking through photo albums?" she asked sarcastically, smirking slightly.

Jethro gave her one of his famous glares. She just glared right back at him. Finally, after about two minutes straight of nothing but staring at each other, trying to make each other nervous, Jethro looked away, grabbing a sanding block and tossing it to her. She caught it and started sanding the wood. He joined her and the two stood there, sanding in a comfortable silence.

"You know," Jenny said, breaking the silence, "I still remember our last summer. That restaurant, those delicious croissants, our visit to the Notre Dame—"

"You have a point, Jen?" Jethro interrupted, looking at her and pausing in his sanding.

Hurt flashed across her face before she quickly hid it again. "I know the photo album you were looking at was the one I gave you when we were together in Paris."

Jethro looked down, avoiding eye contact with her.

"What made you want to look at it?" she asked, walking closer to him so that she was standing less than a foot from him.

"I… I told you before, Jen," Jethro replied. "I missed you. A lot. I know you don't care, but—"

"Excuse me? I don't care now? Jethro, I've always cared!"

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Because I was ambitious. It doesn't mean that I don't still love you!"

"So you still love me?"

"Do you love me?"

"I asked first."

"Maybe I do!" With that, she closed the small space between them and kissed him full force. When she pulled away, she had a fierce look in her eyes. "That answer your question?"

Jethro chuckled. "This answer yours?" he asked, kissing her once more.

**A/N: OOC-ish at the end again. Sort of, not really. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review now! I took out one verse because I couldn't use it very well. I was requested by **black widow mistress** to make a chapter with another Mamma Mia! song, so there it was. Suggestions I got are coming up next!**

**There's this new series coming out (another crime one like NCIS) and it stars Sasha Alexander! Just FYI. I'm totally going to watch it. It's on either TBS or TNT, though I think it's the latter. Premiere is July 12 at 10/9 c. I thought you'd like to know. **

**Song - Our Last Summer by ABBA from Mamma Mia! **


	41. Yesterday

**Chapter Forty-One: Yesterday**

***more spoilers for Kill Ari and Twilight***

**Gibbs' POV: **

_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

I wish today hadn't come. Too much bad has happened today. Yesterday, everything was fine. Nothing that bad seemed to be going on with my life. Nothing was troubling me.

But then we were on the top of that roof. Kate threw herself in front of me and took the bullet, but at that time, she was perfectly fine. The vest had protected her. Then… then Ari had taken that shot at her. Now she's dead.

To top of the terrible day, _she _had waltzed right back into my life. Standing there in MTAC, looking at her beautiful face again, I was sure I was dreaming. She's the director now? She certainly had climbed up the ladder fast enough. How was I supposed to be able to work with her considering our history?

I wish it was yesterday again.

_Suddenly,_

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

I used to be the tough guy. Everyone was afraid of me. No one stood up to me, except Jen or Ducky every once in a while. DiNozzo was terrified of me. He'd always do as I said, afraid I was going to head slap him again. I did it anyway. Even McGee was sort of afraid.

Now, though… now I think I'm not going to be the same. I feel like the weak shell of the man I used to be now that she's back in my life.

Everyday, I look up to the catwalk to see her standing there, watching my team and me, although I noticed that it was mostly me. I feel like she's hovering over me, though for what reason I can't even guess. Why couldn't it be yesterday again?

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for yesterday_

I still don't understand why she left. She left the letter, trying to explain it, but it wasn't a reason as to why she actually left. I'm— as much as I hate to admit it— afraid to ask her why she _really_ left. It'd spark up too many memories.

All she said in her "Dear John" letter was that she overheard my conversation with someone else. I was talking about her, uh… physical attributes… and apparently something I said insulted her. I didn't say that I didn't like anything about her. I loved her the way she was. No, I _love_ her the way she _is_. Minus the new "director" personality of hers.

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_.

To us, love was easy. We got into fights, but we easily settled it. And the fights weren't a common occurrence. We were two halves of a heart, fitting perfectly together. Completely in sync.

Now that she's back, though, I don't want to do anything anymore. I just want to crawl back into my shell and hide there for the rest of my life. Being around her is just too painful.

If only today hadn't come.

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for yesterday_

"Agent Gibbs," her crisp voice came from the catwalk.

I looked up, feeling my heart ache already from the sight of her dressed to the nines (as usual) and looking even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. "Yes, Director?"

"I need to speak with you in my office."

I sighed and gave the team a good glare just because I could before walking up the steps and following her into her office. She closed the door behind me.

"What's up, Jen?" I asked, sitting down at the chair in front of her desk.

"Agent Gibbs, I just got a call from the director of the FBI," she said, standing behind her desk with her arms crossed across her chest and glaring at me.

"And?"

"And?" she repeated disbelievingly. "Jethro, you almost killed one of their agents!"

"You would've shot his leg, too, if you had heard what he said."

She snorted. "So just because you overheard him talking about you, you shot him?"

"It's better than leaving him a letter in a coat pocket on a plane!" I retorted before I had even thought about it. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Her figure tensed visibly. "Jen, I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize," she said grimly. "It's a sign of weakness." She sat down firmly in her chair. "The director of the FBI doesn't want to bring charges up on this…"

When would this day be over with? When would I wake up and realize this was all just a horrible dream; Kate's death, Jenny coming back into my life… when was this all going to over with? When was I going to go back to yesterday?

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play,_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_

**A/N: So this was a suggestion from **AwesomeQueenoftheLab** and I love the Beatles. I have a bunch more suggestions, but there is this one song that I just remembered literally yesterday (no pun intended :D) that I just **_**have **_**to do next, so that one will be next and then the suggestions will continue. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review now!**

**As for the show, I'm not sure what it's called. I wish I knew. But on July 13 at 10/9 on USA is Lauren Holly on Covert Affairs. :D**

**Song - Yesterday by the Beatles**


	42. Whiskey Lullaby

**Chapter Forty-Two: Whiskey Lullaby**

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night…_

Ducky thought he would never forgive her for hurting Jethro like she did. She broke his heart. Ducky knew that, being himself, Jethro would pretend as though he wasn't affected by her letter. He would try and forget everything that had happened in their time as lovers. He would act as though she was just another one of his probes moving on because of her promotion.

When he was by himself, however, he drank more than he should have. Getting drunk helped to ease the pain that he was feeling, the pain he would never let show. Ducky would go over to his house at night and each time, he would get worse. He would be sitting by his boat, absolutely drunk. He would never be able to forget her, and Ducky wouldn't be able to forgive her.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Tony walked through Gibbs' unlocked door, McGee and Ziva following closely behind him. "Boss?" Tony said hesitantly, looking around in each room.

It wasn't usual for Gibbs not to come to work. He was always there an hour early, if anything. He'd work there late before going home and usually working on his boat and drinking.

Ziva came back up after searching his basement. "He's not there."

"Maybe he slept in," McGee said, heading towards the bedroom. He opened up the door. "Uh, guys, you'd better come over here."

Tony and Ziva looked into the room, where Gibbs was lying, an empty whiskey bottle in his hand and his face lying in the pillow.

"Oh, no," Tony said, running over. He put his fingers up to his neck, checking for a pulse, but he found none. He shook his head, bending his head in sorrow. He looked up at Ziva and McGee. "He's gone."

Ziva picked up the whiskey bottle. "He literally drank himself to death."

Tony dialed Ducky on his cell. "Found Gibbs, Ducky. He… he's dead… yeah… drank himself to death by the looks of it… you know why?…. what is it?…. oh, that's terrible… yep…. okay, bye." He hung up his phone.

"What'd Ducky say?" McGee asked.

"He agrees that he drank himself to death. There was a woman that he trained to be an agent. They, uh… got into a relationship. Then she left him, right out of the blue. Wanted the job more than she wanted him. He's been drinking for years, trying to get rid of the memories of her," Tony explained.

"That's horrible," Ziva said. Tony and McGee nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute," McGee said, walking towards their boss's body. He opened Gibbs' closed right hand, pulling out a piece of paper. "It says 'I'll love her till I die.' You think he's talking about the agent he was with?"

"Who else would he talk about?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a beloved man," Tony said. He was at the funeral of his boss. "He had a tough attitude and facade, but underneath, he was a great guy. He… he should've died a hero's death. He should've lived longer. I… we're all… we're all going to miss him." Tony stepped back, feeling tears start to soak up his eyes.

People walked by the grave, right underneath a willow tree, dropping flowers on it. Tony watched as a redheaded woman went by, her face full of sorrow. It wasn't the type of sorrow that everyone else at the funeral had on their faces, it was a different one. It was one that said "I'm sorry." She placed an orchid delicately on top of the grave.

"Ziva," Tony whispered, nudging her. He pointed at the redhead. "You think that's the woman that left Gibbs?"

Ziva looked at the woman and nodded. "She has that look on her face."

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank away her pain a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night…_

Jenny sat in her study, looking over a couple of files in her hands. She took another long sip out of the large bottle of whiskey in front of her. The bourbon didn't help anymore. Whiskey was all she could do to knock herself out every night in order to get to sleep.

It had been three years since he died. Three years since he died because of _her_. She had talked to Ducky about his death. He had been reluctant to even talk to her, and she knew why. He was mad at her for hurting Jethro's heart like that. He was mad at her for being a bitch to him. She didn't exactly _want_ to leave, and she regretted doing so every day of her life.

So she drank. She drank every night, trying to rid her mind of him. It hardly helped, but it would numb down the mind enough so that she could go to sleep. She drank like there was no tomorrow.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"Senora?" Naomi said, wandering through the large house. "Senora, your coffee is ready…" She knocked on the bedroom door. When there was no answer, she opened it up and gasped at the sight before her. "Senora!"

She ran over and knelt beside her mistress, who was lying with her face down in the pillow. Naomi quickly checked for a pulse, but found none. She shook her head in sorrow. She noticed something in Jenny's right hand. She took it and found a picture of a man with silver hair and blue eyes. It looked like the man Naomi had seen in the newspaper a few years ago in the obituary section. Naomi picked up the phone and made a phone call.

"…And we'll miss her very much," Ducky finished. He looked at the grave in front of him, right next to Jethro's grave. Two of his greatest friends, both dead, but lying next to each other for the rest of the time. He put a pink orchid on Jenny's grave, knowing it was her favorite flower.

Somewhere in the distance, singing could be heard as angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

**A/N: Sad, I know. If you watch the music video, it's even sadder. I had to do this song, though, because it was stuck in my head and dying to be written. The suggestions are starting up again next chapter! We're almost halfway there! Please review now and thanks for the ones I got, plus all the alerts/favorites!**

**Song - Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss**


	43. In My Car I'll Be the Driver

**Chapter Forty-Three: In My Car (I'll Be the Driver)**

_You can choose the channel_

_when we're watching the T.V._

_Oh babe, it's okay_

Ziva sat down on the couch next to her husband, Tony. She cuddled up next to him. Tony put his arm around her and reached for the remote. He sifted through the channels and finally stopped when he came to a James Bond marathon on USA. Ziva wasn't the biggest fan of James Bond; Tony watched it so much she got sick of it at times.

"You okay with a little bit of Bond?" he asked, trying to imitate the Bond accent.

Ziva smiled. "It's okay."

_And you can pick the flavor _

_when we're ordering ice-cream_

_I don't mind, yeah that's fine_

_I'd do anything for you_

"Hmm… I'm in the mood for some rocky road," Tony said. He looked at Ziva. "That okay?" He knew she wasn't the biggest fan of chocolate ice-cream.

"It's fine," she replied.

"You sure? 'Cause we can get something else—"

"It's what you want, Tony," she replied.

He shrugged. "Okay, then."

_Ah, it's alright if you sleep_

_with your socks on- oh babe, it's okay!_

Ziva read the book in front of her, trying to catch up on some of the more famous novels and get into the American culture more. She adjusted the pillows behind her, trying to get into a more comfortable position on her bed.

Tony came strutting into the room, singing some song. He looked at his wife and smiled. She smiled back as he walked over to his side of the bed. "Is it okay if I sleep with my socks on? My feet are a little chilly."

She looked at him, not noticing before. He had on boxers and a pair of thick, wooly socks. She held back a laugh at how ridiculous he looked, saying, "It's okay."

"Great!" he said, climbing into bed with her and giving her a quick kiss. "Night!"

_And you can hurt my head_

_with your favorite rock song_

_I don't mind— yeah that's fine_

_For you there's nothing_

_that I wouldn't do_

_You can put a hole in my shoe_

"I'm gonna put on some music," Tony said.

"What kind?"

"I was thinking some good old rock n' roll. That sound appealing?"

In truth, it didn't sound appealing to Ziva. She wasn't into rock n' roll as much, not to mention Tony blasted the music so it gave her a very bad headache. But she would do anything for him. "It sounds fine."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure, Tony."

Tony blasted out some music, but Ziva didn't mind as long as it made him happy. Then again he was always happy…

_But in my car I'll be the driver_

_In my car I'm in control_

_In my car I come alive and _

_In my car I am the driver_

_Watch me now! _

"Something tells me it's time for a road trip…" Tony said, smiling deviously. "Wanna come along?"

"Absolutely," Ziva said. "My car okay?"

"It's fine," Tony replied. He grabbed her keys and walked off towards the front door.

"Ah-ah," she warned. He stopped and looked at her, confused. She grabbed the keys out of his hand. "I'm driving."

"C'mon, Ziva, let me drive!" Tony protested as they walked out of the door.

"I don't think so," she said, walking towards her car.

"But I wanna live!"

Ziva turned around, angry looking. "If you want to live, I suggest you shut your waffle hole."

"Pie hole, Ziva," he corrected. She glared at him in return. "Just… please?"

"No." She got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. "Coming?"

_You can blame me _

_when you run outta razors_

_Oh babe, it's okay_

"Hey!" Tony yelled from the bathroom.

Ziva looked up from her book, marking her page. "What is it, my little hairy butt?"

He came out, holding the shaving razor. "What happened to all those extra razor heads we had?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we used them all."

"_We_?" Tony asked. "I haven't changed this thing at all! You're the one that's been changing it!"

This was a no-win fight. She was going to lose it no matter what. "Then I guess I'm responsible for us not having any more extras. We'll have to go shopping now."

"Right now? Ziva, it's ten o'clock at night!"

"I didn't say right now," she said. "Tomorrow. After work."

"Okay."

She knew for a fact that she barely even changed the razor heads. It had to have been him. But oh well, he has selective memory.

_And I will around _

_when you ask me for favors_

_I don't mind, that's fine_

_For you there's nothing_

_that I wouldn't do_

_You can put a hole in my shoe_

"Hey, Zi, can you do me a favor?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, well, someone's gotta tell the boss that we know about him and… you know… his lady. McGee's a woos-ass—"

"Am not!" McGee protested from his desk.

"Well… McGee doesn't want to do it and neither do I, so we were wondering if you could… you know… tell him… please?"

Ziva laughed. "Scared of his reaction, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Tony said. "I just figured that it's good for your, uh, knowledge of American culture."

"Uh-huh," Ziva said disbelievingly. "I'll do it, but only because I love you and I know that deep inside… you're a customary, American 'woos-ass' as well."

"Hey!"

_But in my car I'll be the driver_

_In my car I'm in control_

_In my car I come alive and _

_In my car I am the driver_

_Watch me now!_

"Time to go Christmas shopping, hairy butt!" Ziva called from the kitchen. "I've got the keys."

Tony came in from the living room, watching his wife twirl the keys on her finger. "No… no… you don't."

"They are in my hand. That means I have them, yes?"

"Well… yeah, but I'm driving."

"No you're not. It's my car, and I'm driving it."

"Then let's take my car!"

"It's in the shop, remember?"

"Oh… yeah," Tony remembered. "Why is that you always have to drive you car?"

"Because in my car I'll be the driver. Not you. You drive your car and I drive my car. Got it?"

"Fine," Tony grumbled.

_Not you, not you_

_not you, yeah_

_In my car I'll be the driver_

**A/N: A wonderful Tiva song suggested by **AQotL** (I hope you don't mind me using your short name). Thanks for all the reviews I got! Please review now! :-)**

**Song - In My Car (I'll Be the Driver) by Shania Twain**


	44. You're Still the One

**Chapter Forty-Four: You're Still the One**

_When I first saw you, I saw love_

Jenny sat with Director Morrow, talking to him. She was excited to be joining NCIS. Maybe now she could finally find La Grenouille and get the facts to prove that he murdered her father. She'd have to be sneaky about it, though. Nonetheless, it seemed like a fun thing to be joining a criminal agency. Her mother would have a fit, but Jenny wasn't on good terms with her, anyway.

"I'm assigning you to be the partner of our best agent here," Director Morrow said. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny nodded and Morrow picked up his phone. "Yes, Charlene? I need Special Agent Gibbs up here pronto." He hung up the phone and smiled at Jenny. "He's a hard guy to get along with at first, but I'm sure you two will work fabulous together."

Jenny nodded again as the door burst open behind her. She didn't turn, figuring it was just her new partner. Morrow greeted him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, meet your new partner," Morrow said, gesturing towards Jenny.

Jenny stood and turned and froze in her spot when she saw him. He had silver hair that normally wouldn't appeal to her, but with his cobalt blue eyes it was unexpectedly a turn on. He was looking her up and down, eyeing her. He gave her a glare, and she returned it with a smug grin on her face.

"Jenny Shepard," she said, holding her hand out. He took it and shook it, still looking at her in a funny way.

She looked straight back into his eyes, examining them more closely. Deep inside his eyes, she could see love. He was full of love, though he would never let it show for too long. He had on a deep, stern and serious face and figure, but he was full of love. She was falling for him before she even knew what was happening.

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

Ziva looked at her partner. He was looking at a GSM magazine. Then again, what was new? She'd already read that issue. He caught her staring at him and looked back at her.

"What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He ran a hand over his chin and cheeks.

"No," she said.

"Something in my teeth?"

"No," she repeated.

"Then why are you looking at me that way?"

Ziva shrugged. She enjoyed tantalizing him like this. "I don't know. You tell me."

Tony stood up from his desk and walked over to her, eyeing her in a strange way. She wondered what it was that was written in his eyes. "What are you staring at me for?" he asked, this time in a more serious tone.

She shrugged again, and turned back to her computer screen. He snapped his fingers, trying to get her attention. With her Mossad training, she was able to ignore it. He got tired of that and tapped her shoulder lightly. She immediately looked up. Not because he tapped her, but because there was something in that touch. She felt something from it. She felt love.

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_.

Abby sighed, thinking about her date the previous night. She had gotten bored by the man talking to her. They weren't even five minutes into their date and already she wanted to just get up and leave. She was really tempted to, and that's why she did it. All the men she had been with lately had just been… not the right man. They had been trying to impress her far too much. She hadn't had a good date since… since McGee, actually.

He was nice to her. He was always polite and acted like a nervous gentleman. His nervousness was what always brought a smile to her face, though. She had really been in love with him. Then it had ended in tragedy. At least they were still friends. Great friends, at that.

Even after all these years of being separated, she was still in love with him, and only him.

"Hey, Abby," McGee said, drawing her out of her trance. "Ziva, Tony, and I were going out for lunch today. I thought you might like to join us."

Abby smiled. There was the nervous gentleman again. "Sure, Timmy."

He smiled his nervous smile, making her giggle. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

If only he knew.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We might've took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

"…'til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Reverend Iverson asked.

"I do," Jethro replied softly, staring into his soon-to-be-bride's eyes.

"And do you, Jenny Shepard, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replied, smiling.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," Reverend Iverson said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jethro didn't waste a second. He grabbed his new wife in his arms, kissing her deeply. The crowd of people gathered clapped their hands, some of the whistling. When Jethro pulled away, he couldn't help but laugh. Jenny joined him as they stared into each other's eyes, laughing.

So many people had said that they would never make it. Tobias Fornell had said it was all going to end in disaster. That relationships between partners like them would never work out. Director Morrow had agreed, but he chose to ignore the situation, telling them that he wasn't going to make anything easier for them. Even Ducky had been a little reluctant to shed some happy light on their relationship.

But now they were married. Their relationship had lasted for the past two years. They were deep in love, and they would never fall out of it.

"We've come far, _dear_," Jenny said, knowing how much Jethro hated being called 'dear.'

"Yeah, we have," he said, giving her a small glare. "I love you."

"I love you more."

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it." _

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

"…and I believe I speak for everyone when I say congratulations," McGee said, clinking glasses with a couple of other people before sitting down after making his toast, which was customary of the best man to do.

"Thanks, Tim," Tony said. He stood up. "I have something to say, too, before we start eating. First of all, thanks to everyone who came here and celebrated this with us. Both Ziva and I are excited and happy that you joined us. Secondly, thanks to Tim for being such a great best man and a great friend. Thanks to our families, too, for being supportive, though I can't say that about everybody."

"What do you mean by that?" McGee asked, confused, as half the people at the wedding reception were.

"A bunch of people told Ziva and I that we'd never make it as a couple. They said it would take a turn for the worst. But look at us now. We just got married. I think that qualifies as 'working out' when it comes to relationships. Two people that supported us thoroughly through our whole relationship, never giving a word of doubt, are Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Gibbs. Thanks for being there and never questioning whether or not our relationship was going to work or not."

"Tony, did you really think we were going to be hypocrites?" Jenny asked.

"No, but nonetheless, you guys are two of the few people that believed in us." Tony sat down. "Let's eat!"

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of _

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

"She's so cute," Jenny said, a smile spread across her face as she gazed down at her newborn daughter.

"Yeah, she is," Jethro agreed, an identical smile on his face.

"She looks like you."

It was true; their new daughter did look like Jethro, at least with the eyes. They had an identical color, shape, and sparkle in them. They couldn't tell what the hair color was yet.

"She's got her mommy's nose, though," Jethro said, softly touching their daughter's nose and snuggling his wife's.

"What do you want to name her?" Jenny asked quietly.

Jethro shrugged. "I don't know. What do _you_ want to name her?"

Jenny copied his shrug, echoing him. "I don't know."

The two thought for a moment. "How about Diane? I know how much you _love_ the name Diane?" Jenny teased.

"How about we don't?" Jethro said, making Jenny giggle, which caused their daughter to let out a small giggle. "She's so adorable."

"I like Rebecca," Jenny said.

"Sounds good to me. Rebecca… Rebecca Caitlyn?"

"Rebecca Caitlyn Gibbs. I like it."

"So do I," Jethro said. "Welcome to the miracle family, Rebecca." He kissed his wife. "You did good, Jen."

"_We _did good, Jethro," Jenny corrected. "I'll always love you."

"Same here."

_Ain't nothing better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it." _

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

"Time for the bouquet toss," Tony said. "All you unmarried ladies, get up there!" About ten girls got up and stood behind Abby. "Anytime you're ready, Abs."

Abby turned her back to the women and threw the bouquet behind her. It landed in the surprised hands of four-year-old Rebecca Caitlyn Gibbs.

"No way!" Jethro said from his seat. "She is not getting married!"

"It doesn't mean she's getting married right now," Tony said. "It's just that she's going to be the next lady to get married. Don't worry, it won't be for at least another ten years."

"Not until she's 35," Jethro said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, Tim, you're up for the garter toss. All unmarried men, if you would please step forward," Tony announced. Roughly the same amount of guys got up and waited for McGee to throw the garter back. He waited a few seconds before launching it behind his head.

The garter flew and landed in the hands of Jimmy Palmer. He blushed slightly, smiling.

"Congrats, you little autopsy gremlin," Tony said, laughing. "Now it's time for the newlyweds first dance together as a married couple."

Abby and McGee got onto the dance floor as the next song came on. It was "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. They danced together, cameras clicking all around them.

"I'm glad we're finally here," Abby said, only loud enough for McGee to hear.

"So am I," McGee replied, giving her a kiss. "Even after all these years, you're still the one I love."

"And I still love you."

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

"Donald! I suggest you put that down now!" Ziva ordered. Her three year old complied, setting down the knife. Ziva went over and lightly smacked the back of his hand. "No, you don't play with Mommy's knives!" Donald nodded. "Good boy. Go play with your toys now."

Donald Leroy DiNozzo nodded again and ran into the other room where his toys were located. Donald was Ziva and Tony's only child so far. He had Tony's green eyes, but Ziva's dark hair and darker complexion. So far, he seemed to like his father's taste in movies and Ziva's love of weapons, such as knives.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Donald seems to have taken a liking to my knives again," Ziva said. She put the knife she was holding away.

"He is his mother's son."

"Or he might just be like his namesake," Ziva said. "You know, scalpels and all."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, that's a possibility." He sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I don't want him to be an autopsy gremlin, though."

"You might have to suffer, Tony," Ziva laughed.

Tony kissed her forehead. "What will you do if he becomes a clown?"

"Then I will be forced to sit him in a room and make him watch _It_," Ziva replied calmly.

Tony laughed this time. "I love you." He kissed her.

"Love you, too."

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

"C'mon, Timmy, it's bedtime," Abby said, walking into her husband's office, which he used to write his stories.

"Let me finish up this thought," McGee said, quickly finishing it up and standing up. He turned to see his wife standing there in a pair of underwear and a t-shirt, her large stomach protruding. Which was normal, seeing as she was eight months pregnant. "Should you be out of bed?"

"I'm pregnant, Timmy, not disabled," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. "C'mon," she repeated, "bedtime." She climbed into the bed while he quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

He got under the covers and shut off the lamp. He rolled over and put his arms around Abby's waist, pulling her towards him gently. She sank into his embrace, closing her eyes and smiling. He closed his eyes, attempting to get to sleep.

"Timmy," Abby's voice sounded through the darkness.

"What's wrong, Abby? Did your water break? Is the baby coming already? Are you in pain?"

Abby turned in his arms and put her lips over his mouth to shut up him. She pulled away and said, "No, the baby isn't coming yet. I'm fine."

"Then what is it you wanted?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you," Abby said. "Forever and ever."

"I love you, too, Abby," Timmy said, kissing her quickly. "No matter what people say."

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

**A/N: That might be the longest chapter I've ever written. This song was suggested by **AQotL**, who was on a Shania Twain roll. :-P Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites that I've been getting! You guys rock! Especially since I never thought I'd get all the way through with the 100 chapters but you guys are giving me lots of suggestions that are truly helpful. Thanks! Please review now! **

**I also would like to know what your guys' and girls' opinions are on the Palmer/Lee pairing. I had two suggestions for songfics for them and I was hoping that everyone (or at least most of you people out there) was okay with it. **

**Song - You're Still the One by Shania Twain**


	45. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Chapter Forty-Five: The Way You Make Me Feel**

**GIBBS' POV:**

_Hee-hee! Ooh! Go on girl! Aaow!_

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

_You give me fever like I've never, ever known_

_You're just a product of loveliness _

I couldn't believe my eyes the first time I saw her.

She had the most gorgeous hair I had ever seen. Of course, it was red, and what else was I supposed to think about her red hair? But this was a different kind of red. This was the kind of red that made me want to get to know her even more. It was like when I first saw Shannon.

What was the director thinking when he paired us together? He knows I have a weakness for redheads. Maybe he's teasing me and wants to see how this whole thing turns out. I should make a rule about this.

Her eyes were a captivating green color. There was a fierce look to them, but if you looked closely, you could see warmth and innocence.

I looked her up and down, knowing that she was doing the same with me. She had on high heels, about four inch by the looks of them. Somehow that seemed to add to her attractiveness, however that worked out.

"Special Agent Gibbs," she greeted, extending her hand. "Jenny Shepard." Jenny. That was a pretty name.

I simply took her hand in my own, acknowledging her with a nod.

Was it me, or was it hot in here?

_I like the groove of your walk_

"Why don't you show her where her desk is, Agent Gibbs?" the director asked.

I nodded and opened up the door, letting her walk in front of me. She smiled at me.

"I see you're quite the gentleman," she teased.

I chuckled. "Not if you ask my wife."

She laughed. "Your wife doesn't like you?"

"Not exactly."

"But she's still married to you?" Jenny inquired.

I shrugged. "She's a confusing woman."

Jenny just laughed again and walked down the stairs in front of me. I half expected her to fall down on her face in those heels, but her stride was confident. It was as if she was walking in sneakers, or even barefoot for that matter. She was steady on her feet and her posture was great.

_Your talk_

"So, Agent Shepard, how much do you know about firing guns?" I asked, intent on finding some flaw with the beauty standing beside me at the firing place.

"Aim," she said blatantly. "Then pull the trigger. Bam, you got 'em."

I chuckled. She knows what she's doing, but not enough about it. "That's part of it, yes."

I loved the way she said things. It was the simple way of doing things in her own mind. To hell with the long procedural talk; she just wanted to do it the short and easy way. Just another one of the things I love about her.

_Your dress_

_I feel your fever_

_From miles around_

I looked up when I heard heels clicking towards me. Tonight was the annual Marine Ball. I was, of course, going, and I had asked Jenny if she wanted to come with. She immediately accepted, making me all the more happier. But to see her standing there in front of me dressed like _that_…

She was wearing a long, halter top dress that went down to ankles. It was a sort of purplish-blue color, and it fit to her figure perfectly— not that I was trying to look. It wasn't at all unappealing on her. To add to the dress, she had on a pair of dark purple heels. Her hair was put up elegantly in tight curls all around her face, making her red hair look even more extravagant than it normally did.

She smiled. "Ready to go?"

I didn't answer back; just kept staring. How was I supposed to answer?

"You can just say that you like the dress," she said, giggling a bit.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Haven't decided yet." I walked over to her, looping my arm through hers. "Shall we head?"

_I'll pick you up in my car_

_And we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

_And tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

The night went by rather smoothly, compared to what I thought it would be. Jenny was completely polite to everyone there, not that I expected anything less of her. She had a way of talking that made everyone around her happy. She was good with politics, which made me wonder why she didn't pick up a job in that field. Maybe she'll be the director someday. I chuckled at the thought. _Like that'll ever happen_.

We seemed to have attracted a lot of attention throughout the night. Everyone kept asking if she was my wife, which made Jenny laugh at first, but then she got a bit annoyed the twentieth time we were asked that. We danced a couple of times, and she complimented my dancing skills.

I noticed she was getting tired after a while, so I asked her if she wanted me to drive her home. She slowly nodded, suppressing a yawn.

I drove slower than usual, not wanting this night to end. She was so much more loose than she was on an average basis. It was nice to see her like this.

"This one, right here," she said, pointing at a rather large townhouse. I pulled into the driveway and got out, going over to the other side to open up her door. "I can open up the door by myself, you know."

I laughed. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"What makes you think I'm not capable?" she asked, stumbling a little. "Okay, I see your point."

I kept a grip on her arm as I closed the passenger door to my truck. I slowly walked her to her door, not wanting to go too fast for her tired and unstable self. When we got to her doorway, she turned to me.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said, giving me a tired smile.

"No problem," I said. I realized I hadn't let go of her yet, and I quickly did so, though I didn't move from my spot. Neither of us said anything for a couple of minutes; we just looked at each other, both not wanting this night to end.

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek lightly. "'Night." She turned to her door, unlocking it and opening it up.

"Jen," I said, making her turn back to face me in the doorway.

"What?" she asked.

I took a step towards her and placed my lips on hers. She sank into, wrapping her arms around her neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

_The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_(You know me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

I pulled away after what seemed like hours. She gazed up at me, a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. I however, was stunned about what I just did.

"Uh… that wasn't… I… sorry—"

She covered my mouth with her own for quick second before pulling away. "Don't apologize, you old fool. It's a—"

"Sign of weakness," we said in unison, laughing.

"I know," I said. "I just… never thought I'd do that. I guess… I guess it's the way you make me feel, Jen."

She gave me a knowing smile. "That's the same reason I said yes so quickly when you asked me out on our little date tonight."

"It wasn't a date," I quickly said.

"It wasn't?" she asked. "Don't dates normally end on the front porch with a kiss?" She laughed at the cliche' moment that had just happened.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Want some coffee?" she asked.

"Can I substitute that for bourbon?"

She laughed again. "Sure."

_I like the feeling you're giving me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh, I'll be working from nine to five_

_To buy you things to keep you by my side_

"Here, I got you something," I said, stopping Jenny in her tracks. I pulled out a small box from my pocket.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Uh… one week anniversary?"

She giggled. "You didn't have to get me anything, Jethro."

"Sure I did," I said.

She opened up the box and gasped, looking back up at me. "Jethro…"

"If you don't like it, I can—"

"No, no," she interrupted. "I love it." She gave me a quick kiss. "And I love you." She pulled out the necklace and held it out for me, turning around. I took the necklace and placed it around her neck, fastening it with the clasp. She turned around and I examined it.

It was a simple necklace, really. It was just a flower with a little diamond stud on it. It hadn't cost too much.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl," I said.

She blushed. "Thank you."

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise me, baby_

_You'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_

'_Cause you're the one for me_

I quietly got up from the bed, making my way to the bathroom. I came out a couple minutes later after and looked at the sleeping form lying in my bed.

It had been about a month since the ball. I was deeply in love with Jenny, but I hadn't told her yet. I didn't know if I was supposed to or not. The last time I was this in love was with… was with Shannon. I hadn't loved someone so much since then.

I walked over to the bed quietly and got back in, making her wake up and turn to face me. "You okay?" she asked, her voice groggily from sleep.

"Fine," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I just had to pee."

She nodded and sank into my embrace, closing her eyes and relishing the comfort.

"I love you," I said, right out of the blue.

She seemed to tense up slightly, but then she relaxed. I could practically hear her smiling. "I love you, too."

_The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet now Baby-hee!_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone- a-acha-acha_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

_Acha-oooh!_

_Go on girl! Go on! Hee-hee! Aaow! Go on girl!_

Jenny squealed as I started tickling her.

"Jethro!" she protested. "Stop it!"

I didn't stop. I lifted her in the air slightly before dropping her onto the couch, finally stopping. She gasped for breath, smiling at me.

"I hate you," she said.

"Love ya, too," I replied.

"And what, may I ask, made you tickle me in the first place?"

I shrugged. "Your squealing and giggling turns me on."

She snorted. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Then I should squeal some more, I see."

_I never felt so in love before_

_Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_

'_Cause you're the one for me…_

"Jethro, your hearts beating fast," Jenny commented as she lay across my chest on the couch while we watched some boring movie on the television. "Something wrong?"

"Uh…" I fingered the small box in my pocket. "Jen… I need to ask something."

She sat up, quickly flicking the TV off. "What's up?"

"Can you… will you love me forever?"

"Jethro, I—"

"Just promise me that you'll love me, no matter what," I said.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I… I've been thinking for a while. I really would like to… to take the next step, if you're ready."

"'The next step?' What are you talking about?"

I pulled out the small box in my pocket, opening up and watching her eyes widen at the sight. "Marry me, Jen?"

_The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet, now, baby-hee!_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

She slowly tore her gaze from the ring nestled in the box in my hand and looked up at me, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered a bit, and I was really starting to get worried that she was going to break down and start crying.

Her mouth formed a word, and I heard a slight whisper of something, but I wasn't quite sure if it was just me. "What?" I asked.

Again, she whispered it, but this time it was loud enough for me to hear. "Yes."

_The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet, now, baby-hee!_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone_)

Inside, my heart was doing jumps, flips, and skipping around in a happy dance. I smiled and kissed her still stunned figure, laughing when I pulled away.

She smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I was worried that you were going to say no," I admitted.

"Jethro! Why would you ever think that?" she asked, shocked beyond belief. "I love you, Jethro. I'm not going to lose you in any way, shape, or form."

I laughed again, making her laugh with me. I touched my forehead to hers, thinking that now, my lonely days would be gone. No more living my days out of misery because Shannon and Kelly were gone. I would still mourn for them, for sure, but now I had someone to help me through it and to help me get over the bump in the road.

_Ain't nobody's business_

_Ain't nobody's business_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_Ain't nobody's business_

_Ain't nobody's business_

_But mine and my baby_

_(You really turn me on)_

_Hee-hee! _

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_Hee-hee! Ooh!_

_(My lonely days are gone_)

I watched as Pacci looked intently in Jenny's direction. Last night was the night I had finally worked up the guts to ask her to marry me, and she had accepted. Now we were back at work acting as if nothing was going on between us.

"Hey, Shepard," Pacci said.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Is that an engagement ring?" he asked, pointing at her ring finger on her left hand, where a diamond ring was nestled.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"You're getting married?" Stan asked, his head popping up.

"No, I'm just wearing it for show," Jenny said sarcastically.

"Wait, who's the lucky man?" Pacci asked.

Jenny bit her lip again and I could see that she was trying hard not to look at me. "You… uh… don't know him."

"Well what's his name?" Stan asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of her desk to get a closer look at her ring.

"Uh…"

"Stop pestering the poor girl," I said loudly, not looking up from my paperwork. "If she doesn't want to tell, she doesn't have to."

"Righto, Boss," Stan said, walking back over to his desk.

Jenny's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Shepard… yep… sure thing, Ducky. Be right down there." She stood up. "I'll be in autopsy if anyone needs me."

I looked up at her before going back to the case report in front of me. Stupid reports. Why the hell did we even have to do them?

"If I didn't know better," Pacci said, "I'd say you were jealous, Gibbs."

I looked up at him, giving him a good glare. "What was that, Pacci?"

"You're not even the least bit curious as to who she's marrying?"

"Nope," I said, noticing the director gesturing for me to come up and talk to him. I stood up, walking towards the staircase. As I passed Pacci, I said, "I already know who she's marrying."

"Who?" he called after me, but I just ignored him.

_Give it to me- give me some time_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_Come on, be my girl— I wanna be with mine_

_(You really turn me on)_

_Ain't nobody's business_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_Ain't nobody's business_

_But mine and my baby's _

"Gibbs!" I heard Pacci hiss. I looked up at him, getting annoyed by him and Burly.

"What?" I asked. He glanced at Jenny, who had returned, and ran over to my desk.

"Who is it?" he asked, his breath low.

"I can't tell you," I said, smirking a bit.

"Why not?" Stan, who had joined us, asked.

"Am I missing a team meeting?" Jenny asked, waltzing over to us.

Pacci and Stan both visibly straightened up. "No," Pacci said quickly. "Not at all. I was just… talking with Gibbs… about his plans for Friday."

I shook my head, laughing under my breath. Jenny looked over at Pacci. "And what were you planning on doing that Gibbs would be interested in doing with you?"

"You know… hit a bar… eat…" Stan said.

"Rule number seven," I said. "Always be specific when you lie."

Jenny giggled. "He's right, you know." She looked at me, as if asking me something. I understood her glance and nodded. Maybe it'd get them to shut up. She sighed and looked back at Pacci and Stan. "You guys really want to know who I'm going to marry?"

"Yes!" they both exclaimed at once.

"Me," I replied. I looked up and smiled as I took in what they looked like right now. Both of them had wide-eyed, shocked looks. Stan was glancing between Jen and me. Pacci was just staring at the ring on Jenny's finger. I glared at them, and finally, Stan spoke.

"Uh… really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really," I said. "Now if you don't mind, we have to go ask Ducky a question." I grabbed Jenny's arm and headed with her to the elevators.

However, I wasn't far enough away not to hear Stan's last comment. "I told you she was sleeping with him!"

_Go on girl! Aaow!_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

_Hee-hee! Aaow! _

_Chika-chika-chika-chika-chika!_

_Go on girl! Hee-hee!_

_(You really turn me on)_

_(You really knock me off my feet)_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_(You really turn me on)_

_(You knock me off my feet)_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

**A/N: Yay, it finally ended! This is a long song, thus resulting in a long chapter. Longest ever. On OpenOffice it was 11 pages. I'm quite proud! :D This particular song was suggested by **CSI Encyclopedia**, and in a way, it's a late "gift" for the anniversary of the death of the King of Pop. Thanks for all the reviews! I have plenty of more songs coming up, what with the large amount of suggestions I have now! Please review now! :D **

**Oh, and Happy 4th of July!**

**Song - The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson**


	46. Still Feels Good

**Chapter Forty-Six: Still Feels Good**

_Ooo, ooo, ooo-come on!_

_Still feels good, oh-oh-oh!_

_That old t-shirt you wear to bed_

_Hanging off your shoulder by a thread_

_The one you ripped off me when we first met_

_Still feels good_

Jimmy Palmer looked up as the bathroom door adjacent to his bedroom opened up and Michelle Lee walked in. Palmer's breath caught in his throat for a second when he noticed what she was wearing. It was his shirt that she had literally ripped off of him when they first met. After Ducky had left the room, that is.

"You realize that there's nothing left to that shirt now?" Palmer asked, smiling.

Lee shrugged. "It's not like it's going to last for long." She giggled, crawling up the bed and kissing Palmer lightly.

_That old familiar song blaring from my car_

_We know every note, every word, by heart_

_Puts a smile on your face 'cause you know it's ours_

_And it still feels good_

Palmer flicked on the radio, figuring it might keep his mind off of the woman sitting across from him in the car long enough for him to get home. However, that didn't last long when the next song came on.

Both of them immediately started singing to it loudly, perfectly on key and on track with the words. They had heard it enough times to know how it went. It was, in a way, their song.

"STILL FEELS GOOD!" they both sang.

When the song ended, they both started laughing, looking at each other and smiling. It was at that moment that Palmer realized it wasn't all about sex; he was in love with her.

_Your fingers hooked around my belt loops_

_Leaning up against my ride_

_Remember that first time I touched you?_

_It doesn't matter— I've held you a million times_

_Oh, and it still feels good_

Palmer sighed as he leaned against the door of his four-door truck. He looked at his watch again, sighing in frustration. She was already thirteen minutes late.

Finally, he saw the door open and Lee walked through, carrying a shoulder bag and walking towards him very fast, looking behind her every once in a while.

"You're late," Palmer said when she got to him.

She opened up the back of the car and chucked her bag in before closing the door, turning to face her lover. Palmer pinned her up against the side of his truck, kissing her slowly.

"Sorry, I had to finish up some paperwork before the boss would let me leave," Lee said once he pulled away. She fingered the belt loops on his jeans, tugging on them a bit. "I'm here now, though."

Palmer chuckled. "Yeah." He kissed her again, trying to remember the first time he ever even touched her. He couldn't remember. It didn't matter, though. He's held her a million times since then. It still felt good to him. "Listen, Michelle, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

_We made some crazy plans, had some crazy dreams_

_And now that we've reached a few_

_You'd think that it would get old to you and me_

_But it still feels good, still feels good_

Palmer couldn't have felt more relieved when she said her answer.

"Yes."

He could feel his insides jumping around in merriment. He placed the ring on her finger, kissing it lightly before looking up at her and smiling. "When do you want to get married?"

"Right now!" she exclaimed after a quick pause.

"What?"

"Let's do it now, before the day ends," Lee said. "Jimmy, we're in love, what more could we want?"

"It's just that… I thought you'd want something big and white. A traditional wedding, you know?"

She giggled. "Jimmy, we're not a traditional couple. Why would we want a traditional wedding?" She had a point. "Look, I know we've each had our fair share of crazy ideas, but I really want to actually go through with this."

Palmer thought about it for a moment. "Ah, what the heck… Why not? Let's do it!"

She smiled, tugging him in for a kiss.

_Your fingers hooked around my belt loops_

_Leaning up against my ride_

_Remember that first time I touched you?_

_It doesn't matter— I've held you a million times_

_Oh, and it still feels good_

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may— never mind," he said as he noticed that they were already kissing by the time he said "wife." "Congratulations."

"Let's go somewhere tropical!" Lee said. "For the honeymoon."

"Yeah! How about the Bahamas?" Palmer asked. Lee nodded and they ran out of the small church to his car, where Palmer once again pinned her against the car and kissed her, just like he had been doing a little over an hour ago in the NCIS parking lot.

Lee once again found his belt loops and hooked her fingers around them, tugging at him before pulling away. "C'mon, let's go. Or else we'll never make it."

Palmer laughed. He gave her another quick kiss before hopping into the driver's seat while she ran over to the passenger side. Yeah, life with Lee still felt good to him.

_Yeah and it still feels good, baby_

_Yeah, it still feels good— yeah, yeah yeah!_

_Still feels good_

_Still feels good, baby_

**A/N: That was short, compared to the last chapter. But it's some Palmer/Lee fluff suggested by **AQotL**. Even though it is OOC. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review now! **

**A quick happy birthday to my friend Becca, Smiley Lewis (who is famous apparently), and to my cousin who is going to be born today! :D **

**Song - Still Feels Good by Rascal Flatts**


	47. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**Chapter Forty-Seven: I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

_I just want to lay next to you for awhile_

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Your eyes are so lovely_

_Your mouth is so sweet_

McGee lay in the bed, watching Abby sleeping next to him. He really loved to watch her like this. She looked so innocent and beautiful at the same time. Not that she didn't look innocent and beautiful on a daily basis, but when she was sleeping, it was a different kind.

Her hair was slightly tangled and messy, splayed across the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted and her figure slowly rose as she breathed deeply in her sleep.

She yawned and her eyes opened up slowly. She groaned with sleep, making McGee smile again. "Timmy, why are you awake?"

McGee shrugged. "Not tired."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of hours."

She rested her head on her elbow, propping herself up and looking at him, confusion in her eyes. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," he said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Just watching you."

"You were watching me sleep?"

"Uh… well, I, uh… you know…. uh… yeah," McGee stuttered out, making Abby giggle.

She gave him a quick kiss. "You're my favorite nerd, Timmy."

_A lot of people misunderstand me_

_That's because they don't know me at all_

_I just want to touch you and hold you._

_I need you, God I need you. _

_I love you so much._

"Now c'mon, go to sleep," Abby said. She rolled over onto her other side, her back facing him.

McGee knew that he should get to sleep. He was tired, and the drowsiness was tugging at his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Abby and tugging her towards him. She giggled again before falling into a deep slumber once again.

"I love you so much," McGee whispered before he, too, fell asleep.

_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so I call your name…_

_Whispers at morning, our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came…_

McGee awoke when he felt a cold breeze cross his skin. He looked up to be blinded by the sunlight filtering through the open window, where the breeze was coming from as well.

"Abby…." a voice said. McGee looked around for the voice. No one could be seen from his view except for Abby herself. "Abigail," the voice said again, a breeze coming with it.

Maybe it was just the wind. People do say that they can hear voices in the wind. The voices that McGee was hearing died down to almost lower than a whisper.

McGee sighed and looked at the back of Abby's head, examining her again, taking in her morning beauty with the sunlight streaming across her pale skin.

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I'm so proud to say I love you_

_Your love's got me high_

_I long to get by_

_This time is forever, love is the answer_

He couldn't help liking her, from the moment Tony told him about her all those years ago. He was always interested in her. He liked her style, he liked her attitude, and he especially liked her ability to stand out in a crowd no matter what.

He was proud to say that he loved her.

In a way, he felt as though he was love drunk. He couldn't get enough of her love, and when he had her love, he felt like nothing could stop him.

_I hear your voice now_

_You are my choice now_

_The love you bring_

_Heaven's in my heart_

_At your call, I hear harps, _

_And angels sing_

Abby awoke to the sound of McGee softly singing a tune and stroking her hair. She turned over and smiled, causing him to smile as well.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Abby couldn't help but giggle. "Morning, handsome."

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Food," Abby said when she felt her stomach growl.

McGee chuckled. "Then you can stay here while I go whip up some food. Are pancakes okay with you?"

Abby nodded. "Any food is okay with me right now."

McGee smiled again, giving her another kiss. "Okay." He got up and found a pair of pants to slip on before heading into the kitchen.

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I can't live my life without you_

Abby lay in the bed, thinking all about the things that had happened over the past few years. When she had first met McGee, she was amused by his shyness around her. He was just as smart as her. Most people like that were always flaunting around their knowledge and trying to impress her.

Not him, though. He went with what she said, until he found a mistake she had made. He quietly pointed it out and she fixed it. She had said it was good he had caught the mistake, but he just said that he happened to have noticed it. In truth, he had seen it all along. He was too much of a gentleman to rub it in her face.

He had commented on the tattoo on her neck, saying that it looked nice on her. She had smiled and thanked him. The next day, she found out that he had gotten a tattoo on his butt. Later, she saw the actual tattoo. It was a simple "MOM" one, but it was sweet of him to get one just because he liked her.

She had to admit: she couldn't live without him. She was hopelessly devoted to him.

_I just can't hold on_

_I feel we belong_

_My life ain't worth living_

_If I can't be with you_

McGee walked into the room, carrying a breakfast tray. Abby sat up, smiling at him.

"You really didn't have to do this, Timmy," she said.

"I wanted to," he said, carefully handing her the tray before crawling under the sheets beside her. He set out napkins on their laps in case they spilled anything. "Bon appetite."

Abby took the maple syrup and poured it over her pancakes before picking up a fork and digging into her food, taking a large bite. McGee chortled beside her.

"Timmy, these are delicious!" Abby said. "Since when can you cook?"

"Uh, my uncle was a cook. I used to go over to his house about once a month and he'd teach me something different each time," McGee said, his face growing red.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed," Abby said. "It's a good thing you can cook. I might just burn down the kitchen if I tried."

The two finished up their breakfast in bed. McGee got up and brought the tray and the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and cleaned them up while Abby lay comfortable in the bed. When McGee came back, he lay on his stomach and looked at Abby with adoring eyes.

"I wanna get married," Abby said.

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop..._

_Then tell me just what will I do_

'_Cause I just can't stop loving you_

McGee's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," Abby replied, sitting up. "I wanna get married."

"Oh… well, I… uh…"

"I love you, and I need you in my life, Timmy. C'mon, please?"

McGee thought for a moment. "Yeah, Abby… why not?" He gave a small laugh. "Sounds like a great idea." His face then got a scared look on it. "Gibbs is gonna kill me."

Abby giggled. "No, he won't. He knows I love you and I'm his favorite, so he'd never do anything to make me sad. He hates it when I'm sad. Besides, if he tries to kill you, I'll protect you no matter what, Timmy."

"Thanks, Abby."

_At night when the stars shine_

_I pray in you I'll find a love so true_

Later that night, McGee lay awake again, watching his girlfriend— or should he say fiance— sleep once again.

He was glad that they were getting married. He'd loved her since they met. They were in love now, and nothing was going to stop them. Not even an angry Gibbs, even though the thought of Gibbs being angry at McGee for marrying his favorite still did scare the living daylights out of McGee.

It didn't matter, though. Hopefully what Abby had said would come true, that he would be happy for Abby, maybe.

Hopefully.

_When morning awakes me_

_Will you come and take me?_

_I'll wait for you_

Abby slowly woke up and rolled over, reaching out to find nothing. She opened her eyes, confused. McGee wasn't there. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms before throwing the sheets back. Cold air instantly hit her warm legs and she threw the covers back on. She lay back down.

"Abby, you awake?" McGee asked as he walked through the door.

"Yeah," Abby said, looking at him and smiling. "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour." He stood at the edge of the bed, right next to where she was laying.

"How can you get up so early?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have a surprise for you, but it's outside."

"You can't bring it to me?" Abby said.

"No, not really."

"But it's so cold!"

"I have just the solution," McGee said. He took the side of the sheets and tucked them under her before picking her up bridal style.

She squealed in response. "Timmy, what are you doing?"

"Bringing you to the present," McGee said. He kicked open the front door and Abby gasped.

She screamed. "You got me a car!"

"Yep."

"Lemme down!" McGee did as Abby said and she ran towards the car, holding the sheets around her body. "This is so cool!"

The car was the same kind of hearse she had, but there was a large design on each of the front doors of it that looked exactly like a Caf-Pow! bottle.

"Timmy, this is so amazing!" she squealed again. She ran to her husband-to-be, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," McGee said. He bent down next to her ear and whispered, "You might want to get inside soon, though." He gestured to the fact that all she had was a blanket and some of the neighbors were getting their newspapers.

"Right…" Abby said, trailing off. McGee picked her back up and walked back into the house with her in his arms. "You can put me down anytime, Romeo."

McGee chuckled and dropped her onto their bed.

_You know how I feel_

_I won't stop until_

_I hear your voice saying _

"_I do" _

McGee watched as Abby walked down the aisle on Gibbs' arm, her black hair up in an elegant ponytail. She had on a white dress, even though she originally wanted a black dress.

Gibbs kissed her cheek before handing her off to McGee, giving him a knowing glare before smiling. "Take good care of her."

"I will, boss," McGee said.

Abby smiled at McGee as he took her hands in his while the preacher started talking. Finally, he got to the ending part.

"Do you, Timothy McGee, take this Abigail Sciuto to be your lawfully wedding wife?"

"I do," McGee replied.

"_I do"_

_This thing can't go wrong_

"And do you, Abigail Sciuto, take this Timothy McGee to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was a pause as Abby looked at McGee. McGee was nervous. What if she said no?

"I do," she finally replied. McGee smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride."

McGee smiled, taking Abby in his arms and kissing her while everyone cheered.

_This feeling's so strong_

_Well my life ain't worth living_

_If I can't be with you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop…_

_Then tell me, just what will I do?_

_I just can't stop loving you. _

McGee awoke to the sound of crying. He groaned and felt the bed shift beside him.

"Can you get her this time?" Abby asked in a tired and sleepy voice.

"Yeah, sure," McGee said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He felt the bed shift again and Abby place a light kiss to his shoulder.

"She's your daughter," Abby said.

"She's yours, too," McGee said. Abby smiled and rolled back over onto the bed, trying to go back to sleep.

McGee got up and walked over to the room right next to his and Abby's. He quietly walked over to the crib and picked up the crying baby. He thought he heard something outside the bedroom door, but he figured it was just the dog, Jethro.

"Shh, shh…" McGee whispered, trying to soothe his daughter. "C'mon, Grace, you're keeping your Mommy and Daddy up. You don't wanna keep Mommy up for long, though. She gets a bit moody when she's tired."

"Do not," Abby said from the doorway, walking in with a bottle in her hand. "I thought she might need this." Abby handed over the bottle and McGee thanked her with a smile. He sat down in a chair, feeding Grace McGee the her bottle. Abby leaned up agains the doorway, watching her husband and daughter. Abby then walked over and sat down on the arm of the chair. "You're a great daddy, you know."

McGee looked up. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so, Timmy," Abby replied. "I love you so much." She looked down at their daughter, gently poking her nose. "And I love you, too, Gracie."

_We can change all the world tomorrow_

_We can sing songs of yesterday_

_I can say, hey… farewell to sorrow._

_This is my life and I_

_Want to see you for always_

_I just can't stop loving you._

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Abby… Happy birthday to you!" everyone at the party sang.

Abby grinned, blowing out the candles on her cake. McGee gave her a hug from behind.

"Happy birfday Mamma," Grace said, walking up to her mom and handing her a present.

"Aw, thank you, Gracie," Abby said, kissing her on the cheek. She opened it up and pulled out a finger painting of what Abby presumed to be the McGee family. "This is so pretty!"

"I made it at kindergarten," Grace said. "Just for you."

"That's very sweet, Grace. Thank you very much," Abby replied. She gave her daughter another kiss and tickled her stomach, making her giggle and the people around them laugh. "I love you, Gracie."

"I love you, too, Mommy," Grace replied.

"Hey, now, what about me?" McGee asked, smiling as he picked up his daughter.

"I love you, too, Daddy!"

"Well good, because I love you even more than Mommy does," McGee said.

"Nuh-uh!" Abby said. "Mommy loves you more."

"Daddy loves you more."

"Mommy."

"Daddy."

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Tony!" Tony exclaimed. Gibbs hit the back of his head. "Shutting up, boss."

_Oh! I just can't stop loving you_

_If I can't stop! And if I stop, No!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh…Oh… _

_What will I do? Uh….ooh…_

_Then tell me, just what will I do?_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Hee-hee-hee! Know I do girl!_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_You know I do… and if I stop…_

_Then tell me, just what will I do?_

_I just can't stop loving you…_

**A/N: Another long chapter. It's the Michael Jackson songs, for sure. This was suggested by **CSI Encyclopedia**. I would just like to say that I worked my butt off trying to get this done in time. And I know, not exactly an ending to fit with the song, but it was cute. I kept running out of ideas. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review now! **

**Just a quick note to **The Sneezing Panda**, the next chapter will be Jibbs. **

**Song - I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson**


	48. She Loves You

**Chapter 48: She Loves You**

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Tony watched as his boss and… other boss… came out of her office after a huge fight. Gibbs decided it was a good idea to piss of the FBI, and of course, Director Shepard had to deal with it.

"C'mon, Jen, admit it— they piss you off, too, right?" Gibbs said.

"That's not the point, Agent Gibbs," she said. "I need you to promise me that you'll at least _try_ to be nicer from now on."

"You know that's my forte!" Gibbs said. "Besides, you never played nice."

"Don't, Jethro," she said, almost too soft for Tony to hear. "Please, don't bring up the past."

Tony watched as something crossed Jenny's eyes. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but he would recognize it anywhere:

Love.

_You think your lost your love?_

_Well I saw her yesterday._

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say_

"Alright, you guys can go home," Gibbs said, shutting down his computer.

Ziva and McGee grabbed their bags and headed to the elevators, saying their goodnights. Ziva turned. "You coming, Tony?"

He paused. "Uh, just give me a sec. I'll catch up." Ziva nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"Boss," Tony said.

Gibbs looked up. "What is it, DiNozzo?"

Tony paused again. Gibbs looked at him. "Tony, what is it?"

"Listen, I know about your past with the director," Tony said. Gibbs sighed in frustration. "Hey, give me a moment to explain something to you."

"What?" he snapped, not wanting to talk about this.

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad_

Tony took a deep breath and let it out. "She still loves you, you know."

"Really?" Gibbs asked sarcastically. "What makes you think that?"

"She said so," Tony said. "I was talking to her yesterday."

"How do you know she wasn't lying?"

"Because I saw it in her eyes. When you mentioned the, uh, past when you guys were… talking… on the stairs, I could see the love in her eyes."

"How would you know what love is?" Gibbs muttered.

The words Tony was about to say stopped. Gibbs realized he had crossed a line there. "I never thought you'd stoop so low, Boss." He grabbed his jacket. "Never mind about everything else she said. I can see you don't care about anything anymore."

"Tony, wait," Gibbs said. Tony turned back, his jaw set firmly. "I'm not going to apologize, but I am going to say that I did cross a line with that." He looked up. "What else did she say about me?"

_She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mind_

_But now she said she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind_

Tony dropped his stuff back down and grabbed a chair, wheeling it over to Gibbs' desk. "She said that you hurt her when you qui— retired."

"I hurt her?" Gibbs asked, revealing a soft side that Tony had never witnessed before.

"Yeah, you did. She never thought you'd actually leave her like you did. She almost lost it, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked down at his hands. Tony thought it was so strange to see him in such a vulnerable and sensitive. "What happened next?"

"She wasn't the same. She started to get a bit stricter and take on this new director personality she has." Tony coughed. "She said yesterday that she knows you wouldn't intentionally hurt her now. Or ever, for that matter." He stood up, noticing that Jenny was just walking out of her office. "Night, boss."

"Good night, Tony," Gibbs said, looking up at his former lover as Tony walked off. He hit the button for the elevator and pretended to get in, but instead he ran over to the wall separating the bullpen from the rest of the squad room and hid behind it, eavesdropping on his bosses.

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad. Ooh!_

Jenny walked over to Gibbs. "You're here late, Jethro."

"So are you," Gibbs said, not looking up at her.

"I was doing paperwork," her lame excuse came.

"So was I," Gibbs said. "I hear you talked to DiNozzo yesterday."

"Yeah, I was," she said. "He was offered a promotion for his own team in Europe."

"Think he's gonna take it?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know, but I highly doubt it." She paused. "Some days I wish I had made the same decision."

Gibbs looked at her, noticing the sorrow in her eyes. "He told me… that you… still love me. Is this true, Jen?"

She took a deep breath and rubbed her face with her hand. "I don't know, Jethro. Everything's so confusing right now!" She sighed. "I guess I do. But what are you going to do about it?"

Gibbs didn't answer at first. He felt a sudden happy feeling in his stomach that he hadn't felt in a long time. Tony was right: he was glad that she loved him.

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And with a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

"What are you going to do?" she repeated, getting curious as to why anger was starting to take her over when he hadn't said anything. Maybe that was why she was angry. He probably didn't feel the same way about her. That's why he hadn't said anything.

"Do you think a relationship could work?" he asked softly.

"Jethro, you're with Colonel Mann right now!" Jenny pointed out.

Gibbs sighed. He almost forgot about Hollis. If only he wasn't with her right now… maybe he could have started their relationship again. Given them a second chance. But Hollis was in the way, and whichever way he went, a heart would be broken.

_You know it's up to you_

_I think it's only fair_

_Pride can hurt you, too,_

_Apologize to her_

"Listen, Jen, this is probably the only time I'm going to say this, but I'm sorry," Gibbs said.

She turned to look at him, surprised by his comment. "You're sorry?"

"If I wasn't with Hollis right now, I would give our relationship a try, but I can't do that to Hollis. And for that, I'm sorry," he said.

"Never thought I'd hear you apologizing," she said, smirking at him.

"It's a once in a lifetime thing," he said, smiling.

"Just like that smile of yours."

He chuckled. "Very funny."

She smiled at him, and he saw what Tony had been talking about. She did have love in her eyes.

The elevator door dinged and none other than Hollis Mann walked through, unbeknownst to Jenny and Gibbs.

_Because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad._

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad. Ooh!_

"I love you, too," Gibbs said, "and I have for a long time. But…"

"I understand, Jethro," Jenny said, placing her hand on his.

Hollis stood ten feet from them, eyes widened and frozen in shock. Jenny and Gibbs still didn't notice her, but Tony knew she was there. He peeked over the edge of the wall separating the section he was in from the section that Gibbs, Jenny, and Hollis were in. He, too, wasn't seen.

"Jethro…" Hollis said. Gibbs and Jenny's heads snapped up at her voice, and Jenny instantly walked backwards, putting a good three feet between her and Gibbs. "What's going on?"

"Hol," Gibbs said. "I, uh…" For once, Gibbs couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Colonel Mann!" Tony said, popping up and walking around to her. "It's good to see you."

"Hello Agent DiNozzo," she said in a distracted voice, still glaring at Gibbs.

"Tony, I thought you left?" Jenny asked.

Hollis interrupted them. "What is going on here?" She turned to Jenny. "You're holding his hand," she said, gesturing to Gibbs and then saying to him, "You told her you loved her, too…" Tears started welling up in her eyes. "What…?" She turned to Gibbs. "Is our relationship even true?"

Gibbs looked at the ground. "I don't think so." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Hol."

"So am I, Jethro," she said. She turned to Jenny. "Try and make him happy, Director." She turned to Tony. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Eavesdropping," he whispered to her.

She nodded her head. "Ah, I see." She gave a short wave, hiding the tears. "Goodbye." She sniffed, heading back into the elevator.

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_

_With a love like that,_

_You know you should be glad!_

Gibbs and Jenny looked over at Tony, each of them giving him a fierce glare.

He looked at each of them. "Uh… hi?"

"Tony, did you set this all up?" Jenny asked.

"Uh…no…" Tony lied. At Jenny and Gibbs' pointed looks, he added, "Okay, so maybe I set some of it up… like I did tell Gibbs about our conversation yesterday. But hey, Colonel Mann coming in here was _not_ my idea!"

Jenny and Gibbs glanced at each other, suddenly standing closer than they were before. Tony noticed the look between them. "I'll just… I'm gonna… See you tomorrow, boss and… and… and lady boss," he said, running out to the elevator as fast as he could.

Jenny chuckled. "He sure got out of here as fast as he could." She looked at him. "So you and Colonel Mann… you're through now?"

"Yep," Gibbs said, suppressing a smile.

"Does that mean we—?" Jenny started. She was interrupted by Gibbs' kiss. When he pulled away, she asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Are you really that slow, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe," she said, smirking. "Wanna help me out a bit?"

Gibbs kissed her again. When he pulled away, he said, "I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too, Jethro."

And from them on, Gibbs knew he would be glad forever. No matter what.

_With a love like that, _

_you know you should be glad!_

_With a love like that,_

_you know you should be glad!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-ah!_

**A/N: Beatles again. :D This was suggested by **AQotL**. Thanks for the reviews! Please review now! **

**Even though I'm not a big fan of doing the karaoke as much, as I know some of you aren't, either, the next chapter is a song that I came across a few days ago that I just HAVE to do and it HAS to be karaoke. But it's a good karaoke. It's Tony, how can you resist? But trust me, it'll be PERFECTO! The lyrics to the song (even though the song is being sung) will be in italics. **

**Song - She Loves You by the Beatles**


	49. Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit**

Tony threw his jacket down at his desk and sat down rather fiercely. He glared at his computer, hitting the power button a little harder than necessary.

Ziva looked at him from her position across from him. She glanced over at McGee. "I believe someone had a rough night, yes?"

McGee looked over at Tony, who was grumbling about something. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with you, Ziva."

"Tony," Ziva said. He looked up, an angry look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I met a girl last night," Tony said.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No," he said. "She doesn't like suits, and last night she said I had to choose between her and my suits."

McGee looked at Ziva before saying, "Well, do you really want to be with this girl?"

"Not… exactly. Last night was supposed to be a kind of one-night stand thing, even if she thought it would be more. But then she found my suits in the closet, got mad, and said I had to choose between her and the suits by tonight." He sighed. "I don't know what to do!"

"Is she hot?" Ziva asked.

"She's unbelievably hot," Tony said. He pulled out his cellphone and showed them a picture of her.

"Whoa!" McGee exclaimed. "That's like Marilyn Monroe meets Scarlett Johanson!"

"Exactly!"

"Then why is this such a difficult choice?" Ziva asked.

Tony sighed. "_I know what you're thinking, what's Tony been drinking? That girl was smoking hot._" He stood up, pacing back in forth. "_Yes I could've nailed her, but no it's not a failure,_" he added when he saw Ziva's looking. "_'Cause there's one thing she is not_."

"And what would that be?" McGee asked.

"_To score a ten would be just fine but I'd rather be dressed to the nines. It's a truth you can't refute._" Tony straightened his tie. "_Nothing suits me like a suit._"

"He does loves his suits," Ziva said softly to McGee. McGee nodded in agreement.

Tony walked over to them. "_Picture a world where all the boys and girls are impeccably well dressed._" He looked around and pointed at a guy delivering a package to one of the other agents. "_That delivery guy in the jacket and tie_."

"Him in a suit?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded. He looked over to see Agent Kelsey with a dog in her arms, her team goggling over it. "_That puppy in the double-breast_."

"You mean the world would be better if Agent Kelsey's dog was in a suit?" McGee asked.

"Now you're getting it, McProbinator!" Tony exclaimed. He looked at one of the older agents. "_That '80s dude with mutton chops_."

"Eew," Ziva commented on the guy's 'chops'.

"_That baby with a lollipop_!" Tony pointed at the baby nestled in their director's arms with their other boss looking over her shoulder.

"Do they make suits for infants?" McGee asked.

Tony gasped. "Of course they do, McSilly." He looked around again, looking for a last example. He spotted Special Agent Heather Farris. "_That lady cop who's kinda cute_." He shook his hand, gesturing that she was in-between hot and ugly. "_Nothing suits them like a suit_!"

"Hey, when you three are done talking about suits," Gibbs said, coming over to them with a coffee cup in his hand. "Get down to Abby's lab. She has something to show us."

The four of them got into the elevator and rode it down to Abby's lab, where she greeted them enthusiastically, shutting off her music.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smiling widely at them. "How has your guys' day been?"

"Abs," Gibbs interrupted. "You called us down here?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "This year's tax refunds came back—"

"Abby, I don't need another iPod," Gibbs groaned.

"Oh, no, don't worry, I didn't get more of those. I got you each something that was more directed towards you." She smiled again and turned around to rummage through a large bag. She pulled out a box, a bit smaller than a shoe box. "For el jefe." She handed it to Gibbs. "A mini boat-building kit."

"Make your own, twelve inch long boat," Gibbs read off. "Thanks, Abs."

Abby pulled out another box. She handed it to McGee. "The latest update for your online game, Elf Lord."

He smiled. "Aw, gee, thanks, Abby!"

She pulled out yet another box and handed it to Ziva. "A knife kit. It gives you all the tip-top secrets about cleaning, sharpening, and even morphing your knives."

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva said.

"And the last present," Abby said, pulling out a package in a manilla folder. "For Tony."

He looked at it curiously before opening it up. He pulled out a magazine and a grin spread across his face. "A suit magazine."

Abby smiled. "Yep."

Tony flicked through the pages. "This is so great! _Wingman I can wear. They're oh so debonair._" He looked at Ziva. "_The perfect way to snare a girl with daddy issues._"

"I don't have 'daddy issues'," Ziva grumbled.

Tony showed them two of the pages, side by side. "_In navy blue or black,_" he said, pointing at each of the suits on the two pages. He turned the next page, showing them that one, too. "_Check out this perfect rack! I want to give them a squeeze…_"

"_Oh, really_?" McGee asked. Tony nodded. "_Then answer these questions if you please._" He thought for a moment before asking Tony, "_What would you do if you had to choose between your suits and a pot of gold_?"

"_Suits_," Tony answered.

"_What would you say if you gave your suits away and in turn you'd never grow old_?" Gibbs asked.

"_Suits_."

"_Which would you pick, one million chicks or a simple three piece suit_?" Ziva asked.

"_It's moot,_" Tony corrected.

Abby picked up a globe, spinning it. "_What if world peace were within your reach_—"

Tony interrupted her, stopping the globe from spinning. "_Abbadabada— I'm gonna stop you right there. It's suits, Abby. Get your head outta your ass_." He saw Abby's hurt look. "Sorry, Abs."

"Don't apologize—" Gibbs began.

"It's a sign of weakness," everyone finished for him.

They stood there, nobody saying anything before Tony practically skipped along out the door, gesturing for them to all follow. "_Two! Three! Four!_"

They all got into the elevator and headed to the garage where Tony ran out, dancing around. "_Girls will go and girls will come but there's only one absolute. Every bro on the go needs to know that there's no accepted substitute!_"

"Did you feed him anything?" Gibbs quietly asked Ziva. She shook her head.

"No, he came in like this," she said.

Tony fell onto his knees, looking up at the ceiling of the garage. "_I'm sorry suits, let's make amends. My Sunday best are my best friends. Send casual Friday down the laundry chute._"

He waved at the ceiling before jumping up and heading back to McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Gibbs, throwing one of his arms around Ziva's shoulders and the other around Abby's, staring up a kick line. Abby put her other arm over McGee, pulling him into the kick line. Gibbs stood back, slowly inching towards the elevator, intent on getting away from all the wackiness that had affected his team—mainly Tony.

"'_Cause nothing suits the undisputed oft-saluted suitor of repute_," the other four sang. "_Like a—_"

Tony stopped them. "_Wait for it…_"

They waited for a little over a minute before Tony jumped up on a car and sang out, "_Suit!_"

"You have your answer now?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded. "Suits are better than this girl."

"Great," Gibbs said in a rather unexcited voice. "Hey, DiNozzo, I know a really great counselor you could see tomorrow," he added before stepping into the elevator and escaping Tony's madness.

"Now that we're done with that…" McGee said.

Tony slumped his shoulders. "_Then again, she is pretty hot_."

**A/N: Okay, so how was that? I think it was cute. The music video's better, though. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions I've been getting! I'll be sure to do those! I have PLENTY of work ahead of me. Please review now! :^D Oh, and instead of Tony saying 'Tony' it's 'Barney' in the original, and instead of him saying 'Abby, get your head outta your ass' it's 'Lily, get your head outta your ass.' I know that part was OOC, but I had to do it. **

**Song - Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit by Barney Stinson from **_**How I Met Your Mother**_**.**


	50. Living On A Prayer

**Chapter Fifty: Living On a Prayer**

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago…_

_Tony used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck… it's tough, so tough_

Tony sighed as he parked his car in his driveway. Working on the docks wasn't like it used to be. He used to get such a great income from it, enough to support his family _and_ get a little bit of extra. Not to mention the… bad thing that happened today.

The Union's been on strike. Now Tony doesn't get as much as he'd like to. Life was tough now.

He needed a bit of luck if he was going to get past this. But there wasn't much of that left.

He knew this day would come someday. Lots of the employees had been laid off lately, and Tony was one of those people today.

_Ziva works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love— for love_

Ziva hung up her apron. Her shift was finally done.

"Ziva," her boss called. She turned and he handed her an envelope. "Here you go. Good job."

She smiled, knowing that her pay was in it. "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

"Likewise, Ziva," he replied, smiling and heading back to his small office in the back of the diner.

Ziva grabbed her jacket and purse, heading out the door to the parking lot and getting into her car. She set her stuff in before seeing how much she got. It was the usual amount. It was enough to support her and her husband, since people at his work were getting laid off and his pay had lessened. She hoped that he wasn't one of those people, but they knew that one of these days, he probably would be.

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love…_

_We'll give it a shot!_

_Whoa! We're halfway there._

_Oh, living on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it— I swear_

_Oh, living on a prayer!_

"Tony, you're home already," Ziva commented, surprised. Usually she was home before him. She noticed his upset face. "What's wrong?"

"I got laid off today," Tony said, resting his chin on his arms, leaning up against the island in their kitchen.

"Oh, no," Ziva said. "We'll get through it, Tony. Don't worry."

"How, Ziva?" Tony asked, sitting up and raising his voice. "We can't live on your income! How are we supposed to—"

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, interrupted him. "We've got to hold on to what we've got now. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not, Tony. We can be on the streets or in a nice house, but not matter what, we've got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot."

"Okay," he replied.

"We're halfway through this," she added.

"What?" Tony asked, confused by what she was saying.

"We're already halfway through our lives," she said. "We can make it, as long as we pray and we work hard enough." She smirked. "You need me to hold your hand?"

_Tony got his six string in hock_

_Now he's holding on what he used_

_To make it talk— so tough, it's tough_

Tony didn't know what he was going to do. It had been two weeks since he got laid off… and still, he didn't have a job.

Ziva was working longer hours, but she was getting stressed by it. He could see it in the way she was, both physically and emotionally. He needed to get a job, and soon… before the pressure got to Ziva.

_Ziva dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers Baby it's okay, someday_

Ziva woke up, panting a bit. It was all just a dream. A good dream, at that. She and Tony were living in a large house with three children, a dog, and two horses. They were living life the way they wanted to. It was such a good dream… but now reality came back to Ziva, and she couldn't help but crying.

Tony stirred beside her and looked at his wife's face to see her crying. "Ziva, what's wrong?" he asked softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"We're not going to make it, Tony," Ziva cried. "We… we…"

"Ziva, it's okay," Tony soothed. "It'll be perfectly fine someday."

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love…_

_We'll give it a shot! _

_Oh, We're halfway there._

_Whoa! Living on a prayer. _

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Whoa! Living on a prayer!_

"How do you know it'll all be over someday?" Ziva asked.

"I don't," he said. "But we've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot," he said, repeating the words that she had said to him not too long ago. "Like you said, we're halfway there." He smiled. "Now who needs the hand holding?"

She lightly punched his shoulder, laughing. "Okay, I get it."

"We'll get through this," Tony said. "One way or another."

_We've got to hold on, ready or not,_

_You live for the fight and it's all that you've got_

"Ziva!" Tony called, running through the front door. He slammed it behind him. "Ziva!"

She came out of the kitchen, drying off her hands with a cloth. "Tony, what is it?"

He smiled. "I've got the best news ever!"

"Oh, well, I have some good news, too," Ziva said, smiling. "You go first."

Tony paused, smiling an ear to ear grin, before he finally burst. "I GOT A JOB!"

Ziva smiled, running up and hugging him. "That's great, Tony!" She pulled away. "And you got it just in time, too."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She grinned at him, mirroring his grin earlier. "I'm pregnant."

Tony gave a small, nervous laugh before his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

_We're halfway there_

_Whoa! Living on a prayer._

_Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear._

_Whoa! Living on a prayer!_

**A/N: We are halfway there! Halfway to the end, that is! This song was suggested by **NCIS7BEXX**. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review now! ^_^**

**Song - Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi**


	51. Prayin' For Daylight

**Chapter Fifty-One: Prayin' For Daylight**

***Dedicated to **AwesomeQueenoftheLab**, another constant suggester***

_I don't wanna spend another lonely night_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_I've got the lights turned up_

_The door is locked, the bedroom TV's on_

_Doing the only thing that gets me through the night_

_Since you've been gone_

Jethro locked the door to his front house for the first time in his life. He grumbled and headed up the stairs, not bother to turn off the lights, and not feeling like working on his boat. It was a very un-Gibbs-like manner. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He lay down on the bed and grabbed the remote on the bedside table, turning on the TV.

He'd been doing this for the past week, ever since _she_ left him. Anything else he did reminded him of her, and he didn't want to remember her right now. It we still too painful. Working on the boat reminded him of her, NCIS reminded him of her, drinking bourbon reminded him of her, and even coffee reminded him of her.

He missed her, beyond belief. He'd never been in love with anyone as much as her since Shannon. She was like his second Shannon, even though the two were completely different. He wished he had done something to make her stay.

_Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun_

_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_

_Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right_

_Don't make me spend another lonely night_

_Praying for daylight, Praying for daylight_

He flicked off the TV, rolling onto his side and reluctantly shutting off his lamp. He just wanted this night to be over with and for the sun to come up again.

To everyone else, he was fine. He wasn't affected at all by her leaving. He acted just as he did normally. Maybe he was a little meaner, but other than that, they were fine.

Jethro rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "Aw, Jen," he said to himself. "Why'd you leave me?" He was tired of all this pain she was causing him. He wanted her by his side. He wanted to be with her again. He just… he wanted _her_.

_I made a bad miscalculation _

_Betting you would never leave._

'_Cause if you're getting on with your new life_

_Then where does that leave me?_

He knew, in a way, it was his mistake that he was hurting _so_ much. He never thought she would leave him like she did. The most he expected was a regular break-up, with her telling him that their relationship wouldn't work anymore and that they should stop seeing each other. Then there would be some awkward moments, but they might eventually get over it. Instead, though, she left him a stupid letter on that stupid plane, telling him in a _letter_ all sorts of hurtful thing.

Jethro wondered where she was right now. If she was happy. Normally, he wouldn't mind her being happy. Her being happy would make him happy. But if she was getting along fine with her new life, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to get along without her in his life?

_Praying for daylight waiting for that morning sun_

_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_

_Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right_

_Don't make me spend another lonely night_

_Praying for daylight_

_Praying for daylight_

_Praying for daylight_

_Praying for daylight_

Jenny tossed around in her bed, exhausted but unable to sleep. She'd made the worst mistake of her life, and somehow, she knew there was no going back. She just wanted the morning to come, so she wouldn't have to spend the night alone, like she did all the time since she left _him_.

"Dammit, Jenny, what have you done?" she asked herself, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

She turned over once again and looked at the phone on her bedside table. She wondered what he would do if she called him right now. How he would react. If he would take her back or if he would just hang up on her.

She grabbed the phone, dialing the familiar number. He answered on the third ring.

"Gibbs."

_Praying for daylight_

_Hoping that I didn't wait too long_

_I didn't wait too long_

_That this is just the dark before the dawn_

Jenny didn't saying anything for a minute. She was overcome by the sound of his voice that she had missed hearing so much.

"Hello?" he asked on the other end of the line.

"Jethro," she breathed out. She could hear his breath hitch. "Please, don't hang up."

"Why not, Jen?" he asked, his tone angry now. "Give me one good reason."

"Jethro, I made a mistake," Jenny said, feeling tears come to her eyes. "I… I shouldn't have left. I just… can you forgive me, Jethro?"

There was a long pause, in which Jenny managed to draw blood from biting her lip so hard. Finally, he answered. "I don't know if I can, Jen."

Jenny nodded, then realized he couldn't see her through the phone. "I, uh, understand, Jethro." She cleared her throat. "I hope I didn't wait too long to call you."

"I'm not doing anything, if that's what you're asking."

"Do you think… we could work this out, Jethro? That we just act like this was the dark before the dawn?"

He didn't answer immediately, and Jenny was feeling worse about herself with each passing second. "I don't know. But we can try."

_Deep in my heart I know _

_That you love me as much as I love you_

_And that you must be lying somewhere _

_Looking up to heaven, too_

Jethro lay back in his bed after hanging up his phone, looking up at his ceiling. She had called him, asked for forgiveness. He had hesitated, but then she asked if they could work out this bump in the road. He'd take any chance to be with her, so he said they could try.

Now he could be certain that she loved him just as much as he loved her. It was like a gut feeling, but the feeling wasn't exactly coming from his gut; it came from his heart. Deep inside.

He also knew at that moment that she was lying in her bed, in roughly the same position as him, thinking of the same things. He didn't know how he knew, he just… knew. They had created a bond without knowing it.

_Praying for daylight waiting for that morning sun_

_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong _

_Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right_

_Don't make me spend another lonely night_

He looked around, searching for the crimson hair amongst the crowd. He spotted her and waved his hand, trying to get her attention. When that didn't work, he walked in her direction. She finally noticed him and smiled, meeting him halfway.

Neither of them said anything at first. They stood there in the middle of the crowd, looking at each other and familiarizing themselves once again.

Jenny finally broke the silence. "You haven't changed, I see."

"Jen, it's been two weeks," he said.

She shrugged. "So?"

He chuckled, then got serious. "Are you willing to actually go through with this? Can I trust that you're not going to run away again?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, nodding. "Yeah, Jethro. I want this to work, and I'm not going to make that same mistake again. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I… I'm so sorry for leaving. I love you, Jethro."

"I love you, too, Jen."

_Praying for daylight, waiting for that morning sun_

_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_

_Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right_

_Don't make me spend another lonely night_

_Praying for daylight_

_Praying for daylight_

Jethro slowly and quietly got off of the bed, walking over to the window and looking out to his backyard, watching the sun rise slowly over the horizon. This was his favorite time of day. He vision suddenly died when someone placed their hands in front of his eyes.

"Morning," he said, smirking a bit.

She giggled in response, taking her hands off of his eyes and kissing his cheek. "Boo." She giggled again.

He chuckled, kissing her nose. "Aah," he said in a very non-scared voice.

She hit his shoulder playfully in response. "You're no fun," she whined. She started to walk away from him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, holding her captive. "You're not going anywhere," he said. "Not this time."

"I was just going to go use the bathroom," she said. "I have to pee."

He paused before letting go of her. "Right… I knew that."

_Praying for daylight_

_I don't want to spend another lonely night_

_I don't want to spend another lonely night_

_Praying for daylight_

_Praying for daylight_

_I don't want to spend another lonely night_

_Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Praying for daylight _

**A/N: This song was suggested by **AQotL**. Funny thing is I already planned on doing it. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions I've been getting! Please review now!**

**Song - Prayin' for Daylight by Rascal Flatts**


	52. PYT Pretty Young Thing

**Chapter Fifty-Two: PYT (Pretty Young Thing)**

_Where did you come from lady_

_And ooh, won't you take me there?_

_Right away, won't you baby?_

_Tendoroni you've got to be_

_Spark my nature, sugar fly with me_

_Don't you know now is the perfect time?_

_We can make it right. Hit the city lights. _

_Then tonight ease the loving pain_

_Let me take you to the max. _

I looked up at the woman across from me, typing up her report. She was new, assigned to NCIS as the Mossad Liaison by the new director. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about her like I was, but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful, even if she could kill me a bunch of different ways with different assorted items, like paperclips. I quickly finished up my report.

"Alright, go home," Gibbs said.

Ziva, McGee, and I all grabbed our stuff and shut off our computers.

"See you in the morning, boss," I said as I walked to the elevators with McGee and Ziva. We got in the elevators and I hit the button for the garage. McGee then hit the button for Abby's lab. "Why are you going to Abby's, McDoofus?"

"I'm driving her home." McGee explained. "Her hearse is in the shop getting tune ups or something, and she needed a ride, so I offered."

I narrowed my eyes slightly as the elevator doors dinged and McGee got off. The doors closed and I turned to Ziva. "So what is our ninja assassin doing tonight?"

She shrugged, forcing down a smile at the nickname I had given her. "Not much. Why?"

"I was jut wondering if you'd like to go out to the movies or something tonight," I said cautiously.

"It depends, are you going to be talking the whole time and telling me that 'this is the best part' and that 'this actor is amazing' and all sorts of stuff like that?" she asked, not looking at me and smirking.

"If you come, I promise not to do that," I replied smoothly.

"Very well, I will join you tonight," she said.

I smiled. "Great! Meet me outside the movie theater in an hour?"

Ziva smiled back. "Sure." The elevator dinged and the doors opened up, letting us off.

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some loving care (TLC)_

_Tender loving care_

_And I'll take you there_

I parked my car and quickly got out, noticing that Ziva was sitting on the bench outside the movies already. I quickly ran over, smiling at her. "Ready?" I asked.

She looked up and nodded, standing up. "As ready as I'll ever be."

We walked in and I purchased two tickets. "Thank you," I said to the lady at the register. I turned to Ziva. "You want anything to eat?"

"Popcorn is the tradition at movies, yes?" she asked. I nodded. "Then I would like some popcorn, please."

We walked over to the place where the food was being held. I looked around at all the candies and drinks.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a large bucket of popcorn," I said.

"Would you like any extra butter or salt on that?"

I looked over at Ziva. She said to the man, "Both, please."

Ziva has manners?

"Anything else?" the man asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'd like some skittles and a blue raspberry slushie," I said.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

He went about making the food before placing it in front of us. "That'll be $8.63."

I handed over a ten and he handed me back my cash. I grabbed the skittles and my drink, gesturing to Ziva to grab the popcorn. She did so and we made our way to another guy, who we showed our ticket and he pointed to the door right behind him. We entered and found seats in the back, which were the only ones empty.

Ziva immediately started munching on her popcorn before slowly stopping and making a face at the popcorn. "This is really bad popcorn."

"What else did you expect?" I asked. "It's movie theater popcorn. It's always bad."

She glared at me. "You could've told me that."

I shrugged. "Eh, it was more fun this way." I put a finger over my lips, quieting her as the previews started in.

Ziva continued munching on the popcorn even though it was disgusting to her. I looked over at her face, smiling at the cute face she put on when she bit into a kernel. Casually, what with my expert DiNozzo ways, I draped my arm across her shoulders. She looked over and gave a small smile, leaning towards me a bit more.

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some loving (TLC)_

_Tender loving care_

_I'll shake you there. _

_Anywhere you wanna go._

The movie finally started, and by now, I was paying more attention to Ziva than I was the movie. She had her eyes practically glued to the screen, slowly munching on her popcorn. I took a quick sip of my drink before opening up my package of skittles.

She looked over at my drink before grabbing it and taking a large sip out of it. I gave her an annoyed look, but she just giggled and put the drink back. She wasn't acting like her usual self today. She was acting… nice. Too nice.

With the hand that was on the arm that I had draped around Ziva's shoulders, I gently starting rubbing her arm soothingly. She shifted slightly, but didn't protest. If I didn't see that her hand kept going for her popcorn and bringing it back up to her mouth, I would've thought she had fallen to sleep. She was so quiet tonight.

Some awkward, creepy looking creature jumped up in the screen, screaming. There were a lot of screams in the audience. Ziva didn't flinch, probably due to her Mossad training. I jumped a bit, causing her to look up at me and smile.

"That scared you?" she asked.

"That scared over half of the audience, Zee-vah!" I said.

"Not me," she pointed out.

"That's because you're a ninja of sorts," I said, causing her to laugh softly and turn back to the movie.

_Nothing can stop this burning_

_Desire to be with you_

_Gotta get to you baby_

_Won't you come, it's emergency_

_Cool my fire yearning_

_Honey, come set me free_

_Don't you know now is the perfect time?_

_We can dim the lights_

_Just to make it right_

_In the night_

_Hit the loving spot_

_I'll give you all that I've got_

I knew we were nearing the end now. At least, I believed we had to be. It had already been two hours, and all but two of the characters were dead. From my expert movie knowledge, this usually meant the end was near.

I looked down at Ziva as she started moving. The guy in front of her decided to be of an annoyance and block her view from her earlier position, so she moved closer to me to see around the man. Now her face was right next to mine.

Ziva looked over at me, finally realizing our proximity. I turned to face her, our noses almost touching. There was some sort of strange look in her eyes, one that I couldn't quite place. The next thing I knew, Ziva was kissing me in the back of the dark theater, the intent on watching the movie pushed aside.

She pulled away, stunned completely about what she just did. "Sorry, Tony, I—"

"Ziva," I interrupted.

She looked at me and I smiled. Hopefully she would understand my smile. She did, smiling back and curling up next to me again to watch the movie. Another guy got killed before the cops finally caught the creature and killed it. The movie credits started and Ziva and I stood up, knowing it was going to be hell to get out of the theater with everyone else going at the same time. Ziva grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the theater. I noticed that as we walked towards the parking lot, she didn't let go of my hand.

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some loving care (TLC)_

_Tender loving care_

_And I'll take you there_

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_Pretty young thing._

_You need some loving (TLC)_

_Tender loving care._

_I'll take you there._

I looked around and saw Ziva's red mini. I tugged her hand towards her car. When we got there, I opened up her door for her. She smiled and stood there, looking at me.

"Thanks, Tony," she said. "I had a great time. Even if the movie was kinda stupid."

"It's supposed to be scary, Ziva," I said.

"I've seen more terrifying things on a daily basis than that movie. Plus they had a lot of errors."

I laughed. "See, you're already turning into me."

She laughed with me, looking at the ground for a couple of seconds. Finally, she looked up at me and smiled. "Where… does this leave us now?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I looked at her, and it looked as as though she didn't know what to say, either. I did the only thing that came to my mind at that point. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled a… shy smile before kissing me with a somewhat chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Tony," she said, getting into her car. I waved goodnight and walked over to my car, which was only a couple of cars down. I got in and drove off to my home.

_Breakdown, Pretty young things, repeat ate me_

_I said Na Na Na_

_(Na Na Na)_

_Na Na Na Na_

_(Na Na Na Na)_

_Na Na Na _

_(Na Na Na)_

_I said Na Na Na Na Na_

_(Na Na Na Na Na)_

_I'll take you there_

I turned off my car, grabbing my stuff and heading into my house. I didn't notice the other car in my driveway. I unlocked my front door and pushed it open, closing it behind me. I dropped my stuff off on the chair near the front door, taking off my shoes and hanging up my jacket. I was loosening my tie and walking into the living room when I noticed something was amiss. The lights in the kitchen were on, and I didn't turn them on this morning, so I couldn't have left them on during the day.

I quietly walked towards the kitchen, seeing a figure raiding my fridge. What kind of burglar goes for the fridge?

"Tony, I can hear you trying to sneak up on me," the figure said before standing up and revealing herself as Ziva. "You're not very quiet."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like driving home, so I came here," she said.

"How'd you know this was my house?"

She smiled a devious smile, not answering my question.

"Why are you raiding my refrigerator?"

"I was hungry for some real food," she said, biting into the apple she had picked out. "That popcorn was probably the most disgusting food I've had in my life."

I chuckled. "Shoulda warned you, I guess."

She looked down at her apple. "You don't mind if I stay here for the night, do you?"

"Not at all," I said, a little too quickly. She noticed it and looked up at me, smiling again. "I mean, uh, sure. You can take my bed. It's a bit more comfortable than the couch."

She walked over to me, setting the apple down on the counter. When she was barely two inches from me, she finally spoke. "Afraid I snore or something, Tony?"

"No, I'm just being polite," I replied. "Besides, if I was afraid of anything, it'd be that you might kill me in the middle of the night."

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some loving (TLC)_

_Tender loving care_

_And I'll take you there_

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_You need some loving (TLC)_

_Tender loving care_

_I'll take you there_

I woke up to the bright light shining in my room, accompanied by the chitter-chatter of birds and… snoring. I went to itch my leg when I realized I wasn't wearing anything. This was a usual circumstance. I tended to go home with women at night and… well, you know. However, I didn't remember grabbing a girl last night. What did I do last night? Let's see… I went to the movies with Ziva, I came home to find Ziva in my house, then— oh, crap.

I rolled over and saw Ziva laying there, sleeping. She was also the source of the snoring. The rest of the memories of last night filled my head, and I groaned, pinching myself. This had to be a dream. A good dream, but a dream nonetheless.

Ziva moaned, rolling over and cuddling up to my arm. I looked down at her. I knew my face held the funniest, most shocked look at the moment.

"Good morning, my little hairy butt," Ziva said softly.

I didn't realize she was awake. "Uh… morning."

She opened her eyes, looking at me and smiling before stretching her arms out. She sat up, the blanket that was covering her slipping a bit and revealing more skin. I stared at it, until she noticed and hit my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, I've already seen it!" I protested.

"At least you had the courtesy to take me to a movie before you slept with me," she said, smiling again and giving a small laugh. "Why did you invite me to the movies in the first place?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, Ziva… you had nothing to do. I thought I'd take you out for a fun American night."

"Yes, but you said, and I quote, 'I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to the movies or something tonight,' unquote," Ziva said. "That means that you were intending on taking me to the movies." She paused. "Or something."

"I just… I want to love you, Ziva," I said. "You need some love in your life. I want to be the one to love you." I sighed. "I just didn't know when the right time was to ask you out. I mean, how could I be sure that you even liked me as a _friend_, let alone something more."

Ziva placed her hand on my cheek. "Tony, you captured my heart from the day I walked in on you having phone sex."

"It wasn't phone sex!"

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some loving care (TLC)_

_Tender loving care_

_And I'll take you there_

_I want to love you (PYT)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some loving (TLC)_

_Tender loving care_

_I'll take you there_

**A/N: *Tee-hee* This song was suggested by **CSI Encyclopedia**. I know, Ziva wasn't exactly acting like Ziva, but it was what I could accomplish. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy going places because it was my cousin's birthday on Sunday. Thanks for all the reviews I got! You guys are so awesome. Of course, you knew that already. ;) Please review now! **

**Song - PYT (Pretty Young Thing) by Michael Jackson**


	53. People Are Crazy

**Chapter Fifty-Three: People Are Crazy**

**GIBBS' POV:**

_This old man and me, were at the bar and we_

_Were having us some beers and swapping I don't cares_

_Talking politics, blonde and redhead chicks_

_Old dogs and new tricks, and habits we ain't kicked_

I took a sip of the beer in front of me. The bar was near empty now, just a few people left, most of them drunk. I looked around, taking in each of the people's looks and personalities when they were drunk.

"Hey, Mike," the bartender said to a man sitting down two seats from me. "The usual?"

"Yeah," Mike said, his voice gruff with age. "Thanks," he said as the bartender gave him a corona. He looked up at the TV, which was showing a commercial for one of the people running for president. "Stupid politics. This is why I like Mexico better." He grumbled something else before saying, "I don't care about who's the president. As long as they keep us out of war and safe, who cares?" He looked over at me and noticed I had the same type of beer. "Good choice, there, kid."

I nodded, letting a small smile make its way onto my face. "Only good choice of beer that there is."

"Amen," Mike said, taking a sip. "I'm Mike Frank," he said, holding out his hand.

I took his hand and shook it. "Jethro Gibbs."

"Jethro," he repeated. "Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

"D.C.," I replied. "I'm originally from Pennsylvania. Decided to come up here to Ohio for a while. I needed a vacation."

"Lady troubles?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I cleared my throat. "Back in '99, I had this partner, Jenny, and we had an affair over in Europe. Then she left without a notice. Last year she came back to where I work and is now my boss."

"That sucks," Mike said, taking a sip of his beer.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does."

"What started this affair thing, anyways?"

"She's a redhead," I said. "I guess I have this thing for redheads. Though I think that preference has stopped now."

"Why do you say that?"

"My girlfriend's a blonde," I said.

Mike looked at me. "So you've got a blonde girlfriend with a redhead ex as your boss?"

"Yep."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, sipping our beers. Then finally, Mike asked the question I knew he would end up asking. "There's more, isn't there?" I looked at him, knowing that my eyes would reveal the answer he was looking for. "You're still in love with that Jenny girl, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"You should tell her," he said. "Break up with the blonde."

"It's not that easy."

"Jenny feel the same way about you?"

I shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't know."

"There's only one way to find out," he said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Tell her."

_We talked about God's grace and all the hell we raised_

_Then I heard the old man say,_

"_God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy." _

Mike looked over at me again. "Reminds me of when I was your age," he said. "I used to raise hell chasing after all the pretty ladies around me."

"Bet you still do," I said.

He chuckled. "Damn right I do."

We sat in another silence, looking at the car commercial on the TV screen.

"God is great, beer is good," Mike said, taking a sip. "And people are crazy."

_He said I fought two wars, been married and divorced_

_What brings you to Ohio? He said damned if I know._

_We talked an hour or two, bout every girl we knew_

_What all we put them through, like two old boys will do_

"I fought in two wars," he said.

"Same here," I replied.

"Where'd you serve?"

"Panama and Desert Storm."

He nodded. "Bad times. Even beats being married and divorced."

"I've been through that, too."

Mike looked over at me. "Really?"

"I have three ex-wives."

He laughed. "Boy, that's a bit screwy."

"Yeah," I agreed. "All of them redheads. Second ex hit me with a golf club over the head, the first and third were rebounds from other relationships."

"One of them Jenny?"

I nodded. "Third ex was a rebound of Jenny. First ex was a rebound from my first wife who was killed with my daughter in a car crash."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

I considered telling him that apologizing was a sign of weakness, but I let it off this time. "Yeah, so am I." I took a large sip of my beer. "What brings you to Ohio?"

"Damned if I know," he replied.

We kept talking throughout the night, talking about our exes and all the stuff we did to them.

_We pondered life and death, he lit a cigarette_

_Said these damn things will kill me yet_

_But God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy_

_Last call is two a.m. I said goodbye to him_

_I never talked to him again_

Mike lit a cigarette. "These damn things will kill me yet," he said, puffing out some smoke. "But God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy," he added, repeating the words he had used earlier.

"Last call!" the bartender called out.

I looked at my watch. It read 2:00. Wow, it was late.

"I gotta go," I said, standing up and leaving my money on the bar. "Bye, Mike."

"Goodbye, kid," he said, ordering his last beer.

I walked out, feeling like I had some more knowledge in me than when I had walked in.

_Then one sunny day, I saw the old man's face_

_Front page obituary, he was a millionairee_

_He left his fortune to some guy he barely knew_

_His kids were mad as hell, but me, I'm doing well_

I walked out the front door of the house I was staying at until the end of the week, feeling the sun on my face as I walked to the newspaper lying in the front yard. I grabbed it and headed back inside, fixing myself a cup of coffee. I looked through the boring politics in the beginning. I read through the comics, finding they were the only thing good in the newspaper these days. When I got to the obituary section, I stopped. There, on the front page, was Mike Franks, the man I had talked to in the bar.

I read the small drabble next to his picture and name. Turns out he was a millionaire. His fortune was left to… Jethro Gibbs. His kids didn't get the money, they got some stuff from the house. I would bet that they were pissed off about that.

_And I dropped by today, to just say thanks and pray_

_And I left a six-pack right there on his grave_

_And I said, "God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy."_

It was my last day in Ohio before I returned to D.C. I was at the graveyard, visiting Mike's grave.

"Thanks, Mike," I said, dropped the six pack of corona on top of his grave. I knelt down and put my hand on the gravestone. "You were a great guy. I wish I could've known you a bit better." I smiled a bit. "A wise man once told me, 'God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy'."

_God is great, beer is good, people are crazy_

_God is great, beer is good, people are crazy_

**A/N: This song was suggested by **LadyJibbs**. It's, like, the perfect song for a conversation between Mike and Jethro! Thanks for all the reviews! More suggestions are coming up! Please review now! **

**Song - People Are Crazy by Billy Currington**


	54. According To You

**Chapter Fifty-Four: According To You**

_According to you I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless, I can't do anything right, _

_According to you I'm difficult, _

_Hard to please, forever changing my mind_.

Ziva sighed, tired of fighting with her boyfriend, Michael. She was sick of him starting these fights and then insulting her in the middle of them, trying to make her break down. Half the time she did, just to get him to shut up.

"You're too stupid to do this!" Michael yelled. "You can't do any of these things right! You're absolutely pathetic and useless!"

"You're not much better!" Ziva retorted, her voice matching his.

"Oh really? Well you're difficult to be with! God, you're so hard to please!" Michael yelled again. He swore in Hebrew. "You're always changing your mind!" He swore again. "When will you ever be an easy person to be with?"

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. _

_According to you._

Ziva ran through the parking lot to the restaurant, cursing the heels she was wearing. She tripped slightly before continuing her jog to the front door. She opened up the door and looked around. She was only here for reason, and that was to try and save her relationship with Michael. He was cruel when he wanted to be, but she still felt like there might possibly be something there. Finally, she found his familiar face amongst the crowd.

She ran over, sitting down across from Michael. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Sorry I'm late," Ziva said. "I got caught up at work."

"Really?" he asked, the anger more visible in his voice now.

Ziva looked at him, confused. "What's wrong, Michael?"

He sighed. "You can't ever show up on time, can you? Even if it would save your life."

A small, sad frown formed on her face. Somehow, she knew that there would be no way to get over this.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted._

Ziva lay in her bed, thinking about the two most important men in her life. There was Michael, who was starting to fall on the important list. He constantly was criticizing her and underestimating her abilities.

Then there was Tony DiNozzo. He was just her partner at NCIS. He was always nice to her, always complimenting her. When she wasn't feeling the best, he would always tell her how beautiful and incredible she was.

She knew for a fact that he was always thinking about her. When she looked up from her report in front of her, he would already be done and he'd be staring at her, happy and content with just looking at her. She even (reluctantly) blushed a couple of times. It was nice to know that someone found her irresistible and funny the way he did. Unlike Michael, he would _always_ be nice to her and constantly be chatting with her. She didn't know that she was everything he wanted in a woman.

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose?_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you. _

Ziva knew that it was wrong to be falling for him while she was in a relationship with Michael. She knew she shouldn't be doing it. But she didn't want to stop liking him. He was so nice to her. He seemed to actually _care _for her.

She'd have to break up with Michael, though. Then again, what would she lose by breaking up with him. He was always rude to her. Tony was nice.

Tony liked her for who she was. He liked her for everything that, according to Michael, she wasn't. Michael was wrong. Tony… he was right.

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody,_

_And you can't take me anyplace_

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

"You wanna go to that new Chinese restaurant?" Michael asked. "I hear it's good."

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not in the mood for Chinese food right now. Maybe we can go sometime later."

"Okay, then," Michael grumbled. "How about going out to that steakhouse you love so much?"

"I'm not in the mood to go there right now. We've been there so much." Ziva thought for a moment. "How about pizza?"

Michael grumbled again. "You're so boring and moody! Geez, I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"I guess not," Ziva said.

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with it. _

_According to you._

_According to you._

Ziva sat on her couch, leaning up against Michael as they watched a movie on the television. It was a good movie, but she had seen it so many times. Boy meets girl and they fall in love, even if they're not supposed to. She hadn't seen this exact movie, but she'd seen enough movies with the same idea to know what was going to happen. Her eyes moved from the screen and roamed the room, looking at everything.

"Are you even watching this?" Michael asked in an annoyed tone.

Ziva's eyes snapped to him. "What?"

"You have the worst attention span," he scoffed. "I can't believe I'm the one that has to put up with it."

"Not for long," Ziva said, standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it._

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you_

"What it means is… I'm cutting this off," Ziva said.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I am," Ziva said.

Michael gritted his teeth. "Who's the bastard who's ass I have to kick?"

"You can kick your own ass, Michael," Ziva yelled. "You never appreciate anything I do! I met a nice guy who actually cares for me! One who thinks I'm incredible. I'm like a song stuck in his head. He can't stop thinking about me. He likes me for who I am and for everything you say I'm not!"

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Oh, no. _

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide!_

"So you're choosing him over me?" Michael asked.

"Yes!" Ziva shouted in exasperation. "You can't seem to seem me for who I am, unlike him." She sighed. "It's too bad you're making me decide."

"If the decision's so hard, choose me!" Michael yelled.

"I never said it was difficult," Ziva retorted. "I was just saying that it was bad that you're making me decide. I've already chosen who I'm going to go with, and you know the answer." She opened up the apartment door. "Goodbye, Michael."

"Ziva! Wait!" he called out.

She reluctantly stopped and turned around, waiting for him to go on.

_According to me, you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right._

"What do you see in me?" Michael asked.

Ziva's jaw was tight. "I see a stupid, useless, pathetic man who can't do anything right." Without another word, she left.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

Ziva knocked on the door hesitantly. She heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing Tony DiNozzo.

"Hey," he said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "What's up?"

"Can I stay with you for the night?" Ziva asked, tears threatening to spill.

Tony noticed said tears and nodded, opening up the door and letting her in. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked as she took off her shoes and hung up her coat.

She thought about it, looking at her feet. Finally, she said in a soft voice, "We're through, Tony. Michael and I. We're history."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tony said.

Ziva broke down and ran into Tony's arms, crying her eyes out. Tony had never seen her like this before. It was unusual to see the usually stoic face break down in front of him. Like shattering glass.

"Thank you, Tony," Ziva said, giving a small sniffle after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For being there when I needed someone the most," Ziva explained. "For telling me I'm beautiful every day. For complimenting me every day and just letting me know that I am good for someone, whoever it may be."

"You're welcome, Ziva," Tony said.

"Why'd you do it, anyway?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess I just wanted you to fall for me instead of being with Michael. He wasn't cut out for you. I saw how he would insult you all the time, and I figured you'd need someone to be there to tell you all the good things about you. Someone to tell you that you _are_ beautiful. That you _are _funny and irresistible." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I love you, Ziva."

"I… I… I love you, too, Tony," she said.

He smiled and kissed her. Finally, Ziva found someone who could actually appreciate who she was. Someone who wouldn't constantly be nagging at her and telling her she was a horrible person. Someone who would forever love Ziva for the woman she was.

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you [you, you]_

_According to you [you, you]_

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right_.

**A/N: **broadwayXcriminalminds **requested that I do a song by Orianthi, and the first song I thought of was this. She's a great guitar player. I learned how to play this song on my guitar. It's not easy. ANYWAY, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got! Please review now!**

**Song - According To You by Orianthi**


	55. How Can We Be Lovers?

**Chapter Fifty-Five: How Can We Be Lovers? **

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?_

_How can we start over when the fighting never ends?_

_Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends?_

_How can we be lovers if we can't be,_

_Can't be friends?_

"I've told you this a million times before, Agent Gibbs!" Jenny shouted. "Our personal life stays at the house! It does not enter this building! Do you understand this?"

"Jen, I—" Jethro started.

"No!" she shouted, interrupting him. "You know the rules, Agent Gibbs. I've said it once, and I'll say it again. On the job, it's either 'Director' or 'ma'am'. Save the 'Jen' for when we're at home."

Jethro sighed. "Fine, _Director_," he said, emphasizing her title.

Jenny sighed as well as she started to finally calm down. She sat down on her couch, getting comfortable as she started to work on reading and signing off case reports. She looked up at Jethro, who still hadn't moved. "Something else, Special Agent Gibbs?"

He looked at her. "How is this going to work out?" He paced in front of her. "How are we supposed to be together when we're chewing each other's asses out here at work?" He groaned in frustration. "How are we supposed to be lovers again when we can't even be friends?"

Jenny bit her lip. "I don't know."

_Look at us now, look at us baby_

_Still trying to work it out_

_Never get it right_

_We must be fools, we must be crazy_

_Whoa, whoa, when there's no communication_

_Whoa, whoa, it's a no win situation_

"Look at us, Jen," he said, sitting down beside her. "We used to be so carefree when we were in love. Now we're just constantly in a raging battle. I can't imagine what the war's going to be like." He looked over at her. "Are we ever going to be able to get this right?"

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know," she said. "We can't live like this for much longer. We need to solve this or else…" She trailed off.

"Or else what?"

"Or else we can't be together anymore."

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?_

_How can we start over when the fighting never ends?_

_Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends?_

_How can we be lovers if we can't be,_

_Can't be friends?_

There was a knock on Jenny's office door. "C'mon," she said, standing up.

Tony poked his head in. "I, uh, just came in to tell you we gotta new case. Triple homicide."

Jethro stood up. "Tell McGee to gas up the truck. Bring it around front. I'll be right there." Tony nodded and left, closing the door. Jethro turned to Jenny.

"We'll continue this discussion later," she said. She gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"Always do," Jethro smirked, walking out the door.

Jenny smiled before turning back to the case reports waiting for her.

_We lie awake, this wall between us,_

_We're not talking, we got so much to say_

_Let's break these chains, our love can free us_

_Whoa, whoa, ain't it time we start trying_

_Whoa, whoa, gotta stop this love from dying_

Jenny hugged the corner of her pillow, looking at the clock on her bedside table. 12:04 a.m. She should be asleep right now, but she couldn't fall asleep. Not after the fight she had with Jethro two hours ago.

They had tried to solve things. It had started out simple and easy, and Jenny thought they could actually get through this and make everything work out. Of course, that had only lasted for a little bit before their quiet discussion turned into a heated shouting match. Both of them had shouted words at each other that they know both regretted. Now neither of them could sleep.

Jenny sighed, rolling over and closing her eyes, attempting to go to sleep. She knew it wouldn't work, so she opened up her eyes to see him staring back at her. She stared back. Neither of them moved or did anything for five minutes. Finally, Jenny rolled back over, her back facing him.

She heard Jethro sigh and felt the bed shift as he moved. All of a sudden, a warm arm wormed its way around her waist, tugging her closer to his body. He rested his chin on her shoulder in a somewhat awkward position, and she felt his warm breath as he sighed once again.

"I love you," he said softly, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, too," Jenny said. She closed her eyes, and finally, they both fell asleep, comfortable for the time being.

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?_

_How can we start over when the fighting never ends?_

_Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends?_

_How can we be lovers if we can't be, _

_Can't be friends?_

Jenny woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She groaned and shifted, expecting the bed to be empty of him after their fight last night. She was surprised to find herself in his arms. That's when she remembered everything else from the previous night.

"Morning," he said in a groggily voice, his warm breath tickling her ear.

She giggled, rolling over to face him. "Good morning," she replied, kissing his nose.

"Are we… okay now?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, nodding. "Last night was just… something we had to do. Get stuff off our chest, you know?"

"I don't like fighting, Jen," he said.

"Then try and keep _this_," she said, gesturing to the two of them, "here and away from work."

"I'll try," he said, sighing in mock exasperation. "It's time to get up," he said.

"I know."

"I don't wanna get up."

She giggled again. "Neither do I."

"Think they'll kill us if we each call in sick?"

"I think so," Jenny said. "Besides, I have a meeting in MTAC wit the SecNav today that I have to be at. Plus, I have a boatload of case reports to go over."

"Enough to fill my boat?" Jethro asked, smirking.

Jenny laughed. "Probably." She paused. "So… friends?"

Jethro chuckled. "More than friends," he said, kissing her.

_Baby, love is tough but we can take it_

_Baby, times are rough but we can make it_

_We can work it out_

"Director!" Ducky called out down the hallway at NCIS.

Jenny stopped in her tracks, turning around and smiling at the M.E. "Ducky!" she greeted, smiling still. "Something wrong?"

"I should hope not," Ducky said. "That's actually why I was looking for you." He cleared his throat. "Is everything alright between you and Jethro now?"

Jenny nodded. "I believe so. We're still going to get in each other's faces every now and then, but definitely not as frequently."

"Part of a relationship is fighting, remember," Ducky said. He gave a good-hearted smile. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, Ducky. Jethro and I look at it as the frost heaves on our road of love. Totally suck but then disappear when spring comes 'round."

"And what would spring be for you two?"

"Probably retirement," Jenny said. The two laughed.

Ducky smiled. "Yes, this reminds of me of the time…"

**A/N: And there goes Ducky with his storytelling. :^P This song was suggested by **HesMine**. I have officially dubbed this song my favorite Michael Bolton song. Thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting, and the suggestions just keep piling up! I've already got all the chapters up to 66 set up! Please review now! **

**Song - How Can We Be Lovers? by Michael Bolton**


	56. Quitter

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Quitter**

**ZIVA'S POV:**

_Here's how it goes_

_Boy meets girl, girl leaves boy_

_That's all I know_

_All I've done, all my life._

I quietly got up from the bed, sneaking my way out. This was how it always went. I would promise to be with the boy forever, and then I'd leave in the middle of the night before he awoke. That's how it's always been.

I grabbed my clothes and put them on, sneaking out the door and sighing with relief that I hadn't got caught. Of course, how would I get caught with my Mossad training? It was very difficult to ever get caught. I had never been caught. Not until the week after...

'_Cause throughout history_

_I've only been with jerks_

_Who couldn't take it_

_But you can see the picket fence,_

_The swing on the front porch_

_With us two on it_

I woke up, looking around the dark room. It had been a week since my last little adventure with that last jerk. It seems that the "love at first sight" deal was just a load of bull, meant to get girls' hopes up that they'd meet that perfect guy.

I got up quietly, not intent on staying with the man in bed with me. I didn't even remember who it was. BUt who cares? They're all jerks. None of them want to join me in my vision of the future I want. None of them care.

"Ziva, where're you going?" a groggily voice asked.

My heart stopped. I had been caught. I turned around and saw Tony in the bed. I didn't recall anything from last night.

"I was just… going to the bathroom," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Oh," Tony said, rolling over and going back to sleep.

I went over to the door of the bedroom, my hand going to the doorknobs with intent on just leaving. That's when I thought about what I was doing. I looked back at Tony's sleeping form, watching it rise and fall with each breath he took. I thought about how he treated me. He was nice enough. He believed in a future for us, and the future I was dreaming of.

What was I going to do?

_When I believe that nothing lasts forever_

_You stay with me, keeping us together_

_And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up_

'_Til now, I've always been a quitter_

_You rescued me_

_Saved my life just in time_

_Saw past all my issues and scars_

_And made me try_

I decided that I had might as well try and give this one a try. Tony was nice. I never thought any of my relationships would last. They always seemed to end in disaster. But Tony made me feel like there was a future for us. An actual future filled with love and joy. He made me feel safe.

I walked away from the door, heading over to the bathroom instead. Once I got done in there, I walked back over to the bed, getting comfortable under the covers and curling up next to Tony. I didn't want to give up this.

Before Tony, I never would think about an actual relationship with any man. I would be with him one night and be gone by morning. Before Tony, I was a quitter.

He saw past all my bad sides. He saw past the emotionless warrior I was. He saw me as who I actually was. He's making me try this out. He's the one that's giving me the power to be myself without hiding behind anything.

'_Cause oh, the way you're kissing me_

_Makes it hard to breath, but I still like it_

_Oh, oh, it truly feels like a dream_

_You know exactly how I want it_.

I awoke when I felt his lips on mine. I opened up my eyes and he pulled away, looking at me.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, smiling his usual charming smile that just got to me deep inside.

I smiled back at him. "Morning… my little hairy butt." I giggled at the nickname I had given him, stretching my arms and legs out. "What time is it?"

"Ten," Tony replied.

"We slept in," I said, propping my head up on my elbow.

"You mean _you_ slept in. I was awake three hours ago."

"What have you been doing for the past few hours?"

Tony smiled and kissed my nose. "I watched you for a while. You're cute when you sleep." He started to slide out of the bed, grabbing a robe and wrapping it around his body. "I'll be right back."

I nodded, laying back amongst the pillows as he exited the bedroom. I sighed in content. I liked this. I felt comfortable and safe in this atmosphere.

"Surprise!" Tony called out as he entered the room, carrying a tray with what looked like breakfast for two on it. I smiled, knowing my earlier assumption was right.

He was the one.

_I believe that nothing lasts forever_

_You stay with me, keeping us together_

_And make me feel like I never ever wan give you up_

'_Til now, I've always been a quitter_

_I've always been a quitter_

I sat down on the porch swing, being careful with my bad knees. It had been forty years since that fateful night. The first night I spent with Tony. That night was the night I decided to turn over a new leaf.

"What're you thinking about?" Tony asked, settling himself next to me on the swing.

"The first night we got together," I replied, smiling.

He smiled back, the lines etched out on his wrinkled face. He ran a hand through his thick, gray hair that reminded me of our old boss. "Memory is still a little fuzzy around the edges," he said.

I laughed. "You're getting old, hairy butt."

"So are you, Zee-vah!"

I glared at him. "You should know by now never to call a woman old, Tony."

He smiled his usual charming smile. "Couldn't help myself." He grabbed my hand in his as our three grandchildren came running up to us.

_When I believe that nothing lasts forever_

_You stay with me, keeping us together_

_And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up._

'_Til now, I've always been a quitter._

"Gramma," Jenna said, climbing up on my lap. She kissed my cheek. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Jenna," I replied, giving her a tight hug as Jenna's brothers, the "twins" as we call them, tackled Tony.

"Grandpappy!" they both exclaimed. "Did you get us anything while you were in Florida?"

Tony pretended to think. "Hmm… that depends. Did you two behave well while Gramma and I were gone?"

"Of course we did!" the twins exclaimed. They turned to their parents. "Right?"

Wayne, our son-in-law, and our daughter Josephine (more commonly known as Jo) nodded. "They were very good," Jo said. "They even got to eat at their favorite restaurant on Friday night and then we went to the movies."

"It was so much fun!" Cody, one of the twins, said. He smiled at his grandpa. "So did you get us anything?"

"Why don't you get off me for a minute so I can go get them?" Tony asked.

Jo looked at him. "No, Dad, don't get up. It can't be too good for your knees. Where are they? I can go get them."

Tony sighed. "I'll let you get them if you stop calling me old."

Jo laughed. "Deal."

"In our bedroom in the closet on the top shelf," Tony said. Jo nodded and walked into the house.

"Did you have fun in Florida?" Kevin, the other twin, asked.

"We did," I replied, smiling at him.

"Did you see Mickey Mouse?" Jenna asked.

"No, not this time," Tony said. "We saw lots of dolphins and whales and sharks, though."

"Did you get bitten by a shark?" Cody asked.

Tony and I laughed. "Not at all, buddy," Tony said. "But I did wrestle one to the ground!"

"Really?"

"Really, really," Tony said.

Jenna came back out, smirking at her father. "Yeah, right," she said softly so the children couldn't hear.

Tony shrugged in response and grabbed the boxes out of her hands. He handed one to me before looking at the one in his left hand. "To Cody," he said, handing the box over to Cody. "And to Kevin," he said, handing the other box to Kevin.

I handed the box in my hand to Jenna. "And for our lovely little princess."

"Aw! Look at this!" Cody exclaimed, taking out his shark toy that Tony and I had gotten him. "It makes noise!" He pressed a button and the _Jaws_ theme started up.

"Mine's better!" Kevin bragged, showing Cody his shark toy, which was just a different color.

"Nuh-uh!"

Jenna squealed as she finally got open her box. I looked down at her smiling face. "A dolphin crown!" she said. She picked the tiara out of the box. It had dolphins all around it, mixed in with waves. "It's so pretty!"

"And it'll look ten times better on you," Tony said. He took the tiara from her hands and placed it carefully on her head. "Now our princess has her very own special crown."

Jenna smiled. Cody and Kevin jumped off of Tony's lap and played with their sharks on the ground in front of our feet. Jo and Wayne had pulled up chairs and were sitting on the other side of the twins. Jenna sat herself in-between Tony and me. We sat there, in a picture perfect family moment. I smiled to myself as I once again thought about how this all happened. Thank God I changed my way of life, for otherwise I wouldn't have such a lovely family to spend my time with, along with a wonderful husband of 38 years.

_I've always been a quitter_

**A/N: I like that grandparents scene. I don't think I've ever written a scene with the NCIS characters as grandparents for an long time like this, other than the "This One's For The Girls" chapter. But even that wasn't long. Anyway… This was suggested by **AQotL**. It's a very nice little Tiva fic. Some of you might notice that most of the names of Tony and Ziva's kids/grandkids are off of Eureka because I just barely watched the episode and couldn't think of anything else. :P Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please review now! **

**Song - Quitter by Carrie Underwood**


	57. Thriller

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Thriller**

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed…_

McGee looked at the car pass by, the first one in twenty minutes. He checked his watch again. 11:30 p.m. The movie should be ending any time now. He had taken Abby on a date, attempting to get their relationship back again, and he had gotten scared by the movie. He didn't think that a horror movie would scare him, but it did. So he said he'd be outside until the movie was done.

As he watched the empty road, he saw a figure walking towards him. It stopped in the middle of the road, and it looked familiar.

"Tony?" he asked, fear rising in him.

The figure gave a short wave, which calmed McGee down.

"Oh, you scared me, Tony," McGee said. He stood up and started walking to him. "What are you doing here?"

Tony tilted his head in a way that said 'Really?'

"Oh, right," McGee said, giving a short laugh. "You're going to watch a movie. What movie?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Tony? You seem different."

Tony shrugged again and took a step forward into the light. McGee gasped at the sight. It was Tony, but not the Tony he knew. It was a zombified Tony, with his eyes bulging out and skin decaying. Tony smiled, showing off dead teeth.

McGee started walking backwards, trying to get away from him. He stopped when he ran into another figure. Turning around, he saw Abby standing there.

"Timmy, you okay?" she asked. "Did that movie really scare you that bad?"

McGee turned around, but Tony wasn't there anymore. When he turned back to Abby, though, he gasped at the horror of the sight. Abby was smiling devilishly at him, and her canine teeth were pointed and sharp.

"What's the matter, Timmy?" she asked, taking small and infrequent steps towards him as he backed up. "You scared?"

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

McGee thought for a moment. This had to be some sort of trick or something. Abby loves to pull pranks on him, and her teeth were probably fake ones that just looked real. Ones that you bought at those prank stores. Yeah, that had to be what was going on. She couldn't _really_ be a vampire. It was all just a set up prank thing… right?

However, McGee didn't think it was a prank anymore when he saw all of his coworkers starting to surround him, each of them looking horrifying. Tony was back in his zombified form, and Ducky looked just as gruesome as he did. Palmer was creeping around, looking much like Count Dracula. Ziva looked almost like a vampire, but it was more ghoulish. She was inching towards him in her usual creepy way.

McGee heard howling behind him and he whipped around, seeing what looked like Gibbs and Jenny coming towards him, both completely covered in hair with big yellow eyes.

"Werewolves," he muttered.

McGee jumped out of the way as Gibbs took a swipe at him. He ran to his car, which thankfully started, and drove off as fast as he could to his house. He locked all the doors and went up to his bedroom, where he hid, wishing he could find his gun.

"What is going on tonight?" he muttered to himself.

There was a large thump downstairs as his front door was slammed open. He already knew they were coming for him, up to his bedroom. He heard footsteps outside his door and he tried to control his breathing. The lock on his door slowly started to turn...

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind._

_You're out of time._

The door slowly opened and McGee stood up, backing up to the door. Abby came in, slamming the door behind her. McGee turned to climb out the window when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, drawing him back. He turned to see Abby shaking her hand.

"No, Timmy," she said. "You're not going anywhere."

McGee wished this nightmare would be over, that the sun would rise and it would all be just some horrible dream. He closed his eyes, hoping that would wake him up. He opened his eyes back up to see Abby standing there. He heard the window open up and someone creep through. He was out of time.

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for you life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

McGee turned to see who was behind him and he jumped back. Fornell was standing there… with forty eyes. McGee tried to back up, but he ran into Abby, who put her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly at him, showing off her teeth.

"C'mon, Timmy," she purred. "Fornell's not _that_ scary. He's only doing his job."

McGee gave her a confused look and she giggled. Her face turned serious and she looked over McGee's shoulder at Fornell. "We have to take him to the others."

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(They're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

McGee stared around him in horror. His backyard was full of all the spooky things that were heard of in scary stories; Zombies, ghouls, werewolves that were howling, vampires, witches, ghosts, and what looked like the Jack the Ripper and the Boogeyman.

"Look who I got," Abby said. "He's scared."

Everyone laughed, though the werewolves howled with delight instead.

"Abby," a familiar feminine voice said. McGee turned to see Kate, though she was more ghostlike. "Over here."

Abby dragged him, following Kate as she floated over to a figure dressed in a dark cloak with a scythe in his hand. The hood of the cloak dropped and revealed Vance.

"Mere mortal," Vance said. "This is the end for you."

Everyone around McGee started howling and cheering again. It made him feel uneasy. This was the end of his life, unless it was still just a prank or a nightmare.

"Goodbye, McGee," Vance said, raising his scythe and slicing McGee's head off, the cheering erupting once again. "The end…"

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see..._

"Timmy! Timmy!" a voice called. McGee woke up to see Abby's face inches from his. "You okay, Timmy?"

"What?" he asked, looking around. He was in his living room, lying on his couch with Abby kneeling on the floor beside the couch. "What happened?"

"You invited me to the movies, but the tickets were all sold out so we came here and were watching the horror movie channel when you started getting scared by it. Then you feel asleep," Abby explained. She looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Abs," McGee said. He sat up, shaking slightly.

"Aw," Abby said suddenly, jumping up onto his lap and hugging him. "You had a bad dream, didn't you?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"What happened?"

"I… it was nothing, Abby. Just a dream," he said. He looked at the screen, which was showing another horror flick. He shuddered slightly.

"We can watch something else, you know," Abby said, smiling. "I do watch other things besides horror movies."

McGee smiled. "It's fine, Abby. We can watch these."

He leaned back on the couch, Abby cuddling up on his lap. "I'll protect you," Abby said, causing McGee to chuckle. She kissed his cheek and turned her attention back to the movie.

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

'_Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, dialer, chiller, thriller here tonight_

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

McGee closed his eyes as a particularly scary part on the movie came up. When he thought it was over, he opened his eyes. Another person was dead. This had to be the eighth one now. McGee looked down at Abby to see her sleeping against his chest. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television. He carefully picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, where he gently lay her on the bed.

She moved a little bit, clinging to his arm. "Get away," she said.

For a minute, he thought she was talking to him, but then he realized she was having a dream.

"Get away from my Timmy bug," she muttered, her head flinching slightly.

"Abby, wake up," McGee said, shaking her shoulder lightly.

She gasped and shot up into a sitting position, looking around her. She noticed McGee sitting on the bed next to her and she hugged him tightly. "Timmy, you're alright!"

"Yeah, Abs, of course I am," he said. He looked at her. "Now who's having the bad dreams?"

"It wasn't all that bad at first," she said. "I was at the movies with a bunch of zombies and ghouls and werewolves. But then Death came and was trying to kill you."

"Sound kind of like my dream," McGee said. He smiled at her. "Did you protect me like you said you would?"

Abby smiled. "Yep. I protected you from the thrill night."

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darling,_

_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

McGee woke up when he heard a noise. He looked up to see a figure creeping out of the bathroom door adjacent to his room. He shifted away in the bed, the figure inching closer to him.

"Stay back!" McGee said. He looked to his side and saw Abby missing. Did this thing that was after him go after Abby, too?

"Relax, McGee," the figure said, and he recognized it as Abby. She crawled up the bed. "It's just me." She lay herself across his torso.

"Of course it is," he said, sighing in relief.

"That nightmare really must've gotten to you," Abby said.

McGee shrugged. "It was a dream, Abby. Everything's alright in the real world. Besides, it could never happen in real life. I have you to protect me, right?"

"Right," she replied, giggling.

McGee could've sworn that he saw elongated canine teeth, but it had to be his imagination...

Right?

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

**A/N: Let's just pretend that the lyrics don't say 'girl.' I figured that Abby had to be in this somehow, and she's not one to be scared of these kinds of things, but McGee sort of is. This was suggested by **SMS what a mess** plus my friend who just said that I should do this, then got happy when **SMS what a mess** suggested it. It also sounded like a great McAbby fic. Thanks for all the reviews and such! Please review now!**

**Song - Thriller by Michael Jackson**


	58. Lie

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Lie**

**GIBBS' POV:**

_You whisper that you were getting tired_

_Got a look in your eye, looks a lot like goodbye_

_Hold onto your secrets tonight_

_Don't want to know I'm okay with this silence_

_It's truth that I don't want to end_

"Hey, Jen, I'm back!" I yelled as I walked through the door of our safe house in Paris. I looked around. "Jenny? Where are you?" I walked up the stairs, looking around in the rooms for her. If she was out alone with no back-up, I was going to kill her.

I opened up our bedroom door to find her on the edge of the bed, looking at a picture in her hands. She had her luggage at her feet, all packed up. She sniffed, and wiped her eyes, which told me that he was— or at least had been— crying.

"Jen?" I asked softly, stopping in my tracks at the door.

She looked up, immediately wiping away trace that she was crying. She smiled, though it was a forced smile. "Hey, Jethro," she said. "You're back."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Jen, what's going on?"

Her smiled disappeared and I could see fresh tears building up in her eyes. "I… Jethro…"

"Why are you bags packed?" I asked, anger building up in my voice. I walked over to her, standing in front of her and looking down at her.

The look in her eyes said goodbye. I knew what she was doing. She was getting ready to leave.

"I'm just… I'm tired, Jethro," she whispered. She didn't say anymore, and quite frankly, I was content with the silence. It means she wouldn't say what I knew she would say.

_You're hiding regret in your smile_

_There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for a while_

_Hang onto the past tense tonight_

_Don't say a word, I'm okay with quiet_

_The truth is gonna change everything_

She smiled up at me. "Can we just… go to bed, Jethro?"

I could see the regret in her smile. She was trying to hide it, but she couldn't hide it from me. I nodded and she crawled up the bed, getting comfortable under the sheets while I changed into a pair of pajama pants. I got into the bed, lying next to her and just looking at her.

"Jethro, I—"

I silenced her by putting my finger over her mouth. "Don't," I said quietly.

She looked at me, the tears still present in her eyes. She nodded and shifted towards me, putting her head against my shoulder.

I knew the end was coming, but I didn't want it to.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_Look me in the eye lie lie lie lie lie lie _

"Tell me it's all going to be alright, Jen," I said.

She looked up at me. "I…"

"I don't care if you're lying, just tell me we'll make it through the night," I replied, looking her in the eye and pleading with my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I can't."

"Jen, I don't care if you wait to tear me apart, but just say it," I said. "Please."

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Everything will be fine," she said, her right eye twitching, her tell-tale sign that she way lying.

I kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to me. This wasn't going to be easy.

_I know that there's no turning back_

_If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks_

_Let's stay in the dark one more night_

_Don't want to know I'm okay with the silence_

_It's truth that I don't want to end_

I had an idea as to why she was leaving. We had gone in too deep with this relationship. It had started out as harmless sex, but it had turned into something more. It had turned into love.

We couldn't get out of the mess we'd gotten ourselves into. If we ended it, we wouldn't be able to work together. She was leaving just for that reason.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

I felt her nod against my shoulder. "Yes."

As long as I knew that, I was going to be happy.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_So look me in the eye lie lie lie _

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the coldness surround me. I only had a sheet around me, and I could already sense that Jenny's body wasn't in the bed with me anymore. She had left in the middle of the night. I gritted my teeth at the thought. She hadn't even waited to at least tell me goodbye. I looked around the bedroom and noticed that her bags were still here. That's when the bathroom door opened up and Jenny walked through, turning the light off.

She looked at me and gave me a smile, crawling over me to get onto her side of the bed. She wriggled under the sheets and drew up the blankets, curling up next to me and kissing my shoulder. "I love you."

I looked down at her, noticing the sad smile on her face. "I love you, too, Jen."

She got into a comfortable position and easily fell asleep again. I lay there, watching her sleeping form before I finally succumbed to sleep.

_Don't want to believe in this ending_

_Let the cameras roll on keep pretending_

_Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away, just stay_

I woke up when I heard a low thump and Jenny curse. She was grabbing her bags and had accidentally dropped one on her foot by the looks of it. She looked up when she heard me stirring, her eyes completely full of sorrow.

I got, walking over to her and taking her in my arms, giving her the most passionate kiss I had given to anyone. I wasn't going to let her leave without a fight.

She seemed surprised, but sank into it before pulling away. "No, Jethro, I can't do this right now." Tears started falling down her cheeks. "You're making this too difficult!"

"I'm trying to make it easier," I said. "Stay with me, Jen. Stay, please."

"We've gone too far, Jethro. I can't stay," she said, choking up on her tears.

"I love you," I replied. "You love me. Who cares what anyone else thinks? Just… please." I had never said that word so many times in my life.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_So look me in the eye lie lie lie _

She stood on her toes and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible. "Go back to sleep, Jethro, please."

I shook my head. "I'm not letting you walk out, Jen."

"You'll be alright," she said. "You'll move on, trust me."

"How am I supposed to move on after this?"

"You're Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You'll find a way." She gave me a sly smile. "I know you will."

I shook my head. "No, Jen, I won't. Don't do this to me."

"I'm not going to lie anymore, Jethro," she said, giving me another kiss. "You know I love you, but I have to go. I have to do what's best for me. Goodbye, Jethro." She moved past me, and I knew there was no stopping her this time. I lay back down on the bed and for once, cried about someone other than Shannon and Kelly.

_So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be okay_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_So look me in the eye and lie lie lie _

**A/N: This was suggested by **AQotL**. I was having a little trouble with it, but I managed to finish it, even if I'm exactly happy about it. It's a sad one. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and such! Please do review now! :D **

**Song - Lie by David Cook**


	59. Just Another Day In Paradise

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Just Another Day in Paradise (AU)**

***Dedicated to **Magnis** and **writingfreak145*****

_The kids screaming, phone ringing_

_Dog barking at the mailman bringing_

_That stack of bills— overdue_

_Good morning, baby, how are you?_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stretched his back, looking at the alarm clock. He jumped, realizing he had half an hour left before work. He heard his kids screaming from the kitchen. He walked in and they screamed again.

"Daddy!" 7 year old Caitlin and 5 year old Abby Gibbs yelled.

"Caitlin, Abby, quiet down!" Jenny, Jethro's wife, said, hushing the two girls.

The phone started ringing, and Jenny grabbed it. "Hello?… yep… got it… yep, thanks! Bye." She hung up the phone. "Confirmation of Abby's doctor appointment this Friday," she told her husband at his pointed look.

Jethro groaned when he heard the dog barking. "What is it, Tony?" he asked the dog, bending down to look at him. Tony, a little jack russell terrier, continued to bark at the door. Jethro looked out the small window on the door to see the the mailman dropping off a rather large stack of bills. "Great, more money out of my wallet," he said.

"C'mon, girls, eat it fast," he heard Jenny say.

He walked in and gave his wife a kiss. "Morning, Jen," he said. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said, smiling.

_Got a half hour, quick shower_

_Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour_

_My funny face makes you laugh_

_Twist the top on and I put it back_

Jethro ran up the stairs and took a quick, two minute shower. He quickly put on some clothes and headed back downstairs, figuring he'd just have some milk and a couple of doughnuts and then grab coffee on his way to work.

He opened up the fridge and took out the milk, taking a sip right out of the bottle.

"Jethro!" Jenny said. "I told you not to do that!"

Jethro looked at her, his face squirming up, which caused Jenny to giggle. "Sour," he said, putting it back in the fridge. He grabbed a doughnut and smiled at her.

"So you put it back?" Jenny admonished. Jethro shrugged, taking a bite out of the doughnut.

_There goes the washing machine_

_Baby, don't kick it, I promise I'll fix it_

_Long with 'bout a million other things_

"Bus is here!" Caitlin yelled from the door. "See you later! Love you! Bye!" she yelled, running out the door with Abby right behind her.

Jenny finished up washing the dishes. "Bye!" She dried off her hands and turned to face her husband. "Finally, peace and quiet."

"I gotta get to work," Jethro said.

Jenny smiled and headed into the other room. Just as Jethro was getting on his jacket, she yelled, "Jethro! I need your help!"

He sighed and went into the laundry room, where Jenny was kicking the washing machine. "Damn you!" she yelled at it.

"Jen!" Jethro said, running over to her and stopping her. "Don't kick it. I'll fix it later, along with all the other stuff. Right now, I have to go to work." He kissed her cheek. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course," Jenny said.

"Great. Love ya!" He walked out the door.

"Love you, too!" he heard call after him.

_Well it's okay. It's so nice. _

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Well there's no place that I'd rather be_

_Well it's two hearts, and one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the Lord every night_

_For just another day in paradise_

Jethro knew that most people wouldn't like a life like his. They'd like to trade it all away for an easier life, a carefree life.

Jethro wouldn't, though. He liked his life. It was his paradise, a thing he'd always cherish. It was a hectic life, but it was the life he wanted to have.

He and Jenny had moved into the house after the got married, both knowing it was the perfect house to start a family. The perfect house for their dream. A couple years later Caitlin was born, and then Abby two years after her. Nothing would make Jethro want to give up his life.

Every night, Jethro would ask for another day in his paradise.

_Friday, you're late_

_Guess we'll never make our dinner date_

_At the restaurant, you start to cry_

_Baby we'll improvise_

_Well, plan B, looks like_

_Dominoes pizza in the candle light_

Jethro kissed his daughters on their foreheads. "Goodnight, girls."

"Night, Daddy," they both said sleepily.

Jethro turned off the light and closed the door, quietly heading downstairs, making himself comfortable on the couch. He opened up the only book he had read in the past few years. _Deep Six_ was a great crime fiction by the novelist Thom E. Gemcity, and Jethro actually found it to be good. He especially liked the L.J. Tibbs character.

He heard the front door open and Jenny came into the living room, dropping her stuff on the floor. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I know, we were supposed to go to that French restaurant tonight, but I got caught up at work," she said. She sat down beside him.

"It's too late to go now, anyway," Jethro said. She looked at him and started to cry. "Hey, Jen, it's okay," he said, rubbing her back.

"No it's not! We haven't had a decent night to ourselves in seven years!" she said.

"Who cares? We can just order some Dominoes pizza," Jethro said.

He got up and grabbed the phone, ordering some pizza for them. Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived and Jethro set it up at the dinner table with two candles in the middle and two glasses of wine.

"Malady," Jethro said, holding his hand out for her. She smiled and took his hand. He led her to the kitchen and she gasped.

"Jethro, this is so romantic!" she said. "Even if it is pizza for dinner."

"Well, it's not French food, but it's Italian, and Italy's close to France, right?" Jethro asked, pulling out the chair for her.

"Close enough," she replied.

The two ate their dinner quietly, content with the peaceful atmosphere around them.

_Then we'll tippy toe to our room_

_Make a little love that's overdue_

Jenny threw away the pizza box. When she turned around, Jethro caught her in his arms and gave her a long kiss. She kissed him back.

When he pulled away, he asked, "Think you can be quiet?"

"Might as well try," she replied, taking his hands in her and tip toeing up the staircase.

_But somebody had a bad dream_

_Mama and Daddy, _

_Can me and my teddy_

_Come in to sleep in between_

They were just getting onto the bed when there was a voice from the doorway. Jethro quickly took his lips off of Jenny's neck and looked behind him. Abby was standing there with her teddy bear, sniffling.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Jenny asked as Jethro got off of her.

Abby came over to stand on the side of the bed next to her mother. "I had a bad dream," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Can Teddy and I sleep with you tonight?"

Jenny looked at Jethro. He nodded. "Sure thing, Abs," he said. Jenny picked their daughter up and set her in-between the two of them.

_Well it's okay. It's so nice. _

_Just another day in paradise_

_Well there's no place that I'd rather be_

_Two hearts, and one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the Lord every night, ooh,_

_For just another day in paradise_

Once the three got comfortable, the door of their bedroom opened up and Caitlin came in, looking up at the three.

"Come on, Katie," Jethro said, patting the bed. She ran over and jumped up on top of him, making Abby and Jenny laugh.

Jethro looked over at Abby. "You think that's funny?" She nodded and he started tickling her. She giggled even louder. Jenny saved her by pulling her back, away from her daddy. Caitlin crawled into the space between her sister and dad.

Jenny and Jethro quickly got the two girls quieted down and soon all three of the girls were asleep. Jethro looked up at his ceiling.

"Can tomorrow be another day in paradise?" he asked, before falling asleep. It wasn't perfect for everything, but it sure as hell was perfect enough for him.

_Well it's okay, it's so nice. _

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Well there's no place that I'd rather be_

_Two hearts, one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the Lord every night, ooh,_

_For just another day in paradise_

_For just another day in paradise_

_Well, it's the kids screaming, the phone ringing_

_Just another day,_

_Well it's Friday, you're late_

_Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise._

**A/N: I know, another update today. This was originally my own idea, but then **Magnis** suggested it, and btw, **Magnis,** I have officially dubbed you psychic. :P Also, I got a review that **writingfreak145** needed a happy chapter for a happy day, so here's your happy chapter! Hope it cheers you up! And I hope this makes up for the last chapter, which was sad. :[ Thanks for the reviews and please do review now!**

**Song - Just Another Day in Paradise**


	60. Michelle

**Chapter Sixty: Michelle**

***Spoilers for Season 6 episode "Dagger"***

"Mr. Palmer, do you mind finishing up with our lovely petty officer?" Ducky asked his assistant. "It seems my mother has managed to get arrested and I need to go sort all of this out."

"Go ahead, Dr. Mallard," Palmer said. "I'll just sew him up and then be out of here."

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer," Ducky said. "See you in the morning!" he called after his shoulder as he exited autopsy.

"'Night," Palmer said, a little too late. He finished sewing up their latest dead marine and he put the body back in its spot. He looked at the number next to the petty officer's slot. 190. _She _was in there.

He looked around, making sure no one was around, before pulling out the slab and looking at the pale, cold, and dead body in front of him. The body of a woman he knew very well.

"_Michelle, ma belle_," Palmer sang softly, running his hand through her hair. "_These are words that go together well. My Michelle. Michelle, ma belle. Sont des mots qui vont tres bin ensemble. Tres bien ensemble._"

Palmer cleared his throat. There were three little words he had always wanted to tell her, three little words that he never got the courage to say aloud. Now she would never hear his words, but he could say them anyway.

"_I love you, I love you. I love you_." His voice was barely even a whisper. He ran his hand down to hers, clasping her cold fingers in his. "_That's all I want to say. Until I find a way, I will say the only words I know that you'll understand_."

He felt the tears come to his eyes. He kept expecting her to just pop up and say that it was all just some misunderstood joke, that she wasn't really dead and that they could live their lives together. He knew that would never happen. It couldn't. She had been shot, and she was dead now.

"_Michelle, ma belle. Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble. Tres bien ensemble_." He traced circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "_I need to… I need to… I need to…_" Palmer choked up a bit. He took a deep breath. "_I need to make you see what you mean to me._"

Palmer felt the first tears start to roll down his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away. He needed to grieve for her somehow. "_Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean. I love you_."

Three simple words. Why he had never said them to her when she was alive, he could only guess. He was a coward. That's what he was. A stupid coward who never told the woman he loved those there simple words. He cursed himself for not doing so, and he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"_I want you, I want you, I want you_," Palmer said. He continued tracing circles on the back of her hand with one of his and he used his other hand to push some stray hair out of her face. "_I think you know by now. I'll get to you somehow. Until I do, I'm telling you so you'll understand_."

The only way he was ever going to see her again was if he died as well. He'd never contemplate suicide, though. Too many people needed him down here on Earth. There were too many people that he could save in the future if he stayed alive. He knew that would be what Michelle Lee would want for him. She'd want him to live out his life, even if she wasn't with him.

"_Michelle, ma belle. Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble. Tres bien ensemble. And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand_."

He heard the elevator ding and he quickly slid Lee's body back in her compartment and closed the door, turning around just in time to see Special Agent Gibbs walking through the door.

"Is Ducky around?" he asked, his voice gruff as usual.

"No," Palmer said. "He had to leave and take care of his mother."

Gibbs nodded. He walked over to where Palmer was standing. "You know I had to do it."

Palmer nodded. "I understand sir— I mean, uh, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded again. "Go home, Palmer. Get some rest. Take a couple days off if you need to."

Palmer looked back at slot 190. He nodded as he turned back to face Gibbs. "I think I might take a day off."

"Good," Gibbs said. He started walking towards the door, but then he turned. "And Palmer."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"Don't spend your whole time grieving for her. Trust me, it doesn't change a thing."

Palmer nodded and Gibbs walked out. Turning around and looking at the numbers of Lee's slot, he sighed. "_My Michelle_."

**A/N: I know it's just a short little karaoke fic, but I thought it'd be sweet for Palmer to be singing about Lee's death. He didn't really look like he was grieving, or at least from what I saw on the episodes. He probably did at one point, I just might have missed it. Anyway… sorry if the number of her slab thingy that the dead people go on is wrong. I don't even know if they mentioned it, but if they did, I don't remember. This song was suggested by **AQotL**. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review now! **

**Song - Michelle by the Beatles**


	61. Yes I Do

**Chapter Sixty-One: Yes I Do**

***spoilers (once again) for Kill Ari***

_Do I cry in the night?_

_Do I long to hold you tight?_

_And do I wake wanting you?_

_Yes I do._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up, covered in a thin layer of sweat and shaking slightly. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He reached over for the warm body he was accustomed to, but all he felt was the cold sheets. He sat up, trying to shake off the dream. Trying to shake off the feeling that he wanted _her_ with him. He wanted to hold her again and be with her. He wanted to be with her and never let go of her ever again.

_Do I recall everyday_

_How you took my breath away?_

_Do I remember loving you?_

_Yes I do._

2005

Jenny Shepard stood up and turned around, trying to brace herself for the explosion of memories that she knew was going to overwhelm her. She smiled at Morrow quickly before looking into the eyes of her former lover.

Every single memory came rushing back to her. The nights they spent together, making love. The times when they would wander around Paris aimlessly, just to enjoy each other's company. She could remember all the love they shared.

Could he remember her, though?

_Yes I do dream of all we had together_

_Yes it's true we lost it all forever_

_And do I pray anyway?_

_Yes I do_

Jethro lay awake in his bed, thinking what had happened in the past few days. _She _had returned, bringing back all the memories with her.

He dreamt of those memories. He dreamt of a future where they were together, one where she hadn't left him. One where they were happy and living the life of two people in love. One with a _family_.

But all had been lost when she left that letter on the plane. All had been lost when she chose the job promotion over him. They'd never get together again. They'd just dance around each other like they did before Marseilles.

No matter what, though, he could still hope and pray for that future that he dreamed of.

_I don't live in the past_

_Wanting love that wouldn't last_

_I don't ache like I used to_

_Yes I do_

Jenny looked at the photo in her hands. She smiled at the memory of them in front of the Eiffel Tower. The smile disappeared and she put the photo away. That was all in the past. The past was behind her.

She needed to look forward to something else now. Something new. A future for her. Her future included promotions. She didn't have time to settle down with someone and start a family.

Putting the picture away meant more things to her than just putting the past away. It made her feel as though she could move on now, without the fear of being stopped by her emotions. She wasn't going to go on hurting like she used to. She was going to get past this bump in the road and continue on.

_Yes I do dream of all we had together_

_Yes it's true we lost it all forever_

_And do I pray anyway?_

_Yes I do_

"Dammit!" Jethro cursed as he got a sliver caught in his finger. He dropped his tool down and went over to his workbench, grabbing a pair of tweezers and pulling it out. This was the second time in the past hour that he'd managed to hurt himself. Both times were the cause of thinking of her.

He knew there was probably nothing left for them. Everything was in the past. Both of them had different paths chosen for them for the future. They were adults and they could get through this. It was just another fling.

But deep in his heart, he knew that it wasn't just another fling. It was more than that. She was his second Shannon. She was one of the only two women he had deeply loved in his life. She made up his other half in more ways than anyone could imagine.

He loved her, and all he could do now was pray for her to come back to him. For them to be in Paris again. If only...

_Yes I do dream of all we had together_

_Yes it's true we lost it all forever_

_And do I pray anyway?_

_Yes I do_

Her whole life was set out for her. Jenny would simply climb up the ladder with her promotions and somewhere along the lines get rid of La Grenouille once and for all. It would be simple. Nothing would stop her. She was Jenny Shepard, after all. No one would dare cross her path.

Except…

He had crossed her path, six years ago. She still dreamed of a life together with him. What would've happened if she hadn't left. If she hadn't gotten that promotion. If La Grenouille hadn't killed her father. They were all "Ifs" and all she could do was think about them. She would never know the real answer.

Still, the job came first. She had to do what was best for her. But was that all really the best for her?

No, it wasn't. _He_ was best for her. She couldn't realize it, though. They would dance around each other until they either came to their senses and realized their feelings for each other, or until one (or both) of them died.

Still, she could at least hope and pray for Paris to come back to them. Wish that this was all just a dream. However, nothing would come of it. She had made her mistake, and now she had to deal with the pain it was causing to both her and her former lover.

_Yes I do_

_Do I pray?_

_Yes I do dream of all we had together._

_Yes I do_

_And yes I do._

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday. I was having trouble moving without getting a piercing pain in my shoulder from my workout the day before. Plus I had to update my other story. And sorry that it's another sad one. And the next one is saddish, too. But then we get some happy, I think. ANYways… this song was suggested by **AQotL**. I love this band. Thanks for all the reviews I got! Please review now!**

**Song - Yes I Do by Rascal Flatts**


	62. This Love

**Chapter Sixty-Two: This Love**

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

"Jethro, I have to go use the bathroom," Jenny said.

"I don't think you're allowed to," Jethro replied. "We're departing any moment now."

"I'll be quick," was her response. She dropped her coat beside her, and Jethro thought he heard a whispered, "Goodbye," but he was sure it was just his imagination. He watched as his lover walked up to the front of the plane. Instead of going to the bathroom door, though, she took the door that led up the ramp back to the airport itself.

"Where is she going?" Jethro muttered to himself. He then thought about the 'goodbye' that she had whispered. It then became clear.

She was leaving him.

He sighed and felt tears prick at his eyes. He looked down at her coat and noticed a piece of paper poking out of it. He opened it up and read the first line.

"_Dear Jethro_…"

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

"Sir," a stewardess said, making Jethro look up. She was looking at him nervously. "Wasn't there a woman with you?"

Jethro shook his head. "No. She just came on to say goodbye."

The stewardess nodded in acknowledgement. "We'll be leaving in about a minute, just as soon as the baggage is set."

Jethro nodded. The stewardess walked off to the back of the plane.

He was tired of it. Tired of it _all_. Whenever he fell in love with someone, she would leave without any notice, leaving only memories and, in this case, a letter behind. First Shannon had left him, bringing their daughter with her, and she was never coming back. Ever. Now Jenny was gone. She was still out there, unlike Shannon, but he highly doubted that she would ever return to him.

He thought about the situation he was thrown into. He vowed right then and there that he would never fall in love again. He was tired of his heart breaking.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_then turn around and leave again_

One thing Jethro didn't understand was why? Maybe her letter explained it, but he didn't want to read the rest of it beyond the first two words. He was too hurt right now.

He had done everything for her. He had complied to her wishes, he had taken her on romantic dinner dates (which he hadn't really done to his ex-wives), and he satisfied her at nighttime when neither could get to sleep… or didn't want to for that matter. She was a hard woman to get along with, mostly because of her redheaded temper, but he had done all she asked. Mostly because he was in love with her.

She obviously didn't feel the same about him. She had left him to wallow in self-pity and drink the pain away, just like he had done after Shannon and Kelly died. Back to his boat he would go, never again going to see her.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

The plane started to move, and Jethro relaxed as best he could into his seat. After ten minutes of driving in what seemed like circles on the airport tar, they took off. Jethro looked back down at the airport, looking at the other planes nestled there and wondering which of those planes Jenny would be going on. The airport started getting smaller and smaller, though, and after a few more minutes he could barely make it out.

"Sir?" the stewardess asked. He looked up. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"You got bourbon?" Jethro asked gruffly. The lady nodded. "I'll have some of that."

"We'll be right with you," the stewardess said, walking to the back of the plane where the drinks were located. She came back about five minutes later with a large glass of bourbon. She carefully set it down in front of Jethro. He nodded his thanks and she walked to the back of the plane.

Jethro took a rather large sip of his bourbon. This wasn't going to be easy, but somehow it all became easier with the bourbon.

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

'_Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

Jethro handed over his empty glass of bourbon. "Refill?" The stewardess nodded. "Thanks." She walked off, leaving Jethro to himself.

He knew it was probably going to be impossible to get enough bourbon to pass out, but he'd take all the bourbon he could get. The memories kept coming back to him, painfully taking over him. Their second night on their stakeout in Marseilles. Dinner in a small cafe in Paris. That little farmhouse in Serbia, where they were stuck for a week with nothing to do but… no, he needed to stop thinking about it. The more he thought about it the more he knew it would be harder to get over Jenny.

"Sir," the stewardess said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up, and realized it was time to get back to the bourbon.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Jethro walked out of the plane, almost knocking over another stewardess. He muttered something unintelligible and stalked up the ramp to the airport and then down to baggage claim. He had Jenny's coat slung over one of his arms. He grabbed is two luggage bags and stalked off to where he knew a ride was waiting for him. He spotted Pacci standing by a car not too far off and walked over to him.

"Hey, Gibbs," Pacci greeted, smiling. He looked around, confused. "Where's our redheaded friend?"

Gibbs glared at him as he looked over the trunk, where he was putting his luggage in. "Not with us," he grunted, slamming the trunk shut a little harder than he meant to. He stalked over to the passenger's side, knowing he was too tired and slightly intoxicated to drive. He slammed the door shut behind him and put on his seatbelt.

Pacci nervously got into the car with him. "Where is she, then?"

"Don't know," Gibbs said. "Don't care."

"Yeah you do," he heard Pacci mutter on his breath. He ignored it and settled back in his seat while Pacci drove out of the parking lot. His life was going to be hell now.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And my heart is breaking in front of me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore..._

**A/N: I give you all permission to yell at me for not updating these past two day. Laziness is the reason why, plus I was shopping Friday night, but that is no excuse! That's why I will be updating again today in a couple of hours or so. This song was suggested by **The Sneezing Panda**. It took me a little bit for it to work out, but I got through it. I would just like to quickly thank all of you for reviewing. Over 200 now! :D I feel special! Please review now so we can get the numbers even higher!**

**Song - This Love by Maroon 5**


	63. I'll Make A Man Out of You

**Chapter Sixty-Three: I'll Make a Man Out of You**

Gibbs looked at the group of probies in front of him. There was five of them. He looked down at the list, noting that there were six names on it.

"Roll call," he grunted. "Stan Burley."

"Here!" a man, presumably Stan, said.

"Ziva David."

"Here," an Israeli woman with dark hair and eyes said replied smoothly, her accent sticking out.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"It's Tony," a man with brown hair and green eyes said. Gibbs glared at him. "Here," he added.

"Timothy McGee."

"Here," a man with dirty blonde hair and greenish-hazel eyes replied nervously.

"Jennifer Shepard."

"Present!" the redheaded woman said. "And it's Jenny." She gave Gibbs a smile when he glared at her.

"Caitlin Todd."

The door burst open and a brunette with brown eyes rushed in. "I'm here!" she shouted.

"You're Caitlin Todd?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I prefer Kate, though."

"Kate, then," Gibbs said, giving her a glare for being late. He addressed the whole group. "Alright, you all know why you're here. The director said that I had to train you so we could take down the terrorist group known as the Huns. They named themselves after some group that ravaged Europe in the 4th century or whatever."

"It was an Asiatic group, and it was the 4th to the 5th centuries," McGee said. Gibbs gave him a look. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Gibbs said. "It's a sign of weakness."

"Ow!" Tony yelled out. He looked over at Ziva. "What the hell was that for?"

"For grabbing my ass," Ziva hissed.

"Men are like that," Jenny said.

"Nuh-uh!" Stan protested.

"HEY!" Gibbs shouted. The noise only got louder. He pulled his gun out and shot a target that was roughly forty feet away. Everyone silenced, looking in awe at the bullseye he scored without even trying. "_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns._" He paced back and forth. "_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons_?"

"You have a problem with women, _boss_?" Jenny asked. He got up in her face and she actual shrunk back.

Stan snickered, but shut up quickly when he received a glare from Gibbs.

"_You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through_," Gibbs said. He got up into McGee's terrified face. "_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_."

He gestured for them to follow and they did. They entered a large room where all sorts of different stations were set up. They walked up to the first one, which had a moving target going back in forth with a bullseye board on its chest. It was approximately thirty feet away.

"_Tranquil as a forest_," Gibbs said, barely even aiming before he took the shot and hit the target square in between the eyes. "_But on fire within_." He turned to the six trainees. "_Once you find your center you are sure to win_." He nodded at Jenny. "You're up, Shepard."

She looked at him before aligning herself in the correct position. She took the shot, hitting the arm of the dummy target. Tony got up next and hit the leg. McGee hit the other leg, and Kate hit the opposite arm Jenny had. Stan took a shot and missed completely. Ziva came closest with a shot to the stomach.

Gibbs sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He looked at each of his trainees. "_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you_."

They separated into different stations, practicing each while Gibbs walked around and corrected them or watched them work it out.

At the second station, Tony was doing an exercise where he had to run over a bunch of hurdles and weave through things while not getting hit by the beanie bags which were substituting for bullets. It was now his eighth time through and he still kept getting hit, falling to the ground and panting. "_I'm never going to catch my breath_."

"Get up," Gibbs said. "You'll do it until you get it right. The Huns aren't going to give you a break."

McGee was at the third station. He was supposed to be deflecting the tennis balls being hurled at him. He wasn't doing all too great, but he had deflected a few. Though, if this was war, he would be long dead. A tennis ball came flying and hit him in the forehead, knocking him to the ground at the impact. "_Say goodbye to those who knew me_."

"Do it again," Gibbs said before moving on to the fourth station, where Stan was.

The fourth station was a simple weightlifting one. Everyone had to be able to lift a certain amount of weight, and Stan was currently struggling with half of that amount.

"_Boy, was a fool in school for cutting gym_," Stan said.

"Keep working at it, Burley," Gibbs said. "You're not leaving till you get all that weight lifted."

Ziva turned her attention back to what she was doing at the fifth station. All she had to do was practice her martial arts skills on this long thing with poles sticking out of it. It was supposed to help. Her thoughts drifted back to her boss. She knew that Gibbs was pushing all of them hard. He had a reason, of course. They needed people to help take down this new terrorist group, and this group was all that they had left to get started. But as she looked at everyone else's face, she saw fear. "_This guy's got 'em scared to death_," she muttered under her breath.

"Work," Gibbs said, noticing her pause. She nodded and continued on with what she was doing.

"_Hope he doesn't see right through me_," Kate said quietly under her breath as she looked down from the high perch she was on for station six. She had to create a zip line from the large mass she was on to the other large mass about fifty feet from where she was. She didn't like heights, though.

"Get working, Kate!" Gibbs yelled from down below.

"Yep," she replied, turning her attention back to the zip line.

Jenny wasn't having much luck, either. There was a pool with logs sticking out of it in a vertical direction. She had to hop along those logs in a certain amount of time to pass the seventh station. "_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim,_" she said, bracing herself before running as fast as she could and stumbling a couple of times. She managed to make it across. "Yes!" she said excitedly, pumping her fist in the air.

"Faster," Gibbs commanded.

She grumbled something under her breath and went back to the starting point.

Quite a few hours later, after everyone had completed each station, Gibbs had them all come together for a teamwork course. "There are certain things that are imperative that you know."

"Isn't it imperative that we know how to do each of the stations?" Stan asked.

"There are other things along with those," Gibbs said. "_We must be swift as a coursing river_." He swiftly moved from one end of the balance board to the other in the blink of an eye. "_With all the force of a great typhoon_." He kicked out his leg and knocked down the dummy, denting its chest. "_With all the force of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_."

"I thought we didn't know anything about the dark side of the moon?" Tony questioned.

"That's why it's called 'mysterious', Tony," Kate said.

"We're supposed to not be known about," Ziva said.

"Oh…" Tony said.

"_Time is racing towards us till the Huns arrive_," Gibbs said. "_Heed my every order and you might survive_." He looked at them. "I've been thinking about how you each worked at the seven stations. Five of you are going with us. One of you isn't." He looked at the paper in front of him before turning to McGee. "Jenny, you nearly failed each one."

Jenny nodded.

"_You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through_," Gibbs said. "_How could I make a man out of you_?"

Jenny nodded again. The other five probies all felt sorrow and pity for her. She had tried her best, but failed. Jenny turned and then looked at the eighth station. None of them had gotten that. You had to climb up the pole and grab the knife at the top of the large pole. She looked back at the group as they started doing another exercise. Nobody was watching her anymore.

She walked over, looking at the equipment she was given to climb it. It was a piece of cloth with a large… thing on the end. She wrapped it around the pole and gripped it with her knees, glad that all those years of riding horses had finally paid off. She started inching her way up, casting glances at the group, who were too busy to notice her.

Gibbs' words started echoing in her head. _We must be swift as a coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_.

She finally arrived at the top, pulling herself up on top and grabbed ahold of the knife, pulling it out and sitting on the top of the pole to catch her breath. Her arms were throbbing from the effort, but she felt good about herself now.

"Hey! Jenny did it!" Kate yelled as she noticed Jenny atop the pole.

Everyone turned to look at her and cheered for her. Gibbs turned and Jenny waved the knife, smiling. He smirked and shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright, Jen, you're back," he said.

She smiled and then stopped, thinking suddenly. How the hell was she supposed to get down now?

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

**A/N: I decided to make Jenny younger so she could be included in this. I know, COMPLETELY AU, since Kate's alive and being trained by Gibbs along with Stan, Jenny, and Ziva. Plus, Ziva isn't her usual ninja self. It's her in her trainee days. Something we don't see very much. This song was suggested by **HarmoniousPie**. I've had this song stuck in my head for days now because I looked it up and listened to it all of eight thousand times. :^P I love this movie. :D Please review now! **

**And FYI: I'm no longer taking suggestions. I've got the rest of the chapters set up. **

**Song - I'll Make A Man Out Of You from **_**Mulan**_


	64. Ben

**Chapter 64: Ben**

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_

_We both found what we're waiting for_

_With a friend to call my own_

_I'll never be alone_

_And you my friend will see_

_You've got a friend (you've got a friend in me)_

Ziva let her eyes go up to the man sitting across from her. The whole squad room was empty besides them. "No hot date tonight?" Ziva inquired.

"No," Tony said before giving her a charming smile. "Unless you count as the hot date?"

Ziva smiled back. "If you want me to."

His face got a bit more serious. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Tony, you're not alone," Ziva said. "We're not just partners anymore. We're friends, and friend stick together to the end." She looked down, avoiding his eye. "You're actually one of the first people I can actually call a 'friend', besides the director."

"Ziva," Tony replied. "I… I don't now what to say. What made you think of this?"

_Ben, you're always running here and there_

_You feel you're not wanted anywhere_

_If you ever look behind and don't like what you find_

_There's something you should know_

_You've got a place to go (you've got a place to go)_

"I don't know," Ziva admitted. "It just snapped into my head."

"Popped into your head," Tony corrected, chuckling.

"Whatever!" Ziva groaned. "Popped into my head, then. I just wanted you to know some stuff, in case something bad ever happens and—"

"Ziva, don't talk like that."

"Look, I'm just trying to get something off my breast—"

"Chest," Tony corrected, laughing harder now.

"CHEST!" Ziva shouted. "I'm trying to get something off my CHEST! Look, I just want you to know that… I'm here for you. You've been through a lot lately. I know it was a tough thing to break up between you and Jeanne. You loved her. You may feel like you don't want to have anything to do with your life and that no one will ever want to be with you, but you _are_ wanted, Tony." She paused. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or if you ever need somewhere to go… you know who to call."

_I used to say I and me_

_Now it's us, now it's we_

_I used to say I and me_

_Now it's us, now it's we_

"You really mean that?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do," Ziva said. "Why else would I say it?"

Tony sighed, giving her a small smile. "I guess you've got a point there."

"It's no longer you and me, Tony. We're not two different people doing stuff to better ourselves or to two different people solving crime together. We are _one_ now. Together, we can beat the impossible."

"There is no 'I' in team."

"Of course not. Who would spell team with an 'I'?" Ziva asked.

"No, it's a old saying," Tony said. "When you're working in a team, it's not all about you. There are other people there working with you. You're a combined force. Together you can reach the stars but alone, you're just another person. There's no 'I' in team."

_Ben, most people would turn you away_

_I don't listen to a word they say_

_They don't see you as I do_

_I wish they would try to_

_I'm sure they'd think again_

_If they had a friend like Ben_

_(A friend) like Ben_

Ziva nodded. "I understand."

"Anything else you want to get off your chest?"

She nodded again. "I don't know how to say this."

"Speak English," Tony said. "I'll understand it better."

Ziva laughed. "See, that's what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"Most people who look at that as something completely stupid and ridicule, but I think that was funny. It was humorous, charming. Other people would frown upon such behavior. I like it, though."

Tony smiled. "One of my many traits."

"I'm sure they would think otherwise if they had a friend like you, Tony."

"They probably would, Ziva. They probably would."

_A friend like Ben_

**A/N: I know I should've switched the name "Ben", but I didn't want to change the name of the song. This was a little more difficult to write. I wanted to make the chapter the usual length, but every way I kept writing it, it was short. I tried my best, though, and that's what matters. This song was suggested by **SMS what a mess**. Please review now!**

**Song - Ben by the Jackson Five**


	65. Mary's Song

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Mary's Song**

_She said I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my _

Seven year old Abby smiled as she looked up at the nine-year-old Tim standing beside her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"You," Abby said, giggling. "You've got something in your hair."

Jethro Gibbs, Abby's father, and Tony DiNozzo, Tim's father, laughed as they watched the two interact.

"I swear, Jethro, they'll be together before they even know it," Tony said, smiling.

"They already act like it," Jethro replied. "They just need to act upon it."

A couple of feet away their wives, Jenny Gibbs and Ziva DiNozzo, were discussing the two children as well.

"Wait until the dating years," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "Then they'll start to notice that it isn't just friendship between them."

"I agree," Ziva said.

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

Tim swatted her hand away as Abby reached up to get the twig out of his hair. "Stop it," he grumbled. She just giggled. He looked at their parents before looking back at her. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the back yard. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Abby inquired.

"Over here," Tim said as they got to the backyard, right next to the giant oak that loomed way above Abby's head, where a small treehouse was nestled. Tim loomed over her head, too. He was at least a foot taller than she was.

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked. "Climb the tree?"

Tim walked close to her. "I'm going to beat you up."

"Yeah, right," Abby said, giggling. "You know you won't."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can beat you!" Abby said fiercely.

"No you can't! I'm bigger than you!"

"I'm smarter! Plus, you know you'd get in trouble for it."

Tim thought about that. "Yeah, I would."

She smiled. "I win."

_Took me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I… oh my my my my _

"No you don't!" Tim interjected. "There wasn't a fight, so no one won."

"Nuh-uh! I won the verbal fight!" Abby exclaimed.

Tim gave her a small glare. "Fine. You win the verbal fight. THIS time…"

Abby smiled. "I've gotta dare for you."

"What?"

"You think you can do it? It's a pretty big dare, and only the bravest kids can do it."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me," Abby said.

Tim's eyes widened. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to be named a chicken by his best friend. He had to go along with the dare. "Fine, I will." He started to lean forward when all of a sudden she was running off to the front yard with their parents, giggling like a madman. "I hate girls."

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

"Hey, Abby," Tim, a senior and eighteen years old, said as he walked up to her.

"Hey, Timmy," Abby, sixteen years old and a sophomore in high school, greeted, smiling at him widely. "Ready to go home?"

Tim nodded. The two set off to walk down the road. Their houses were only about a mile from the school, and each day they would walk to and from it.

"How was your day, twerp?" Tim asked.

"I got an A on my Chemistry test," Abby said.

"Good for you!" Tim congratulated.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I got that Jimmy Palmer kid in trouble."

"Timmy!" Abby scolded. "How could you? He's just an innocent little freshman?"

"It was his fault! He got some weird human flesh looking stuff on my project. I just told Principal Mallard about it, and now Jimmy has an after school detention."

Abby muttered something under her breath. Tim chuckled. "Look, Abs, I wasn't trying to be mean, but I worked hard on my project!"

"What is this superb project you keep talking about?"

"It was only halfway done when Jimmy ruined it. I was making the periodic table of elements out of candy. All I had was the licorice down. I'm not sure what else to add."

"You got him in trouble because he ruined your _licorice_ periodic table?"

Tim's lip twitched slightly. "Well, uh… yeah."

Abby giggled. "You're such a geek."

Tim gave her a half-hearted glare. She just smiled at him, to which he returned a smile. She loved it when he smiled. His eyes sparkled, just like they always had and probably always would. He just loved… her. That's right he said— or rather thought— it. He loved her.

He was Timothy David and he was indeed in love with Abby Gibbs.

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

"I should get home sometime," Abby said, giggling, glancing at the clock that read 2:00.

"Don't want to wake your parents up, though," Tim said, smiling at her.

"I'm moving out next week anyway. Why do they care?" Abby asked. She cuddled up beside him, snuggling into his side as he drove down the road to nowhere in particular.

_Took me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my _

"No!" Abby screamed. "I don't care what you say, Tim! I'm not going to do this! Don't you get it? I'm not ready!"

"I thought you said you loved me?" Tim asked, his volume matching hers.

"I do, Tim, but I'm just not ready for this!"

"Fine, then! If you're going to act that way, I don't see why I should bother with you!"

Abby gave him the worst glare, one that could probably even frighten her father. "That's it, Timothy DiNozzo! We're through!"

"Fine!" Tim yelled.

"Find!" she yelled back, opening up the front door of her house and slamming it behind her.

Tim grumbled, intent on just heading back to his house. He started to feel weird, though, and he instantly realized what the feeling was: guilt. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Abby. He wasn't ready himself, and he didn't know why he would even _want_ to do it. Well… he wanted to, but he just wasn't ready for it. Neither was Abby. He didn't know what was going through his head. He walked up to the door, about to knock when he realized her parents were probably asleep, if they managed to sleep through said door slamming. Sighing, he sat down on the porch swing, watching the sun rise slowly.

The door opened up about three hours later. Abby walked through, not noticing him on the swing. She grabbed the newspaper and started back to the house, flipping through the bills and letters. She looked up and saw Tim, but she looked back down. She then did a double take and looked back up, her eyes widening.

"Timmy?" she asked. "What are you still doing here?"

Tim stood up, walking over to her. "I'm sorry," he said, enveloping her in a hug.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Abby giggled as the cold water lapped at her toes. She cuddled up next to Tim, smiling the whole time. She was now twenty-four and he was twenty-six. They'd been high school sweethearts since his senior year.

"Oh, I love this place," Abby said, sighing at the beauty that surrounded them at the small beach that was on a hiking path. She sat down on an old, weathered log, like she had every time she came to this place.

"So do I," Tim said, giving her a smile. He gave her a look and got down on one knee. Abby gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, as she realized what was going on. "Abigail Gibbs, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling a small ring out of his pocket.

Abby's mouth trembled slightly, and tears started forming in her eyes. "Timmy…" she breathed out. She launched herself at him, kissing him with all the passion she could muster as the tears fell out of her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Tim asked when she finally pulled away.

She nodded. "Yes, Timmy, I will marry you."

_Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do, I did, too_

Abby smiled widely as she walked down the aisle, Jethro's arm hooked on hers. She gazed around the church, looking at all the people that had showed up. It seemed like everyone from the town was there. Tobias, the bakery owner… Mike, the bar owner… Kate, the owner of the dress store… and even Principal Mallard showed up. Abby's mom, Jenny, and Tim's mom, Ziva, were sitting in the front row, each of them bawling their eyes out.

"My baby boy," Abby heard Ziva say through tears.

"And my little girl," Jenny said. "Told you they'd get together."

Abby smiled to herself as Jethro gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her over to Tim. The two held hands, staring into each other's eyes as the preacher, Leon Vance, spoke. Finally, they got to the vows, which Abby and Tim each recited quickly.

"I do," Tim replied.

"And do you, Abigail Gibbs, take this Timothy DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedding husband?" Vance asked.

"I do," Abby whispered.

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" Vance declared. He turned to Tim. "You may now kiss the bride."

Tim didn't need to be told twice. He gathered Abby in his arms and kissed her as everyone stood and clapped.

_Took me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

Abby sat down on the swing next to her husband. It was the same swing he had sat on after their first fight, and now it was just full of memories. Tim looked at her anxiously.

"Say hi to daddy," Abby said to the little blue bundle in her arms.

Tim smiled at their son, taking him in his arms. "Hey, little guy. You causing mommy trouble again?" Their son gurgled a little. "Of course you are… not," Tim added, smiling widely.

"We did good," Abby said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Tim said. "It's way too long of a drive from my work to the hospital. I wish I had been there."

"Don't worry about it," Abby said. "Mom videotaped the whole thing."

Tim smiled up at her. "Did we decide on a name yet?"

"I like Kyle," Abby said.

"Kyle it is, then," Tim agreed. "Welcome to the world, Kyle DiNozzo."

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine _

_In the sky_

Abby looked down at her grandchild and smiled, the wrinkles on her face showing through. "Why don't you go find the toys? I think I saw some new ones in there…"

Three-year-old Jessica grinned and ran down the hall to where the toys were located.

"Hey, Mom," Kyle said, sitting down beside his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Dad?"

"Right here," Tim said, shuffling through the door and leaning on his cane. "How's my son?"

"Great, Dad," Kyle replied, getting up and giving her father a hug. "Sit, Dad, or you're going to fall."

"Don't tell me what to do," Tim said, but he sat down in the empty spot next to his wife, where Kyle was sitting seconds ago.

Kyle's wife, Morgan, walked in and gave each of her in-laws a hug before quietly sitting down on the chair opposite them. Kyle sat beside her.

"Hey, uh, Morgan and I had this plan," Kyle said.

"Is this going to involve toy rockets? Remember what happened last time," Abby warned.

"Mom! That was eighth grade!"

"And my garden still isn't the same."

Kyle chuckled. "No, it has nothing to do with that. It's about two upcoming dates, next Saturday and Sunday…"

Tim frowned. "No, no way. We're not going any place fancy."

"C'mon, Dad! It's your birthday on Saturday and Mom's on Sunday! Can't we celebrate it?"

"No."

"But I already made reservations."

Tim gave him a look that he had picked up from his father-in-law. "Fine."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks, Dad." There was a crash from the other room and Jessica started crying. "Be right back," Kyle said as he and Morgan got up and left the room.

Abby looked over at her husband. "Well, now we have plans for next weekend," she said, smiling at him.

Tim gave her a smile back and she was once again lost in his eyes. She forever would be, too. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Oh my my my _

**A/N: This song was anonymously suggested, and I thought it was time for some real cute McAbby fluff. Thanks for the reviews! Please review now!**

**Question: Would you guys (and of course, gals) mind if I redid SOS? I have a better idea for it. Just wondering if it'd be okay with you guys. **

**Song - Mary's Song by Taylor Swift**


	66. In My Life

**Chapter Sixty-Six: In My Life**

_There are places I'll remember all my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better, Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments with lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living. In my life, I've loved them all._

There were a few select places in the world that Leroy Jethro Gibbs would forever remember. They were places that he had spent with friends, lovers, and family.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania— It was the town that was his home. His dad and people he had grown up with were there. It was where he pissed off that sheriff. Stillwater was the place where he met his first true love, Shannon. She was dead now.

The beach— A place where Jethro would take Shannon and Kelly to. They'd ride horses along the edge of the water and have fun. Kelly loved to gallop ahead of her parents, who always walked slowly. Then again, she did love horses.

Paris— That was one place Jethro would _never_ forget. Sent there on a simple mission with his leggy redhead of a partner, it soon led to something more. Paris was his and Jenny's place. The place where he began the relationship with his second true love. He would never be able to go there and not remember the nights they spent together in each other's presence.

Moscow— He didn't have that many pleasant memories for Moscow, but one thing was for sure; it was his and Stephanie's place.

NCIS Headquarters— There were DEFINITELY some memories there. Training probies, watching Jenny kick Stan, chatting with Pacci after a case… Then, years later, new memories evolved. Slapping Tony, McGee, Ziva— pretty much everyone— on the back of the head, trying to decipher McGee and Abby's geek talk, interrogating suspects and watching them crumble at his glare… all great memories that would stick with him till the day he died.

_But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them in my life and I love you more_

Sure, Stillwater was definitely one of the top places in his head, but he was sick of the town, in a way. He left, wanting a fresh start and a new life, away from everything else. It was a close second in his list of favorite places.

The number one place was Paris.

He'd never forget about everybody else and all the places that he'd built memories at, but he was 100% sure that Paris was his favorite place.

He had fallen in love with a woman he knew he shouldn't have. He had actually found love when he never thought he would again after Shannon and Kelly died. Everything he did with Jenny seemed so wrong, but so right at the same time. They were partners, in more ways than one.

Each day, as he watched Jenny go from her office to MTAC, or to the elevator down to autopsy or Abby's lab or wherever she was going, he would stop and think about her and all his other favorite memories. No matter what, he'd love the memories of her more than the others.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them; in my life I love you more_

_In my life I love you more_

**A/N: Look at how teeny-weeny it is! :^P That's why I'm posting it today. Okay, I forgot I had this one, but then I just found it on my computer. I have to get organized Anyway… It was suggested a while ago by **AQotL**. Now that I've said that, please review now! :D **

**Song - In My Life by the Beatles**


	67. Save You

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Save You**

_Take a breath. I pull myself together._

_Just another step until I reach the door._

_You'll never know the way it tears up inside to see you._

_I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away._

Tony sighed, looking at the door in front of him. He had felt so confident, but now he was nervous. Should he, or should he not, knock? He knew he needed to help her. He was only a step away from the door…

She needed help. She may not admit it, but she did. It hurt Tony to see her the way she was each day. He wished that he could tell her everything was going to be alright, to just be able to take it all away.

Hesitantly, he took that last step and knocked on the door. It opened up and Ziva stood there, a confused look on her face. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

_Sometimes I wish I could save you._

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over _

_If it takes you forever, I want you to know._

"Ziva, uh… can I come in?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded, opening up the door a bit more so he could enter her apartment. She closed it behind him. "Now will you tell me what you are doing here?"

"I just… I want to tell you so many things right now," Tony said. "It's just that… I need you to know that I want to help you."

"Help me?" she asked. "I don't need any help, Tony."

"Yes, you do," Tony said, a bit of force coming into his voice.

_When I hear your voice_

_It's drowning into whispers_

_You're just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take._

_No matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer to help you understand_

"No," Ziva replied, anger creeping into her voice.

Tony gave her a look. "Ziva, you need help and you know it. Listen to your voice. It sounds weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"You will be soon," Tony replied. He looked her up and down. "Oh, God. You need to eat something."

"What?"

Tony picked up her arm, showing it to her. "You're too thin, Ziva. I know that you've had a rough few months, but that doesn't mean you should stop taking care of yourself. If you keep acting like this, you're going to end up dying."

Ziva shook her head, taking her arm out of his grasp. "I know what I'm doing."

He sighed. "Then get some food into you! There's nothing left to you now! It seems like if I touch you, you're going to shatter." He tilted his head. "Shatter, just like your personality." He looked down and then back up before pulling her into a hug.

"Tony—"

"I just want to make you feel better," Tony said.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever, I want you to know._

"I want to save you from yourself," Tony continued. "I don't know what I'd do if you died."

"I'm not going to die, Tony," Ziva said, pulling away from his hug. "Trust me."

Tony sighed. "I don't know if I can believe you. Ziva, just look at yourself. How can I be sure that you'll get through this alive?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I'm not going to let you go until this is over, Ziva. You've got me by your side until you get better."

_If you fall, stumble down,_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you, I'll give you the strength to pull through._

_Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

_You know I'll be there for you_

_If only I could find the answer to take it away_

"Tony, I don't need someone babysitting me!" Ziva said, turning away from him and stalking off towards her kitchen. About four steps there, she fell down. "Ow!"

Tony rushed over and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"See? This is what I'm talking about? The old Ziva wouldn't trip over _anything_. Now look at yourself."

"Fine," Ziva grumbled. "I get your point."

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

She sighed, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Ziva looked up at him. "It doesn't concern you."

"It does when you start acting awry. I want to help, Ziva," he repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. He walked over and sat in the chair beside hers. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

He could see tears swimming in her eyes. She suddenly pulled him into an embrace. "Save me, Tony."

"I will," Tony replied. "I will."

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever, I want you to know._

_I wish I could save you. I want you to know._

_I wish I could save you._

**A/N: I thought this would be easy, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. This song was suggested by **Magnis**. It would've been up yesterday but I got distracted by the new karaoke game I got for my Wii. Actually, the funny thing is that there are songs on there that are songfics in here, such as Ben, This Love, What Hurts the Most, and chapter 77, which you will not know the name of until then. Please review. **

**Song - Save You by Simple Plan**


	68. Slipped Away

**Chapter 68: Slipped Away**

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. _

_I hope you can hear me._

_I remember it clearly._

Jethro sighed, flipping over in his bed again. He buried his face in the pillow, his legs getting tangled in the sheets. He recoiled from his pillow. It was wet with the tears he had cried.

"God, Jen," he muttered. "Why'd you leave me?" He wanted her with him. All he could remember was the pool of blood found on the ground with a card next to it that read 'Shepard'.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, ooh_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

It wouldn't be the same without her. He had grown accustomed to seeing her everyday. He had enjoyed their little fights in her office, or seeing her walk to MTAC. Now she wasn't going to be there. It would be Vance that would walk to MTAC. It would be Vance that he would get into fights with. It would never be the same.

_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again. I know I can't._

_Ooh, I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly_.

He loved her. He had loved her ever since Paris. He never even stopped loving her after she left. Then when she had returned, he had felt even more love for her.

She had no one with her when she died. Mike was outback. Sure, the shooters were in the same room, but it wasn't the same. They were out to kill her. Jethro wasn't there to hold her in her dying moments. He wasn't there to give her a comforting kiss, or even a kiss goodbye.

He wanted to see her so badly. Just one last time. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her… how she felt about him. If they could've had something. Why hadn't she told him she was sick? She had looked him in the eye and lied to him. Why?

He punched his pillow, the tears once again spilling out.

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, ooh._

_I had my wake up. Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why and I can't take it._

_It wasn't fake, it happened, you passed by._

Jethro walked over to the open casket. Nobody moved as they watched the Silver Fox lay a pink orchid in Jenny's cold, dead hand. He felt the tears coming back to his eyes, but he willed himself not to cry.

"C'mon, Jen, wake up," he whispered, even though he knew it was hopeless. She was gone. She wasn't going to wake up. He woke up from his coma two years ago but she wouldn't wake up and tell him it was all just a horrible, horrible joke. He knew that would never happen. She was dead, and she wasn't going to come back. She was with Shannon and Kelly now. "I love you, Jen. Always have and I always will." He then moved on to let other people look at her.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back. _

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, no_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same, ooh_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I miss you_

**A/N: How sad. :( This song was suggested by **babyred1995**. Thanks for the reviews and please review now. **

**Song - Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**


	69. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: My Life Would Suck Without You**

***spoilers for Lost and Found***

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again…_

Jenny opened up the door, surprised to see Jethro standing there. She smiled at him. "Surprised it took you so long," she said. "To check up on me." She gestured with her head for him to come in. He did so, just giving her a look.

For a moment, she thought he was actually here for her. To tell her that he wanted to be with her forever, that he still loved her after all these years. To tell her that she was all he wanted. However, she knew that only happened in the fairy tale stories with happily ever afters.

"Except, that's not why you're here, is it?" she asked. He looked down at her pocket and she reached for her cell, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Which explains where my cellphone went."

"Kids," was all Jethro replied.

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Jazz," Jethro commented as he walked towards the room where Carson was.

"His favorite," Jenny said, following him.

"Ziva was right. DiNozzo."

"Get lost, Agent Gibbs?" Carson asked.

"Hmm?" Jethro asked.

"I called almost an hour ago."

"Well I'm here now," Jethro said. "You wanna tell me why?"

Jenny watched as the two talked together. He would have been a great father. He _was_ a great father at one point, but then his daughter had died. Jenny couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if she hadn't left Jethro. Would they have kids together? Be happily married? Divorced? All these thoughts ran through her mind for the millionth time. She couldn't stop thinking them ever since she left that letter on the plane. There was no turning back.

Somehow, though, she knew that they were meant to be together. That they were destined, their fates intertwining with each other. One thing Jenny knew for sure was that she couldn't live without him. She needed him in her life.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up, too_

_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

"Time for _Letterman_," Carson said.

"Mmh-hmm, time for bed," Jethro replied.

"But I'm not even tired!" Carson said. At Jethro's pointed look, he asked, "Can I finish my hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Jethro said, walking over to where Jenny was standing.

"I forgot," Jenny said.

"What?"

"How good you are with kids," Jenny said. Jethro gave a short laugh. Jenny tilted her head slightly. "You think he knows more than he's letting on?"

"I think he's worried about his dad," Jethro said. "That's why he doesn't want to go to sleep."

Jenny looked back into the room to see Carson sleeping on the chair. "Guess he's not worried anymore."

The two walked down the stairs and to the front door. Jenny kept throwing glances behind her shoulder. She didn't want anything to happen to Carson, and she certainly didn't want to make him uncomfortable in any way.

"He'll be fine," Jethro said.

Jenny cursed herself for forgetting how intuitive he could be, especially with her. He could read her like a book, just like she could read him. She shouldn't have left him. She should've stayed with him. But she had chosen the job, because she couldn't let go of the issues she had with La Grenouille. It's not like he didn't have issues, too. Now, she knew that no matter what, she wanted him. He was her second half.

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"It's been a long time," Jenny said as she stepped on the landing. "Us. Together outside the office."

"Paris," Jethro replied, "if you don't count hospitals and car chases."

Jenny smiled. "I don't." She watched as Jethro started to get his coat on. "Once upon a time I would've asked you to stay, and I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"No," Jethro replied, shrugging on his coat.

"What happened, Jethro?" Jenny asked sorrowfully.

"You made a choice."

"I had to do what was best for me," Jenny said. "I still do."

_Being with you _

_is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you _

_but I can't let you go, oh yeah_

Jenny watched as Jethro opened up the door and walked out of her house. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating her decision. Should she follow her heart or her head? Her heart won the battle easily, and she opened up the door.

"Jethro!" she called out, running towards where he was standing next to his car.

Just as he turned around she smashed her lips to his, her hand burying itself into his short, silver hair. She could feel his body tense up before relaxing. His hands found their way around her hips, pulling her closer, if that was even possible.

Finally, she pulled away, panting slightly. She let out a nervous giggle, smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"How long have you been holding that in?" he teased.

"Eight years," she replied. "I tried to forget, Jethro, I really did. I tried living without you, but found out my life sucks without you."

"Same here," he said softly.

"I love you, Jethro."

"Love you, too," he said, pulling her into a much softer and more tender kiss.

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple of weeks or so since I updated. I was stuck and then I went camping. But now I'm back! And oh how I love this song. It's perfect for Jibbs. That's why I was so glad when **gibbslovesjenny** suggested it. Plus, I've been toying with the idea of Jenny running out to Gibbs after this amazing Jibbs scene, so why not put it in here? **

**Song - My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**


	70. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Chapter Seventy: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

"Night, Abs," Gibbs said from the doorway. "Night McGee." He closed the door to the room that the two were in, both already fast asleep. Gibbs walked down the hall, peeking in to see Tony and Ziva asleep as well. He shrugged, figuring that Rule 12 could be put on hold for one night.

"They all asleep?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

The two of them walked down the hall to where their beds were located in Jenny's giant townhouse.

"See you tomorrow morning, then," Jenny said, walking over to the door of her room.

"Very early tomorrow morning," Gibbs said. "Knowing Abby she'll get us up at 0300 to open up presents."

"I hope Santa gets them down there in time," Jenny said, giving a small laugh. "Goodnight, Jethro."

"Night, Jen," Gibbs said, watching her close the door behind her. He walked into his room and shut the door softly behind him, as not to disturb anyone. He walked over to the bag that was sitting on his bed. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked, pulling out something white and cottony.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up_

_In my bedroom fast asleep_

Abby heard the floor creak below her bed. She sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. That's when she heard the voices. Slowly and quietly, she got out of her bed and tiptoed to the door, opening it up as quietly as she could. She then proceeded to tiptoe to the staircase, where the voices got louder.

"I don't think so," a female said before giggling. Abby recognized it as Jenny's voice.

Abby walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence. She peaked into the study, where the tree was located, and saw Jenny standing there talking to none other than Santa Claus.

"Santa," Abby breathed out. "I knew he was real."

She smiled when she saw the smile on Jenny's face. It was not one that Abby had ever witnessed before. The smile was radiant and it showed so much happiness and love in it. The thing that slightly disturbed Abby was that Jenny was smiling at Santa. Santa's back was to Abby, so she couldn't see what was going on with him. But she did see Santa lean forward and kiss Jenny, causing Abby to gasp.

"Oh, no! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!" she whispered.

Jenny pulled away from the kiss and looked around. Abby quickly hid behind the grandfather clock.

Abby heard Santa say something in a low voice, but she couldn't make it out.

"I thought I heard someone," Jenny said. "Must be the Christmas jitters. Bourbon?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure."

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_Oh what a laugh it would have been_

_If Daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

"You know, it's almost 3," Jenny said. "Abby will be getting up soon."

Santa grunted, causing Jenny to giggle again. Abby felt her breath stop when Jenny started tickling Santa's beard.

"Bad Mommy," Abby shunned under her breath. She quietly snuck her way up to her bedroom, where she shook McGee awake.

"Timmy!" she exclaimed softly.

"What is it, Abby?" McGee asked, obviously exhausted. "Can't you wait another hour before we have to open up presents?"

"It's not that, though," Abby said. She grabbed his hand, tugging him out of bed. "Come with me." She dragged him across the hall to the room where Tony and Ziva were sleeping. She woke them up.

"Five more minutes, Abby," Tony grunted.

"The presents will still be there at a reasonable time," Ziva added.

"Guys, listen to me!" Abby said. The three tired teammates all sat and looked at her. "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!"

"Abby, you must be imagining things," Ziva said. "As far as I know, this American custom of Santa Claus is just tomfoolery for kids."

"Yeah, Abs," Tony said. "Santa Claus is just a fake. Now go back to bed."

Abby glared at the two of them. "I did!" she exclaimed. "I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus!" She stood up. "And I'm gonna tell Daddy."

"Abby, don't wake him up unless you have coffee," McGee said.

"Good point, Timmy."

Tony threw his head back onto the pillow. "Now do us all a favor and just go back to bed and wait to tell Gibbs until morning, 'kay?"

"Fine," Abby pouted, walking with McGee back to their room.

**XXX**

Gibbs awoke to the aroma of coffee. He stretched, his arms brushing up against a warm body. He grabbed said body and tugged it closer to him.

"I smell coffee," Jenny mumbled, snuggling up closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled. "So do I. You wanna go get some?"

Jenny sighed. "Might as well, though I'd rather stay here."

"It's Christmas, though, and you know how Abby is."

Jenny nodded.

The two of them got up and got dressed. Gibbs headed down the stairs first, heading towards the kitchen where he was sure the coffee was. Sure enough, Abby was sitting at the table, watching the coffee brew in its pot.

"Why are you making coffee, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

Abby jumped up in her seat. "Gibbs! It's Christmas!" she whined.

"I know…"

"But you still snuck up on me!"

"Oh."

Abby looked down before looking up at him, her eyes full of sorrow. "Gibbs… I saw something that I shouldn't have."

"What?" Gibbs grunted.

Abby looked around her before getting up and tiptoeing over to him. She whispered into his ear, "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. Abby sighed, getting frustrated. "Aren't you mad?"

"No," was his grunted reply.

"But… but…"

"Morning," Jenny chimed as she walked in, heading straight for the coffee. "Merry Christmas, Abby."

Abby ignored her, glaring at Gibbs. Jenny stopped in her tracks.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Daddy's not jealous," Abby pouted.

"Jealous of what?"

Abby looked down at her feet. "I saw you kiss Santa last night."

Jenny snorted, some of her coffee dribbling off her chin and onto the floor. "What?" Then it dawned on her. "Oh, Abby, that wasn't Santa Claus."

"Yes it was!"

"No, Abs, it was me," Gibbs said. "I lost a bet against Jenny, and I had to dress up as Santa Claus when I went to put the rest of the presents under the tree."

"Ohhhhh," Abby said. "That explains a lot…"

"Like what?" Jenny asked.

"Like the fact that Santa was drinking bourbon."

**A/N: A quick break from suggestions, how could I resist doing this song? Such a great Jibbs fic with Abby. Plus, for some reason, I'm in a very Christmas-y mood, and I don't know why... Thanks for the reviews and please review now! **

**Song - I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (I used the Jackson 5 version, but there are MANY others)**


	71. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter Seventy-One: Cat and Mouse**

***Spoilers to Judgement Day***

_Softly we tremble tonight,_

_picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,_

_I said I'd never leave, you'll never change_

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life_

Jethro watched as his boss walked across the catwalk from MTAC to her office. He couldn't help but remember how easy it used to be, how their lives used to be so in sync. They could read each other like a book. They still could, but it had gotten harder. She had made her decision.

He remembered one day in Paris when she had asked if he was going to leave her. Of course, he said he wouldn't. He would never leave her. He loved her. He didn't think that her love for him would change.

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said you would die for me. _

He was starting to think that he wasn't meant to be happy. He had been happy at points in his life, yes, but the happiness never lasted.

He was happy with Shannon and Kelly, but they were killed. Then he found love again in Jenny and was happy with her, until she decided to leave him for the job. There was an old saying that always popped up into his mind. "That's the price you pay." What had he done to deserve his unhappiness and loneliness.

He hadn't expected anything to happen. How was he to know that Shannon and Kelly were going to die? How as he to know that Jenny was going to leave? She said she would die for him. Then she left.

How was he supposed to know what was the truth anymore?

_We made plans to grow old,_

_believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told._

_Lost in a simple game cat and mouse_

_Are we the same people as before this came to light?_

Jethro had always told Jenny that they were going to grow into two old cranky, retired NCIS agents. Their anniversaries would be spent doing something fun and active, like laser tag, no matter how old they were. He could even picture them at 65 running around with guns shooting at each other. It was just a "them" thing to do.

What ever happened to their plans? Why couldn't they be together, just as he had pictured? He never lied when he told her the stories of them growing old. The stories of them living on a farm, their grandchildren at their feet. He had really wanted it.

He still wanted it.

_You must live for me too_

_For me too, yeah yeah…_

_You said that you would die for me._

_Am I supposed to be happy_

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_Am I supposed to be happy_

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_You said, you said you would die for me_

THREE YEARS LATER

"That's the price you pay." The old adage was something Leroy Jethro Gibbs was accustomed to by now. Over the years, he had had enough bad things happen to him that he was almost used to it. _Almost_.

Jenny had said she would die for him. She had said that nine years ago in Paris. Jethro had always thought that after she left, she forgot everything she had said to him. But apparently she hadn't.

As he lay the flowers down on top of her grave, he realized that she had stuck true to her word. She had sacrificed herself to Sveltana just for him. She didn't want to see him die, so she instead willed herself to die in his place. To protect him, as Mike had said.

She said she would die for him. And she did.

_You said that you would die for me_

_You said that you would die for me ohoh_

_You said that you would die for me oohooo _

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating in months. I've been busy with school/volleyball. I've barely had enough time to update either of my ongoing stories. Thankfully, volleyball is over, but sadly, school is still going on. This song was suggested by **Double Identity**. One of my favorite RJA songs, too. :] It didn't come out quite as planned. Actually, it's kind of crap. I think I've lost my songfic writing abilities… :[ Anyway, please review if you're still with me! **

**Song - Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	72. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Chapter Seventy-Two: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs tilted his head as he watched his lover sleep. Her breaths were even and slow. With each breath she took, her figure would rise up and then fall back down when she blew it out. Her face looked so peaceful, a smile etched on her face as she dreamt peacefully.

He knew that he should be sleeping himself. He had had barely enough sleep in the past week and he was running on coffee most of the day. He technically should be grabbing this chance to sleep like it was his last.

He couldn't, though.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Lately, during the daytime, Jenny was beyond stressed. The mission was taking a toll on her, whether she admitted it or not.

But when she was sleeping, it was like she was like a whole different person. The stress lines on her face disappeared, the frown turned into a smile, and the bags under her eyes shrank into oblivion. She was calm and her muscles weren't tightened up.

If he even closed his eyes for one second, he'd miss that calm serenity. He'd miss the different personality she took on when she slept. He didn't want to miss one bit of that.

Even if he did fall asleep and have the sweetest dream about her, where she was this relaxed but awake, he would be upset. It wouldn't be the real deal, and only the real Jenny would make Jethro happy.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Jethro loved these moments at night where he could just hold her close and listen to the sounds of her breathing. He could feel her heart beating in sync with his. Sometimes her eyes would flutter beneath her eyelids and she'd subconsciously smile. It always made him curious as to what she was dreaming about. Was she dreaming about him? Was it a good dream?

He leaned forward just an inch and placed a soft kiss on her eyelids. They opened a little bit and she smiled at him before closing her eyes and snuggling into his embrace more, falling back asleep quickly.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He didn't want to miss the moment. He didn't want to miss ANY moment. He loved her too much to miss any single moment.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

For all the times she smiles, for all the times she kisses him, he wants to be awake and be there for her.

He wants to just hold her in his soft embrace and let their hearts synchronize themselves as they become one. All he wants to do is hold her just like that for all the rest of time.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

'_Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

**A/N: That was actually kind of cute. :] This was suggested by **Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs**. I love Aerosmith, by the way. Just saying. :P Please leave a review now!**

**Song - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**


	73. Cry

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Cry**

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek_

_Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep_

_If I had just one moment at your expense_

_Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

Jenny knew that reading her letter would make Jethro sad. He wouldn't show it, though, and that's what kind of upset her. He'd act like nothing was wrong, that she was just another one of his partners getting a promotion and that she was nothing more than that.

That idea is what made her run to the bathroom before they got on the plane. She quickly took out the letter and added one final thought to it. If he could just show something that made her feel like she was loved, maybe she could just feel more at peace. Maybe she could feel like their relationship was something more than just meaningless sex.

All she wanted was a sign of emotion from him. Just one tear from him would help her on her way.

_Could you cry just a little, lie just a little,_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more than pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

Jenny slipped the letter back into her coat pocket and quickly ran out of the bathroom. Her and Jethro's plane was now boarding. She caught up to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Everything okay?" he asked, worry crossing his face.

"Fine," she said. "Everything's fine. It's just…. uh… that time of the month."

"Ah," Gibbs said, nodding his head in acknowledgment and leaving it at that. He showed his and Jenny's passports to the lady standing there. He turned back to Jenny and gave her a supportive smile, his eyes showing his true emotion.

Something told her she would get what she wanted.

_If your love could be caged, honey, I would hold the key_

_And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me_

_And you'd hunt and those lies, they'd be all you'd ever find_

_And that'd be all you'd have to know_

_For me to be fine_

She knew that she had the key to his heart. It was in the looks he gave her, in the way that he held her and in the way that he kissed her. Even so, there was something in the looks he gave her and the way he held and kissed her that made her feel like he was holding something back or that he was lying.

She had hoped that over time, he would tell her what he was holding back. It'd been almost a year now, and she still knew nothing about him or his past, except that he had two ex-wives and he built boats in basement while drinking bourbon.

He was lying about something, and she was sick of being lied to. That's why she had to do this.

_And you'd cry a little, die just a little_

_And baby I would feel just a little less pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

Jenny looked around nervously as she sat down on the plane.

"Everything okay, Jen?" Jethro asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I, uh… I think I left something in the bathroom," Jenny lied. She stood up, dropping her coat down. "I'll be right back." She gave him a quick kiss and looked into his eyes quickly before heading off the plane.

The look in his eyes showed her that once he found her letter, he would definitely be crying. Jenny herself would be crying not too long after the plane departed with her one true love.

_Give it up baby, I hear your goodbye_

_Nothing's gonna save me, I see it in your eyes_

_Some kind of heartache, darling give it a try_

_I don't want pity, I just want what is mine_

Jethro watched as his lover departed. Hopefully she would be quick. Their plane was going to take off any minute.

He was worried about her. The looks she had been giving him lately hadn't been good. They looked sorrowful and full of grief and guilt.

He looked down at her coat lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. Figuring she wouldn't like her new coat that he had gotten for her birthday all wrinkled, he picked it up, giving it a couple shakes to get the dirt off. A piece of paper fell out, landing on the ground. He gently placed the coat on her empty seat before picking up the piece of paper. He was just going to put it back in her pocket… wait a minute, was that his name?

As he read her Dear John letter, he felt tears well up in his eyes. Reading the last part of her letter, which was hastily scribbled at the bottom, he realized that that was what she wanted; for him to cry.

_Yeah could you cry just a little, lie just a little_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

_Cry just a little for me_

_Could you cry just a little for me?_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They got me pumped again to keep writing some more songfics and not leave you guys for month again. This song was suggested by** Magnis**. And once I listened to it, I fell in love with it. :] And I'm quite proud as to how this one came out, too. It's angsty. :P Please review now and make my day! **

**I've had a couple requests for more Tiva, and I'd just like to say that I have some Tiva coming up in chapter 76, but until then it's Jibbs because, well… I love Jibbs. :D**

**Song - Cry by Faith Hill**


	74. Goodbye Earl

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Goodbye Earl (AU)**

_Mary-Ann and Wanda were the best of friends_

_All through their high school days_

_Both members of the 4H Club_

_Both active in the FFA_

Jenny and Ziva were the best of friends, and had been since they met in kindergarten. Both were active members of the 4H club and both were in the FFA. They had done everything together. If one of them couldn't do something, neither of them did it. They were the best of best friends.

_After graduation Mary-Ann went out_

_Looking for a bright new world_

Jenny looked sadly at her friend. "I wish you could come with me."

"So do I, Jenny," Ziva said sorrowfully. "It's time we go our separate ways anyway, yes?"

Jenny nodded, giving her a small smile. "You'll keep me updated on the happenings of this little town, right?"

"Of course," Ziva said. "And you will tell me if you find any sort of cute guys in your travels around the world?"

Jenny gave her a wide grin. "Yes, I will." She hugged her friend. "Bye, Ziva."

"Shalom, Jenny."

_Wanda looked all around this town _

_And all she found was Earl_.

Ziva watched as the bus Jenny was on traveled away, off into the unknown. She turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

That's when she saw him.

He wasn't particularly attractive, but he was all that was left in this little town.

His name was Earl.

_Well it wasn't two weeks_

_after she got married_

_That Wanda started getting abused._

_She put on dark glasses_

_And long sleeve blouses_

_And makeup to cover a bruise_

Ziva sighed as she looked at the bruises that were all over her arms from Earl's beatings. He had seemed like such a nice guy when she saw him, but now, just _two_ _weeks_ after their wedding, she was actually frightened. Her tough exterior may have still been there, but inside she was shattered.

Ziva picked out a long sleeved shirt to wear. It would cover the bruises perfectly. She looked disgruntled as she gazed into the mirror and saw the black eye she was sporting. Quickly, she covered up part of it with some makeup, but decided to go with sunglasses instead.

She needed to get away from him. And fast. Before she was injured even more or worse… dead.

And she knew just how to solve it…

_When she finally got the nerve to file for divorce_

_She let the law take it from there_

_But Earl walked right through that restraining order_

_And put her in intensive care_

Now she felt safe. She was protected from Earl because of the restraining order she had placed on him. The divorce papers had gone through and she had no connection left with him.

There was a knock on her door.

Figuring it was just the pizza she had ordered, she happily went to the door and opened it, shocked to see Earl standing there.

"Earl!" she gasped, but it was too late.

XXX

Tony DiNozzo sighed as he knocked on the door for the eighth time. The pizza was going to get cold if this person didn't answer soon. Figuring that the person was just in the bathroom or something, he went to leave it in front of the door when he heard something from inside. It sounded as though someone was hurt.

Carefully, he turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" he called out. "This is Tony from DiNozzo's Pizza Place. I have the pepperoni-anchovies pizza you ordered…"

He heard a muffled noise from what he assumed to be the living room. He shifted the pizza in his hands and walked towards the source of the noise.

"Oh my…" he gasped when he saw a woman lying there, bloodied and bruised. He dropped the pizza onto the coffee table, checking her neck for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He whipped out his cellphone, punching in the three numbers he knew since he was young. "I need an ambulance, now!" He gave the person the address and hung up his cell when they confirmed the ambulance.

The woman opened up her eyes as best she could. She tried to say something.

"Shh," Tony said, putting a comforting hand to her head. "There's an ambulance coming. You're going to be okay."

She looked at him gratefully before closing her eyes again.

_Right away Mary-Ann flew in from Atlanta_

_On a red-eye midnight flight_

Jenny hung up the phone and quickly grabbed a bag, shoving her clothes into it.

"What's up?" her boyfriend, Jethro Gibbs, asked.

"My friend's in the hospital," she said, continuing to pack. "I have to go and see her."

Gibbs grabbed his bag. "I'm coming, too."

Jenny gave him a smile before picking up the phone and calling the airport.

_She held Wanda's hand_

_And they worked out a plan_

_And it didn't take them long to decide: _

_That Earl had to die._

"Ziva!" Jenny gasped as she saw the bruises covering her friend's face. There was a man by her bed that had on a uniform for DiNozzo's Pizza Place.

Ziva gave her a weak smile. "Jenny," she greeted. She then noticed Gibbs behind her. She raised her eyebrow as best she could.

Jenny smiled, glancing at Gibbs. "Ziva, this is Jethro. I met him when I was in Paris."

Ziva gave him a smile.

Jenny looked at the two men there. "Could you give us a minute?"

Gibbs nodded. The DiNozzo boy stood up and the two walked out.

Jenny turned back to her beaten friend. She took her hand in hers. "This has to stop."

"I tried, Jenny," Ziva said, tears forming. "I really did. I got a divorce from him _and_ a restraining order, but he just blew by them like they weren't there."

Jenny looked at her as an idea popped into her head. "We could… you know… do what we did to the class hamster in fourth grade when we saw it was suffering. Only we could be less humane…"

Ziva smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

_Goodbye Earl!_

_Those black-eyed peas_

_They tasted alright to me, Earl,_

_You feeling weak?_

_Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl._

_Ain't it dark wrapped up in that tarp, Earl?_

"I forgive you," Ziva said to Earl as they sat down at the dinner table. "You just lost control, I get it."

Earl smiled. "You're absolutely right, honey-bunches." He took a large mouthful of the black-eyed peas in front of him. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "Did you put something funny in these peas?"

Ziva shook her head. "No. Why?"

"They taste… different. Weird."

Ziva took a bite of the peas in front of her. "They taste fine to me."

Earl blinked his eyes. "I'm feeling a little light-headed…"

"Why don't you just lay down and go to sleep?" Ziva suggested. "You must be _exhausted_ from work."

He nodded. "I guess I sh..ooo…" he stopped talking as he collapsed with his face in the peas.

Ziva smiled. "Karma is a bitch, yes?"

_The cops came by to bring Earl in_

_They searched the house high and low_

_Then they tipped their hats _

_And said, "Thank you ladies."_

"_If you hear from him let us know."_

Mike Franks and Tobias Fornell walked up to where Ziva and Jenny were playing a game of rummy. Mike looked at her. "There's no sign of the rotten bastard."

Tobias gave him a small glare. He then put on a smile for Ziva and Jenny. "Thank you for cooperating, ladies."

"No problem, Officer," Ziva said, standing up and showing them to the door.

Mike turned around in the doorway. "If you hear from him, let us know."

"Will do," Ziva replied, closing the door behind him. She knew that she'd never have to call, though. Earl was gone. Gone forever.

_Well the weeks went by_

_And spring turned to summer_

_And summer faded into fall_

_And it turns out he was a missing person_

_Who nobody missed at all_

It had been almost a year since Ziva and Jenny had… taken care of Earl. Now both of them were living their lives to the fullest with Tony and Gibbs.

Earl was still on a missing person's list, but he was one person that no one would miss.

_So the girls bought some land_

_And a roadside stand_

_Out on Highway 109_

_They sell Tennessee ham _

_And strawberry jam_

_And they don't lose any sleep at night_

'_Cause Earl had to die_

"That'll be five dollars," Jenny said. The Goth standing in front of her handed over a five dollar bill. "Thank you very much. Have a nice day!"

Smiling widely, the woman skipped off to her car, her black pigtails bouncing the whole way. Jenny watched as she bumped into a man who had just bought some jam from Jenny and Ziva's roadside stand. The woman apologized, but then she and the man started talking and talking. Jenny smiled as she saw the two that she knew were destined.

"Jenny!" Ziva interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Stop matchmaking," Ziva teased.

Jenny smiled. "I can't help it. I want people to be as happy as we are."

"We're not going to be so happy if we don't start selling more," Ziva said.

Jenny stuck her tongue out in response, but didn't retort anything as another person came up to buy something.

_Goodbye Earl_

_We need a break_

_Let's go out to the lake, Earl_

_We'll pack a lunch_

_And stuff you in the trunk, Earl_

_Well is that alright?_

_Good, let's go for a ride, Earl, Hey!_

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Do you even remember this story? No? I'm truly sorry about that. I just… I couldn't do it. I tried, and then I wrote a couple, but I didn't want to post any until I had enough to actually give you guys. But now that my muse is back, I will be posting more. :)**

**I got the inspiration for this song because Lauren Holly (aka Jenny) was in the music video, and I thought it would be a good songfic for NCIS. :D Sorry if it's not up to my usual standards; I've got to get back into my writing comfort zone of sorts.**

**While I'm here, I would like to repeat myself for those that didn't see it earlier: I am no longer taking suggestions. Any suggestions that come in, I will have to ignore. I'm sorry, but I've already got my 100 songs. :/**

**Song - Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks**


	75. Just The Way You Are

**Chapter Seventy-Five: Just The Way You Are**

_Oh her eyes her eyes _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

He loved moments like this. When he would wake up before her and be able to watch her sleep.

She was so peaceful in her sleep. He was able to look at her still for once, instead of during the day when she was bouncing around because of too much caffeine.

It was moments like this that made it easier for him to be able to look at her and admire her beauty.

She blinked open her eyes and looked at him, giving a small, tired smile. "Mornin', Timmy."

He didn't respond immediately. He was too caught up in her eyes. Despite her fatigue, they were still shining brighter than the sun.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "Timmy?"

He still didn't respond. He noticed that her hair was let down from its usual pigtails or braids. Despite the small tangles from sleep, it still fell perfectly around her face.

"McGee, you okay?" she asked more forcefully.

He finally responded by pulling her towards him and giving her a long, soft kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered, "You're beautiful, Abby."

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_But it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say…_

She snorted. "Timmy, you say that all the time."

"Doesn't make it any less true," he replied, smiling at her.

She looked down and blushed. Pushing her thoughts aside, she got out of the bed and stretched, giving McGee a good look at her back tattoo. She slumped over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, starting her daily routine of getting ready for work.

Forty-five minutes later she came out in a plaid skirt with a black tee. Her hair was up in its signature pigtails and her makeup was done in its usual way.

"Do I look okay, McGee?"

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"Abby, you look great," he replied. "No matter what you say."

She laughed at him and her smile caught his eye. "Whatever you say."

"You are and always will be beautiful."

She gave him a tearful smile. "Timmy, why are you so nice to me?"

He smiled back at her. "I'm just telling you the truth."

_Yeah, her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Her lips were like a drug to him. If he could spend a whole day kissing her, he would.

She pulled him by his tie towards their bed. Right before they hit the bed, her foot got caught on something and she stumbled backwards, pulling them both onto the bed rather ungracefully.

They both started to laugh, her mezzo tone matching in perfect harmony with his tenor tone.

She let out a snort.

"Oh, gosh, I hate my snort," she said, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

"I think it's beautiful," McGee replied, kissing her. "I think _you're_ beautiful."

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're looking for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say…_

"No! I need to look perfect, Timmy! This is my first time being the Maid of Honor! I can't ruin that and I can't ruin Ziva's wedding!" Abby yelled from the bathroom.

"Abby, you could go there in rags and still look perfect to me."

"You're just saying that to try and make me feel better!"

"No I'm not." He looked at his watch. "C'mon, hurry up! We don't want to be late on your debut as the Maid of Honor."

She opened up the door and McGee's eyes widened with awe. She was in a halter-top dark blue dress that went down to just below her knee. She took a spin and the dress swished out to her sides. He also took note of the open back that showed off her milky white skin and her tattoo. Actually… many of her tattoos were showing, and that made her look that much better.

"How do I look?"

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

"McGee?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "Huh?"

"How do I look?"

He smiled at her. "Abs, you look… you look absolutely amazing."

"Are you sure? I feel like I should put on a different shade of lipstick…"

He shook his head. "No, Abs, really— you look… perfect. Just… absolutely perfect."

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye. "Timmy… why do you always say that? And don't tell me that it's because it's true."

"Abby… you're amazing," he replied. "I don't know how else to say it. You're perfect the way you are. You don't need to change anything. No matter how you look… you'll always be perfect to me. I love you, Abs."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too, Timmy," she replied softly, pulling him in for a kiss.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

**A/N: This song just screamed McAbby. I love these two and I just have a lot of feels about them. :) Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Song: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**


End file.
